Road Trip
by lancer1993
Summary: This story starts about a week after the final episode Bon Voyage, we saw the town led by Luke throw the Bon Voyage party for Rory also Luke and Lorelai finally got back together, but what happens next? And no I don't own the characters.
1. Teaser and FND

This story starts about a week after the final episode. It's M rated just 'cause you never know where a story will go!

_**Note** - Edited with the help of Liz Schlesinger_

**Teaser – The Pickup**

Friday – June 1st 2007  
6:05 pm

Luke pulled up in his truck, ready to pick up Lorelai for dinner but not any dinner. Over the past week they had spent most evenings together, getting to know each other all over again. It was new and different from before, in a way they had not dated previously, but it was familiar in a good way. He had spent each night with her, in her bed but they had not yet slept together. They both needed time and wanted to do this right, as it might be the last chance they had.

Luke entered the house, he was given a new key just the night before and was hesitant to take it at first but with a little persuasion did so in the end. Now using it for the first time felt right and like he had been doing it for years.

LUKE "Lorelai" He called as he entered.

LORELAI "Up here" Came the reply from her bedroom.

Luke took off his jacket and hung it up before going up stairs. As he entered the bedroom he was greeted with a hug and kiss. They hugged for a few seconds before Luke noticed the mess.

LUKE "What happened here"

LORELAI "Well I was packing and couldn't decide what to take".

Luke looked amused and was happy they were taking this trip together to see his daughter.

LUKE "You do know we're taking the Jeep and not my truck" With a dry tone by a smile on his face.

LORELAI "Yes, I just need the right amount and combination of clothes"

LUKE "How much stuff did you take to Europe with Rory? What ever that was should be more than enough"

LORELAI "But we didn't need to worry about looking good and I tell you mister by the end of the trip a lot of deodorant was being used. I don't want to do that again"

LUKE "Okay but remember this is just a 3 week trip, one down, one there and one back"

LORELAI "Alright" Looking at Luke's watch. "Damn we gotta get going, give me a minute to change"

Luke gave her a look like it was gonna take longer, meaning they would be late for their first Friday night dinner as a couple again.

**Chapter 1 – Friday Night Dinner**

6:42 pm

They stood there for what seemed like hours, but in reality was just 30 seconds. Neither knew how this would go as neither had the guts to tell Emily and Richard that Luke would be coming, let-alone that he was back in Lorelai's life as more than a friend and coffee supplier.

LUKE "You know we can just get back in the Jeep and hit the road tonight, buy any clothes we need on the road, I have my new MasterCard with me."

LORELAI "When did you get a credit card!"

LUKE "I just thought it was time"

LORELAI "Well look at you, cell phone, credit card, when's the iPod coming?"

LUKE "I thought we'd pick one up on our way to April's,.. as a gift", he said with a smile.

LORELAI "Okay time to get this over" She stepped forward and rang the bell.

The door opened and a new maid greeted them. She took their coats and showed them to the living room where Emily appeared to be on the phone with Richard.

EMILY "Okay we'll start dinner without you and see you in a couple of hours"

She hung up she turned around shocked to see Luke and Lorelai sitting on the couch, drinks in hand. Luke sat where she would normally see Rory. Silenced for a moment she finally spoke with a little grin.

EMILY "Well hello Luke"

LORELAI "Okay before you start, Luke and I have been seeing each other and I don't care what you think but we're giving this our best shot"

LUKE "Third time is lucky" He kissed Lorelai on the cheek.

EMILY "Well of course you are together, I really wish you would stop thinking I'm a fool. I saw the two of you the night of the party. We were just about to drive off. I mean Lorelai in the middle of the street, if you were trying to keep this quiet that's not the way with half of your town only a few yards away"

Luke and Lorelai looked on in amusement while Emily spoke her piece.

LORELAI "Well mom no more secrets, so how much do you want to know? We have talked, before and after getting back together, we've made-out and even slept together…"

LUKE "No we haven't" Luke protested, turning to Emily "We haven't"

EMILY "What!"

Seeing Luke's discomfort Lorelai said, "Okay we've slept in the same bed, but no sex, Luke's been a gentleman. We agreed to do it right and take some time. I really don't know how Luke has been able to control himself."

EMILY "Okay that's enough, really Lorelai I don't know if your brain and mouth are connected sometimes."

The maid came in to announce dinner. They moved to the dinning room, Emily and Lorelai took their usual seats, Luke in Rory's. They started dinner with polite small talk about the party for Rory and other events in Stars Hollow over the last week.

LORELAI "So mom, I'm sorry to say we won't be able to come to Friday night dinner for the next few weeks"

EMILY "Two weeks, is that all you could take?"

LORELAI "What? No, um me and Luke…"

EMILY "Don't tell me your going to elope! Really Lorelai didn't France teach you anything."

LORELAI "No we're not eloping, we haven't even talked about marriage yet." She smiled at Luke who returned the smile.

EMILY "Well then why won't you be here next week?"

LORELAI "Luke and I are taking a trip to visit April, in New Mexico."

EMILY "Oh, okay. Well that's good." She turned to Luke "It's good you've letting Lorelai see April"

Lorelai was about to speak when Luke cut her off.

LUKE "I know I messed up last year, I should have let Lorelai in, I realize that now. It was one of the first things we talked about a few months back."

Lorelai was happy and didn't say a thing, but moved her leg to touch Luke's, which surprised him for a second. Her foot brushed his lower leg before coming to rest back on the floor, making Luke blush.

EMILY "So how long will you be gone and can you please give me your fight information"

LORELAI "We won't be flying, we're taking the Jeep"

EMILY "But it's so far, much further than our trip to North Carolina."

LUKE "North Carolina?"

LORELAI "Mia's wedding"

LUKE "Oh right, I'm really sorry I missed that now, but you were there so…" Luke stopped talking because it was still painful to bring up some memories of the time lost between them.

EMILY "Didn't the Jeep break down not long ago."

LORELAI "Yes but Luke fixed it."

EMILY "He did."

LORELAI "We he arranged the new engine and got Gypsy to do the work."

EMILY "Well as long as it's safe, and with Luke there I'll feel better about it. So when do you leave?"

LORELAI "Sunday, we have a bit of packing tomorrow and then we're off bright and early, 10:00?"

LUKE "7:00"

LORELAI "Well then mister you'll have to drag me out off bed, dress me and carry me to the car.

LUKE "You'll be there or you won't be getting any of my coffee for 3 weeks"

EMILY "3 weeks?"

LORELAI "Yes one week down, one there and one back. We'll take our time and just enjoy the open road."

LUKE "Maybe a roll-a-coaster or two" He smiled at Lorelai.

EMILY "Well as long as you're safe, just can you stay to say goodbye to your father tonight, he should be home soon"

The rest of the dinner went quickly as they talk and for the first time, in a long time Lorelai really enjoyed a diner with her mother without having Rory or Richard to provide a distraction. Richard came as they finished up so they stayed a while longer just talking like a real family. It was close to midnight before they arrived home. Lorelai lay in Luke's arms again and they fell asleep very happy that things were going so well this time.

TBC…


	2. Day One – iPod, Rants and Pizza

I thought while I had time I'd post the 2nd chapter quickly, but this will not be a daily thing.

Warning things do get warm towards the end, enjoy.

BTW Thanks for those how gave feedback on the first chapter, keep it up.

**Day One - iPod, Rants and Pizza**

Sunday – June 3rd 2007  
6:55 am

It was too early, Lorelai thought as she sat in the Jeep. Barely awake even after the 2 coffee's she gulped down in a matter of minutes. She had woken late as predicted, Luke must have help her dress as she had no memory of the event. She remembered he wanted to be gone by seven, to avoid most of the townies.

They had a quick breakfast of fruit and pop-tarts with coffee and juice, they would get something more in an hour or so when on the road and away from the crazy town.

They day before had been spend saying goodbye to friends and packing for the trip. Luke checked with Caesar, Lane and Zach who would be running the diner while he was gone. As much as he loved Lane, Caesar had been with him a long time and would be in charge but to call his cell if there were any problems. Luke would be pleased if he just didn't burn the place down in the next 3 weeks. He decided to keep it open and figured that they needed the work, especially Lane and Zach. So why not say open and make some money for him while he was gone.

Luke also helped Lorelai pick out some cloths while Lorelai modelled them. Luke was enjoying being back in Lorelai's life. Lorelai had also picked out a couple of bathing suits including and a very nice bikini, which her mother had actually bought for her several years before during a breakdown at the shopping mall. She figured they might stop somewhere with water on the trip, so be prepared or she's have nothing to wear while swimming, not that Luke would complain either way.

Luke had packed the Jeep the night before, checking the car over before they left and making sure the spare tyre was ready if needed. Also bringing Bert and some tools for an emergency, just in case. Lorelai packed some CD's for the trip, ACDC and Bono included of course. They had maps, their cell phones, Luke even considered a navigation system but abandoned the idea when he heard the annoying voice on the demonstration one at the auto shop. He figured it would be out the window before they left the state. They ended up leaving a little after seven, Luke having to all but carried Lorelai to the car.

The first hour of the trip was quite, as Luke drove, mainly because Lorelai was asleep. Luke enjoyed watching Lorelai sleep, he enjoying the piece and quite which was rare unless she was sleeping, even then she did snore from time to time, which Luke found cute. He could sleep through just about anything. Lorelai was wearing jeans and sweat top over a t-shirt, Luke was in his usual flannel, jeans and blue cap.

Lorelai woke just as they pulled into a service station to get something to eat, check the jeep and fuel up for the next leg of the trip.

LUKE "Morning sleepy head."

LORELAI "Where are we." Lorelai yarned.

LUKE "Gas and food stop, okay they didn't sound right" They both laughed.

Locking the car they went into the diner. Lorelai ordered the breakfast special, which included just about everything on the breakfast menu. Luke got some bacon, eggs, toast and juice.

LORELAI "So you're very quite, what's up?"

LUKE "Nothing" Playing with his food a little, Lorelai could see he had something on his mind. "It's just I'm not sure what we're going to tell April, about us."

LORELAI "She doesn't know I'm coming?"

LUKE "No, she knows you're coming I just haven't told her we're back together, I didn't know what to say. I did tell Anna so there is no need to worry about her, she knows she can't keep you away this time." Looking strait at Lorelai's eyes "We're in this together now, 100, you and me, all in!"

Lorelai smiled as they finished there breakfast mostly in silence, Lorelai went and paid for the food while Luke when back to the Jeep to get ready to go. Lorelai needed to go to the Ladies to change as it was getting to warm for jeans and sweats. She came back wearing cut off jeans and tie-dye top, which Luke recognized. He almost dropped the squeegee he was using to clean the windshield. As she walked up and leant against the side of the Jeep, giving Luke her 'come and get it' look. Hopping in the drives seat she would be drive the next leg. Luke thought this was going to be a very long day!

Luke turned down the ACDC Lorelai had been playing for the last hour.

LORELAI "Why'd you do that, not liking the song?"

LUKE "Song's great, just a little loud, can we talk."

LORELAI "Well I'm not going anywhere" She said with a smile.

LUKE "Okay, I think we need to workout how to handle telling April."

LORELAI "No need."

LUKE "Why? You know we can't hide this from her, I don't want that and she'll probable figure it out soon enough when we get there."

LORELAI "Exactly, she probably worked it out the minute you told her I was coming, she's a bright kid."

LUKE "Okay, but I still want to tell her officially."

LORELAI "That's sweet and cute."

LUKE "It's not cute, and thanks."

LORELAI "Don't menton it."

LUKE "No I mean thanks for coming, and being here." Picking up her hand to kiss it, and hold for a minute.

Luke couldn't get over how great Lorelai was being and kicked himself daily for being such a idiot when he first learnt about April. He also noticed and how great she was looking today and started to feel uncomfortable as they held hands, clearing his throat they broke contact and both blushed and wondered how long it would be before they would be stopping for the night. It was not even lunch and they both just wanted to be in their room for the night.

They stopped for lunch at a mall and decided to buy that iPod for April, finding the store was easy but then Luke was stunned by not only the choices of player but the hundreds of accessories they could choose. Lorelai lead the way as she had just got a new one for Rory as a graduation gift and some extras to allow her to record her interviews and meetings, along with listening to podcasts and her music on the road. They chose a Nano, which would be big enough for April's limited music collection and some vouchers for some new music, along with a few extras Lorelai assured Luke she would need.

Leaving the store Lorelai was very happen with herself and the gifts they bought April together, but she could see the signs of a Luke rant coming. By the time they were seated in the over priced coffee shop Luke let fly.

LUKE "Why did I agree to coming here?"

LORELAI "Because I'm cute and wearing these clothes makes me irresistible."

LUKE "Nothing good comes from malls, there are a blight on the landscape…"

LORELAI "I think I've heard this rant before."

LUKE "We paid 5 dollars for parking and ending up in the only space not shaded, do you know how hot the car will be when we get back to it!"

LORELAI "Go Luke, rant Luke!"

LUKE "And there are too many people, we just added to the problem. I know I should have just ordered it online, I could have used Kirk's laptop again, or your's. It cost no more and I could have sent it strait to April. Plus I probably wouldn't have wasted money on extras she'll probably never use!" Luke sighed as he ended.

LORELAI "Is that it?" Sounding a little disappointed.

LUKE "Yes I'm done,

LORELAI "You sure, I can wait." Smiling at Luke.

LUKE "Why don't we just order and pay way too much for lunch and get back on the road, we need to cover 250 miles to make it to the room I booked, which by the way I did online."

LORELAI "Well look at you Mr Computer Wiz."

LUKE "Yeh well, it's not that hard when you get the hang of it, thanks for letting me use the Inn's computer last week."

LORELAI "And here I was thinking you were looking at porn, when you kept changing the page each time I looked at the screen."

LUKE "Ah Geez" Luke blushed and looked down at the menu.

They spent the rest on their lunch talking about things they had seen on the road trip so far and Lorelai filled Luke in about the phone call from Rory, which kept her up late, thus making her tired this morning.

They left and were back on the road, stopping for more gas for the Jeep and coffee for Lorelai. They arrived at the hotel at around 6, the couple went to sign in and get their key for the night. After they put the bags in the room Lorelai had a shower while Luke ordered some pizza then took a shower himself.

When the pizza came they decided to just eating it on the large double bed and relaxed with some TV, catching up on news and sport and checking the weather for the coming days trip.

LORELAI "I didn't think you liked pizza"

LUKE "Nothing wrong with pizza if it's made right, it can actually be healthy with the right toppings.

LORELAI "You made me eat healthy pizza, is nothing sacred anymore!" She teased.

They laughed and talked about the news and made note of the coming rain, Luke would have to check the Jeeps wipers again in the morning.

Luke was seated behind Lorelai, they were both propped up against the head board. Lorelai was only wearing a robe she had bought with her from home. Luke was in track pants and a t-shirt. Luke couldn't see Lorelai's face as it was partly buried in the pillow, but he could see how happy she was, even more than she had been all day or all week since they got back together.

Luke kissed the top of her head as Lorelai turned to look right into his beautiful blue eyes, they were as close as they could be without kissing. Luke made the first most to close the gap. It started off slow and tender but quickly built when Lorelai opened her mouth to let Luke's tongue in, they duelled for control, both liking the challenge.

Luke's free hand was on Lorelai thigh and moving under the robe and slowly to her inner thigh, Lorelai let out a grateful moan and moved to turn towards Luke, freeing up her hands to do some exploring of their own. She could feel how ready he was and nothing needed to be said, they both knew it was time.

Luke undid the robe, exposing Lorelai for the first time, she looked just as good as he remembered and for a moment he wondered why he had waited so long to tell or show Lorelai he still loved her. As Lorelai lay under Luke he stared kissing down her neck to between her breasts, avoiding the hardened nipples, which Lorelai didn't like at first until she realized he was going strait to the main attraction. Lorelai was not wearing any panties and was already wet from anticipation. As Luke begun working his magic Lorelai arched her back off the bed, Luke's tongue was a thing of beauty but combined with his hands she was already about to loose control. She knew is she didn't do something fast it would be over way too soon, reigning control.

LORELAI "Luke, stop."

LUKE "I'm not done yet."

LORELAI "I know, but now it's your turn." With that she forced Luke on to his back with little effort.

Disgrading the robe to the floor Lorelai sat on Luke's legs, grinding into him slowly, she moved her hands under his t-shirt and lifted it over his head. They kissed again for a minute before she moved down his jaw and to his ear, which she knew from the past to be something he really enjoyed.

LORELAI "Time to loose these." She said with a smile, Luke lifted himself up as Lorelai pulled off his track pants.

Exposing all his manhood for the first time, she though it was bigger than she remembered, but Lorelai reminded her shelf not to compare others with Luke. She moved her hands to stroke the member for the first time, placing a kiss on the tip. Luke was trying to keep in control as he felt her tongue moving along his length, she lifted him up and without warning took him in. He tasted good she thought as she moved slowly. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she knew she had to stop.

LUKE "Protection."

LORELAI "We don't need that anymore."

She moved into position lifting up on her knees as she held him at her entrance, slowly sinking down they both moaned with the connection, leaning forward Luke kissed her chest and moved to the familiar freckles above her right breast he had been watching all day, softly kissing them while connected was the best thing in the world right now.

Lorelai sat up strait to start things moving as they started thrusting together, Luke couldn't move much but met her blow for blow. With a cheeky grin Lorelai slowed down and then slowly turned around, remaining connected, so she ended up facing away from Luke, leaning forward this increased their shared sensation. But it was shier torture for Luke. He had a great view of her back, hair and butt, as she continued to ride him, but he could hardly touch her. Well not as much as he wanted to. Lorelai held on to his feed as they climaxed together Lorelai first, then Luke shortly after when he felt her clamp down on his member. Leaning back Lorelai was on top of Luke while he was still inside her as their breathing came back to normal.

They stayed connected for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes, before Lorelai shifted so they were lying side by side, Luke pulled the sheet over them, switched of the TV and they both fell into a deep sleep quickly, it had been a very long day with a very happy ending.

TBC…


	3. Day Two – Babies and Marriage

_This is the 3rd chapter, more dirty stuff and a special guest. I'll probably work on the next chapter during the week and post in about a week if not sooner._

_Thanks for all the feedback._

**Day Two – Babies and Marriage**

Monday – June 4th 2007  
3:05 am

It was early when Luke woke, but he didn't know how early until he looked across at the bedside clock, 3am. In the excitement of events just a few short hours before he had neglected to go to the bathroom before bed. Now he had a problem, how to move without waking Lorelai, she was partly sleeping on him, clutching to his arm. The were both still completely naked, which was not helping matters as he was getting more and more aroused every second she lay there, like that.

So Luke decided to try something he saw on a sitcom once, not that he watched much TV apart from sports but Lorelai wash watching a Friends marathon so what was he to do. He slowly rolled Lorelai onto her side of the bed, freed his arm and then rolled back, quickly exiting the bed he though that was much easier than those idiots on TV made it look. He picked up his track pants and t-shirt, went into the bathroom and shut the door before turning on the light. Dressing himself he sat down to take care of business.

While sitting there he had time to think about how he loved being back with Lorelai and then remembered something she said about not needing protection, what did she mean? Was she on the pill still or did she want a to try for a baby, with him. He had heard rumours that Chris wanted another kid, but Lorelai hesitated. He didn't want to think of him right now but couldn't help but smile thinking Lorelai only wanted another child with him. But for now that would have to wait till morning.

Once finished Luke washed up, turned out the light and went back to bed, the second he returned Lorelai moved over to latch back on to his arm, as if she sensed his presents back in the bed, but she was not asleep, she whispered.

LORELAI "I remember that Friends episode also."

He should have known better than try and pull something like that on Lorelai. They both chuckled as Luke kissed Lorelai on the forehead, they then settled back to sleep few more hours.

They next morning they woke at around 6, Lorelai was getting used to these early mornings with Luke once again. And after the nights events she had slept soundly for the first time in months.

Luke got up first and started the shower but before he knew it Lorelai was standing at the doorway still naked for the night before. She moved slowly to the shower and without a word hopped in.

They didn't kiss as Lorelai moved behind Luke and opened the liquid soap. Pouring it down his back she started to rub it in, moving to his front she did the same. Kneeling down she paid particular attention to a part of his anatomy she enjoyed looking at. Placing her hands on him she moved up and down making sure it was just as clean as the rest of his body. Luke had his hands on her shoulders and head, he was moaning with every stroke and before he knew it had let go all over them both.

LORELAI "Well now I'll just have to clean that all over again."

LUKE "No, your turn." Helping her on to her feet.

Luke placed some of the liquid soap on the sponge as he moved to her back, moving her hair to the side and placing it over her shoulder he moved the sponge in circles between her shoulder blades. Then moved to her lower back and on to her butt, he bent down to do her legs as she turned to face him. Lorelai widened her legs and Luke continued to wash her inner thigh, stopping just short of her opening. Lorelai moaned with Luke's every action and was holding on to the handrails just to keep her balance.

Luke pushed her back to the shower wall as he back made contact the cool tiles sent shivers through her entire body. Luke placed one of her legs over his shoulder as he finally touched her. She knew she was close and when Luke place a finger inside slowly at first, that it would be a matter of moments before her own climax would hit. It did with a rush, contracting on his fingers, making Luke harder.

Luke stood up pleased with the job he had done. They closed the gap and started to kiss as Lorelai placed her legs around his waist, lowering herself on him and taking his full length inside her in one swift movement. Luke almost stumbled but braced himself again using the handrails.

LORELAI "Steady there, big guy!"

LUKE "Slow or fast." Giving Lorelai a sly look.

They started to move together, Lorelai using her legs to move up and down while holding on to the top of the showers glass partition.

LUKE "Don't break it."

LORELAI "I won't. I like it too much." Smiling.

LUKE "I meant the shower."

Now secure, they picked up the pace. Luke came first and feeling this Lorelai was just seconds behind him, extending his climax, Lorelai lowered her Legs but kept Luke inside as their breathing slowed down. They held each other tight for a few minutes as the water washing down their backs.

About 30 minutes later they were getting ready to leave, Luke dressed and packing while Lorelai was dried her hair, sitting on the bed just in her bra and panties. Luke threatened to take her bags to the car if she didn't hurry up, as they were late. And she would have to go all day in just her underwear. Lorelai took up the challenge and Luke backed down know she just might go out in public like that, not that he would mind driving all day with Lorelai sitting like that in the Jeep. But he didn't want to take the chance she might be thrown is jail for indecent exposure. Good luck explaining that to Emily he thought.

Lorelai wore a light blue sundress and heals, which she would take off in the car. Luke was in Jeans but today was in a tight t-shirt and shorts, a new look for Luke but it was a hot day and the Jeeps air conditioning was not the best, some better to be comfortable he thought.

They were finally ready and drove to a nearby diner for breakfast. Lorelai was in some serious need for coffee after using the remains of the thermoses Luke had packed for emergencies the night before. They ordered breakfast, which came quickly and they started eating. Luke knew he had to ask Lorelai the question that had been on is mind since 3am, which slipped his mind the moment she hoped in the show with him this morning.

LUKE "Lorelai, we need to talk?"

LORELAI "Uh-Oh. Nothing good comes after those words." Lorelai joked.

LUKE "No nothing to worry about, a good talk, nothing bad, I hope." Luke babbled trying to find the words, he saw no other option but to just ask. "So do you want another kid?"

Coughing and almost chocking on her food Lorelai was shocked for a second and clad she was not drinking coffee, she tried to make a joke to lighten the mood.

LORELAI "No the pancakes are enough this morning" Seeing Luke was serious she stopped eating and looked at Luke. "Yes, but not right away, I told you 2 years ago kids would be good. We got side tracked for a while, does it hurt if we let down the barriers now we're back together. Unless you don't want another kid, now you have April. Oh my God I should haven't assumed…"

Cutting Lorelai off Luke spoke.

LUKE "No, I still want."

Luke was surprised at how easily that came out, as if a reflex. He also like how frank Lorelai was being, but remembered this is the new Lorelai, which he liked.

LUKE "But I didn't know if you still wanted. I heard some things a few months back and thought you had gone off the whole wanting another kid phase we had 2 years ago."

LORELAI "Oh Luke. It wasn't me, well it was but I mean it didn't feel right with..." She trailed off not knowing if she should speak his name.

LUKE "Chris?"

Lorelai nodded and went back to her food.

LUKE "Okay so how will this work."

LORELAI "Oh hun I think we covered that last night and then again this morning." giving Luke a wink, making him blush. "Well I'm off the pill, I stopped when…" Clearing here throat finding it hard to say his name to Luke ""Chris left, I figured I wouldn't need them for a while and well given my age it's gonna be hard getting pregnant anyway. So if we start now and it happens they all the better."

LUKE "Okay, but if it happened before we're married then your parents aren't gonna be too happen with you or with me knocking you up" Smiling at her.

LORELAI "I should have told you this years ago, but nothing happened so, um remember the night we went to New York, for the magazine thing."

LUKE "How can I forget."

LORELAI "Well a few days later I thought I might have been pregnant, but I wasn't. I don't know why I didn't say anything, well many I do. I didn't think you wanted kids, back then so didn't want to scare you off."

LUKE "You could never do that." Silence for a moment. "I told you years ago if I found the right person we would talk about it, and with April I've learnt a lot and tried to be a good father." Unlike some, he thought to himself. "But I would never neglect a child of my own, no matter how it happened. I didn't want to become like Chris, in your eyes."

Lorelai reached across the table and held Luke's hand.

LORELAI "Luke you could never do that, become like him. I know part of that was my fault, maybe my subconscious was keeping him away."

LUKE "You gave him every change, don't blame yourself and don't blame yourself for what happened with April. I didn't want to scare you off and I didn't know if or when I would see April again."

LORELAI "I guess that was part of the problem, in a good way, with April. I was a little jealous and didn't know how to speak up, I knew you were doing your best."

LUKE "So I guess we both screwed up, but that's in the past. We have our future to think of now and Like I said before we're in this together, we know each other too well and we know we can get through anything if we stick together."

LORELAI "All in baby" Raising their drinks to toast the moment.

It was the first time they had talked about the bad time, babies, marriage and the future since getting back together probably the first time in almost 2 years they had a real talk and they were relieved that they were on the same path and now thinking the same thoughts, finally.

They finished up breakfast and got some supplies for the road. Lorelai insisted on excess amounts of junk food and coffee, Luke got water and some more healthy fruit bars.

The driver was in charge of the music and Lorelai chose U2, singing along to 'Beautiful Day' like a crazy person, Luke thought they might crash at one point. When it was Luke's turn he chose just to use the radio as he didn't bring any CDs, although Lorelai tried to get Luke to use hers. They both laughed when the first song that came on was from U2. Lorelai even managed to get Luke to sing a couple of words, before she took over.

They made several tourist stops during the day, Lorelai taking photos and Luke just wanting to make good time to get to their overnight stop. But Lorelai knew deep down Luke was loving it, she knows him so well. They had both enjoying the trip more than they could imagine and it wasn't just the incredible night and morning, it was them talking and connecting on a deeper lever, more deep than when they were officially engaged for the best part of a year.

They had both decided that this was it, they were not officially engaged but talked about moving in together and had had the whole baby talk covered. They were just a few words and small band of metal away from making it official.

Driving all day and into the evening to make their next stop, Lorelai pulled up outside a house in Charlotte and turned off the Jeeps engine.

LORELAI "So are you ready?"

LUKE "I hope I didn't hurt Mia by not being here for the wedding, I did it partly because I couldn't be here with you, not to avoid but I figured it would be too hard since you just broke up with Chris" That name was coming easier now, Luke thought.

LORELAI "She was fine, Mia said she got your letter and I don't know what you wrote but she understood the reasons, she did ask how you were doing. But I couldn't really answer her. I didn't know myself" Getting a little chocked up. "I think she knew part of the reason I left Chris was because of my feelings for you."

This was not news to Luke, he had heard rumours from Babette and Miss Patty talking in the diner that Lorelai didn't love Chris, well not in the deep way a wife should love a husband. He suspected she still had a thing for him but every time in the last couple of month he thought he was getting closer something would happen to doubt those thoughts. It was good to hear it from Lorelai.

LORELAI "Okay we better get in there, how's my hair, I haven't got 'Car Hair' have I?"

LUKE "'Car Hair', what is 'Car Hair'?" Say it with a grin.

LORELAI "You know, big uncontrollable hair from days spent in a car."

LUKE "Okay you're just nuts now and it's why I love you. It's been 2 days and we washed your hair this morning, part of the reason we're late I might add."

He leant over not realizing at first what he had just said. It was the first confession of love since that night they broke up , well the first time those 3 little words were spoken. Lorelai took it in her stride.

LORELAI "I love you too." I came so easy now, why had they waited so long she thought.

They got out of the Jeep and walked up to the house, Lorelai knocked just as Mia opened the door. She was excited that these special guests would be in her home for the night.

MIA "Finally you're here, I was about to call out a search party."

LORELAI "We're only 30 minutes late." Lorelai joked.

LUKE "Someone had to stop for coffee, again!" Luke returned.

Lorelai shot Luke a look letting go of his arm to hug Mia. Mia then gave Luke a big hug and they went inside. They went out to the back yard and meet Howard no the porch to enjoy the warm evening and have a drink before diner. Howard had set up the barbeque for dinner. They talked for a while, catching up before, Howard and Luke went to the Jeep to get the overnight bags. Leaving Mia and Lorelai talked. Luke and Lorelai were shown the guest room where they cleaned up before dinner. Luke and Howard were cooking, while Lorelai and Mia were at the table talking.

LUKE "You have a great set up out here Howard, nice barbeque."

HOWARD "Thanks. Good food should only be cooked on gas!"

LUKE "I totally agree. I just might have to borrow some ideas for our house, when we get home." That was sounding so natural now.

MIA "So how long did it take?"

LORELAI "For what?" Acting all innocent.

Luke and Howard sat down.

MIA "For you two to finally see the light and get back together."

Luke and Lorelai were shy all of a sudden Luke blushed a little.

LORELAI "Less than 2 weeks ago, Luke did an amazing job setting up this fantastic party for Rory and something just clicked in my head, I saw what I had been missing, what I wanted."

LUKE "You did sing to me a few weeks before that." Smiling at Lorelai.

Now it was Lorelai's turn to blush.

LORELAI "I'm never gonna live that down am I."

LUKE "Well not since Kirk recorded the whole thing after forgetting to turn off his video camera for his performance."

MIA "I'll have to call Kirk for the tape."

LUKE "I was thinking of putting it on YouTube."

LORELAI "Maybe I'll be discovered and can finally join a girl band, I can get famous and meet Bono."

LUKE "Maybe." Dryly.

There was silence for a few minutes.

HOWARD "So how long is this road trip gonna last?"

LUKE "About 3 weeks."

LORELAI "But longer if we feel the need. Sookie and Michel have the Inn under control and Caesar has the Diner taken care of."

MIA "Well it's nice you could get away and reconnect, I know how hard it can be living in Stars Hollow with everyone watching your every move."

LUKE "Tell me about it, the morning Rory left for her new job they came to the diner for an early breakfast so she could catch the bus in time. Well by 6 o'clock at least half the crazy town was outside. Pressed up against the glass.

LORELAI "I think Kirk passed out, again."

LUKE "We still don't know if it was to see Rory off or to catch us kissing again or something more."

LORELAI "I counted a dozen cameras, it was like the paparazzi were stalking us."

MIA "Oh and how is Rory and her new job, It must be exciting to be on the road for a Presidential campaign with Barack Obama.'

LORELAI "She hasn't been there very long but she's enjoying it and emailing me most nights. Speaking of, can I use your Wi-Fi to check my email later."

MIA "Of course, Howard will set it up for you."

LUKE "The laptop is on the bed."

LORELAI "Thanks hun."

HOWARD "So anyone for seconds."

Lorelai's hand flew up, just out of instinct and she took another steak, but avoided the salad again. They continued to talk and eat, finishing the evening with chocolate desert and coffee. Lorelai checked and answered her emails, sending Rory some pictures of the trip so far.

Later that night Luke and Lorelai were in bed, kissing. Both wearing track pants, Luke with a t-shirt and Lorelai in one of Luke's flannel shirts she had borrowed. Lorelai moved her hand over Luke and felt he was ready.

LUKE "We can't do this here! Mia will hear us and there's not lock on the door."

LORELAI "Not if you're quite and quick." Kissing him along his jaw to his earlobe, driving Luke crazy.

LUKE "I can control myself and I try not to be quick with you. You're the loud one." Returning the kiss as Lorelai opened her mouth in shock.

LORELAI "Well lets just see if we can break a record then." Moving to sit on Luke's lap.

She undid the buttons on the flannel but left the shirt on. Then pulled Luke's shirt off over his head, Luke was not putting up a fight anymore. She then slid down on Luke pulling his pants down to his ankles. At the same time doing the same with her pants in one skilful mauver. Keeping their legs together Lorelai pushed Luke inside. She was tight in this position, something they had both enjoyed a number of times.

Just kissing at first slow sliding back and forth but picking up that pace. It was very intimate being this closed to someone and a very nice option when trying to keep it quite. Even so every now and then they both moaned with pleasure. It didn't take long for them to both climaxed at the same time. The whole process still took more than 10 minutes.

LORELAI "Well I think we did our personal best quickest time."

LUKE "Not usually something to boast about."

LORELAI "And I have to say mister you were very in control for the most part."

LUKE "Well unless I called out my own name it was not me who spoke."

Lorelai rolled off Luke pulling her pants up again, Luke sat up and did the same. Lorelai removed her flannel top for the night and they settled into their usually sleeping positions. They were both about to fall asleep when they heard noises for the next room, realizing what it was they giggled.

LORELAI "Is that?"

LUKE "I think so."

It was taking them a little longer to fall asleep, not help by the fact it was some 30 minutes before things died down in the other room.

LORELAI "Well, good for them." Lorelai finally joked.

She smiled and kissed Luke as she settled on his side again. They loved Mia but once the image of them entered their minds it was like thinking about your parents. Eventually the long day got the better of then and they drifted off to sleep.

TBC…


	4. Day Three – Troopers and Nudity!

Chapter 3 and another day, I think I'll be keeping the current format and having one chapter for each day, so some will be long and others short,

Thanks for all the feed back/reviews.

Enjoy.

**Day Three – Troopers and Nudity**

Tuesday – June 5th 2007  
6:32 am

Lorelai woke and searched blindly for Luke before opening his eyes to see his in the shower trough the open bathroom door. He was just turning off the water and looked great as he got out and started drying himself, brushing his hair and putting on so deodorant. Lorelai was mesmerized but finally got out of the bed and still just wearing the track pants walked over to the door, hoping for a repeat performance from 24 hours before.

Luke greeted Lorelai with short a kiss, which Lorelai took deeper, tugging at the towel around his waist making her intentions known.

LORELAI "Lets see if we can break that record."

LUKE "I'm not Chris, you know."

LORELAI "Oh I know."

They started kissing again but Luke knew he had to end the it, pulling away Lorelai pouted and tried to pull off Luke's towel. Luke turned Lorelai around, slapping her on the butt.

LUKE "Your turn" He walked out of the bathroom and shutting the door.

Lorelai was stunned but a little turned on and couldn't wait for payback.

They had breakfast, which Mia made, it was a little awkward at first but the Ladies just laughed leaving knowing what happened the night before, the men dumbfounded but amused by their display.

Leaving mid morning Mia hugged Luke and wished him luck with April. Then saying goodbye to Lorelai she whispered.

MIA "You make sure he marries you this time."

LORELAI "I will Mia."

MIA "And good luck getting pregnant, but you really need to spend more than 10 minutes at it."

Lorelai blushed and nodded, almost crying. It was a weird sight.

Their plan for the day was to head west and make it to Nashville by night, which should be and easy days traveller. It was going to plan until they had a flat tyre just before Knoxville. Luke was able to pull the Jeep safely off the road to fix it, he was glad he had checked the spare tyre before leaving.

LUKE "See this is why I checked it and made sure you actually had the tools to change it.

Lorelai sat back on some near by grass under a tree and nodded in agreement while drooling over how great Luke looked in the t-shirt and jeans, he was sweating and took off is shirt, which made Lorelai hot and she started to feel wet. She got up and untucking her shirt, tying it around her waist to reveal her almost flat stomach. She went to the Jeep and got a bottle of water, taking a long drink she spilt some on herself. It was then Luke noticed her, almost falling back over the flat tyre now lying on the ground at his feet. He saw what she had done with her shirt and thought, "Not bad for someone almost 40, how did I get so lucky?"

LUKE "What are you doing."

LORELAI "Just cooling myself off." Spilling some water. "Ops!"

LUKE "Don't waste that."

LORELAI "You really think this is a waste." She teased as she splashed more on her chest.

LUKE "No." Loosing his thoughts for a moment.

Snapping back to reality when he heard a car pull up. It was a state trooper.

TROOPER "Is every thing okay he." She said.

LUKE "Yes officer, just a flat, we'll be gone shortly."

The attractive female trooper, who looked like she was about 25 and fresh out of the academy, took a close look at Luke, making Lorelai a little jealous. She came back around to the other side of the Jeep, standing by Luke.

LORELAI "Yes we were just taking a break, is there a good place to get food nearby?"

Turning to Luke she took off her cap, revealing her vibrant red hair.

TROOPER "Which way are you heading?" She said almost ignoring Lorelai.

LUKE "West." Luke said clearing his throat.

TROOPER "Okay then there is a diner just up the road, five minutes tops."

LORELAI "Thanks you officer" Now almost flirting with the Trooper. "You're a life saver, my fiancé was just saying how hungry he was." Touching Luke on the stomach and kissing him on the cheek, as to mark her territory.

TROOPER "Well then. Have a safe trip and remember to buckle up." Smiling at Luke. "I'd hate to see you hurt."

The trooper got back in the car and drove off, Luke turned to Lorelai smiling.

LUKE "So were engaged again, when did this happen?" Luke joked.

Lorelai acted defensively not ignoring what Luke said.

LORELAI "Haven't you fix the car yet!"

LUKE "Oh my God, you were jealous."

LORELAI "What, no, I don't know what you're talking about" Luke just grinned. And look on as Lorelai continued, "Put your shirt back on!"

LUKE "Wow I never thought I'd hear you say that!" Laughing out loud.

LORELAI "Hey mister those goodies are just for me now." Pausing for a few seconds trying to dig her self out. "And… and she was so checking you out!"

LUKE "Admit it you were jealous, just like with Rachel, Nicole or even that lady from the DAR!"

LORELAI "This is not a nice side to you, Lucas."

LUKE "Just admit it!"

LORELAI "Never!"

Lorelai got back into the Jeep looking mad. Luke chuckled, put the tools and flat tyre away. Cleaned up and put on his shirt before hoping back in to the Jeep and starting the engine. They drove off in silence, stopping for lunch and then to get the flat fixed.

Lorelai was driving when they left town but then turned off the main road all of a sudden, surprising Luke.

LUKE "Where are we going? Lorelai stop!"

Lorelai kept quite not answering or even looking at Luke who looked worried but amused. They stopped at a secluded camping ground with a waterfall close by. Lorelai hopped out and went down to the water. Taking off her top, shoes and jeans she slipped into the water in just her bra and thong. Luke followed behind shocked at Lorelai's actions as he picked up her clothes.

LUKE "Get out of there, crazy lady."

Going below the water so he could just see her head she proceeded to remove her bra and throw it to Luke. Smiling she then removed her thong and tossing them to Luke. They standing up she exposed herself as the water ran down her naked body. Luke was speechless. He just stood there with his mouth open, staring at Lorelai. It was a beautiful site.

LORELAI "So are you still thinking of the Trooper!"

LUKE "Nope" Luke said drawing out the word.

LORELAI "Come in here then."

Luke obliged dropping the clothes on the grassy bank and started undressing, before long he had joined Lorelai in the water. Still wearing his boxers. Lorelai put her arms around Luke's waist and started to lower the shorts.

LUKE "No."

LORELAI "Luke." She said slowly.

Moving in to kiss him on his chest and down his stomach. By the time she reached his shorts he had forgotten his objection and the shorts came off easy.

LORELAI "Now that's better." As she admired his man hook is all it glory.

Moving back up she placed her arms around Luke's neck to draw him in for a deep long kiss. They were only in waist deep water and Luke was feeling exposed, he lead Lorelai to the waterfall where they found a small cave with the water acting as a curtain. Luke lent his back against the rock face as they resumed kissing.

Lorelai ran a trail of kisses down Luke's jaw to his neck and chest, teasing his nipples by biting down on the left one and rubbing the right one, which made Luke moan in response. Lorelai then moved to tease his balls with left hand while the right one was holding on to his butt. Luke could fell her breath on his tip as she kneeled in front of him but noticed this became uncomfortable on her knees on the rocks. They moved to some soft moss just a few feet away. Lorelai lying down as Luke positioned himself by kneeling between her legs.

He reached down for Lorelai face and bent pressed his weight onto her lower body, kissing her tenderly on the lips he quickly moved to her neck and then collarbone. This was driving her crazy as he moved on to her right breast, teasing the nipple with his tongue, then sucking it before taking it between his teeth. Then he paid attention to those freckles above her left breast that had been driving his crazy for 8 years before he could touch them. Lorelai was getting close.

LORELAI "Now Luke, I need you inside me." As she grabbed Luke's butt to emphasize her needs at that moment.

Luke sat up on his knees then lifting her up off the ground, sliding inside her in one quick motion. Taking a moment to come to terms with the sensation Luke then moved slowly at first for a minute as the looked into each others eyes. Lifting her legs over his shoulders they picked up the pace for a few hard strokes, then Luke stopped.

Pulling out Luke helped turn Lorelai around so they were both on their knees, Luke positioned himself at her entrance teasing her with his tip while Lorelai turned around to deeply kiss Luke. Their tongue's danced in each other mouths for a couple of minutes before Lorelai begged for Luke to enter her again. He gently pushed her back down and entered her, then put is left hand on her breast and right hand on her stomach, pull her up again. Lorelai turned to kiss Luke as he slowly moved inside her. They moved faster together but slowed just before climaxing to extend the experience. Collapsing on the moss they laid there for several minutes.

LUKE "Yep, you're way hotter than the red head." He teased. "And with a lot more experienced."

LORELAI "Did you just call me a slut?"

LUKE "Never, but your clothes."

They laughed but were bought back to reality when they heard a car pull up. Getting up they went to the waterfalls edge to get a better view. It was the Trooper!

LORELAI "Busted!" Lorelai Joked.

LUKE "Aw Geez."

LORELAI "Where are the keys?"

LUKE "Where you left them, in the Jeep!"

LORELAI "You know you're gonna have to go out there and get rid of her."

LUKE "Why me?"

LORELAI "Because you can keep your bottom half in the water and tell her every thing is okay. And she likes you. Come on Luke work your sexy body, for good!"

LUKE "You're loving this aren't you."

LORELAI "Yes I love getting moss stuck up my butt." Giggling "I mean the sex was fantastic but you know this is not gonna happen again for a very long time. I'm talking walking frames mister!"

LUKE "Well that could be dangerous, I could break a hip!" Resigned to the fact. "Okay I'm going, but if I get arrested please bail me out."

LORELAI "You got it." slapping him on the butt "Now go get her."

Lorelai thought payback was sweet. Luke left the waterfall cave and walked across the shallow chest high waterhole stopping just before he would expose himself. The Trooper was looking around the Jeep and then saw Luke and smiled.

TROOPER "Well hello again."

LUKE "Hi." Felling like she already knew he was naked.

TROOPER "Warm day, where's the old lady, you were with?"

Lorelai gasped and wanted to go out there and kick her perky little butt but knew she couldn't. Luke just laughed a little.

LUKE "Lorelai is taking a walk, after our big lunch. I hope it's okay to swim here." He said trying to charm the Trooper as he moved slightly closer.

TROOPER "It's fine from where I'm standing, but you might want to consider trunks the next time you take a dip. This is a family camping ground."

Luke had not noticed he had moved forward too much and started to exposed himself, squatting down to cover himself.

TROOPER "Well I'll leave you and your fiancée to enjoy the nice day."

With that she drove off, Luke heard uncontrollable laughter coming from behind as Lorelai swam up then walked out of the water back to the Jeep to get a towel, she considered a touch of nude sunbaking before dressing but thought better of the idea after the close call and the fact anyone could drive up at any time.

Later that evening they were still in the camping grounds, Luke had packed a tent and other supplies without Lorelai knowing. He had a fire going and made a great meal out of some tins of food he had packed and the other supplies they had just picked up in town. After dinner they were sitting together enjoying the fire and some cooking some s'mores, Lorelai sat between Luke's legs as the night was getting a little colder.

LORELAI "So you finally got me to go camping."

LUKE "Yep, you know there are some advantage to being alone in the great outdoors." Leaning over to kiss her. "And before you know it I'll have you fishing at 5am."

LORELAI "Not likely mister!"

LUKE "Besides it's always good to be prepared for the unexpected."

LORELAI "Luke the last Boy Scout! I bet you looked great in those shorts."

Later they were in the tent, settling for the night which had become very cold.

LORELAI "So one sleeping bag, I hope your not thinking of taking advantage of little old me." Smiling and batting her eye's.

LUKE "I wouldn't dream of it." Leaning over to kiss Lorelai goodnight.

A few minutes later as they drifted off to sleep, Lorelai whispered to Luke.

LORELAI "I was jealous and not just today."

Luke just smiled as they fell to sleep quickly, even though it was barely 10:00. The next day they needed to make up some of the time lost with the flat and this very enjoyable side trip. They still had more than 1500 miles to cover in the next 3 days to see April for the week before she was to go off to science camp.

TBC…


	5. Day Four – Daughters and Dinner

_Thanks for all the great feedback again._

_A quick note, I did some research to get some facts right, but there might be some errors. If so please let me know. I like to rejoice in my idiocy._

_Now Enjoy!_

**Day Four – Daughters and Dinner**

Wednesday – June 6th 2007  
1:55 am

Lorelai eye's opened wide, it was still dark but she thought she heard something. Nudging Luke.

LORELAI "Wake up."

LUKE "What." Half asleep. "What is it now?"

LORELAI "There was an scary noise outside again."

LUKE "There's an annoying noise in here!"

LORELAI "Shut up and go see." Luke slowly got up, he was sleeping behind Lorelai so stumbled over her. "That was graceful." Lorelai giggled.

LUKE "Yeah well it's like 2 in the morning.

LORELAI "Hear take the flash light."

Luke "Why, it's bright moonlight and my eyes have adjusted, I can see just fine."

LORELAI "You can whack what ever it is."

LUKE "I'm not whacking anything tonight, besides It's probably just a bear so I think the flash light would just make it mad.

LORELAI "What, you bring me here and now I'm gonna get eaten by a bear."

LUKE "Didn't you see the signs, and let me remind you it was you who drove in here! And who insisted on staying near the waterfall."

LORELAI "Don't leave me."

LUKE "Well I can't be in two places at once, I'll be right back."

Lorelai pouted as Luke went out to check, he didn't see anything, but it looked like some Raccoons might have gotten into the trash. Luke decided to leave it for morning, when he could see better. Making is way back inside the tent he saw a cheeky smile on Lorelai's face in the bright moonlight.

LORELAI "So did you whack it?"

LUKE "There was nothing out there, maybe some Raccoons got into the trash, but they are gone now, so I didn't whack anything tonight."

LORELAI "Dirty! … by the way the nights not over yet"

She opened the sleeping bag to revile she was now completely naked.

LUKE "What did you do?"

LORELAI "Nothing yet, I can't sleep."

LUKE "It's 2am, try." Making his way back in the sleeping bag.

LORELAI "I've got other plans."

With that Lorelai reached into Luke's track pants to feel him growing by the second in her hand. Luke moaned at the touch of her cold hand on his length. She proceeded to stroke him as they started to kiss. Lorelai stopped a second to help Luke off with his t-shirt, then moved to his lower half chucking the clothes outside the sleeping bag. Rolling him on to his back, facing his she straddled Luke, he was now ready but Lorelai teased by rubbing her centre along his length, while leaning back to give Luke one of the best views in his life.

Luke who had been out of action for the best part of a year could still no believe his luck to have this beautiful woman back in his life. He could feel her wetness as it dripped on him, it was killing him.

LUKE "Lorelai, please." He begged as she again took matters into her won hands, so to speak.

She turned around and was now kneeing over his face, he was almost knocked out by her aroma, not to mention the sight just inches from is face. He could now see how wet she was, it was glistening in the moonlight. Lorelai started to kiss his tip as she stroked his length and played with his balls. She notices he was becoming a little unkempt down there and decided she would have to do something about that later.

She finally took him in and slowly glided her teeth over his length, driving Luke crazy. Luke meantime was getting busy, freeing his hands he put them on her butt to help pull himself up to her centre. This made Lorelai flinch for a moment, almost biting Luke, which was not, good give the position she was in. She decided to just kiss him for now while she began to moan with his contact between her legs.

Feeling they were both almost ready to burst Lorelai looked down between her legs signaling to Luke for a change in position. Moving on to her back, Luke turned around to position himself over her entrance. With little effort he slid inside and slowly built up the pace, kissing her breasts he propped himself up on his right arm while lifting Lorelai with his left to bring her closer for the climax. Before they knew it they are both upright with Lorelai sitting in Luke's lap. Their combined orgasms his hard and they fell in to a pile in the middle of the tent. Luke snuggled up close behind Lorelai as he pulled the sleeping back over them. She had no problem falling to sleep now.

-----------------------

Lorelai woke and felt alone in the big sleeping bag, she reached for Luke but felt nothing. Then she smelt it, the faint scent of life, Luke's coffee. But how, they were far from home then as she breather in the sweet sent she remembered where she was. Opening her eyes it was still hard to believe she spent the night in a tent, camping. Lorelai Gilmore had not been camping since she was a young teen and was sent to camp. Even then they were in wooden cabins with 4 solid walls and indoor plumbing. But here she was waking up on the ground with just a few layers of canvas and bedding between her naked body and mother earth.

Then her other senses kicked in and she heard talking, it was Luke but who was the other person, then she remembered the voice, it was the Trooper. Why had she come back! Lorelai listened and heard Luke laugh, but she was no longer jealous. The redhead was clearly chatting up Luke, but Luke was being Luke and playing along. How he had done with her for too many years to count. It was still strange to hear him flirt with someone else.

Lorelai got up, put on her track pants, one of Luke's flannel shirts and slipped on her sneakers. Opened the tent she went out into the bright morning sun. She saw Luke who was already full dressed in his usual flannel and jeans, but his caps was still in the tent she noted.

LORELAI "Hi there." Lorelai said to the trooper.

TROOPER "Morning ma'am."

Lorelai didn't like being called that, she hated it, but smiled as she walked to Luke and kissed him on the lips.

LORELAI "Morning Hun."

LUKE "Here you go." Handing Lorelai her coffee.

LORELAI "Smells great, I think it's what woke me. You really know how to treat this girl." Looking back at the Trooper.

The Trooper watched on as the display of affection continued, clearing her throat.

TROOPER "Well I just thought I'd check up on the camp grounds on my morning patrol. Something I do every morning, things look fine. So I'll leave you to your breakfast. Here you go Luke." Handing Luke back the coffee cup she drove off through the trees and out of sight.

LORELAI "So when did your girlfriend turn up." She teased.

LUKE "She's not my girlfriend, and about 15 minutes ago." He joked as he kissed her.

LORELAI "So where did you hide the coffee?"

LUKE "Air tight bag in the toolbox."

LORELAI "Bert was hiding my coffee! I hate Bert."

Ignoring her comments.

LUKE "I have breakfast cooking, it's almost done."

LORELAI "Okay so what do we have for?"

LUKE "Just some bread, bacon and the remaining eggs you didn't eat last night. Well get something more on the road."

LORELAI "Yeah road kill. I can't wait."

LUKE "You know what I mean."

Since there was not much food left, Luke put it all on one plate, which they shared. Luke was getting used to eating differently with Lorelai back in his life, as she was feed him some of the bacon with little resistance, what was a guy to do?

After they finished Luke washed up and started to pack the camp site as Lorelai went to the waters edge to freshen up and change. There were still no other campers so she decided to stripped off and take a quick dip before getting out and drying off. The day was cooler so she decided to put on some tight jeans, knee-high boots and a blue V-neck cashmere top. She knew Luke would like as she watched him packing but in reality packing process had stopped, as Luke couldn't keep his eyes off her. He noticed she didn't seam to take any underwear with her to change in to.

When dressed she helped Luke pack up the tent and they set off with Luke driving. They stopped for gas and some more breakfast about half an hour later before getting back on the road. It was a long days travel, they stopped for a quick lunch at a truck stop, Lorelai getting loads of attention front he truckers. Luke was a little jealous but didn't show it.

They had made good time and Luke was please he was getting closer to see his daughter again. Lorelai took pictures when not driving and sung to all her songs. They played "I Spy" and other road trip games. Lorelai even read a little to kill some time. At about 3 Luke pulled into the main entrance of the Madison Hotel. Lorelai was surprised, turning to Luke.

LORELAI "What did you do?"

LUKE "I called ahead."

LORELAI "Wow." Was all she said as the parking attendant opened her door.

LUKE "I figured after the tent this might be more to your liking."

LORELAI "Oh it is, but when did you call?"

LUKE "Lunch time when you went to get the third coffee and flirting with those truckers."

LORELAI "You're my hero." Embracing Luke with a kiss.

They got their bags out of the Jeep and gave them to the attendant to take to the room. Luke gave him a 20. And the valet the same to parked the car.

LORELAI "Luke Danes your never cease to amaze me."

LUKE "Well they look like they work hard."

After signing in, they were taken to their room. It was a beautiful suite, a large bathroom, balcony with a view, large LCD TV on the wall and even a fireplace.

LORELAI "This is perfect, come look at the view."

Walking up behind Lorelai he embraced her, holding her waist.

LUKE "I didn't know we'd be able to see the river."

LORELAI "Yep the mighty Mississippi! Thanks Luke." Lorelai leaned back and they kissed.

LUKE "There's more."

LORELAI "What, what?" Turning around, starting the jump and giggling like a school girl.

LUKE "How would you like to go on a music tour?"

LORELAI "Where, when, how, do we have time."

LUKE "Yep, the 'Memphis Soulsville Music Tour' will be picking us up at 3.30 out front."

LORELAI "Lucas you're too good for me."

She put her arms around his neck and pulled herself us to kiss him, it started slow but built quickly when Luke opened his mouth, and their tongues teased each other. Luke reluctantly pulled away first as the swelling in his pants began to grow uncomfortable.

LUKE "We have to go, don't want to miss the tour." Holding her hand, leading her back into the room.

LORELAI "What will I wear?"

LUKE "You're fine as you are."

LORELAI "Just fine?" Showing her pouting face.

LUKE "I mean great, you're always look great."

LORELAI "Okay that's better, but I just need to change my top. I'll be just a minute." She said while heading to the bedroom with Luke in toe. "And you need a new shirt also."

LUKE "I'm fine, were fine, we'll be late."

LORELAI "Not if we hurry. Besides I need to put on a bra."

She said as she pulled the top over her head showing off her bare back, then turning around. Luke was silence but not surprised given what he had seen at the camp site.

LORELAI "Don't get any ideas mister, or we'll miss that bus."

They managed to keep their hands off each other long enough change their clothes. Luke put on some fresh deodorant and Lorelai checked her make-up, not that she was wearing much. It was only just after 3.30 when they got to the lobby almost missing the bus.

The tour took in a number of sites, Lorelai was ecstatic and Luke even had a smile from time to time. That might have been more about them making out, in the back of the bus, then being on the buss with 20 other crazy people. Lorelai took dozens of photos and got Luke to video some of the tour with a new camera they picked up in the mall. It was Lorelai's idea to video the trip and April for Luke to take home to Stars Hollow.

Later while Luke was taking a shower Lorelai took the opportunity to call Rory for the first time since they left Stars Hollow.

RORY "You're where!"

LORELAI "The Madison Hotel in Memphis, it's fantastic. We have a great view of the Mississippi, it's very romantic and intimate and the musical history. Luke went on a music bus tour!

RORY "Now you're just making things up."

LORELAI "No I have pictures, I'm sending to you right now. I'm telling you I didn't even see it coming."

RORY "Wow Luke's too go for you, maybe grandma was right." She teased.

LORELAI "Enough you, now tell me how it's going, did you meet him yet?"

RORY "Who, Barack?"

LORELAI "So you're on a first name basis now!"

Ignoring her mother.

RORY "I've only been here a few weeks, it's great but I'm getting a little board, like I want to do more, you know?"

LORELAI "It will get better. So are you writing much?"

RORY "A bit, you should have links in some emails I've sent. But I hope to write more soon…"

Luke opened the door and came out of the bathroom wearing just a loosely tied hotel robe, as he finished drying his hair, Lorelai was distracted by the sight.

RORY "Oh the email is here. Mum, hello, are you there."

LORELAI "Sorry Hun."

RORY "What happened. Is Luke there, is he naked?"

LORELAI "Yes Luke is here, not quite naked, but a great sight, I can see right down main street."

LUKE "Aw, Geez! Don't tell her that." Tightening the robe while Lorelai giggled.

RORY "I don't need to hear that. Oh my God, you too look so great, thanks for the photos."

Lorelai was still distracted.

LORELAI "Well um, hun I gotta go. I have a hot date with this great sexy guy. I'll call you next week or in the next few days, which ever is sooner."

RORY "Bye Mum, love you."

LORELAI "Love you too. Bye."

Lorelai hung up the hotels phone and closed her laptop.

LUKE "So Rory's doing good."

LORELAI "Yep, Barack and her are on first names now."

LUKE "That's good, okay your turn, hurry up."

LORELAI "Okay." With a cheeky smile.

Lorelai slowly unzipped her left boot and lifted her leg in the air as she leant back on the bed to slip it off, repeating it with the other. She then took off her shirt and bra. Getting up slowly she unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them off. Luke was stunned, she was not wearing panties she had gone commando all day. Sitting next to him in the Jeep. Flirting with those truckers at lunch. Making out on the bus tour. He was getting hard just thinking about it. Luke enjoyed the little striptease as he was trying to dress. When completely naked Lorelai collects her robe.

LORELAI "We're gonna have to buy one of these for you to take home."

She then goes in to the bathroom leaving the door open for Luke to watch as she reaches to turn on the water and slowly starts soaping down.

Luke knows he needs to make a phone call and can't be distracted so takes his clothes into the main room he finishes dressing and calls his daughter.

LUKE "Hello Anna, it's me."

ANNA "Hello Luke." Sounding a little cold.

LUKE "Is April there?"

ANNA "Yes I'll get here."

LUKE "Anna, can we talk first."

ANNA "Okay."

LUKE "I don't want to fight with you, I'm with Lorelai again as you know. This time we will get married."

ANNA "I don't want to fight either Luke. I just don't want April to be hurt."

LUKE "I understand and I don't want to hurt her either. I just want to see her for a few days before her camp trip. So I thought if she can't come to Stars Hollow they we'd come to her. We'll be there at your house Saturday morning, okay."

ANNA "Okay, I just needed to tell you. Here's April."

Handing her the cordless phone.

APRIL "Dad, it's so great to hear your voice, where are you?"

LUKE "We're in Memphis, so about 2 days away. We'll probably get in late so I figured we'd come around first thing Saturday."

APRIL "Please call when you get in town."

LUKE "Okay I'll call you before your bedtime Friday."

APRIL "Thanks dad, and I'm glad Lorelai is coming."

LUKE "Me too." He blushed.

APRIL "So how is Lorelai, can I talk to her?"

LUKE "She's taking a show but I'll tell her hello from you. She's looking forward to seeing you again. Speaking of, and I feel kind of stupid not telling you before but we're back together again, me and Lorelai."

APRIL "I figured as much."

Luke chuckled.

LUKE "She said you might know figure it out. So are you okay with this, with Lorelai."

APRIL "Yes it's great, I don't know what happened last year but I'm glad she's back, she made you happy dad.

LUKE "I know, and I think it's better than ever." Clearing his throat. "So enough of me, are you getting ready for the trip to camp."

APRIL "All finished, packed and ready to go. Leaving this week to have fun with you and Lorelai. I wish you could have stayed here in the house with me, but I understand why you're not."

LUKE "Don't worry about your mothers. I think she'll be fine with Lorelai now." Hearing the shower stop. "Okay Lorelai has just finished her shower so I've got to go, I'll see you in 2 days, love you April."

APRIL "Love you too dad, drive safe."

About an hour later Luke was still waiting for Lorelai to finish getting dressed, he was patient and was making use of the time to by TV and catching up on some sports news. Lorelai finally came into the room.

LUKE "Fina…" Luke was left speechless by what she was wearing.

She had on a dark blue, full-length halter-top dress, with a very low neckline, a long slit up her right thigh and her back was exposed right down to just above her beautifully shaped bottom. Lorelai spun around to show the dress off to Luke, her hair was up in a twist, with a few curls over her face. Luke's mouth was open, he could not talk and he could feel himself becoming hard, which didn't go unnoticed but Lorelai. He fleet under dressed in his slacks, dress shirt, no tie and jacket. Lorelai knew the power she held over Luke when it came to dressing just right for the occasion.

LORELAI "So was it worth the wait?" Luke just nodded, as Lorelai bent down to kiss him. "Come on big boy or we'll be late for dinner."

They were seated in a secluded corner of the restaurant with a view out the window to the gardens. Luke was more interested in his company than the view outside. They talked about the tour and the hotel but Luke was mesmerized. Even though he had seen her completely naked many a times he could not get over how good she looked it that dress, he also notice the simple necklace she had chosen. They way it moved in the valley between he breasts as she laughed remembering Luke singing along on the tour bus. Luke just had to ask.

LUKE "So when did you pack the dress and necklace, I remember the fashion parade you put on in your bedroom, don't remember seeing them."

LORELAI "Actually I got the dress at the mall, they necklace was a 'I'm free' gift to my self I got a few months back, I just never had the right occasion to wear it in public until tonight."

LUKE "When did you have time in the mall, I was with you the whole time."

LORELAI "Not when you went to the bathroom. I ran back to a shop we had just passed. Where I saw it in the window, I didn't even try it on."

LUKE "You bought a dress, and I'm not even gonna ask what it cost. In a place well likely never see again, not knowing if it would even fit.

LORELAI "I have a 6th sense about these things. I know when clothes will fit. How did I do?" Smiling with a cheeky grin.

LUKE "Looks great from where I'm sitting, and worth every cent no matter how much you paid. And great necklace also, it brings out your eyes."

Lorelai blushed, Luke knew exactly what to say. They ordered the lobster, which was normally their special occasions meal since the time Luke first tried it on that trip to Matha's Vineyard. Luke even ordered a bottle of Champagne.

LUKE "To us and the rest of our lives together."

LORELAI "Here, here." They toasted.

LUKE "Yep I still hate this stuff."

LORELAI "So why drink it then."

LUKE "Maybe I'll getting used to it before we marry."

There it was again, the "M" word, although it had only been a few days since they talked about the possibility it felt longer.

LORELAI "So what are we doing."

LUKE "About?"

LORELAI "Marriage, I mean I know it's only been a few weeks and I don't want to rush or push you but I feel like we need to talk about this, work out a few things."

Luke was silent for a moment before he spoke.

LUKE "I don't want to lose you again."

LORELAI "Me neither, the past year was a mistake, like a badly written TV drama. I needed something, I lost you and I thought it was my last chance to be happy. But I was confused and lost in a world I didn't want in the end." She babbled.

LUKE "You never lost me, well maybe for a second when you told be what happened that night. But I never stopped loving you, you need to know that."

Lorelai leaned across table and they kissed. Just on the lips at first then Lorelai's tongue made it's way into Luke mouth, the kiss deepened but their hands stayed on the table. Luke pulled away first.

LORELAI "I didn't really stop loving you either."

LUKE "I think we need to decide to do this together. I know it's normally the guy who proposes, don't get me wrong I loved your proposal but I think we both want this and yes I want to do this right so I will ask it officially but if you like we can just agree for now that it's what we both want. I just need time to do it right. Do you know what I mean?"

LORELAI "I think I do and yes I still want it, I always wanted you even before I proposed."

LUKE "Okay."

LORELAI "Okay. So will it be on one knee."

LUKE "What?"

LORELAI "The proposal."

LUKE "Maybe. I do know you like me being on my knees in front of you." Giving Lorelai a cheeky wink.

LORELAI "Dirty!"

The lobsters were perfect, Luke ordered a beer while Lorelai finished off the Champagne they ended with dessert Lorelai had a chocolate Moose while Luke had a fruit salad with cream. Lorelai managed to feed Luke a couple a spoons of her dessert in exchange for some apple, which she liked.

Luke even asked Lorelai to dance but just one, a waltz.

In the elevator on the way back to the suite they were alone and started to make out, they couldn't wait to get back to that room. They held each other close. Lorelai's hand when into Luke's pants and she slowly stroked his length. Luke in turned put his arm around Lorelai's back and running his hand up her side touching the side of her breast, as they continued to kiss deeply.

The door opened and they froze for a second as they realized they were being watched, they pulled apart like they weren't doing anything wrong, seeing a young family of four. Exited the elevator and walked up the hall, hand in hand. After a few steps they giggled and ran off to their suite.

Once at the suite Lorelai struggled to get the key card to open the door as Luke kissed her. Finally inside Luke pushed Lorelai against the wall just inside the entrance pushing the door closed with his foot. Lorelai tilted and lifted her head allowing Luke to get better access to her neck. He moved down to the opening in the front of her dress, putting his right had under the thin fabric to caress her right breast. Lorelai began to moan at his touch, he pulled it aside to expose her hardened nipple, which he immediately kissed and teased with his tongue.

Lorelai then decided to take control, using her left hand to lift his face and kiss him deeply letting their tongues duel for control once again. Stopping for breath, Luke stepped back as Lorelai undid the twist in her hair some stray hairs fell over her face. Luke brushed them aside before holding her chin he gently kissed her on the lips, moving his hand to behind her neck he pulled her in to deepen the kiss.

Lorelai lifted her right leg and used it to pull Luke into her, feeling his hardness against her centre. Wanting contact as soon as possible Lorelai reached down and undid Luke's belt and zipper. Putting her leg back down she slid his pants to the floor, along with his boxers. Luke began to move his hands down her side, to her legs, lifting the right one again. He moved his left hand on to her thigh and under the dress to her buttock. As he also moved his right hand under her dress feeling how moist she was he pulled her panties to the side.

LUKE "Nice time to start wearing underwear again." He jokes with a smile.

They moved over to a side table, which Lorelai sat on. Before she knew it Luke was inside her, pushing her hard against the wall and table. Lorelai lifted both her legs around his waist, forcing Luke in harder. After a few minutes they slowed down to catch their breath.

LORELAI "We must be getting old."

LUKE "Bed?"

LORELAI "God yes!"

Luke still inside her lifted Lorelai up and slowly walked to the bedroom, shedding cloths as they went, Luke almost tripping on the pants around his ankles. Luke helped Lorelai lift the dress over her head. By the time they got to the bed, Luke was just in his shoes and Lorelai in her tong. Luke lowered her down on the edge of the bed still inside her. The bed was about 3 foot off the ground, which was the perfect height. As Lorelai laid on the bed with her legs over the edge Luke pulled out, then proceeded to slip the last remaining piece of clothing of her perfect body. He always liked she had freckles but few people got to see them all. He lifted her legs up over his shoulders before plunging inside her once again.

Quickly picking up pace now that balancing was less of a task. Lorelai reached up and pulled Luke in for a tender kiss as they slowed down.

LORELAI "My turn."

Luke pulled out, quickly kicked off his shoes and socks, climbed on the bed and laying back in the centre with his head on the pillows. Lorelai moved around to the foot of the bed and climbed back on to be between his legs. Teasing him at first she didn't take long to put him into her mouth. She moaned, as she tasted his salty goodness. Luke touched her on her head playing with her hair as he moaned enjoying the sight. Tapped her on the shoulder, letting her know he was close. She straddled him, facing away in a kneeling to position. Reaching down to place him at her entrance. Sitting down Lorelai took just his tip in to her before pulling him out. Doing this several time driving Luke crazy. Finally she sat down on him. Take all of Luke inside her in one long motion. Moving up and down together Lorelai tease Luke's balls with her left hand and feeling herself and her wetness with her right. She then took her right hand and leant back to put her fingers in Luke's mouth. He accepted them, licking them clear while moaning at the scent.

As her climax came she lent forward to hold his feet, clamped down on Luke's shaft as the orgasim hit, in turn forcing Luke to come deep inside her. Lorelai fell back on Luke's chest as they bought their breathing back under control. After a few minutes they settled on their sides and Luke pulled out of her. They laid in silence for a few more minutes before the cool night air started to take effect.

LORELAI "Up!"

LUKE "Why?"

LORELAI "We're on top of the covers and I'm cold."

LUKE "Thanks." Said with that typical dry Luke tone. "Give me a minute."

LORELAI "Okay." Leaning back to kiss Luke. "But hold me tighter." They got closer. "So is this your plan."

LUKE "What plan?"

LORELAI "To sleep with me in every state before the trip is over."

LUKE "We're not going to every state."

LORELAI "We could."

LUKE "Okay, I'll call the diner, you call Sookie and tell them we'll be back sometime next year." He joked as he got up.

LORELAI "Cold now."

LUKE "Well it was your idea to get up, the sooner you get your ass off the bed, the sooner we can get back under the covers."

LORELAI "Okay, I like the sound of that." Lorelai quickly moved.

They pulled back the covers and sheets then climbed back into bed, Lorelai setting on Luke's side with one leg over his. They kissed.

LORELAI "So round 2?" Kissing him.

LUKE "You're gonna be the death of me." Returning the kiss.

Lorelai pulled back and gave Luke a cheeky smile as she moved on top of him once more. They continued making love for the next few hours before settling into a deep sleep for the night, or what was left of it.

TBC…

_ETA - If someone would like to beta future chapters please let me know, I'm doing my best at getting all the spelling correct but some might slip though._

_With the Anna and stuff I was trying to bring her in but don't know if it came out any good._

_As for the marriage part I was trying to make it clear they both want to marry and that it will happen, but they are at a point in their relationship after 10 years as friends and just renewing their romance that they don't need to say those words just yet, but that it will happen, some day. I don't know yet if that will be with-in this fic, maybe._

_Please remember this is my interpretation of what I would have like to have seen in season 8 if we got it. _

_And the dialogue is always one of the hardest parts. _

_Thanks for the feedback/reviews_.

And if someone would like to beta this story please left me know.


	6. Day Five – You broke the CD!

_Thanks for all the great feedback again._

_I'm trying my best with grammar and spelling, again the call goes out, if you would like to beta this story please let me know._

_Now Enjoy!_

**Day Five – You broke the CD!**

Thursday – June 7th 2007  
7:48 am

Luke woke feeling cold, but not just the cold from being alone in bed, he realized the sheets were gone. Opening his eyes he saw Lorelai holding the sheets at the foot of the bed.

LORELAI "Well morning there big boy."

Covering himself with his hands.

LUKE "What are you doing."

LORELAI "Time to go, it's almost 8 and we need to get on the road if we're gonna make it to April in 2 days!"

LUKE "I'm cold."

LORELAI "Well put some clothes on then."

LUKE "Crazy lady!"

Luke sat up and reached for the sheets, pulled on them. Lorelai who was still holding them fell forward onto the bed. She climbed on top of Luke to straddle him. Loosened her robe Luke then pushed it off her shoulders. They begin by just looking at each other while Lorelai slowly grinds her hips into Luke's growing length. Luke reaches out, sliding his hands from her hips to her breasts and then on to her face as Lorelai leans forward. Beginning to kiss Lorelai opened her mouth as their tongues touched they both moaned. Breaking after a few intense minutes to catch their breath.

LUKE "We're going to be late."

LORELAI "Maybe we can try for that record."

LUKE "What about my breakfast."

LORELAI "Getting cold in the other room."

LUKE "It cereal, it's meant to be cold."

LORELAI "So I don't see a problem then."

LUKE "Me neither."

Lorelai rolled off Luke on to her back as Luke moved to between her legs, sliding his hands from her feet, up her inner-thighs to her centre, which sent shivers up Lorelai's spine. Luke bens down and kissed her belly making Lorelai giggle, he then moves slowly south until he could taste her. She has a powerful scent, which Luke could not get enough of. Using his tongue he teased her, running it around the edge of her opening before plunging it inside, a few minutes later his fingers started to join the action. Slipping one in, then a second making Lorelai buck in response, pushing her closed to Luke's hand and face. Lorelai knew she was getting close already, when Luke pays this kind close personal attention to. Breathless Lorelai speaks.

LORELAI "Luke… now… I need you inside me."

Luke sits up to position himself by kneeling between Lorelai's legs. She lifts her legs over Luke's shoulders as he moves her up onto his legs before plunging inside her. Now securely inside he reached for Lorelai's hands and pulls her up so she was now sitting in Luke's lap with her legs still over his shoulders. They sit there for a few seconds as they kiss and held each other. Slowly Lorelai moves her hips in a circle motion. This angle was driving Lorelai crazy, stimulating all the right parts but she wanted more, she wanted faster. Moving her left leg she placed it around Luke's waist as she pulled him down to her right side. They lay side-by-side as Luke started pumping, deeper and faster. They then moved so Luke was fully on top of Lorelai. Their climax comes quickly but they still couldn't beat that ten-minute record!

A few minutes later Luke kissed Lorelai on the shoulder as she rested.

LUKE "You getting up."

LORELAI "Tired, need rest."

LUKE "Okay I'm having breakfast."

Luke got out of bed and put on his robe, tightening the strap, goes to the main room and turns on the TV to catch the news. Not one who would normally watch TV in the morning because he's usually too busy with the diner for the news and morning shows, Lorelai's bad habits must be rubbing off on him, he thought as he chuckled. Just then Lorelai walked to the door naked.

LORELAI "Showers waiting big guy, care to join me."

LUKE "Then we'll never get out of here and have to pay for another night.

LORELAI "Doesn't sound like a bad idea!"

LUKE "I want you showered in 5 minutes."

LORELAI "Okay but you don't know what you're missing."

Lorelai turned and put a jaunt into her walk as she went to the bathroom, which made Luke look until she was out of sight. He sat down at the small table and pours the milk into the bowl, adding some fruit and sugar, but not too much. Then taking a sip of the now cold tea before eating his breakfast.

Once finished he places the breakfast bowl and other things on the tray to be collected by room service later. Walking into the bathroom Lorelai was drying her hair as Luke lifts the toilet seat.

LORELAI "Hold on there, what are you doing!"

LUKE "I need to go."

LORELAI "Not with me in here."

LUKE "Why?"

LORELAI "I want you to keep some mysteries to yourself, the flannel, your choice of music and that." Pointing at his crouch.

LUKE "You didn't have a problem with it earlier this morning."

LORELAI "Well what we do in there." Pointing to the bedroom. "…and what you do in here are 2 different things."

LUKE "What if we do that stuff in the shower?"

LORELAI "You know what I mean." Kissing him on the cheek. "I'll leave you guys alone to do your business, just open the door when you're down so I can watch you in the shower."

With that she took the hair dryer and left the room closing the door, Luke did his business, opened the door as asked and took his shower. He was done in 5 minutes, dressing in the usual jeans and flannel, the baseball cap was missing but this was a 5 star hotel so he put it in his bag to be worn later when in the Jeep. Lorelai meanwhile had dressed in jeans and a light blue top with spaghetti straps, showing off her shoulders and a lot of cleavage. She wore her flip-flops, which she would kick off in the car. Her hair was in a low ponytail. She was set for the day's travel.

---------------

About an hour out off Memphis Lorelai was changing a CD with they hit a pothole.

LORELAI "Damn it! What did you it?"

LUKE "Stupid pothole, what's wrong with the CD player?"

LORELAI "I think you broke it."

LUKE "Stupid road, that's the third broken up patch in 5 minutes, damn road crew should have fixed it! Try the CD again."

LORELAI "All right."

Sliding the CD in, but after a few seconds it comes out again without playing.

LORELAI "You broke it! Now what am I gonna do for entertainment, we need to stop and get a new player."

LUKE "Sorry. Can't stop, I'll keep you entertained."

LORELAI "How?" Smiling and batting her eyes.

LUKE "Nothing dirty, I'm driving here."

LORELAI "You're no fun!"

LUKE "I have this hickie from last night that disputes that statement. What about your magazines."

LORELAI "Read them all."

LUKE "Crossword book."

LORELAI "Boring and I've done them all."

LUKE "Well lets just try the radio."

Luke turned it on and hit the auto search looking for a station. The first one on the dial was some Christian Rock, Lorelai shock her head. Then a sports station, which Luke wanted to listen to but Lorelai took control by pressing the button. Next on the dial was classical music, another no from Lorelai. She liked some classical music but not in the Jeep on a road tip. She was in search for rock music. Next a country station, Luke went to press the button to go to the next but Lorelai stopped his hand, surprising Luke.

LUKE "What are you doing?"

LORELAI "Luke I need to tell you something, something you might find shocking about me and you might want to leave me on the side of the road in a few minutes."

Luke listened intrigued and a little worried.

LORELAI "I like country music."

Luke laughed.

LUKE "Is that all."

LORELAI "Well not all country music just some. I never told anyone this, apart from," Pausing. "…my mother."

LUKE "How did you end up telling Emily?"

LORELAI "She bought me a Jamie O'Neil CD as a birthday present once." I ended up listening to it months later by accident and I was surprise how much I liked it. Rory doesn't even know."

LUKE "It's okay, we'll get past this." He joked dryly.

LORELAI "Stop it!"

LUKE "Lorelai there's nothing wrong with country music."

LORELAI "I know."

The trip was silent for a while as they listened to Jamie O'Neil on the radio. A few hours later they pulled in for gas and to have lunch. Luke checked the Jeep over as he fuelled up. Lorelai went and ordered some burgers, fries and drinks. Lorelai come back just as Luke was finishing paying at the self-service pump, with his credit card. He moved the Jeep from the pump and parked.

LORELAI "Ready."

LUKE "Yep."

LORELAI "Come on, I found a great place to eat this."

They walked around a fence to a garden area. In the middle was a gazebo, Lorelai smiled.

LUKE "Perfect." He said sarcastically.

Walking to the gazebo they sat down.

LORELAI "Who would have thought."

LUKE "I feel like I'm on display." As he saw people look at them starting their lunch.

LORELAI "No they're looking at me in this pretty top."

Silence fell as they started eating, Luke with his turkey burger and Lorelai with a beef burger, with the lot. Luke always wondered where she put all that food.

LORELAI "We should have the wedding in the town gazebo."

Luke almost chocked, while they had talked about marriage in theory this was the first time in almost 2 years Lorelai had talked so openly about wedding plans, for a wedding that was not yet official. Regaining his composure.

LUKE "What and be on display for the whole crazy town?"

LORELAI "I think we own it to them and I doubt they will fit in the front lawn of our house."

LUKE "Why do we own the crazy town anything?"

LORELAI "Well they have been waiting for this for years."

LUKE "But what about the chuppah?"

LORELAI "You still want to use it?"

LUKE "I made it for you."

LORELAI "You made it for me when I was with Max."

LUKE "I know, I was there. Besides it was the only thing you kept, from before. I saw it in your yard after Chris left."

A lump formed in Lorelai's throat as she remembered all the Luke stuff she had packed up and sent back to Luke in his boat, the chuppah just didn't fit and was way to heavy. Lorelai asked Sookie to get Jackson to take it away but found out later they had hid it behind a shed on Jackson's farm. She was grateful they didn't burn it as requested, maybe Sookie knew something would happen?

LORELAI "I didn't keep it." She then explained what had happen to the chuppah and the 'Luke Stuff'.

LUKE "Well Sookie is smart, and I kept your Luke stuff."

LORELAI "You did." Smiling at this perfect man.

LUKE "I kept it in the boat in Liz's shed for months, then I put it in storage, I almost forgot about the stuff until now." Looking right in to her eyes. "We'll get it out when we get home."

LORELAI "You are too good for me Lucas."

They both lent in for a slow kissed before finishing off the quick lunch.

---------------

Arriving after 8 at their motel room, Lorelai opened the door as Luke struggled with the bags.

LORELAI "Finally!" She said falling down on the bed and kicked off her shoes.

LUKE "I wasn't the one who insisted on stopping for 2 hours while Jim replaced the CD player with something that now has DVD with 5.1 sound, digital TV, 7 inch widescreen, SatNav, cell phone link and an iPod connection, does the stupid thing even have a radio?"

LORELAI "Yes it does, I think. And it will be great for the rest of the trip. I won't get bored now."

LUKE "So you don't need me any more?"

LORELAI "I'll always need you." Winking and patting the bed. "Come here."

Luke had put down the bags walking over he sat on the edge of the bed, Lorelai moved to sit in his lap with her legs around him. They started to kiss, Luke's hands going under Lorelai's top, she was wearing a strapless bra and he teased at the back strap, finally undoing the clasp. Lorelai lifted her arms as Luke pulled the top over her head, along with the bra. Lorelai pushed Luke back and stared to undo his flannel, pulling the shirt up to kiss his stomach. Finally pulling his shirt off Luke went to pay attention to Lorelai's breasts, taking the left nipple in his mouth teased it with his tongue. Repeating the process on the right one.

Lorelai felt between her legs, Luke was ready for more and had been for minutes but Lorelai was enjoying his attention on her chest too much. She unzipped Luke's pants and reached inside, causing Luke to stop and moan. Lorelai got off the bed, undid her jeans and slid them down. Still in her thong she bent down and pulled of Luke's boots, then his pants and boxer shorts off.

LORELAI "Want you inside me, now!"

With that she sat back down, straddling him, pulling her thong to the side Luke positioned himself at her entrance, Lorelai lowed herself down causing them both to moan on contact. Leaning forward they kissed as she moved her hips making Luke go deeper with every stroke. It wasn't long before their orgasims hit.

LORELAI "See nine minutes." Lorelai joked and the both laughed

They lay the a few minutes before Luke spoke.

LUKE "So this new DVD player, you gonna watch them on the way to work? Because that's not really safe you know."

LORELAI "Oh shush you, resting now! And you broke it by the way."

LUKE "No the state of Arkansas broke it by having those stupid potholes in the highway."

LORELAI "Maybe we should sue them?" She said with a cheeky smile.

LUKE "I'll get right on to that."

LORELAI "No. Food. Now!"

LUKE "We had dinner an hour ago." Slowly getting up, going to his bag and pulling out some track pants Luke dressed as Lorelai talked.

LORELAI "Yes an hour ago and we just worked it off and do they really call that a 'Burger with the Lot', your burgers are way better. I want a Luke's burger!"

LUKE "How about a cup a noodles."

LORELAI "Home made?"

LUKE "Are we at home?" Looking around the motel room.

LORELAI "Okay but I hope they're good."

LUKE "Have I every let you down? It will just take a few minutes." Handing her the remote. "See what's on TV."

Lorelai laid on her front with her legs in the air as she turned on the TV. Luke washed up and then went about getting the food ready in the room's tiny kitchen. Luke had bought some other supplies at the 7/11, including something for breakfast, some vegetables pre-cut in a mixed bag with dressing. He set the table with plates and cutlery. As Luke was finishing up Lorelai got up and still naked quickly washed up before strutting back to the bags to find the robe from the Madison Hotel that she had but in her case when she thought Luke was not looking. She put is on and was impressed at what he had managed to do in a few short minutes. She enjoyed watching Luke prepare food, especially since he had no shirt on at this moment.

LUKE "Dinner round two is ready." Luke went and put on a t-shirt, Lorelai pouted at the lose of the floor show.

LORELAI "Wow Luke this is great, maybe you could have made me a new CD player with the lint and a couple of tic-tac's in the bottom of my hand bag. You're my very own MacGyver."

They kissed before Lorelai sat down. Doing up her robe, to Luke dismay.

LUKE "And for later."

As he sat down Luke bought over a Cheesecake, still in it's take-out bag.

LORELAI "I'm going to have to thank you again later, in a very special way."

LUKE "By washing the dishes?"

LORELAI "You got it."

Later after they washed the dishes together, Luke took his shower while Lorelai made use of the motels Wi-Fi connection, catching up with her emails from Rory, sending her pictures of the gazebo labelled 'Nice place for our wedding' as a joke. Then she made an over due phone call on her cell.

LORELAI "Hello it's me."

EMILY "We hello, are you okay."

LORELAI "Yes mum, just checking in to let you know everything is fine and we'll be in New Mexico tomorrow."

EMILY "Good, so is Luke keeping you out of trouble?"

LORELAI "Yep a dozen states and no arrest so far."

Emily decided to let the comment slide.

EMILY "So I heard from Rory, she emails me most days."

Lorelai knew this was a dig at her lack of contact.

LORELAI "Okay mum I'll send you an email with some pictures of the trip so far, well the PG ones."

EMILY "Lorelai! Do you have to be so crude?"

LORELAI "No but it keeps me young."

EMILY "So I guess things are going good with Luke."

LORELAI "Things are great."

EMILY "You sound happy, even talking to me."

LORELAI "Thanks mum." A short pause. "So we've been talking and let me just start by saying nothing is official yet but Luke and I have been talking about getting married." Silence on the line. "Mum are you there?"

EMILY "Yes Lorelai I'm here, I'm just picking my self off the floor. I'm in shock that you told me. Not that it's happening, I mean last time you left a message like that, you had just eloped with Chris. You have to learn to prepare a person before that kind of news. Next thing you know you'll tell me you're pregnant."

The line fell silent again as Lorelai didn't know what to say.

EMILY "Lorelai are you there? Oh my god, you're not pregnant are you, great you get yourself knocked up weeks after getting back with Luke, just what have you been doing on that trip?"

LORELAI "No mum I'm not pregnant, yet."

EMILY "Why is there a 'yet' Lorelai?"

Another short pause and Lorelai knew there was no going back now.

LORELAI "We are trying." She said softly.

The line was silent again, Emily had to think about this but what to say? Lorelai thought that finally she might have killed her mother with shock.

EMILY "Well at your age it might take a while."

Lorelai was surprised, not at the response but at her tone. It almost sounded like she cared.

LORELAI "That's what we thought. Nothing is for sure. I'll be 40 soon so we're not getting any younger. We're not doing anything special, just not using, you know, protection."

Even at 39 Lorelai thought this was a weird subject to be talking to her mother about, but it felt good and liberating to finally have an adult conversation with her mother without yelling and fighting.

EMILY "As long as you're happy Lorelai, I know you've had a hard year and things didn't work out with Chris, I just don't want you to be hurt."

LORELAI "How?"

EMILY "If it doesn't work out."

LORELAI "I'm staying with Luke Mum!"

EMILY "No I meant the baby plans. Like you said you're almost 40 so it might not happen, I just don't want you to get your hopes up too much."

Touched by the answer Lorelai felt tears in her eyes.

LORELAI "Thanks Mum." Clearing her throat. "Well I better go, It's getting late here and we had a long day."

EMILY "You're an hour ahead of us Lorelai... it was good to talk to you, about this. I'll send you back an email later."

Lorelai closed her phone and wiped the tears from her eyes just as Luke stepped out of the bathroom. Seeing Lorelai wiping the tears from her eye Luke walked up to her.

LUKE "Are you okay"

Lorelai got up and hugged Luke.

LORELAI "Yes, I just called my mother."

LUKE "What did she say to upset you."

LORELAI "No these are tears of joy, we had a real talk and she was good. She's pleased we're trying."

LUKE "Trying?"

LORELAI "To have a baby."

LUKE "Aw Geez you told her."

LORELAI "But she's happy and she agreed because we're getting older it's probably good we are starting to try. I think she wants another grandchild."

LUKE "Great! Now if I don't get you pregnant they'll blame me."

LORELAI "Well at least you'll know it's coming now."

Kissing Luke on the lips before breaking apart.

LORELAI "Okay I'll have my shower and join you in bed soon mister then we can get to that baby making again."

LUKE "Can't wait."

Lorelai spent longer in the shower than she thought, making sure not to wet her hair too much just before bed. She dried off and walked back to the bed naked hoping to get Luke's attention in the darkened room. When she left the bathroom, Luke didn't move, hopping in her side of the bed she slipped under the covers keeping to her side of.

LORELAI "So I think we're doing good, don't you. You know doing the right thing 'trying' to have a baby. I mean we both want this, I know I do. I have for 2 years since before the sidetrack we went on. I mean I never got this urge when I was married, something felt off and they do say it's not good to use a baby to try and fix a relationship, I read somewhere." She babbled. "So it never happened with Chris. But it feels right now."

Lorelai looked across to Luke, noticing he looked like he was fast asleep, dead to the world. Lorelai sighed and looked up to the ceiling. Thinking to her self how the long day must have worn him out.

LUKE "Yes I still want another kid."

Lorelai smiled and snuggled up to Luke.

LUKE "I told you already and I haven't changed my mind in the last few days. Just not tonight, you really wore me out this morning and before dinner. It's been a long day. But if you get some sleep tonight maybe we can try that whole baby making thing in the morning."

He kissed Lorelai on the top of her head, Lorelai smiling and giggled.

LORELAI "Lucas you never cease to amaze me."

LUKE "I try."

TBC…


	7. Day Six – The Right Time

_Thanks for all the great feedback again._

_A special thanks goes to glo1196 for doing the beta and providing some valuable suggestions._

_Enjoy!_

**Day Six – The Right Time**

Friday – June 8th 2007  
6:12 am

Lorelai awoke with Luke's arm around her waist, she always felt secure like that. She turned to face him being careful not to wake him. He looked so sweet when he was asleep, not that he wasn't with her when awake. She saw this side of him that very few others did. She stared for a few minutes because she rarely got a chance to see him sleep in the mornings as he was normally up before her. Just then Luke opened his eyes.

LUKE "Geez Lorelai! Don't do that."

LORELAI "But you're pretty."

LUKE "Crazy Lady..." She cut him off with a tender kiss.

LORELAI "Morning."

LUKE "Morning. Time to get up, we have a long day ahead before we make it to Albuquerque tonight."

LORELAI "Oh breakfast! Wait here." Kissing Luke on the lips.

Getting up she walked into the kitchen naked, arousing Luke's interest 'What is she up to.' He thought. Lorelai went to the fridge.

LUKE "What are you doing?"

LORELAI "Breakfast in bed!"

LUKE "You're gonna cook?

LORELAI "God no."

Lorelai came back with a tray of food.

LUKE "What's that?"

LORELAI "Breakfast."

LUKE "Its strawberries and whipped cream."

LORELAI "Yep."

She placed the tray on the bed as she climbed back in to the same position she had woken up in. With Luke spooning her she seductively picked up a strawberry from the bowl and bought it to her mouth, slowly sucking it before taking a bite. She could feel Luke harden against her bottom. He watched in amazement while running his hand along her leg, up over her thigh and on to her side. Lorelai fed the rest of the strawberry to Luke. Taking the remains between his teeth before biting down slowly. With the strawberry eaten Lorelai placed her fingers on Luke's lips, he promptly sucked on the end of the index finer before Lorelai pulled it away.

LUKE "I love this breakfast in bed, we really need to do it more often."

LORELAI "I'll remember the strawberries next time we shop."

Lorelai reached down between them to feel how hard Luke was, slowly stroking his rock hard length and then positioning the tip at her entrance.

LORELAI "In, Now"

With little effort Luke glided in to her moist centre. He stopped when fully inside her and reached over and took a strawberry, feeding it to Lorelai. Who sucked Luke's fingers one at a time. They continued to feed each other as Luke began to slowly move inside her. It was the most pleasurable breakfast they had ever had together.

Lorelai picked up the can of whipped cream, shaking it before spraying some of the contents on her breast and along her side. Luke proceeded to lick it off as it started to melt with the heat they are generating. Before long they were both covered in the remains of the whipped cream.

It was a slow and sensual form of lovemaking they both enjoyed but they both knew they needed to move things along or they would end up spending the whole day in bed. Lorelai moved away from Luke, leaving Luke hanging, so to speak. He went to grab Lorelai's waist, but she was too fast. She got up and walked over to the bathroom door.

LORELAI "Time to wash off."

Luke joins her in the doorway, before she knew it he was on his knees and down at her opening cleaning it the best he could with his tongue. After a few minutes Lorelai could feel herself about to explode she taps him on the shoulder. Luke gets up leaving a trail of kisses from her centre, across her belly and chest as he makes his way to her lips. Lifting her leg he slides inside her again. Lorelai is holding onto Luke and the doorframe, as they stood there moving as one. Before long her orgasm hits sending Luke over the edge with her. After holding each other for a minute they parted and go to the shower to finishing cleaning up.

LORELAI "You need a shave."

LUKE "Not today, we're running late, again."

LORELAI "No I didn't mean your face."

Shocked Luke turned to look at Lorelai as she was washed his back.

LUKE "Never gonna happen my friend. No razor is going near my boys."

LORELAI "What about electric?"

LUKE "Okay what's up, you never complained about this before." Pointing down.

LORELAI "Well maybe if it was a little tidier down there then I'd do other things to pleasure you.

LUKE "You do just fine now."

LORELAI "Hey I did it for you."

Luke was surprised not that he had thought about it much in the past. Looking down at Lorelai's area.

LUKE "When?"

Now embarrassed Lorelai blushed as she moved some stray hairs from her face and looked down.

LORELAI "Last week, before Friday night dinner."

Luke considered his options for a few seconds.

LUKE "Okay I'll think about it."

Lorelai jumped for joy, and they started to kiss, Lorelai lifts her leg and places it around Luke's butt. Luke in the mean time puts his hand between them, now fascinated by the news of what she had done. But feeling how hard he was now getting, Luke knew he has to stop this, so breaks away from Lorelai, breathless.

LUKE "Okay I'm done." Getting out of the shower. "But I'll like to continue this later."

LORELAI "But…"

LUKE "Don't take too long we really have to be going soon."

With that Luke started drying off as Lorelai smiled and looked on.

-----------------

A few hours later Lorelai was driving. She was in her short shorts again and a 'I love my boyfriend' t-shirt she picked up at a 7-11, it barely went down to her belt-line and was one size too small the out fit was driving Luke crazy and he could hardly look at her. She also wore sneakers today, better for driving in especial after the incident when here foot slipped of the brake while she was wearing heels the day before.

Lorelai was listening to a U2 CD enjoying the new 5.1 sound, singing along as always. Luke was avoiding Lorelai by resting his eyes and pretending to sleep, she notice how good he looked today in his blue flannel and a great pair of jeans.

LORELAI "Come on Lukey sing with me, this new CD system is fantastic!"

LUKE "I'm tired."

LORELAI "Did I wear you out with 'breakfast'." Smiling as she emphasized the last word.

LUKE "I enjoyed breakfast very much thank you. It's just I'm not 19 any more and if you want a repeat performance again tomorrow then I need some rest."

LORELAI "I broke my Lukey!"

They drove in silence, just listening to the CDs. Later Lorelai pulled into a truck stop for lunch. Luke was sleep.

LORELAI "Oh Lucas, lunch time!"

Looking over she didn't want to wake him but couldn't leave him in the soon to become hot car now the air was off. Reaching over she kissed his cheek, nothing.

LORELAI "Luke." She said softly.

She put her left hand on his chest, still nothing. Then moved it lower, and slipped it under his belt. She could feel him growing, but that meant…

LUKE "That feels good!" With a sly grin.

Lorelai pulled back and slapped Luke on the chest.

LORELAI "What! How far were you gonna let me go!"

LUKE "Further if that couple didn't just walk past."

Luke smiled as they went for lunch, Lorelai again attracting the attention of the truckers in those shorts and tight t-shirt as she ordered at the counter. Luke just smiled as he watched on from their table, thinking how lucky he was to have her back in his life.

Luke fueled up and checked the oil and water before getting into the Jeep, to drive.

LUKE "I have something for you."

LORELAI "I like it when you buy me things." He handed Lorelai a small bag. "Its not very big."

LUKE "Size isn't everything."

LORELAI "Says the guy whom has nothing to worry about." Lorelai opened the paper bag to find a 'Jamie O'Neil' DVD. "Oh Luke." She leant over and kissed him.

LUKE "Well it was there and I just thought."

LORELAI "Thank you."

She eagerly opened the DVD and put it in the new car player. They listened while Lorelai watched the little TV and Luke focused on driving. A little later Lorelai got the video camera out; she enjoyed taking photos and video as they drove. She videotaped Luke, which he really didn't like.

LUKE "Okay one more minute and that camera leaves the car!"

LORELAI "But you look so pretty in that blue flannel today."

LUKE "I'm not pretty!"

LORELAI "Yes, you are and you're all mine."

Lorelai was so pleased that they were back on track and taking this trip, she had messed up the last year and needed this to work. She put away the camera and went back to the DVD to watch her favorite songs again.

------------------

LORELAI "Luke that light is on again."

LUKE "Which light?" Half listening as he read one of Lorelai entertainment magazines.

LORELAI "The red one."

LUKE "That's the engine light, how long has it been on?"

LORELAI "I just noticed it."

LUKE "So a couple of hours then?" He said in a deadpan way.

LORELAI "Maybe?" Smiling back.

LUKE "Okay going buy this new SatNav there's a gas station in a few minutes, stop and I'll check it.

LORELAI "I don't want my new engine to die already. I mean I'm only just getting use to Fred the junior."

LUKE "You named the engine?"

LORELAI "I named a lot of the Jeeps parts, you're sitting on Thelma and this is Louise."

LUKE "Makes sense."

Lorelai pulled in to the car park near the auto repair shop. The engine was making a strange noise as Lorelai turned it off.

LORELAI "Well that didn't sound good."

They got out, they could see steam and Luke opened the hood slowly. The steam came rushing out just missing Luke's face as he jumped back, dropping the hood.

LUKE "Geez!"

LORELAI "You okay hon?"

LUKE "Yeah, just missed me. Um looks like a hose burst. But we might have caught it just in time."

LORELAI "Lucky on both counts then."

LUKE "Okay we need to let it cool down before we can do anything, I'll go talk to the mechanic and you might as well get some coffee and stretch your legs.

Lorelai moved in to hug Luke.

LORELAI "Okay." Kissing him. "You want a juice or something?"

LUKE "Juice would be great." Returning the kiss. "Thanks."

They kissed again, and as the passion started to build and other thing began to heat up they realized where they were and stopped kissing but remained in each other's arms.

LORELAI "So we'll pick this up later big guy and I mean 'big guy'" Looked down.

LUKE "Aw Geez."

LORELAI "It's like it has a mind of it's own."

Lorelai smiled, as they broke apart. Luke tried to act casual as she walked away with a jaunt in her stride. After Luke regained his composure, waiting a few minutes for things to settle down, so to speak. Before going to get the mechanic to check the Jeep. As he thought a hose had burst, not seriously so with a replacement part fitted and the water filled up they would be ready to go.

Luke went off to find Lorelai as the mechanic went about fixing the Jeep. He found Lorelai playing some pool with about a dozen guys looking on. Lorelai hugged him as Luke got to the table.

LORELAI "How's Fred."

LUKE "The Jeeps is almost fixed and we'll be ready to go soon. Are you ready to go?"

LORELAI "Yep." Turning to the crowd. "Sorry boys but my fiancée and I have to get back on the road. Thanks for letting me win."

Luke let the fiancée thing slide, it felt so right. The crowed clapped and cheered as they left. Lorelai handed Luke his juice.

LORELAI "Here you go."

LUKE "Thanks. Do I want to know what happened."

LORELAI "Maybe not, but I'll tell you later."

They had another few hours to travel but it would be getting dark by the time they arrived so Luke had the mechanic check the headlights again just to be sure they were working and aligned.

----------------

Luke was surprised at the site before him. It was a beautiful place and bigger than he thought.

LUKE "How did you do this?"

LORELAI "I know people."

LUKE "Well look at you 'Mrs. Soprano'."

LORELAI "Just better looking!"

LUKE "You bet." They kissed.

Luke picked up the bags as Lorelai opened the door of their holiday apartment. It was a nice 2 bedroom, not too far from April's house, close to a mall and other things. It was in a nice complex with gardens and a large swimming pool; it was like a hotel but more private.

LORELAI "I saw some pictures online but I didn't know it was this good. Steven really came through!"

LUKE "Well you did good and thank Steven for me."

Lorelai had used her contacts in the inn business to arrange the apartment at a very good price, in return for someone staying at her Inn later at a discount. They both looked around the apartment some more.

LUKE "Wow look at this view!"

LORELAI "You can see the whole gardens and pool, look it has a beach and slide!"

Lorelai hugged Luke, they turned and kissed before Luke went to the kitchen to put away the remaining food they had from the road trip so far, they would have to shop later he thought. Luke noted the kitchen was stocked with dishes, cutlery and cooking utensils. Lorelai in the mean time found her way to the large master bedroom and set about making the bed with the sheets she found. She'd get to April's tomorrow for her stay later in the week.

LUKE "So it's not too late, why don't we go for a walk to that mall across the road."

Lorelai stopped unpacking and looked at Luke.

LORELAI "Lucas Danes wants to go to a mall?"

LUKE "It's not a normal mall, going by this flier it's more like a town square."

LORELAI "So you're home sick, I wonder if they have a Kirk or Taylor?"

LUKE "God I hope not! Besides we need stuff so it's practical."

LORELAI "Maybe we can find some place to have dinner? I've got to change and shower."

Before Luke could get her to stop she was stripping off to her underwear and going through her clothes now scattered across the bedroom. Luke just watched on as she found an outfit.

LORELAI "What do you think?" Lorelai draped a little red dress over her near naked body.

LUKE "Well you might want to put it on." He joked.

LORELAI "And these boots?"

She quickly removed her underwear before showering, Luke thought about getting in with her but as history has proven that would just make them late. So he washed his face, grabbed a clean dark blue shirt, splashed on some deodorant and was ready.

About 10 minutes later Lorelai was sitting at the dressing table in the bedroom while putting on her make up and perfume, she then slipped in to the red cashmere stretch dress that hugged her in all the right paces. She zipped up the knee-high black stiletto boots, grabbed her little black purse and was ready. She went to the living room and found Luke out on the balcony.

LORELAI "You ready?"

Luke turned around and was stunned at the sight, not only had Lorelai showered and dressed in record time she looked particularly stunning tonight for their casual outing to the mall. The dress had a scoop neck with short sleeves and was worn off the shoulders. It was only just long enough to cover her upper thighs showing off most of her legs down to the knees where those boots started, Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand as they closed the balcony doors and left the apartment.

-----------------

LORELAI "Wow this is fantastic."

LUKE "I never thought chicken from a mall would taste so good, and this bistro in a mall is really beautiful."

LORELAI "Luke it's just a SubWay. But I totally agree, most malls I go to the food is okay but this place just blows them away."

LUKE "And it's healthy."

LORELAI "Can we live here?"

LUKE "You'll miss the town too much."

LORELAI "Probably."

LUKE "Let me just say you're looking great in that dress and those boots are really working for me tonight."

LORELAI "Yeah I noticed on the walk over." Giving him wink.

LUKE "Can you keep them on later." Sending Lorelai a sly smiling.

LORELAI "Well, Luke I never knew you had a boot fetish."

LUKE "It's not a fetish!"

LORELAI "It's okay, I always liked you in that Mountie hat."

LUKE "There was never a Mountie hat!"

LORELAI "I saw one in a shop, want me to get it?"

Luke thought for a moment.

LUKE "Not tonight." A short pause as they eat some more. "So the thing at the Pool table?"

LORELAI "Well I told them a story."

LUKE "A story?"

LORELAI "Yes about this prince in blue flannel, how he rescued a brunette princess from loneliness and spinsterhood, they then road off in his green truck and didn't look back."

LUKE "Sounds like a good guy."

LORELAI "He's the best." She leaned in and they shared a tender kiss for a few seconds.

Later Lorelai was looking at some shoes on sale.

LUKE "I want to get something for April."

LORELAI "We got the iPod."

LUKE "I know but I just wanted something more personal."

LORELAI "Well I can help, if you want me to."

LUKE "Of course I want you to help, because we all remember the 13th birthday party."

Lorelai looked down.

LORELAI "Yes I remember."

LUKE "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean, damn it I'm stupid."

LORELAI "No it's okay, I'm fine."

LUKE "Remember we're doing this together from now on, all in." Smiling at Lorelai. They hug.

LORELAI "All in" Lorelai kisses Luke slowly before breaking apart. "Okay so what were you thinking?"

LUKE "Well she likes science and books but they're not personal."

LORELAI "What about jewelry?"

LUKE "Like a necklace or pendulant?"

LORELAI "That might work. Or pearls, like the one you gave Rory at her 21st. "It was Lorelai's turn to apologize now. "Sorry."

LUKE "It's okay, I gave them to Rory and I never regretted it for a second." Pausing for a few seconds. "You know last year after the…" Clearing his throat. "Break-up, Rory wanted to give them back."

LORELAI "But you didn't take them."

LUKE "I couldn't, she wanted me to give them to April."

LORELAI "You're sweet."

They kissed again, Luke running his hands up Lorelai's back, while Lorelai put her arms around his neck. Stopping for breath.

LUKE "So where is the jewelry shop?"

LORELAI "This way."

Shortly after they walked up to the jewelry shop. Lorelai holding onto Luke's right arm. It was small but had lots of great pieces. They spent a few minutes looking at the window displays before walking in with their arms still linked. They were greeted by a sales person.

JAMES: "Hello, my name is James, how can I help you this evening."

LUKE "I'm looking something for my 14 year old daughter, a necklace or pendulant."

Looking at Lorelai.

JAMES "You don't look old enough to have a 14 year old daughter."

LORELAI "Well you're very kind, but I'm not the mother. It's a longer story than 'War and Peace'."

JAMES "Sorry."

LORELAI "It's okay and I'm flattered you think I'm only 30." Smiling and kissing Luke on the cheek as she held onto his arm, she was just glad to be there.

They looked at a few pieces before seeing the perfect necklace, as Luke was paying for it Lorelai looked at the other displays.

LUKE "See anything nice."

Lorelai was looking at the engagement rings. Lorelai blushed as she remembered the ring Luke gave her and how it fitted so well.

LORELAI "Luke, um what happened to the other ring." She said queried.

LUKE "When I found it in the boat, I sold it back to Kirk." Tears started to form in his eyes with the emotion of remembering about the ring. "I couldn't stand having it around, sorry."

LORELAI "Don't be, I was stupid and horrible to you, back then. Don't be sorry." They hugged tightly. "So was that just a few months ago?"

LUKE "Yes."

They looked at the rings for a few minutes.

LUKE "So is there anything you like?"

LORELAI "Luke, do you mean."

LUKE "We could make it official."

LORELAI "Are you gonna get down on one knee?"

LUKE "Maybe later."

LORELAI "You're good Lucas, was this your plan all along?

LUKE: "What plan?"

LORELAI "Drag me to Albuquerque then 'Let's go have dinner at the mall', 'Hey lets find a gift for April', 'What about jewelry' and ending up here?"

LUKE "Do you want a ring or not!" He said looking a little annoyed but still with a smile.

LORELAI "Stop with the sweet talk mister or you won't be getting lucky later night." Smiling at him. "Ooh that one is nice."

James opened the cabinet and got the ring out handing it to Lorelai, she went to try it on.

LUKE "Here, let me."

Luke took the ring and placed it on Lorelai's ring finger, sending a shiver through her body, she remembered just two years ago doing the same thing the night she finally let go of Rory and how one minute she was so sad, then Luke came home and she was surprised he had a ring and put it on her finger under the gazebo in the moonlight.

LORELAI "Wow, perfect fit!"

LUKE "We'll take it."

Luke handed James his credit card again as they smiled and held hands looking at the ring. They were officially engaged again!

LORELAI "I gotta make a call."

Lorelai flipped open her cell and hit the speed dial number 2.

RORY "High mom, I'm very busy so can we make this quick!"

LORELAI "Guess where I am."

RORY "Albuquerque."

LORELAI "How did you know?"

RORY "You emailed your schedule. I have it on the laptop in front of me."

LORELAI "Guess!"

RORY "Still with Luke I hope." She said dryly almost sounding like Luke.

LORELAI "Yes but where."

RORY "I told you I'm busy, no time to play games tonight."

LORELAI "I'm engaged."

Rory stopped writing.

RORY "Well it's about time, when did Luke ask?"

LORELAI "We've been kinda talking about it for most of the trip, but right as we speak Luke is paying for the beautiful ring I have on my finger."

RORY "Wow that's great, so did he get down on one knee?"

LORELAI "Not yet but he said maybe later, maybe tonight."

RORY "That's great mom, so will you be telling Grandma soon?"

LORELAI "Actually we talked recently, but not about this."

RORY "Really!"

LORELAI "Yep, it was a good talk, no yelling."

RORY "Well any time you talk to Grandma that doesn't include yelling is a good talk."

LORELAI "I'll call her soon, okay."

RORY "Okay."

LORELAI "I gotta go kid. Luke's waiting and is making that face it me."

RORY "Which face?"

LORELAI "I want to take you back to my room face.

RORY "Please no details."

LORELAI "I'll talk to you later, love you!"

---------------

They found their way back to the apartment later that night. Lorelai opened the door as Luke was carrying most of the shopping, food and things they would need in the morning and for their stay. Luke put the food away as Lorelai set up the laptop to check her email; she removed her boots and sat on the couch. Once finished she made a call on the cordless phone.

LORELAI "I'm engaged!"

SOOKIE "Lorelai?"

LORELAI "Yes, who else would be calling you at this hour with this news!"

SOOKIE "Tell me everything, don't leave out a thing!"

LORELAI "First, I've only told Rory and no one else yet."

SOOKIE "So no calling Emily."

LORELAI "You got it. Okay we're in Albuquerque and the trip has been fantastic."

SOOKIE "So have you two, you know, have been…"

LORELAI "Yes we've been 'together' a number of times, since the first night on the road actually. God I had no idea how much I missed it with Luke! I mean Chris was fare but Luke is a whole other level." Blushing as she gushed about Luke.

They giggled as Luke listened on from the bedroom where he was now changing into boxers and a t-shirt on this warm night.

LORELAI "So Sook apart from the engagement, by the way I can't wait to show you the ring, I might take a photo and sent it to you. Um I have more news, we're trying."

SOOKIE "Trying?"

LORELAI "To have a baby."

SOOKIE "Oh my god!"

LORELAI "Yep!"

SOOKIE "Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god!"

LORELAI "Okay that's enough."

SOOKIE "Well it's about time."

LORELAI "Thanks."

SOOKIE "When, did you start?"

LORELAI "I told you, the night we left."

SOOKIE "How did you manage that?"

LORELAI "We talked, you know I gotta try that more often! We're not getting any younger so we both want it, better now that never."

SOOKIE "That's great, good luck and have fun trying!"

LORELAI "We will. Oh hey how is Paul Anka doing, Jackson scared him off yet?"

SOOKIE "Actually he's doing great, Jackson took him to the farm yesterday and he run around, dug a few holes, chased a rabbit…"

LORELAI "What, Paul Anka is scared of his own tail."

SOOKIE "What can I tell you, Jackson is really good with the canine."

The friends talked for another 15 minutes before Lorelai went into the bedroom, finding Luke watching a ball game replay on TV. Seeing her seductively standing at the door.

LUKE "Where are the boots?"

LORELAI "You do have a boot fetish!"

Lorelai quickly collected the boots and returned to the doorway. Leaning against the doorframe, putting the boots down Lorelai lifted her dress to show her g-string. With the dress bunched around her waist she put her fingers through the straps, pulling down the panties. Letting them fall to the floor before bending down to picked them up and tossed them to Luke. Who was clearly stunned by this display. He couldn't resist sniffing them, driving himself crazy and harder than he was already.

Lorelai slowly put on the left boot, lifting her leg to show Luke, her bare crotch. Luke turned off the TV and removed his shirt, it was suddenly getting too hot for. Lorelai then turned away from Luke, put on the other boot and with both feet on the ground she bent down to do up the zipper, slowly up her long leg. Standing up she turning around.

LORELAI "Boots are on, now what?" as she pushed the dress back down.

LUKE "Come here," with a deep sexy tone in his voice.

Lorelai came to the foot of the bed; it had a canopy and was only about 2 feet off the floor. Lorelai went to one of the end posts, using it to climb on to the bed crawling up, like a cat to be next to Luke. As she moved closer she kissed him on the belly and touched him to feel how hard he was, he was ready to go.

She sat up on her knees lifting the dress up over her head, dropping it to the floor by the bed. She was now sitting there with her hands on her knees in just her strapless bra and those boots. Lorelai went back to trailing kisses from Luke's chest to his neck and jaw-line. Finally making it to his lips, she slipped her tongue in. Luke moaned his hand went up her thigh, feeling her moist center. Breaking for air Luke lifted his hips as Lorelai pulled off his shorts.

Lorelai straddled Luke's chest, he touched her boots that were right along side him. Lorelai lifted herself up so she was now kneeling in front of Luke's face. Luke was getting a close up view of her centre for the first time since learning what she had done. She held on to the canopy rails on the headboard as Luke started kissing her, she could feel his tongue as it entered her. Luke enjoyed the knowledge of what she had done down there as he went to work. The close contact was driving her to the edge quickly, she moaned at the touch of his tongue. When she felt she close Lorelai stood up. Causing Luke whimper at the break in contact.

Luke ran is hands from the boots to her centre as she stepped backward. Lorelai sat down positioned her self above him as Luke took his member and placed it at her entrance. Lorelai lowered herself down and they both moaned with the firm contact. They slowly moved together, Lorelai in control sliding along his length. Lorelai reached behind and removed her bra dropping it on Luke's chest. Their speed built and it wasn't long before her climax hit hard, sending Luke over the edge just after as she clamped down on his member. Lorelai collapsed on top of Luke, their breathing in sync as it slowed down.

After five minutes Luke rolled them on to their sides, still inside her he could feel himself getting harder again.

LORELAI "Already!"

LUKE "It's a special night."

Luke held on to her leg as he moved inside Lorelai kissing her neck and face and she moved her hands over Luke.

LUKE "These boots are really doing something for me."

Lorelai giggled and reached back to Luke's butt, pulling him in deeper. She finally was able to reach Luke's balls and squeezed them as he moved inside her. Luke meanwhile moved Lorelai's hair away from side of her neck, kissing her shoulder and moving to the neck and earlobe, something Lorelai loved. The moment was perfect. They took their time building up before Luke exploded inside Lorelai, sending her over the edge for the second time in 15 minutes.

As they came together they held hands looking at the ring on Lorelai's finger and into each other's eyes.

LORELAI "Thank you."

LUKE "No, thank you."

Lorelai chuckled.

LORELAI "No, I meant for the ring, for being here, for talking me back at the party after all the crappy things I did in the last year. Sorry for over hearing what I said to Babette and Miss Patty in the diner that day, sorr…"

Luke kissed Lorelai on the lips to stop her babbling.

LORELAI "My mom was right, you are too good for me."

LUKE "First, don't put yourself down like that, I'm not too good for you, I screwed up as well and second never every talk about your mother when I'm inside you!"

They laid there for 15 minutes before Luke got up.

LORELAI "Where are you going?"

LUKE "I need to do this right, get your robe."

LORELAI "Why?"

LUKE "Because I don't want to do this naked." Putting on his robe.

LORELAI "Things are always better naked."

LUKE "Here." Handing Lorelai her robe.

LORELAI "You're crazy." She got up and put on the robe.

LUKE "Wonder where I got that from?"

Taking Lorelai's hand Luke bent getting down on one knee.

LUKE "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore will you marry me."

Lorelai was amazed at the gesture.

LUKE "Now this is where I would give you the ring but since you already have it I guess I just need an answer."

LORELAI "Yes." Is all she could say, she had waited years for this, for the perfect moment and this was it.

They went back to bed with Luke spooning Lorelai. Luke held Lorelai's left hand, whispering something in her ear.

LUKE "I love you."

LORELAI "Ditto." There was silence for a few moments. "Hey what about the boots?"

LUKE "Allow me."

Luke sat up, moving his hand from Lorelai's shoulder, along her side, over her thigh and to the zipper on one of the boots, slowly sliding it down and gently removing the boot before dropping off the edge of the bed.

LORELAI "Hey don't hurt them."

Ignoring her he moved on to the other, when done in he moved back into position. Lorelai could feel how hard he was against her back.

LORELAI "What again?" Smiling.

LUKE "Yep. I'm up for it!" In his deep sexy voice.

With that Luke glided inside Lorelai again; they continued to make love into the small hours of the morning, trying to break another record.

TBC…

_ETA - Sorry for the error some may have picked up on, fixed it now. _


	8. Day Seven – April

_Thanks for all the great feedback again._

_A special thanks goes to glo1196 for doing the beta and providing some valuable suggestions._

_Enjoy!_

**Day Seven – April**

Saturday – June 9th 2007  
6:08 am

Lorelai awoke to find Luke up and rushing around the bedroom. She watched as he walked to the bathroom wearing just a towel, 'God that man looks good.' she thought.

LORELAI "Shake it burger boy!"

Not missing a beat.

LUKE "Finally you're awake."

LORELAI "Slow down."

LUKE "I need to get ready to see April." He almost sounded nervous.

LORELAI "That's not for about 3 hours, it's barely six Luke."

LUKE "But I…"

LORELAI "Need to calm down, take a chill pill and get that sexy butt of yours back in bed."

LUKE "Don't you every get enough of this." Standing at the foot of the bed and raising his arms in the air, making the towel fall to the floor, showing off his manhood.

LORELAI "I'm never gonna tire of that Luke." She giggled as he covered himself up.

LUKE "Good to hear." Finding his boxers and slipping them on over his waist.

LORELAI "I mean that stuff you did last night. Wow, I'll be lucky if I will be able to walk when I get out this bed and Luke that stuff you heard me say to Sookie." Lorelai sat up in the bed exposing her self as she stretched.

LUKE "What stuff?" Pretending not to notice Lorelai stretching.

LORELAI "You know about us and what I had with, Um Chris."

Luke looked uncomfortable and a little embarrassed.

LUKE "Lorelai you don't have to…"

LORELAI "No I need you to know…"

Luke walked over to the bed, sitting down he held Lorelai's hands.

LUKE "No you don't have to say anything, I don't want you to compare me with anyone or build up my ego."

LORELAI "But its all good stuff…"

Luke cut Lorelai off by kissing her on the lips; it was a short kiss but said so much.

LORELAI "So you coming back to bed?"

Reaching to put her hand inside his boxer shorts, Luke stopped her.

LUKE "Not this morning."

LORELAI "Great, engaged less than a day and the sex stops!"

LUKE "It's on hold this morning, that's all, I can't think about you that way just hours before meeting April and…" Pausing. "Anna."

LORELAI "Okay, but seriously you need to chill and slow down. Why are you nervous, is it me, you don't want me there?

LUKE "No, yes, wait. Yes I want you there, it's not you, it's… I don't know. It's Anna, It's the first time the 3 of us will be in the same room."

LORELAI "Don't worry Luke, I think I can take her."

LUKE "Oh I bet you could."

LORELAI "Don't worry Luke I'll play nice, I did meet her before and while I hate what she did to you I can understand her thinking."

Luke stopped in his tracks, Lorelai was being sympathetic to the woman who played a part in their breakup. Who had caused Luke to act weird, and had wanted to take his child away forever.

LUKE "How can you defend her?"

LORELAI "I'm not, I'm just saying as a mother I can understand her wanting to protect her daughter. Luke, what she did was wrong, it was wrong not to tell you about April 14 years ago, wrong to try and keep her from you when April found you and wrong for her to try and break off all contact by moving here."

LUKE "I was different 14 years ago, I don't know what I would have done if I knew."

LORELAI "You would have married her."

They looked at each other for what seemed like minutes but was just a few seconds. Luke sat back down on the edge of the bed, and rested his face in his hands, as he leant forward.

LUKE "Yeah, you're probably right."

LORELAI "I know you Luke, you would always want to do the right thing, that's what I missed last year. Deep down I knew you didn't mean to hurt me, you just wanted to do your best with April on your terms, it's who you are."

LUKE "Who I was, and I messed us up."

LORELAI "We both messed up. But we're back now, we took separate paths but found our way back." Looking at the ring on her finger. "This time it will work."

LUKE "Trust me, it will. Or I'll move far-far-way." Grinning, he leaned in to kiss Lorelai.

LORELAI "And I'll get those cats, and wear a bathrobe all day." Returning the kiss.

Lorelai put her hands on Luke's chest as the kiss goes on, allowing Luke's tongue to slip into Lorelai's mouth. She moves her hand down to Luke's shorts, slipping her hand under the waistband.

LUKE "Hey I told you, not today!" Pulling her hand out. "Showers ready, I'll get dressed then breakfast."

LORELAI "Can you change that order?"

LUKE "What."

LORELAI "Well if I can't touch the goodies can I at least see them."

LUKE "I'm not cooking naked… again, we know that ended bad with the frying pan last time!"

LORELAI "At least just wear those boxers and nothing else."

LUKE "I'm putting on a shirt." Kissing Lorelai on the lips. "Now get in the shower."

Lorelai returns the kiss, slips out from under the covers and slowly walks to the bathroom naked, while Luke watches.

LORELAI "I want that coffee in 10 minutes mister!"

Luke goes about making breakfast, while trying not to think about Lorelai in the shower just a few yards away. He turned on the TV to take his mind off her. Ten minutes later Lorelai came out in her dressing gown and a towel on her wet hair. Taking a sip of her coffee.

LORELAI "Wow I missed you." Talking to the coffee.

LUKE "You had it yesterday."

LORELAI "But that was 24 hours ago, too long."

LUKE "Here you go." Handing Lorelai her plate of Luke special breakfast including French toast, eggs, pancakes, bacon and hash brown.

LORELAI "What no blintzes?" Lorelai joked.

Luke sat down with his own breakfast of some French toast and oatmeal.

LORELAI "So what's the plan?"

LUKE "You mean for the day with April?" Lorelai nodded. "Well I'm not sure, I was thinking maybe an amusement park, somewhere where we can just hang out and be together."

LORELAI "I don't know if April's really into amusement parks, plus it looks like rain so maybe something indoors?"

LUKE "What about the 'New Mexico Museum of Natural History and Science?"

LORELAI "That might work."

LUKE "She was talking about it one the phone so I checked it out online before we left. I printed out the address and some other info. Saturday is apparently a good day to go, not as busy as Sunday but more things happening than during the week."

LORELAI "I guess it takes one to know one."

LUKE "One what?"

LORELAI "A geek." She joked.

LUKE "Well I guess that will make you 'Mrs. Geek' soon."

The table fell silent with just some light talk as they ate breakfast and watched the TV. When finished Lorelai went to get dressed while Luke cleaned up the breakfast dishes. Luke walked into the bedroom as Lorelai was putting on her dress, a sleeveless white wrap, tied at the waist showing off just enough cleavage for a family day out and some sensible heels. She topped it off with a short blue cashmere button down top to cover her shoulders in case it got cold with the rain that was now falling. Luke dressed in his good jeans, a dark shirt and the dress jacket Lorelai had bought him years before.

---------------

LORELAI "You ready?"

LUKE "Yeah."

Light rain was falling so Luke got out of the Jeep first with the umbrella, going around to Lorelai's door as she opened it and they quickly walked up to the house. It had a covered entry so Luke folded the umbrella than rang the doorbell.

APRIL "Daddy." She was excited and hugged Luke. "I missed you."

LUKE "Me too."

LORELAI "Hello Lorelai, nice to see you." She moved on to hug her.

April was in jeans, a pullover and sneakers, just then Anna appeared in the doorway.

ANNA "Hello Luke, Lorelai, would you like to come in out of the rain?"

They could feel the tension in the air as they went inside.

APRIL "How was the trip dad?"

LUKE "Long but lot of fun."

ANNA "So what plans do you have for the day?"

LORELAI "How about the New Mexico Museum? It is a bit wet out for an amusement park today." Lorelai said with a smile.

APRIL "My bag is ready for tonight." Pointing to the bag by the door. "I just need to get my coat. So you want to see my room dad?"

LUKE "Okay." Following the teen up the hall.

Meanwhile Anna and Lorelai faced-off in the living room.

ANNA "So you're back with Luke?"

LORELAI "For keeps this time." Said with an uneasy smile on her face.

ANNA "So when did this happen?" Pointing to Lorelai's ring finger.

LORELAI "Last night." Lorelai looked down a little shy.

ANNA "Congratulations, have you set a date yet?

LORELAI "Not yet, it's all new, again. But I'm thinking soon, maybe in a few months, in the fall."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds.

ANNA "Luke is a good man, you know."

LORELAI "I know."

ANNA "He was different back when I had April. That's why I chose not to tell him about her, I never thought he would change."

LORELAI "That's okay you don't have to explain. I didn't think he wanted kids until recently. I would have probably done something similar."

ANNA "You're a lucky lady Lorelai. I know he has changed and maybe I was scared that April would want to be with Luke more than me, so that's why I went to court."

LORELAI "Luke just wanted to know April."

ANNA "I know."

LORELAI "That's why I wrote the letter, maybe I should thank you."

ANNA "Why?"

LORELAI "Well the letter let me remember all the good things Luke had done for me and the many reasons it didn't work with Chris."

ANNA "Chris?"

LORELAI "My ex-husband. Wow, that's weird to say, you go almost 40 years as a single woman and now I have an ex. I am sorry for babbling."

ANNA "It's okay. I know what you mean."

LORELAI "A year ago I think I was kinda jealous of how close Luke was getting to April, so I left him and did some stupid things. I hurt Luke in the process."

ANNA "I never wanted to hurt Luke."

LORELAI "Me neither."

The tension seemed to be broken and an uncomfortable friendship was forming. Luke and April came back from her room with a back pack and her jacket.

ANNA "So I'll see you in the morning no later than 11:30." Kissing April on the top of her head.

APRIL "By mom."

Luke picked up the other bag at the door.

LUKE "Lets go."

Luke and April took the bags out to the Jeep the rain had now stopped. Meanwhile, Lorelai and Anna said goodbye.

ANNA "Make sure you marry him this time, he deserves a good life with someone who loves him."

LORELAI "I know."

------------------

LUKE "So how many times have you been here?"

APRIL "This will be number 6."

LORELAI "All for school?"

APRIL "No, the first time Mom was feeling sorry so she bought me here to cheer me up, then we had a school thing but since then I come here every couple of weeks, it's fun."

LORELAI "You sound like Rory with libraries."

The girls giggled as Luke walking behind watched.

LUKE "So how do we do this?"

APRIL "Well, you can pay to see just 1 part for $7 each, or 2 parts for $1 less or all 3 for $2 less.

Luke got out his wallet.

LUKE "Three adults for the whole thing please." Handing over the money.

LORELAI "Big spender." Lorelai joked.

LUKE "Is this allowed in here?" Holding up the video camera.

TICKET SELLER "Yes sir, just not in the sections marked 'No photography'."

APRIL "I told you it was okay dad."

LUKE "I was just checking."

APRIL "Come on lets go." April held both the adults hands and pulled them excited to see the museum again and showing it off to her father.

A little while later they were in the planetarium wing.

LORELAI "You know Rory had a planetarium named after her. We'll have to show you next time you're in Stars Hollow."

ANNA "A whole planetarium."

LORELAI "Yep a present from her grandparents."

ANNA "Rory's so lucky."

LORELAI "She is."

LUKE "I haven't seen it either, it's at Yale right."

APRIL "Yale, wow that's good. Why haven't you seen it dad?"

LUKE "It was when we were…"

APRIL "Oh." Realizing it must have been when they were broken up. "Sorry."

LUKE "It's okay, this way we can go together for the first time."

LORELAI "I'm sure my dad can arrange a tour to Yale to see it."

Later they were having lunch at the cafeteria-style restaurant at the museum. Luke was smiling, enjoying his time with April and how well she was getting on with Lorelai. He had seen it at her 13th birthday but that was forgotten over the last year until he saw Lorelai at the hospital. After all that happened she had came to him in his time of need when April was sick.

He had had a lot of time to think over the last year, he knew he did it all wrong, shutting Lorelai out from his feelings and not talking out the whole April/Anna thing that night. He now realized that was the moment that broke Lorelai. They kept their distance in bed that night, which never happened unless they were sick and Lorelai had used the 'I have a headache' excuse that night, which he now knows was a lie.

APRIL "You okay dad?" Snapping Luke back to reality.

LUKE "Yeah, I'm great."

Lorelai could tell he was thinking and whispered in Luke's ear as April eat her salad, like her father.

LORELAI "You okay hon?"

LUKE "Yeah, just remembering the last year."

LORELAI "Oh." Squeezing his hand under the table.

There was silence for a few minutes as they ate.

LUKE "Um April we need to tell you some good news."

LORELAI "Great news!" Lorelai added with a smile.

LUKE "Yes, great news"

APRIL "What?" Looking very interested.

LUKE "I asked Lorelai to marry me, we're getting married."

APRIL "That's great." Getting up and coming around the table to hug both Luke and Lorelai together. "When's the big day?"

LORELAI "We haven't set a date yet, probably in a few months, maybe when you come to visit later in the summer."

APRIL "That would be great." Going back to her seat.

LUKE "We haven't made any plans yet, but the sooner the better." Kisses Lorelai on the lips.

LORELAI "I totally agree." Returning the kiss, this time more passionate. Luke was clearly embarrassed as he pulled away. "I'd like you to be a brides maid."

APRIL "A brides maid?"

LORELAI "Well a junior brides maid."

APRIL "I'd love that, thank you."

The girls taking about the wedding plans, while they finished their food, Luke even joined in. After lunch they went to the science section, of the museum to see the dinosaurs. They spent then next few hours looking at the displays before it was time to go, as always April was reluctant to leave.

------------------

They returned to the apartment in the late afternoon. Luke prepared dinner as the girls tried to help but finally Luke politely asked them to just relaxed and watch TV. Luke watched as they joked and Lorelai showed April some pictures of the trip on her laptop. Lorelai had changed out of her dress and into some sweats. April now was also in sweat pants. Luke was still in jeans but now just had on a t-shirt on, which was tucked in.

LORELAI "Is it ready yet? I'm starving!"

LUKE "You've been eating junk food all afternoon, I know this because the one bag of items from the market you carried in yesterday that was filled with junk food is all but gone!"

Luke and Lorelai shared a look before Lorelai went to the kitchen area.

LORELAI "I think it's time."

LUKE "For what?"

LORELAI "April's gift."

LUKE "Okay, dinners almost ready. You want to get it?"

Lorelai went to the bedroom and returned shortly after, handing the gift to Luke. He then approached the couch where April is sitting, with Lorelai close behind him.

LUKE "We got you something we thought you might like and could make use of on the science trip." Handing over the gift.

APRIL "Thanks dad." Opening the bag, quickly pulling out the paper to get to the gift. Looking at her new iPod Nano. "You really didn't have to do this."

LUKE "It's nothing, Lorelai helped me pick it out, she chose the colour."

APRIL "The pink is great."

LORELAI "'Cause you're a girl." Taking in a high-pitched 'girlie' voice.

APRIL "Yes I am." Doing the same.

LORELAI "Luke didn't know if you had much music so we got the $50 gift voucher."

APRIL "I have iTunes and some music on it but not much, this is fantastic!"

LUKE "It also comes with a voice recorder thing, so you can record notes about your camp trip, maybe even make a podcast for your site.

The girls were amazed Luke knew so much.

LUKE "I looked it up." The girls stared not believing him. "Okay Kirk came in the diner the other week yakking on about his site and his podcasts about town events."

LORELAI "Taylor's trying to have the site blocked."

APRIL "I was gonna ask mom for one for Christmas but that's so far off, thanks again dad and Lorelai."

LUKE "Don't mention it, it was nothing."

LORELAI "He says that all the time." Hugging Luke.

LUKE "So who's ready for some burgers."

LORELAI "Luke's burgers so far from home, we're so lucky." Talking in a high pitched 'girlie' voice again.

They talked about the day's events and what they had planned for the coming week as they ate. Along with the burgers Luke had chili fries and salad, and an Apple pie with ice cream for later.

LORELAI "Okay now its time for home movies!" As Lorelai eat the last of the pie.

LUKE "Oh no." Luke looked worried. "Lorelai did you…"

LORELAI "Don't worry, I took out 'our' tape, it's safe and for our eyes only." Giving Luke a sly smile, kissing him on the lips as she went to get the camera set up.

APRIL "How much did you tape so far."

LORELAI "Not as much as I wanted to, your dad doesn't like to be taped."

Lorelai hooked up the camera to the TV, put in the first tape, found the remote and sat down on the couch, leaning back into Luke's chest with her legs tucked up to her butt on the couch. Meanwhile, April sat on the floor on a pillow, next to Luke's legs and watched.

LORELAI "Okay you're in for a treat, I think you'll love it."

LUKE "Just press play already!"

They watched the tape, which started with some of the diner as Lorelai was learning how to use her new camera. Luke's now has a 'no video' rule to go with the cell phone one. They watched for about three hours, even though it was only a one hour tape. Lorelai insisted on rewinding some parts several time. Including Luke singing on the bus tour.

Even though it was not very late April was tired and wanted to get up early to spend as much time with Luke as she could the next morning before going home.

Luke tucked April into bed. Even though she didn't need it, but she went along with it. Kissing her on the forehead they said their good nights.

APRIL "I love you dad."

LUKE "Love you to kid."

------------------

Mean while Lorelai decided to call her mother.

EMILY "Gilmore residence, Emily Gilmore speaking."

LORELAI "Hello Mom its Lorelai'"

EMILY "Well hello Lorelai, to what do we owe this call?"

LORELAI "I have some good news."

EMILY "Your not pregnant already are you, just what have you been up to on that trip Lorelai?"

LORELAI "No, not yet. Um I might as well say it. I'm engaged, Luke asked, I said yes, I have a ring and we have talked about making it official in a couple of months when April comes to visit Luke, near the end of the summer." The line was silent, 'Great now I've killed her!' she thought. "Mom, are you there?"

EMILY "Yes. I'm just surprised."

Luke came back to the living room and tidied up before bed.

LORELAI "That Luke asked?"

EMILY "No. That you told me and I didn't find out from Kirk." She said with a serious tone. "Well congratulations Lorelai."

LORELAI "Shouldn't that be 'best wishes'?"

Emily let the comment slide.

EMILY "So how did the visit with April go?"

LORELAI "It's still going, she's spending the night here."

EMILY "That's good, are you having fun?"

LORELAI "Yes, we went to a museum today and talked a lot, she's a great kid, Luke is so lucky."

EMILY "Yes it sounds like it and it's good to see you finally having contact with the child. Now can I speak to Luke for a minute please."

LORELAI "Yes mom. Luke?" Handing Luke the phone. "My mother wants a word with you."

Luke reluctantly walked over to Lorelai, and took the cordless phone before sitting in the armchair at the end of the couch.

LUKE "Hello Emily."

EMILY "Congratulations Luke, I hope you will be happy."

LUKE "Thank you, I am and I hope I can make Lorelai just as happy."

EMILY "Just as long as you hold off on the wedding until you get home in two weeks." She said in a joking way.

LUKE "I will do my best." He said in a serious but somewhat mocking tone.

Lorelai listening in was becoming interested in the conversation.

EMILY "I'm please Lorelai got to be with April again."

LUKE "Me too, I was an idiot before."

EMILY "Well it's refreshing to hear when someone can admits to their faults."

LUKE "Thank you, I guess."

EMILY "And I mean it, I wish you both the best. I have seen Lorelai change in the last few months since Chris left. I know I held on to the idea of them being married for Rory. But I see know she was not happy. I think she has grown but she needs a stable influence in her life now. I think that can be you!"

LUKE "Thank you Emily. She does need help sometime."

Lorelai now had a shocked expression on her face 'what were they talking about, was it her?' she thought.

EMILY "I know she loves you, I never saw that before with anyone else." Emily paused. "Well I'll say goodnight then and please have Lorelai call more often."

LUKE "Goodnight, and I will try."

Luke pressed the button to hang up the phone before putting it down on the coffee table.

LORELAI "So?"

LUKE "What?"

LORELAI "What do you mean, you just talked to my mother and you look happy, what did she say?"

LUKE "Just that you're crazy and need help." Luke joked and he got up and made his way to the bed room.

LORELAI "Where you going?"

LUKE "To bed."

LORELAI "We're not done here mister." Following him to the bedroom. "You're not getting any of this until you tell me!"

Looking at Lorelai as he took off his belt and undid his pants.

LUKE "Well at least I'll get some rest tonight." He said in a joking manner. "As he lowered his pants and took them off.

LORELAI "I just need to know. What did my mother say, I know it couldn't have been bad and she sounded happy with the new. "

LUKE "This is bugging you isn't it?"

LORELAI "Lucas tell me now!" Or I'm not hoping into that bed.

LUKE "Sheets are in the hall closet. Couch is in the living room."

Lorelai turned and went to leave, reaching the door she turned around.

LORELAI "Damn it Luke!"

LUKE "Okay." He paused for a second. "She said congratulations, and said I was the best thing in your life." Smirking.

LORELAI "She didn't! Wow I think she approves of you, finally!"

LUKE "Thanks, I think. So are you getting into this bed?"

Lorelai looked at Luke wait a sexy smile and started to slowly take off her track pants and then her singlet, reveling her black lace bra and panties. She went over to kiss Luke, but was stopped.

LUKE "Not tonight with April in the next room!"

LORELAI "But I need my Luke fix. I didn't' get any this morning. How long do I have to wait?"

LUKE "Tomorrow when April goes back home. Hey you held back for a year, I think you can make it till tomorrow?" Luke said as a joke but then saw the expression change on Lorelai's face.

LORELAI "I'm sorry."

LUKE "For what."

LORELAI "You didn't get to see Rory's Planetarium yet."

LUKE "It's okay, well go soon and with April."

LORELAI "I'm also sorry about graduation. I know you would have loved to be there, God half the town wanted to go."

Luke looked Lorelai in the eyes.

LUKE "It's okay, I know you had limited tickets and I guess it was about time Chris turned up to at least one graduation. He is her father and we still weren't back as friends." Pausing. "Besides I did go."

LORELAI "How?"

LUKE "Your father."

LORELAI "What?"

LUKE "I asked, since I had been there the last time, so he called in some favors and got me a ticket."

LORELAI "But I didn't see you."

LUKE "Damn traffic, I got there just as Rory walked on stage. I was at the back, I think she saw me."

LORELAI "You are full of surprises Lucas."

Lorelai touched Luke's jaw as they moved in to kiss she then moved her arms around his neck as Luke wrapped his arms around her waist. As the passion built they moved to the bed.

LORELAI "What about April?"

LUKE "I can be quite."

LORELAI "Don't I know it." She smiled and removed her bra.

LUKE "Under the covers."

LORELAI "Okay."

Luke removed his remaining clothes and Lorelai slipped off her panties and pulled back the sheets. She lay down with Luke lying on top, covering them with one sheet. He then immediately went to work. Sometimes one of them would take the lead for the entire encounter, this time it would be Luke.

He put his had between her legs giving a very special massage, he could feel her getting moist and hot so he moved down for a closer look. Lorelai now had her legs up and wide apart, providing a tent under the sheets for Luke to work his magic. She lifted the sheet to watch Luke, from time to time. But this was time for Lorelai to just lay back and enjoy, playing with her breasts and Luke's hair from time to time.

Luke eventually moved up, Lorelai thinking he could spend all night down there, if he wanted to. He kissed Lorelai's stomach and chest as he emerged from under the covers, sucking her right nipple before getting to Lorelai's neck and earlobe.

LORELAI "Oh God Luke." Escaped her lips in a long moaning kid of way.

Luke said nothing, put his index finger on her lips.

LORELAI "Sorry." She whispered.

Luke then kissed her on the lips as he entered her, preventing any further escapes. Now Lorelai was moaning directly in to Luke's mouth. Luke used the foot of the bed as leverage as he moved slowly inside her at first, building to a steady pace. Luke continued to move from her mouth to her neck and chest in an endless circle of kisses, slowly driving Lorelai crazy. As the climax approached Lorelai wrapped her legs over Luke's butt to pull him in closer. He exploded inside her sending her over the edge seconds later.

They lay there for a few minutes, letting their breathing come under control, Luke went to roll off but was stopped by Lorelai still holding on to him with her legs and arms. Later she finally gave in. Lorelai released her hold on Luke, they moved in to their usual spooning position Luke pulling the sheet up to cover them as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

TBC…

_NOTE - I did research for facts in this chapter but some info I could not find I've used artistic license where needed, if there are any factual errors please let me know._

_As always any other error please let me know and I'll try my best to fix them, I'm only human._


	9. Day Eight – Sun Baking with Ernie

_Thanks for all the great feedback again._

_A special thanks goes to glo1196 for doing the beta and providing some valuable suggestions._

_Enjoy!_

**Day Eight– Sun Baking with Ernie**

Sunday – June 10th 2007  
5:02 am

Luke woke up early as usual it was 5:02 according to the bedside clock. He lay on his back with Lorelai's naked body spread out next to him. Her face on the pillow facing him, he could see some drool in the corner of her mouth and she was making a slight snoring sound. Not a sexy look, but it was just something else he loved about her after their yearlong separation. The sheets were just covering her lower legs, leaving the rest of her naked body exposed to the morning air. Lorelai's hair was strewn across her back. One hand was on Luke's stomach just inches from his now growing length, he wanted so much to remedy the situation and wake her up but knew he had to get up and make a big breakfast for April.

Slowly he lifted Lorelai's hand off his body and moved it on to the bed, getting up he put on his robe before covering Lorelai, incase April came in. After a quick, cold shower he put on some track pants and a t-shirt before going into the main room. He was surprised to see April sitting at the couch.

LUKE "Morning."

APRIL "Morning dad."

LUKE "You're up early."

APRIL "I always get up early but more so today since we only have a few hours before I go to grandma's for lunch. And I wanted to try my new iPod."

Luke noticed April had her Laptop out and the iPod hooked up transferring the songs he guessed.

LUKE "Did you have any luck getting online?"

APRIL "Yep it was easy, they really need to put a password on this WiFi network."

Luke chuckled remembering how he used Kirk to first visit April's site. Then going to a drawer he got out a small jewelry box.

LUKE "Here, I wanted to give you this in private."

APRIL "What is it."

LUKE "Just something more special that a music player."

Curious April opened the box to see a necklace with a single pearl.

APRIL "Oh dad it's beautiful."

April got up and hugged Luke who was a little embarrassed but the affection eve thought they had hugged a number of times. Luke patted April on the head then cleared his throat.

LUKE "Um, so what do you want for breakfast, I thought I'd make the works, it seams to satisfy Lorelai most mornings."

APRIL "I'll eat anything you make dad. Can I help?"

LUKE "Sure, I like it when we cook."

The two started breakfast and chatted about what they had been up to in the last few weeks. A little while later, Luke decided it was time to get some laundry done Lorelai had dumped a pile in the laundry closet on the day they arrived but they just hadn't gotten around to washing them. April was enjoying helping her dad.

Meanwhile Lorelai was waking up. She reached for Luke and found an empty bed. Getting up slowly, she put on her panties and robe before going to the kitchen. Following the coffee scent now filling the apartment. Lorelai stood at the doorway watching Luke and April before being spotted.

LUKE "I told you that would get her up."

LORELAI "You know me so well."

They shared a quick peck on the lips.

LORELAI "Finally doing the laundry."

LUKE "Well someone has to." Turning to April. "Lorelai's original plan was to bring 21 changes of clothes and not wash them until we got home."

Lorelai ignored the comments and made her way to the coffee pot to pour her first cup of the day Luke set the first load and went back to the stove. Lorelai sat at the table, watching April help her dad.

LORELAI "So how's that iPod going?"

APRIL "Got it hooked up now." Pointing to her laptop. "Should be ready any minute now."

Luke placed a large plate on the table.

LUKE "Here you go. Pancakes to start with, the bacon, eggs and other stuff will be up soon."

LORELAI "Are they the fluffy kind?"

LUKE "They are how you like them."

LORELAI "So that's a yes." Smiling at Luke.

LUKE "You better get a plate April, before they are all gone!"

LORELAI "Yeah he never makes enough."

LUKE "It's worse when Rory is around. The only way I eat sometimes is to make something I know they won't eat, like a salad or Turkey burgers. Maybe I should get Mrs. Kim's Tofurkey recipe for next Thanksgiving."

LORELAI "Don't even joke about that mister!"

APRIL "Didn't that swimming coach you went to dinner with like Tofurkey dad?"

LORELAI "What? When was this?" She said before realizing when it must have been.

LUKE "Nothing." Giving April the evil eye.

APRIL "Sorry I forgot." Avoiding eye contact with Luke and Lorelai.

LORELAI "It's okay, we weren't together. It not like I expected you to sit in a dark corner and pine for me. So who was this lady, did you take her to the batting cages?" Joking with Luke.

LUKE "I don't know why I asked her out. She was there in the pool…"

LORELAI "So she was in a bikini?"

APRIL "Short blond hair, she tended to go out with a lot of the unmarried dads." Now getting stares from both adults. "I'm gonna go and check and see if the iPod is ready."

LUKE "Yes she seamed nice, and she was but she wasn't my type."

LORELAI "What blond?"

LUKE "No. I just though it would be fun, I was home by 9:30."

LORELAI "Sorry."

LUKE "It's okay. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Plus, if it had worked out she might be here eating a 3 been salad for breakfast, instead of you."

LORELAI "He's a funny guy your dad." She said to April in the living area. There was a short pause as she drank the last of her coffee, handing Luke the mug. "More please?"

Luke went to refill her coffee mug Lorelai got up and stood next to Luke at the counter so they could quietly talk by themselves.

LORELAI "So I guess nothing happened with the swimming coach."

LUKE "Why do you assume that?"

LORELAI "I know you Luke and you said you were home by 9:30."

LUKE "No nothing happened and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

LORELAI "So for the last year you haven't." Luke looked downshe knew he hadn't been with another woman. "You were pining."

LUKE "I was not pining, I just didn't meet anyone that I liked. Again you should be grateful." Kissing Lorelai on the lips. "I haven't been with anyone else for more than 3 years."

Lorelai was felt bad about what she had done and turned away from Luke, quickly going to the bedroom with her coffee, Luke followed.

LUKE "Are you okay?"

LORELAI "Shouldn't that be me saying that to you? After all you're not the one who cheated."

LUKE "Do you still think of it like that?"

LORELIA "Luke I know now I didn't make it clear that we were over, so yes technically I cheated."

LUKE "I thought we were past this."

Luke starts to move closer to Lorelai who was now sitting on the bed.

LORELAI "I don't know how you can forgive me Luke."

Luke moved to sit by Lorelai on the bed.

LUKE "Because I love you, I know I stuffed up. You didn't see as things could be fixed. I'm not saying I'll ever forget it, that would be stupid, but I can forgive and move on." Picking up her hands "I love you and right now that is all that matters. We're going to get married in a few months and have the rest of our lives together."

Luke reached to Lorelai's chin and moves in, the kiss. Then break as they hug.

LORELAI "You always know what to say."

LUKE "Not always or I might have got some in the last year." Luke jokes and they share a laugh.

LORELAI "Okay I'm gonna go shower, I was thinking of taking April down to the pool later this morning if she wanted. You want to come, you can put on those swimming trunks you bought from home."

LUKE "I'll think about it." They share another quick kiss on the lips.

LORELAI "Okay I'm gonna take that shower, care to join me?"

LUKE "Not with April in the house."

Lorelai gets up, loosens the robe and slips it off, handing it to Luke.

LORELAI "You mind hanging this up Hon?"

With a sly smile she walks to the bathroom en-suite. Luke just stood and watched shaking his head in amazement. 'Yep I love that also.' He thought to himself.

------------------

The pool was not very busy, only a few dozen people hung around the large water park. Luke had found 3 plastic poolside lounges under some shade Lorelai convinced Luke to move hers into the sun.

LORELAI "You look so cute."

LUKE "I don't look cute, one more comment from you and I'm going back to the apartment."

LORELAI "I'm sorry, come on Luke sit down, take off the t-shirt, it's a beautiful day."

LUKE "I'll probably get skin cancer." He said dryly as he sat down on the lounge, leaving the shirt on.

LORELAI "If you take the shirt off, I'll put some lotion on you, you'll like it, I promise!"

APRIL "Dad are those the ones you wore when you took those swimming lessons? Hey, the water looks great, I'm going in, coming dad, Lorelai?"

LUKE "A little later kiddo."

April went to the water and promptly jumped in. Lorelai with a surprised look turned to Luke.

LORELAI "Swimming lessons, was this the same coach you that dated?"

LUKE "We didn't date, it was dinner, it was nothing."

LORELAI "Hey I thought you could swim, I've seen you at the lake." Luke looked away. "Did you use it as a pickup line?"

LUKE "No." Still looking away, avoiding eye contact.

LORELAI "You did, you did, oh my God Luke used a pick up line!"

LUKE "Okay I'm leaving now!"

Luke went to get up and Lorelai grabbed his wrist.

LORELAI "No stop. I'm sorry." Luke sat back down.

LUKE "I guess it does sound stupid."

LORELAI "Lucas Danes is a normal guy!"

Lorelai started laughing, which made Luke chuckle at how silly it all sounded he had tricked the coach into going out.

LUKE "I guess it's good we can laugh about this now."

Meanwhile April watched from the pool.

APRIL "Come on Lorelai."

LORELAI "Okay April, just let me put on some lotion."

Lorelai took off the sheer black caftan cover-up she wore from the apartment, which really didn't cover much at all. She was wearing a gold paisley two-piece bikini. It looked fantastic on Lorelai. Luke was paralysed and feeling a little uncomfortable, like everyone was watching Lorelai.

LORELAI "Luke, hey Luke." Trying to get his attention. "You gonna help me here." She handed him the sunscreen.

LUKE "Um that's a nice bikini, you sure you don't want go back and put on the one-piece you showed me earlier?"

LORELAI "Luke this is fine, don't you like me wearing this one?" Pouting.

LUKE "No it's just a little revealing isn't it?"

LORELAI "You're such a prude."

LUKE "I'm not, it's just. Well, back home we would never out in public like this."

LORELAI "With good reason, I'd end up on the cover of the local paper, or page 3!" Winking at Luke.

LUKE "You're right."

LORELAI "So are you gonna put the lotion on or do I have to rub it on my self." She laid back in a seductive pose, and waited.

LUKE "Okay any more of that and I'm out a here!"

Lorelai rolled over and Luke began to rubbing in the lotion in to her back. Kneeling next to Lorelai's he could feel himself growing. He was lucky the swim trunks were large and loose fitting, along with the t-shirt they covered him up nicely, or he might have been asked to leave the pool area. Lorelai turned to lie on her back as Luke continued to apply the lotion. She noticed what was going on in his pants and didn't help matters when she started touching his leg and brushed up against his length with her hand.

LORELAI "Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?"

LUKE "If you're nice I'll show you after lunch!" He whispered in her ear.

Lorelai giggled and they continued to flirt as Luke rubbed in the lotion.

LORELAI "Okay your turn."

Luke quickly lay down face down and thinks that his condition was now becoming painfully obvious to all but the blind.

LORELAI "Okay shirt off."

Luke lifted himself and Lorelai helped pull the shirt over his head. She began to apply the lotion on Luke's shoulders and down his back rubbing extra hard as she went.

LORELAI "Okay other side."

LUKE "I can't."

LORELAI "Why?" Then realizing why she reached under Luke. "Oh I see Ernie senior has come out to play."

LUKE "Ernie senior?" Not knowing what she was taking about. "I'm going lie here for a while, go play with April."

LORELAI "Okay but don't be too long." Then bending down to get closed to Luke's ear. "Not that I ever complained about you being too long."

Luke thought this was going take a long time. Lorelai got up and went to find April. About 10 minutes later Luke caught up with them, he was wearing the t-shirt again, to help cover thing up. He sat at the waters edge.

LUKE "Stop that." Lorelai splashed him with a little bit of water.

LORELAI "Its just water Lucas."

APRIL "Yes Lucas, join the fun." Joking along with Lorelai.

LUKE "Not you too, April please only call me Luke or Dad."

LORELAI "Come on it's nice and warm."

LUKE "I'm fine here in the shade."

LORELAI "You don't want to waste those swimming lessons do you?" Batting her eyes at Luke.

He slowly got up and surprised them both by going to the diving board. He dove in the deep and the girls clapped then lost sight of him under the water. Lorelai looked but couldn't see him, until she felt something touch her feet. Lorelai let out a squeal as Luke popped up and held her as they kissed.

LUKE "I can be fun too."

Luke only spent 15 minutes in the pool but in that time Lorelai had managed to get him to go on the water slide once. She slid down the long slide between Luke legs. Luke left the pool shortly after, going back to the lounge to rest, while Lorelai spent more time on the slide with April, before returning to lay down next to Luke in the lounge.

Luke pretended to sleep, having his cap turned around to hide his eyes, but he was watching Lorelai as she lay down. She was on her back she applied some more lotion slowly rubbing it over her arms and shoulders. Then moving on to her legs and thighs before moving to her stomach and finishing with the valley between her breasts. The sunscreen glistening in the sunlight, he watched as sweat formed on parts of her body, a sweet bead rolled down from between her breast to her belly and then rolled off her side. He thought it was lucky he had placed the newspaper on his crotch or he might have been asked to leave. Lorelai also noticed Luke, but pretended not to. She also noticed the newspaper, knowing it would drive Luke crazy she would run her fingers to wipe the sweat away and adjust her bikini from time to time.

APRIL "Dad, dad, is it time to go?"

Snapping both adults out of the game they were playing. Luke sat up strait making sure he was covered, and looked at his watch.

LUKE "Um, almost. Are you done having fun?"

APRIL "No but I know the sun can be bad for you skin, cancer and all. So maybe its time to go inside?"

LUKE "Sounds like a good idea. Here's the key you go back and we'll be right behind you." Handing April the keys. "Lorelai you getting up before you burn?"

Pretending to wake up, she yawned.

LORELIA "Okay, did I hear April?"

LUKE "Yes she went back up to the apartment." Pausing for a moment. "Um Lorelai, do you think she's happy, I mean she seams eager to go back home."

LORELAI "Maybe she can't wait to see her grandma?"

LUKE "Maybe."

LORELAI "Luke trust me she loves being here with you, she loves you."

LUKE "I know, I just miss her."

LORELAI "You'll get to see her Monday and for the rest of the week. We have lots planned and then I'm sure you'll be glad for the science camp break Friday."

LUKE "I can't wait for her to come to Star Hollow for the wedding."

LORELAI "Me too."

They picked up the towels and other stuff and made their way back to the apartment. Luke took a quick shower, changed into some jeans and a flannel shirt put on his cap before leaving with April.

--------------------

The drive back was quite for the most part, Luke was not sure how much April was enjoying this or if she wanted to go home early. But he knew Anna wanted her back home for the visit to her grandma's later in the day. They pulled up the driveway of April's house.

LUKE "So here we are, back home."

APRIL "Are you okay?"

LUKE "Yes, why do you ask."

APRIL "You just seem off today, sick of me already?" She joked.

LUKE "I'll never be sick of you." He said in a serious tone.

APRIL "It was a joke dad."

LUKE "Oh, okay."

They got out of the Jeep, Luke getting the bags and they walk toward the house.

LUKE "So did you have fun today?"

APRIL "Yep, I wish I could spend the whole day but mom insists on these weekly lunches with grandma now that she's in the nursing home. I'd rather be with you but this will be the last visit before the trip, and I kind of like spending some time with grandma."

LUKE "I understand."

April opens the door, and they enter. Anna is waiting in the kitchen as they walk in.

ANNA "Right on time."

APRIL "High mom." Giving her a quick hug and kiss. "So I'll see you tomorrow at 8:00am." April quickly leaves for her room. "I have got to call Jennifer, by Dad."

LUKE "Yep. See you..." April disappeared down the hall, and into her room.

ANNA "So what do you have planned?"

LUKE "Just a trip to the mall tomorrow and a few other things during the week."

ANNA "Well don't let her talk you into buying too many books at the mall."

LUKE "I won't. By the way I, I mean we, Lorelai and I got April an iPod, she can listen to music and even record some of her trip."

ANNA "That was thoughtful."

LUKE "It was nothing."

ANNA "Luke."

LUKE "Yeah."

ANNA "I think you're lucky to have Lorelai back and I'm sorry about last year..."

LUKE "It's okay, I know you were just doing what you thought was the best for April. Heck I might have done the same."

ANNA "Luke Danes you have mellowed, no rant."

LORELAI "No rant, I'm much happier than I've been in a long time and I just want April to be happy."

ANNA "That's good." She said pausing and looking nervous. "I just wish I had seen it 14 years ago, maybe things could have worked out."

Luke was looking uncomfortable now.

ANNA "No I didn't mean. I'm seeing someone. Trevor he's nice and I like him a lot, I even broke the 'No meeting April rule' so things are good but it's new, he works at the nursing home."

LUKE "Okay, that's good. Um should I meet him since he's gonna be a part of April's life now?"

ANNA "Maybe he could come to the lunch next Wednesday?"

LUKE "That would be nice, if it's okay with you and April." Short pause. "Well I better get going then." Turning to leave, then looking back to Anna. "I'd like April to come to the wedding."

ANNA "That would be good, I think she really likes Lorelai."

LUKE "Lorelai likes her, were trying to plan it for the end of the summer, so April is in Stars Hollow."

ANNA "That soon?"

LUKE "Well we figured why waste any more time after last year."

ANNA "Fair enough, it's fine by me as long as she's back here in time for school."

LUKE "Thanks Anna."

----------------------

Meanwhile after Lorelai showered she put on some shorts and a light backless knitted top to go to the market to get some supplies for Luke to make them lunch. She also had a few special things to get in the mall to make the afternoon just that little more special. She returned before Luke, which was a miracle considering how both JC Penney and Sears were having huge sales. She put the food in the fridge before getting ready for Luke's return.

LUKE "Honey I'm home." Luke joked but deep down had wanted to say that for years. When he got no response he went looking for Lorelai. "Lorelai where are you?"

LORELAI "In the bed room. Can you bring me the bag on the coffee table please?"

Luke picked up the very small bag and walked in, looking at the bag.

LUKE "What's this?"

LORELAI "Just something I was thinking of wearing today, to finish off my outfit. Can you open it for me?"

Luke opened the bag.

LUKE "There's nothing in here but some lip-gloss."

LORELAI "I know." She appeared at the door, completely naked apart from those knee-high black stiletto boots Luke liked.

She approached a stunned Luke, taking the lip-gloss and applying it slowly

LORELAI "All done."

Turning she went to the kitchen, Luke followed.

LUKE "Lorelai you can't just walk around here naked. What if someone comes in?"

LORELAI "They'll knock first. Besides I'm not naked I have the boots and lip-gloss." Doing a twirl for Luke.

LUKE "But it's not sanitary."

LORELAI "First I just had a shower and second I won't be doing the cooking. Besides I thought we could have a little fun first, to work up our appetites." Closing the gap between them. "Besides I'm not hungry for food right now."

LUKE "But…" Stopped by Lorelai placing her index finger on his lips.

LORELAI "Unless you really want to eat something first."

With those five-inch stiletto boots on it meant she stood at the same height as Luke, maybe a little taller, which Luke didn't mind at all. She held Luke's jaw and slowly began to kiss him. Luke put his had on her waist as Lorelai moved her arms to be around his neck. He pulled Lorelai in close and she could now feel the bulge in his pants growing against her bare crotch.

LUKE "This is good too."

LORELAI "I can feel."

She reached down and slipped her hand under his belt, sliding her hand down his length, Ernie was in desperate need to be free she thought. Pulling her hand out they started to kiss more passionately, it became intense as their tongues dueled. Felling his hardness against her now moist centre made Lorelai moan so loud that Luke thought the neighbors would hear and call the police. Lucky it was lunch on a Saturday so most were out.

Lorelai started unbuttoning the flannel, slipping it off him and dropping to the floor, making sure the blue cap stayed in place. She moved her hands back down and unbuckled Luke's belt, slowly releasing the button and lowering the zipper. Now just a thin layer of material remained between her hand and Ernie. Pulling the front of the boxers down she instantly wrapped her hand around him. She stroked Luke a few times before bending down to kiss his tip. Tasting the salty pre cum gave them both shivers.

LORELAI "Well, hello there Ernie."

She kneeled down for a better position.

LUKE "I told you not to call…"

Luke was silenced as Lorelai started to suck his tip, she slowly put his length further in to her month. She could feel the head against the top of her mouth. She dragged her teeth along the shaft making Luke grab for the counter to support himself. He held the back of her head with his other hand and played with her curls. As Lorelai kept sucking he knew he could not take much more of this so he tapped Lorelai on the shoulder.

LUKE "Lorelai." Breathless. "Please. Stop."

Getting no response he saw a long handled wooden spatula on the counter, it was just in reach, and he took it and lightly tapped Lorelai on the back still getting no response.

Lorelai didn't stop but the spatula and Luke's voice made her suck hardershe pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles, and placed one hand around his balls, teasing them. Placing the other around his butt, she squeezed the left cheek. Before they knew it Luke came hard and fast, Lorelai took some of it in her mouth, she liked this sensation and felt herself climax and she started to drip on the floor. As their breathing slowed down Luke looked down.

LUKE "You okay." He asked as he helped Lorelai up.

LORELAI "Fantastic!" She said smiled. "But next time I get the spatula."

They had been together many times but this was a first for them. Normally when either gave the tap they would stop, but this time Lorelai didn't, she wanted to taste Luke more than she had before. She wanted him more than ever. Lorelai kissed Luke on the lips opening her mouth to allow Luke to share in the taste sensation still in her mouth, sharing his essence was something new for them as both.

LUKE "Salty." Is all Luke could think, he was not disgusted like most men, but rather it made him hard again. "My turn."

Luke turned Lorelai around, she held onto the counter and bent forward. Those five-inch heels would come in handy now, he thought. He moved Lorelai's hair off her back, over to her right shoulder as he began to kiss her neck. Nibbling on her earlobe, at the same time he moved is hands to cup Lorelai's breasts, teasing her nipples. Moving his right hand down feeling how wet she was he pulled her close to him without going inside her. His hard length was pressing into her lower back.

Laying a trail of kissed across her shoulders and down her spine he kneeled down as he kissed her left butt. She spread her legs as Luke put his hand between her legs and rubbed a finger from her front across her center and to her butt. Smelling Lorelai this close always drove them both wild. As she let forward more he licked moister from her glistening opening. Moving his tongue inside drove Lorelai over the edge in seconds, sending a stream of clear liquid over Luke's face as Lorelai stood there shaking from the climax.

They had both sent each other to a very good place already and they were far from being finished!

Lorelai was still bent over resting on the cool granite counter. Luke got up, without allowing Lorelai to fully recover he put his tip at her opening and slid in from behind. Those heels were the perfect height for this he thought and he moved slow holding on to her hips to keep his balance. Lorelai stood up, tightening the hold on Luke's shaft, increasing the sensation for both of them. Lorelai reached down teasing Luke's balls and the base of his shaft as they moved together.

After a few more strokes Luke pulled out, wanting to change position and look into Lorelai eyes for the climax.

LUKE "Around." Is all Luke could say.

LORELAI "Take me now." She returned, half joking in a breathless voice.

He lifted Lorelai's left leg holding on to it just behind the knee. He felt the stiletto resting on his backside as he moved inside Lorelai. Lorelai sucked on Luke's earlobe and along his collarbone. She ran kisses along his chest, biting a nipple as she went. Luke in turn bent slightly to kiss those freckles above her left breast, along her neckline and between her breasts before taking her right breast into his mouth kissing the underside before moving to the nipple. This made Lorelai arch her back away from Luke, allowing a great view. Luke pumped a few more stokes inside Lorelai sending himself over the edge. Felling Luke hot liquid inside her Lorelai climaxed again tightening around Luke's shaft, extending his climax.

LORELAI "See I told you this would be fun."

They rested in each other arms before Luke pulled out then lifted Lorelai up on to the counter. She lay down on the cool granite surface, exhaling loudly as she arched her back, and then turned her head to watch Luke. He watched the display before taking off his cap to run his hand through his damp hair. Lorelai was amazed it had stayed on. She watched Luke go to the fridge get out a bottle of water, opened it taking a drink before handing it to her.

LORELAI "What you give me seconds?"

She joked as she took the water, pretended to clean the top before leaning back to take a drink, some of the contents running out of her mouth and down her jaw. As she sat up it dripped on to her chest, running off her breast to her abdomen. She pretended to act all innocent.

LORELAI "Oh look what I did!" batting her eyes.

She lay back down, propped herself up on one side. Hair falling down her chest as she brushed it aside and out of her face, using her hand to tuck some strands behind her ear.

Luke stepped over to Lorelai kissed her on the forehead.

LUKE "God I love you."

Lorelai in response giggled as she went for his chest, looking down she noticed that Luke started to get hard again.

LORELAI "What again, already? I'm not 20 anymore you know."

LUKE "I thank God for that also."

They continued to kiss, Lorelai sliding off the counter to stand between Luke and the bench. He pushed her against the counter top, his now full member pressing against her crotch.

Smiling at him, Lorelai broke the contact walked away leaving Luke hanging.

LUKE "Now that's just mean. You crazy lady!"

Lorelai came back in her robe carrying Luke's

LUKE "What happened to being naked?

LORELAI "Well as you said that might not be sanitary plus this way it's a sign to both of us what we want."

LUKE "What we want?"

LORELAI "Well when I open it…"

LUKE "Your open for business?" He said with a smirk to his smile.

LORELAI "Well I wouldn't put it so crude but yes." Smiling back.

LUKE "And what if I open mine?"

LORELAI "Then I jump you."

LUKE "Like it's stopped you before."

Luke put on the robe but left it open.

LORELAI "Okay mister close that up. I got you the stuff from the market. So feeding me mister."

LUKE "Slave driver!"

LORELAI "No that's to come later. I'm hungry now!"

LUKE "You're always hungry!"

LORELAI "For more than just food."

LUKE "Well you'll need to give me 5 minutes to recover first, for either." Luke collected his clothes and cap.

LORELAI "Where you going?" Lorelai followed.

LUKE "Washing up before lunch. Maybe put on some pants under this robe."

LORELAI "Why?"

LUKE "I'm not having Lunch in just a robe Lorelai."

LORELAI "But..."

LUKE "I'm wearing the robe so get over it!"

Luke found his clean boxers and a t-shirt before going to the bathroom sink.

LUKE "I hope your gonna wipe down the counter before lunch."

LORELAI "Why do I have to do it?"

LUKE "You were laying on it and you dripped the water on it, I don't want hair to get in our lunch."

LORELAI "But you put me up there!"

LUKE "Okay I'll clean it."

LORELAI "I love you." She said as she giggle in her girlie voice as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek for a second before letting go.

Luke washed his face before leaving that bathroom, slipped on the clothes and robe. Lorelai decided to have a quick shower, slipping off the boots 'they served me well' she thought. After the shower she put on some fresh panties, a g-string, slipping on the robe as she went out to the kitchen.

Luke gave her a look as she opened the fridge to get a drink, thinking she was naked under the robe. Luke made a chicken salad for lunch with dressing, Lorelai eating more chicken than salad as always. Luke watched some sports on TV to take his mind off the near naked crazy lady sitting just across from him. She sat back in the chair with her legs on the table, the robe slipping aside, she had partly opened the top to get Luke's mind off the TV.

LORELAI "So bored with me already, maybe I should have gone to see April's Grandma?"

Not trying to notice Lorelai.

LUKE "Speaking of. When we have lunch with Anna Wednesday her boyfriend will be there."

LORELAI "I didn't know she was seeing anyone, but I never really though about it. So what does April think of…"

LUKE "Trevor."

LORELAI "Trevor."

LUKE "She's met him apparently."

LORELAI "Did April say anything to you."

LUKE "No, but it's new so maybe she didn't know what to say, at least she didn't complain about him so that's a good sign. I'll ask her tomorrow."

LORELAI "That's good, that Anna has someone." Pausing to get up. "You know she said I was lucky to have you, I think she misses you." Getting up to put he plate in the sink.

LUKE "She does not." A little embarrassed, looking down at his food.

LORELAI "It's okay Luke, you're a God and I think it's good others know. She can miss you as long as she doesn't touch your goods."

Lorelai leans in and kisses Luke as she sits on his lap, looking at her ring.

LORELAI "'Cause in a few months you'll be all mine and not even Miss Patty will be allowed to pinch your butt any more."

LUKE "She never did that! Crazy Carrie on the other hand…"

LORELAI "Okay you tidy up out here and I'll see you in the bathroom."

LUKE "Bathroom?"

LORELAI "Hurry and find out why."

Luke put the dishes in the sink and the leftover salad in the fridge before getting to the bathroom door. Lorelai was standing there, hold a cordless electric shaver, wearing just those boots again and black g-string panties.

LUKE "What the!"

LORELAI "Time for a trim Lucas."

LUKE "I don't need a hair cut."

LORELAI "Not up there." Looking to his crotch.

Luke looked down as well then up to Lorelai.

LUKE "I told you no."

LORELAI "No you said no razor, this is electric and 100 safe for your boys, I just got it and they said it the best for the job."

LUKE "Aw Geez, am I gonna get out of this?"

LORELAI "Not any time soon."

LUKE "Okay."

LORELAI "I knew these boots would work."

LUKE "But after it's my turn."

LORELAI "Fare enough."

LUKE "So how do we do this."

LORELAI "First remove the robe, I need you naked!"

LUKE "Like always."

LORELAI "Maybe you can just stand here next to the sink or if you want sit on the edge of the bathtub?"

LUKE "I'll stand, just get it over with."

He began to strip down, hanging the robe and dropping the boxers to the floor removing the t-shirt last. Luke stood near the sink while Lorelai got a towel for her knees she kneeled in front of Luke. He was not hard yet and held his hand over himself as to protect his guys.

LORELAI "You'll have to move your hand. It's not gonna hurt."

LUKE "Well if you hurt my guys then you'll be the one who will be missing out on the fun."

LORELAI "Well I better be careful then."

She decided to start from the top and work down. As he was getting harder she wrapped her left hand around him to move him to the side. As Lorelai turned on the shave, the sound startled Luke making him flinch.

LORELAI "Hold steady big guy. It just a shaver, you use one every couple of days." She said while still holding on to his member.

LUKE "Just get started!"

Lorelai stared shaving letting the hair fall to the floor between his legs. It didn't take long for him to be clean. Moving on to his balls presented a challenge but she managed to remove the excess hair, as she moved the shave over his body it causing Luke to moan. It was over in less than 5 minutes, to Luke's relief but he moaned at the break in contact with the vibrations of the shaver. Lorelai finished by blowing the remaining hairs away and sliding her hand up and down his shaft a few times to make sure it was clean. Finishing by standing and getting a washcloth from the shelf and wetting it to wipe the area.

LORELAI "Now that's better." She as got back up, kissing his tip on the way.

LUKE "Okay my turn then." Not 100 sure what to do.

Luke kneeled down, pull his hands under the sides of the panties pulled them down slowly, allowing them to fall over the boots, Lorelai lifted one leg at a time as Luke guided the panties off, tossing them aside. Lorelai bent down to remove the boots, a great sight, when Luke stopped her.

LUKE "Leave them on."

They both stood up, Luke was rock hard again as he her rubbed his hand over the small amount of remaining hair. She had done this just a few days before they first slept together on the trip. Lorelai moaned with the touch and reached for Luke.

LORELAI "Uh ah, Not yet." He said as he bent down, removing her hand from his member.

Lorelai wanted more contact as she looked down, She could see his member just there out of reach, and she wanted to touch it. Luke kneeled on the towel, picked up the shaver and placed it against her crotch. Turning it on sent a shiver through Lorelai, it reminded her of Ernie junior. Her special friend she had used for the last year during her time away from Luke, even when she was with Chris. She remembered he was sitting in her bedside table and at this moment wished she had bought him on this trip. Not that Luke didn't do a good job, oh God he was the best she had ever had. Today she was having a hard time remembering why she walked that night. She would have to talk Luke in to it when they got home, just to spice things from time to time.

Luke was done quickly with the trim, enjoying his work. Just as he was about to get up Lorelai held him down.

LUKE "What?"

LORELAI "All of it!"

LUKE "You mean…"

LORELAI "I want to be clean."

Luke looked back down, if things weren't hard before they certainly where becoming harder now. He turned the shaver back on and remover the remaining hair. Lightly blowing as the shaver did its work, he brushed the stray hairs away, which was making it harder, since the area was becoming moist. Luke got up.

LUKE "Wait." He told her as she went to kiss him.

He took the washcloth from the sink wetting it some more before kneeling and wiping the area clean. Lorelai turned and sat on the counter edge, putting one leg up onto the counter top to give Luke a better view.

LORELAI "Is it all gone?"

LUKE "Yep." He said with a dry mouth.

LORELAI "Then good, come here for your reward."

Luke dropped the washcloth in the sink as they started to kiss. Lorelai pulled him in close she slid her hand over his member before positioning the tip at her newly cleaned entrance. With her legs around his waist she pull Luke inside her, in one quick motion. Lorelai tightened her legs around Luke as he began to move inside her. Because of the build up with the shaver vibrating and the cloth so close to her centre it didn't take long for Lorelai to climax. As her orgasm hit the contractions held on to Luke's member tight, making Luke come seconds later. They held each other for a few minutes before Lorelai butt became sore on the counter, Luke pulled out.

LUKE "Time for a shower."

Holding her hand he led Lorelai the couple of feet to the shower. He opened the glass door reached inand turned on the water. Tuning back around he sat Lorelai down on the edge of the bathtub. Lowering the zipper on one boot Lorelai lift her leg for Luke to slip the boot off. Lorelai then leaned back using her arms against the far side to support her self as she lifted her other leg in the air, Luke unzipped the boot and slipped it off.

By now the shower was ready, taking her hand they got into the shower and under the water, the warmth cascaded down their chests as they stood face to face. Both were tempted to kiss but this moment was not meant for lovemaking it was deeper. Luke took the washcloth and Lorelai poured the liquid soap on. Luke began to clean her He was definitely aroused, he was rock hard but he knew this simple act of washing was the closest they had ever been. The trust was on a whole new level with the act they had just performed on each other's most sensitive areas. On purpose he avoided the area, handing Lorelai the cloth to wash herself as he watched. She then washed Luke, again handing him the cloth to wash his newly shaved groin, she also felt aroused at the sight of his hand sliding along his length.

When finished Lorelai got her shampoo bottle and poured some into her hands.

LORELAI "Down."

LUKE "Lorelai!"

LORELAI "Please." Pouting.

Luke normally didn't like her shampoo but complied and got down on his knees as Lorelai started to rub in the fruity flavored shampoo and massage his skull, it didn't take long to wash Luke's short hair. It took all Luke strength not to touch or kiss Lorelai while he was kneeling watching the water run down her near flat belly and between her legs, he could smell her as he watched the water run down her slit. When it was over he stood up, and took the shampoo. Lorelai kneeled in front of Luke. He poured the shampoo on to the water soaked hair and slowly rubbed it in. They had done this before a number of times weather it was just to be practical or as part of foreplay it didn't matter. Luke took his time washing her hair, knowing his member was right in front of her face just begging to be held and caressed.

When they were both clean, Lorelai turned off the water and stepped out. She handed Luke a towel before getting one for her self. They dried off in silence in fact most of the whole shower had been in silence. They moved to the bed holding hands, crossing the room naked and still a little damp. Luke pulled back the covers, it was only three in the afternoon but they were both in desperate need for some sleep. Lorelai lay in front of Luke as he moved into their usual spooning position.

LORELAI "You smell nice and fruity."

LUKE "I do not smell fruity."

LORELAI "Love you."

Luke smiled as they went to sleep.

-----------------

Hours later Luke woke alone in bed blindly reached for Lorelai. Opening his eyes he noticed the silhouette of Lorelai's naked body standing at the window as she watched the setting sun. Lorelai spoke without turning around as if she could feel Luke watching her.

LORELAI "Evening."

LUKE "What time is it."

LORELAI "Just after 7:00."

LUKE "Come back to bed."

LORELAI "You come here, it's beautiful."

Luke slowly got up and walked over to Lorelai.

LORELAI "I never take the time just to watch the sun setting at home."

LUKE "Well when we do it in the future at home I hope we are wearing clothes or Babette will get an unexpected surprise!"

They were both stood there watching as the last of the sun disappeared behind the buildings, in the distance. Luke was holding Lorelai's waist from behind, as she lent back into him. Running her hand down Luke's side she could not avoid feel him growing against her.

LORELAI "Seriously did you take something!"

LUKE "Its all 100 of my own making."

LORELAI "Good to hear."

Lorelai turned to kiss Luke, just as they wear about to make contact, the doorbell rang.

LORELAI "Pizza's here!"

She ran to get her robe off the bed as she left the room, barely tying the robe closed as she opened the door.

LORELAI "Luke Hon, can you pay the man?"

Luke came out of the bedroom shortly after, somehow he knew what was gonna happened, managing to put on his track pants and a t-shirt, picking up his wallet as he got to the door just after Lorelai called. Shutting the door Luke turned to Lorelai.

LUKE "What are you doing answering the door in just your robe!"

LORELAI "Hungry." Already eating a slice of pizza out of the box.

LUKE "Well it could have been anyone at the door."

LORELAI "Did you tip him?"

LUKE "I think the view of you in that short robe was enough of a tip!" Taking a moment to think as he saw Lorelai enjoying the food. "So what did you get?"

LORELAI "Don't worry, half of it is vegetarian, just for you. I found this great pizza house on the way back from the mall."

LUKE "Smells great."

LORELAI "So Lucas Danes is gonna eat takeout pizza, well I never."

LUKE "If it's good I'll eat it, besides I'm hungry after this afternoon's activities. By the way are you itching, from the shave?"

LORELAI "Not particularly, but it can happen for a few days after you shave down there."

LUKE "Nice to warn me first."

LORELAI "Oh and don't put aftershave on it."

LUKE "Bad results?"

LORELAI "Painful."

LUKE "Should I ask how you know, did you do this with…"

LORELAI "God no, and now I regret bringing it up. Lets just say it's some one we both know and he works at an Inn."

LUKE "Sorry I asked."

LORELAI "Besides I didn't hear any complaints a few hours ago. I seem to recall you enjoying the shower and I felt a hand down there when I was trying to fall asleep mister."

They continued to chat as they ate the pizza. Luke got a couple of beers and they watching TV for a while.

LORELAI "You know I really loved this show, before they stuffed up the end of season six."

LUKE "Oh damn it I have to call the diner, I promised Caesar I'd call Sunday night when it was quite."

Luke called Caesar as he said he would, just to check in and make sure the diner was still standing and that Kirk hadn't taken over somehow. Everything was fine with Lane and Zach they were quite the team according to Caesar. Luke thought if this worked out he might be able to spend more time with Lorelai, maybe taking more trips The honeymoon would be less stressful not having to worry about the diner. Luke gave April a quick call knowing she would be home by now, they only talked for a few minutes and double checked about the next day. When done he handed the phone to Lorelai.

LUKE "I'm going to change for bed."

LORELAI "Oh I have some new clothes for you to wear tonight."

LUKE "Lorelai."

LORELAI "Just try them on." Giving him a look she knew he could not resist.

Lorelai went back to sorting her emails before calling Rory.

LORELAI "Hi Kid. How you doing?"

RORY "God there is never anything good on TV in the summer."

LORELAI "I was just saying the same to Luke."

RORY "And I just heard they stopped making my favourite show because they couldn't come to a deal next season, some people just don't know when they're on a good thing."

LORELAI "Tell me about it, I blame the network!"

RORY "And the actors!"

LORELAI "So do you have the night off?"

RORY "Yep, work is done and I needed a break. Going out with Tony in a little while."

LORELAI "Tony, who is this Tony and is he cute."

RORY "He's my age, went to Harvard actually."

LORELAI "Cool you can ask questions and see if you made the right choice." Joking with her daughter.

RORY "Yeah I'll get right on that."

LORELAI "So this Tony, tell me about him."

RORY "He joined us the day after I started, he's nice and different from other's I've dated."

LORELAI "How?"

RORY "His sense of humor mainly, I don't know if he's my type but he has something. I'll let you know when I know more."

LORELAI "Okay, I'll drop it for now. So tell me how has Barack been treating you?"

The girls talked for almost an hour before Lorelai came to bed, finding Luke already asleep. He had put on the silk boxers and cotton t-shirt she bought, just like she requested. She changed in to her summer "bad kitty" pajamas and climbed into bed, snuggling up to Luke she held on to his arm as she drifted off to sleep.

TBC…

_ETA - I made a MAJOR error in forgetting the necklace, so I edited the morning scene at the start. I'm only human and it hard keeping track of all the stuff here, sorry._


	10. Day Nine – Mall Rats

_Thanks for all the great feedback again._

_  
A special thanks goes to glo1196 for doing the beta and providing some valuable suggestions._

_  
Sorry about taking so long to update. Now Enjoy!_

**Day Nine – Mall Rats**

Monday – June 11th 2007  
5:10 am

It was early again, when Luke woke at just after 5:00. Lorelai was still sleeping by his side, one leg draped over his and her arm across his chest. He tried to move but couldn't, he continue to lie there but couldn't sleep. Once he was awake at this hour he rarely could get back to sleep again. But he would not complain after the last year he could lie there forever. Luke ran his fingers through her long brunette hair as she slept and smiled. It was the first night, on the trip that they had remained clothed all night. Well Luke in boxers and a t-shirt and Lorelai in summer pajamas but it was nice, familiar and comfortable. Something he had missed for too many months.

He decided to just lie there with Lorelai by his side watching her for 10 minutes before turning on the TV. He smiled as he thought about another bad Lorelai habit he had picked up. Reaching for the remote he turning on the wall mounted LCD, finding the morning news and sport and turning to volume up just enough to hear it. He watched for about 15 minutes before Lorelai finally stirred and woke up.

LUKE "Morning there."

LORELAI "Coffee ready?"

LUKE "And just how was I meant to do that with you clamped to my arm?"

LORELAI "Your clone?"

She joked as she pecked him on the lips, before running kisses down on to his chest.

LUKE "This is not gonna help you get coffee sooner."

LORELAI "Luke first, coffee second."

LUKE "I'm finally better than coffee?"

LORELAI "This morning you are."

LUKE "I'm honored." Luke reached for the remote he turned off the TV. "I can't have sex with Matt Lauer watching!"

Lorelai sat up and turned in a kneeling position looking at Luke, stretching as she lifted the camisole top off and passing it to Luke. Still kneeling she slipped the bottoms down her thighs, then lay back down she stretched her legs out to Luke.

LORELAI "Off." She commanded.

Luke helped slide the pants off her long legs, before removing his own t-shirt. As Lorelai moved to Luke's side, she used her hands to tease her own nipples, then ran her left hand down to her now moist clit. The other hand had made its way to Luke's stomach, she ran it over his body to the bulge that was now evident in his silk boxers.

Lorelai slid her left hand under the silk and over his shaft reaching down to cup his balls, making Luke buck his hips up with the contact. Using her right hand to pull back the material she lifted him up and started pumping him. Moving closer she kissed the head, tasting the salty liquid. Taking a firm hold she sucked on the head before taking the full length into her mouth. She liked the feel of his shaven balls as she played with them and the bare skin around the base of his shaft as she continued to suck hard she used her tongue to great affect making Luke moan as he watched.

Luke moved his hand over her back and side around to her left breast squeezing it and teasing the hardened nipple, moving his hand down to between her legs he attempted to put his fingers over her opening but it was hard in her current kneeling position. He managed to separate her legs just enough to get one finger in making Lorelai moan as she kissed Luke's balls.

Luke bent his knees and lifted his butt off the bed as Lorelai slipped his boxers off, then she lay down next to Luke he turned his hips slightly to face Lorelai. Luke got closer to Lorelai's moist opening, putting his arms around her thighs and placing his head between her legs, he licked the now bare skin. As his face made contact with the bare skin of her newly shaven area against his two-day growth she bucked and almost bit Luke. Both moved to making eye contact for a second before going back down. Luke used his tongue flick hers folds causing another spasm. He drove in deep, 'this could be dangerous' he though, but right now that didn't matter. He was a guy on a mission and couldn't get enough of this virgin territory.

They could both feel their impending climax building so Lorelai broke contact first, standing up on her knees releasing Luke's grip on her opening. She moved to straddle Luke, working her way down his body, lifting her self up and positioning Luke's tip at her very wet opening. She rubbed her swollen clit before lowering herself down effortlessly taking Luke's fully length inside.

LORELAI "Oh God." Is all she could say as she let out a moan that could have set off car alarms.

Resting for a few seconds she turned and looked into Luke's eyes as she began to ride him, moaning with each downward stoke, Lorelai was very loud this morning Luke thought. Quickly they settled into a nice pace, she massaged his balls and pulled the skin down on the base of his shaft, making Luke moan almost as loud as Lorelai.

After a few more minutes she repositioned herself. Lorelai lay back onto Luke's chest and it was his turn to move his hips, she positioned her legs to be inline with Luke's. At first Lorelai left her legs spread apart while she massaged her clit and touching Luke's shaft as it slid in and out. Lorelai bought her moist fingers to her mouth sucking the tips, then offering them to Luke, he sucked Lorelai index finger as she put her hand over her shoulder. Lorelai then brought her legs together to restrict her opening, increasing the stimulation for them both as Luke continued to push inside her. Luke began to roll to the right on to their side with his legs still outside Lorelai's, eventually they were face down on the bed. Luke used his right arm to lift himself up while running his left hand down Lorelai's back. Bending down to kiss her back and neck as he kept sliding in and out at a steady rhythm.

Putting his left hand under Lorelai, he teased her nipples and ran his fingers down to feel the wetness between her legs. He was still getting a buzz from her clean-shaven area. He motioned for Lorelai to use her arms to help lift them both up so they were now kneeling, Luke moved his legs to between Lorelai's as she spread hers for better access. Lorelai reached back and teased the base of Luke's shaft and his balls as he pumped away. This set Luke over the edge making him explode inside Lorelai forcing her own orgasm as they both kneeled upright in the bed, holding each other for support. Luke was holding onto Lorelai waist and breasts. Lorelai reached back to kiss Luke holding his head and butt, before collapsing back down onto the soft bed. Now on their sides Luke remained inside Lorelai as he once again pulled her close into his embrace.

LORELAI "So you have something against Matt Lauer then?"

They laughed and rested, lying there while watching the remaining sunrise without moving or talking. Had it really be an hour? Luke finally pulled out, making Lorelai whimper with the loss of contact. He kissed her shoulder as he brushed her hair aside, then left the bed and made his way to the shower. Lorelai rolled over to watch Luke walk to the bathroom. She had the perfect view of his butt as it crossed the room. He knew she was watching so clenched his butt cheeks as he left the bedroom.

---------------

LORELAI "Coffee, coffee, coffee." Lorelai said rushing up to Luke wearing just one of his flannel shirt, taking the mug from Luke she took a big gulp of coffee. "You know all that stuff in the bedroom is great but this is the real reason I love you." She said with a smile.

LUKE "Back to number two again."

LORELAI "Just in the kitchen babe, in the bed room you'll always be my number one."

LUKE "Good to know."

LORELAI "Morning."

Kissing Luke she forced her tongue into his mouth as she put her arms around his waist. The coffee taste not to Luke's liking.

LUKE "Are you trying to turn me in to a coffee addict!" Using his hand to wiping his lips.

LORELAI "One day Lucas." Giggling before pausing for a second. "Thanks for the mini marathon this morning. You really know how to wake up a girl and put her in a happy mood. It was better than coffee."

After another longer kiss they parted and Luke went back to cooking her breakfast.

LUKE "So what was with you this morning?"

LORELAI "What do you mean." Acting innocent.

LUKE "We'll this is the first time since we got back together you have worn one of my shirts and the extra loud moaning earlier. I think I heard some dogs start barking at one point." Lorelai looked away from Luke, all shy all of a sudden. "Not that I'm complaining."

LORELAI "We'll I like the flannel it's warm and comfy, look I'm wearing panties. As for the other, I think it was the shave, I tend to get more 'sensitive' down there after."

LUKE "I thought you did this for the first time last week?"

LORELAI "No that was the last time I did it."

LUKE "But you never did when we were together before." Again Lorelai looked away. "Lorelai?"

LORELAI "Okay I've been doing it for years, but just a trim before."

LUKE "So this whole time each time you were extra vocal."

LORELAI "Yep."

LUKE "You're full of surprises." Handing Lorelai her plate of food.

LORELAI "Thanks you, I aim to please."

They began to eat.

LORELAI "So what you cooking?" Pointing to the oven.

LUKE "I have an apple pie in there for later. Damn it I forgot the time, I have to pick up April in 30 minutes and the pies need taking out in an…"

LORELAI "I'll get April."

LUKE "What?"

LORELAI "You stay here, cook and I'll pick up April. By that time the pie's ready we'll be back and then we can go over to the mall as planned.

LUKE "Okay, that'll work." Reaching across the table to squeeze her hand. "I'm so happy you're here, and not just for yesterday."

LORELAI "And this morning!" Kissing Luke's hand.

LUKE "I remember, you left teeth marks." Grinning at Lorelai.

LORELAI "Did I hurt Ernie?"

LUKE "He'll be fine. Might have to rest him for a few days though."

LORELAI "Never! He better be back and ready for a hard nights work tonight!"

They reached across the table and kissed, Lorelai holding the back of Luke's head as the kiss deepened.

LUKE "You better get dressed so you can pick up April."

LORELAI "Shoot." Giving him a quick peck, before going to change.

Lorelai lifted the flannel over her head before she was out of sight, then dropped it on the bed and picked up the dress she had laid out, a Susana Monaco print halter dress with V cut neckline and it was just long enough to cover her thighs, ending just above the knee. It was the perfect dress for a day at the mall with the family. She slipped on her tan coloured 2 inch heels and grabbed her purse.

---------------------

Anna was pleasant to Lorelai when she came to get April and before long they were in the Jeep on their way back to Luke.

APRIL "Wow my dad fixed this car!"

LORELAI "Well he didn't actually swap the engine's but her arranged it all and was a big help in getting me to keep my old car."

APRIL "That's nice."

LORELAI "I thought so too. And when we busted a hose on the trip here, he got that fixed before Fred Junior was hurt."

APRIL "You named the car?"

LORELAI "No the engine."

APRIL "Okay." Pausing for a few seconds as she looked around the Jeep. "I like your navigation unit, mom got one for our trip here from Woodbridge, it really helped us from getting lost. My mother doesn't have the best sense of direction."

LORELAI "Same here, I once took a wrong turn on the way back to Stars Hollow not five minutes from home and ended up home over an hour late. Luke is great though, he can always find his way home." Lorelai smiled at the meaning of those words.

They spent the rest of the ride with April pointing out some of the sites as they drove through town.

----------------

LUKE "I don't like this."

LORELAI "Oh come on Luke, all you need to do is stand there and hold our shopping bags."

LUKE "I don't mind the standing but do you need all of these shoes?"

Leaning to wispier in Luke's ear.

LORELAI "Not even the red boots?"

LUKE "Well…"

LORELAI "I plan to go to Victoria's Secret later and get something to go with them… for later."

LUKE "Well maybe after we drop April off we can came back to the mall."

LORELAI "Thought you'd say that." Giving him a peck on the cheek.

They left the shoe store, Luke carrying 3 new pairs of heels and the boots, April had got some sneakers for her camp trip and Luke was talked into some nice dress shoes which he really didn't need. They went to a few more stores, Luke even helping Lorelai pick out some blouses and tops a dress and a work suit with short skirt. He was seeing the up side to shopping with Lorelai as she modeled them. They were walking along when Lorelai stopped almost causing Luke the crash in to her.

LORELAI "Wow!" Lorelai stopped in her tracks.

LUKE "What is it" As Luke looked up.

LORELAI "It's perfect." Lorelai ran off into the bridal dress shop.

Luke and April just looked at each other before following.

LUKE "Lorelai, come back here." But it was too late.

LORELAI "I need this."

Lorelai was standing next to a beautiful wedding dress, she was running her fingers over the fabric. The dress featuring a sexy low cut draped front, with halter strap around the neck and a sleek skirt line with a slit running very high up the left thigh. The empire waistline was embroidered with glass beads and sequins. The fabric was light cream colour Italian satin and silk, it was simple but elegant, Lorelai was still stroking the material.

APRIL "Oh Lorelai it's beautiful."

LORELAI "I know."

LUKE "Should I be seeing the dress you want to wear at our wedding, I thought it was bad luck."

LORELAI "Relax I'm not getting this one, not my size."

LUKE "So it might look identical but as long as it's not the same dress were fine? That explains our breaking up last year." He said dryly.

LORELAI "Oh honey it was not the dress." Sadness fell across her eyes at the memory of her last 'Perfect Wedding Dress'. She walked up to Luke. "We had issues."

LUKE "Sorry."

LORELAI "Me too." They shared a quick peck on the lips. "So do you like this one?"

LUKE "I like it if you like it."

LORELAI "Just what I like to hear."

They looked at several other styles but none were to Lorelai's liking. April also looked at some dresses for her self for the wedding, not that she was into dresses, but she liked Lorelai helping her. April went into the changing room to trying on one, just for fun and Lorelai ended up back at the first one they saw.

LORELAI "This is the style I want."

LUKE "It beautiful, you'll look great in it."

LORELAI "I know." Almost crying. "Oh."

LUKE "What are you doing?" Lorelai got out her cell phone.

LORELAI "Just a quick picture or two." Lorelai snapped away. "Here take one of me with the dress."

LUKE "Lorelai."

LORELAI "Come one Luke take the picture before I get out the video camera!"

LUKE "Okay." Taking the camera as Lorelai posed.

LORELAI "I might make it myself."

Luke hands Lorelai her phone back.

LUKE "You shouldn't have to make you own wedding dress."

LORELAI "But then it will be more special knowing I made it." Pausing to hold Luke's hand. "You know my mother wants to help with the wedding."

LUKE "I figured as much."

LORELAI "I think she wants to pay for the dress or the honeymoon."

LUKE "Is that too much?"

LORELAI "Well I never told you but they were going to buy us a house before."

LUKE "A house!"

LORELAI "Yes, she showed me it days before..."

LUKE "So part of what happened was…"

LORELAI "Maybe, I don't know."

They hugged as April came out.

APRIL "So what do you think?"

April was in a powder blue dress with a square cut neckline and short sleeves, and almost floor length skirt, she lifted her arms as Lorelai signalled for her to spin.

LUKE "Lorelai? April you don't have to do that, stop." Smiling at April he tried to find the right words. "You look beautiful April. Nice cut not showing, um took much..." As he stumbled, clearly embarrassed at the thought of April having boys looking at her. Clearing his throat "I think it looks great on you, do you want to get it?"

APRIL "Thanks dad, but I think we better look at more first, maybe closer to the wedding when I come to Stars hollow."

LORELAI "More is better, Or I could make it?"

APRIL "Would you."

LORELAI "Of course. Now you go change and we'll get some lunch."

APRIL "Thank you Lorelai."

LORELAI "It's my pleasure."

April when off to change.

LUKE "Why is it you want to make all the dresses?"

LORELAI "Not all just a couple for the bridesmaids, Rory's of course and…"

LUKE "Okay you better get started we only have two months."

They pecked on the lips again.

LUKE "So your parents were gonna buy us a house?"

LORELAI "I don't know why I didn't say anything before. Sorry."

LUKE "It's okay." They hug as Luke kisses Lorelai on the forehead. "So what happened to it?"

LORELAI "I think they cancelled the sale. Cost them a bit in fees."

LUKE "I'm sorry, I'll apologize when we get home." Pausing while they hugged again. "I doubt you would have moved anyway."

LORELAI "You're probably right. Now as for my dress it might be a mute point if my mother pays for it. You know she once bought me a Vera Wang wedding dress."

LUKE "When, for you and?"

LORELAI "I wasn't with anyone at the time, well there was Jason but it wasn't like we were engaged, they didn't even know I was seeing him at the time."

LUKE "So why?"

LORELAI "Because this is Emily and that day she was crazy. Remember the night Rory and I bought all that stuff into the diner a couple of years ago. I still have that bikini by the way."

LUKE "Noted. Um so how much have you talked to you mother about this, about us."

LORELAI "Not much. She knows and she did call the yesterday before you got back from April."

LUKE "So you talked to her."

LORELAI "She wanted to know some details about our plans. I told her we didn't have many, just we wanted April there and it would be in a couple of months when she comes to visit."

LUKE "But that's what you told her before."

LORELAI "You have to understand Luke Emily likes to plan, I guarantee you five minutes after I told her we were engaged she was on the phone to a wedding planner and Miss Celine. She's probably already planning our engagement party."

LUKE "Aw Geez, any chance we'll get out of it."

LORELAI "Nope, but I'll make it up to you with something special from Victoria Secret."

She kissed him on the lips for a few seconds, teasing him with her tongue.

LUKE "I guess the town will have something planned as well."

LORELAI "That's a given, they missed out before with us so we owe them something."

LUKE "I'm not doing a speech."

LORELAI "But you know you will have to make-out with me at the wedding right? You know after the 'I dos' and rings?"

LUKE "I know, and this is why I want a small wedding, they can have their crazy party after."

LORELAI "So what about just close family and friends outside the house, under the Chuppah? Then the reception in the town square."

LUKE "Sounds good."

LORELAI "Oh look."

As she just now noticed the tuxedos at the other end of the shop, dragging Luke to have a look.

LORELAI "I want you in a Tux for the wedding, no arguments mister."

LUKE "None here."

Lorelai was surprised, and a little aroused with the thought of Luke in a Tux, Mr Backward-Baseball-Cap was going to wear a tux like 007.

LORELAI "Luke you surprise me every day."

They kissed again, this time with a little more passion as her hands started to wander down to Luke's butt. He even started to let his guard down, pulling Lorelai in closer to his growing member.

APRIL "There you are I…" Stopping as she saw them being affectionate. "Um sorry I'll…"

They separated.

LORELAI "No it's okay, look hands of the daddy."

LUKE "Um we were…"

APRIL "Its okay dad." Changing the subject. "So are you gonna buy a new Tux?"

LORELAI "I bet if we left my parents buy the dress and a the Tux they'll leave us alone for a whole month."

Luke picks up the price tag and turns it around, looking shocked but not missing a beat.

LUKE "I'll think about it"

APRIL "You'd look good in that one dad." Going up to a classic Tux. "You'll look like James Bond."

LORELAI "Wow I was thinking the same thing!"

LUKE "So are we ready for lunch yet ladies?"

APRIL "I'm hungry"

LORELAI "I can eat."

LUKE "You always can!"

-------------------

LORELAI "Oh my God it's so big."

LUKE "Lorelai!"

LORELAI "And juicy, I just want to eat it all day."

LUKE "It's just a burger Lorelai."

LORELAI "No it's a work of art, it's huge, I think it's bigger than any I've had from you mister. I want to take a picture." Getting out her camera phone again. "I think you've lost your crown burger boy!"

LUKE "Okay that's enough, just eat it." Turning to April. "How's your cheese burger April."

APRIL "It's a work of art." Mimicking Lorelai. "Can you please take a picture Lorelai?"

LUKE "Aw Geez, not you too, I'm fighting a losing battle."

They were at a small burger place, the food reminded them of Luke's. After they had pie April chose the peach, which Luke also had. Lorelai picked the apple, which she loved.

After lunch they continued to shop visiting a bookshop and a large department store, then they came to a toy store specializing in scientific toys. April stopped she was looking at a telescope, Luke noticed.

LUKE "Do you like it?"

APRIL "It's the perfect size."

LUKE "Would you like it?"

APRIL "Oh it's too much, you can't."

LUKE "I want to."

APRIL "You just got me the iPod and necklace."

LUKE "Okay, what if I give it to you when you come to visit me later in the summer?"

APRIL "Thanks dad." April hugged Luke then ran into the store to have a closer look.

LORELAI "I told you you'd be a great dad."

LUKE "And part of that is buying expensive gifts." He said dryly.

LORELAI "You got it!" Lorelai kisses Luke with a quick peck on the lips. "Now come on lets go and pay for if."

They paid for the telescope and arranged delivery to Stars Hollow. Doing some more window-shopping Lorelai squealed when they came to a special shop, Reaching in to the backpack of stuff Luke was carrying for Lorelai, she got out the video camera and gave it to April. She turned it on and pointed it at Luke and Lorelai.

LORELAI "Ready."

APRIL "Yes."

LUKE "Lorelai do we have to."

LORELAI "Yes, April action!"

Lorelai looked at the jewelry shop as she re-enacted the moment they saw the business where they bought the engagement ring sitting on her finger. April is standing off to the side with the video camera.

LUKE "I feel like an idiot."

APRIL "You look great dad."

LORELAI "So we were here just 3 days ago when we saw it."

LUKE "Geez." But he was loving it.

She took his arm and lead Luke into the shop, April following taping them.

LORELAI "The perfect ring." Looking at her hand.

They stayed in the jewelers for about 15 minutes, April having fun behind the camera. As they left the mall they passed a lingerie shop, Luke and Lorelai looked at each other and smiled.

Lorelai held onto Luke arm tighter as they followed April to the mall car park.

---------------------

LUKE "So we'll see you tomorrow at 7:00."

APRIL "But what are we doing?"

LORELAI "That's a surprise."

LUKE "Yes, just be ready and dress in jeans and you sneakers."

They hugged as April went inside, Luke politely waved at Anna as they drove off.

---------------------

LUKE "We can't do this here."

LORELAI "What ever can you be talking about Lukey?" Acting all innocent.

LUKE "Sitting on me in just your underwear, what if someone comes in?"

LORELAI "It's just a lap dance Luke and we're in a private changing room."

LUKE "Is the door locked?"

LORELAI "Now where would be the thrill if it was?"

LUKE "I'm not doing this if it's not."

LORELAI "Okay keep your pants on, for the moment." Lorelai slowly walk to the door, put a jaunt in it as she went. "I thought I'd start out by showing you this little number." Holding up a black teddy. "What do you think?"

LUKE "Well I can't really tell until you put it on." Luke was seeing the upside to this fashion show.

Lorelai slowly bends as she slides her panties off.

LUKE "Don't you have to keep those on for hygiene?"

LORELAI "Not if you want the whole affect, besides I've already bought these."

LUKE "So why are we here and not at the apartment?"

LORELAI "Because this is more fun."

Lorelai sat on Luke's lap and started rubbing into his groin, Luke went to touch Lorelai's hips.

LORELAI "We'll have none of the Mr Danes."

Slapping Luke on the wrist as she bent forward to give Luke a better view of her backside. Turning around Lorelai sat back down on Luke's lap, leaning back tempting Luke to touch her, he didn't.

LORELAI "You learn fast, so what do you think."

LUKE "It's working for me." In his deep and sexy voice.

LORELAI "I can feel."

Leaning back in Luke's lap as she moved her hips. She got off Luke's lap and on to her knees, quickly unbuckling his belt and pants then pulling out his hard length, Luke was not putting up much of a fight now. Stroking his a couple of times she got up, turned around and lowered herself down taking his full length inside. The excitement was too much for Luke and a few short minutes later he let go inside her.

LORELAI "A record!"

LUKE "Not something to brag about."

Lorelai go up, using some tissues in her bag to clean her self off as Luke watched while doing up his pants. Lorelai changed back into the dress she had worn to the mall, before they leaf. The other clothes including a red silk thong and camisole, and several other outfits would have to wait till they got home.

-------------------

Luke and Lorelai arrive back home to a dark apartment. Luke looked tired as they come in, dropping the bags of shopping Luke slumps in one of the armchairs. Grabbing the remote and turning on the TV to catch the 5pm news. Lorelai with more energy puts the take-out Chinese in the kitchen before going to the bedroom to drop off her bags.

LUKE "I'm beat, who knew a day shopping would be so tiring."

LORELAI "I feel great." Now speaking loudly from the bedroom. "I got some great shoes, we spent quality time with April and I had a fantastic lunch."

LUKE "I think it's the 10 cups of coffee you had today."

LORELAI "Well that too." She came back in to the kitchen. "Hungry?"

LUKE "Not really."

LORELAI "Me neither, I'll put this in the fridge." She does then walks over to Luke, sitting on his lap. "So what you want to do?"

LUKE "Rest, watch TV, take a nap…"

Lorelai stops his talking by kissing him on the lips, giving him access to her mouths their tongues dance, Luke was not a tried as he was making out to be.

LORELAI "Still tired?"

LUKE "I think the coffee in you system was just passed on to me, I'm up and wake now."

Lorelai put he hand between Luke's legs.

LORELAI "I noticed."

Lorelai got off his lap, kneeling between his legs. Breaking the kiss she grinned at Luke while moving her hands to his belt and unbuckling him.

LUKE "Don't you ever have enough?"

LORELAI "Never."

Opening the zipper Lorelai immediately wrapped her hand around Luke's growing length. Stroking him a few times before kissing the time and licking the salty liquid forming at the tip.

Lorelai moved to his shoes, removing them while Luke slowly stroked himself, Lorelai liked this and it always gave her a buzz to see Luke doing this, she could feel herself becoming wet. She felt between he legs, lifting her dress and sliding her hand inside her panties, arousing Luke even more.

Standing up she slid her panties down, handing them to Luke. Lorelai then went to remove Luke's jeans, sliding them off as he lifted himself up off the seat. Leaving the boxes on Luke started to remove his jacket and shirt, before long he was sitting there almost naked.

Lorelai kneeled back down, kissing Luke on the lips before trailing kisses down his chest and stomach, before taking Luke into her mouth. She sucked the tip and used her tongue to tease the sensitive area under his balls, Luke meantime played with Lorelai's hair and rubbing her necks as he watch his length being engulfed by Lorelai's mouth.

By this time Luke was almost laying in the large armchair. Lorelai climbed on to the chair kneeling over Luke, lifting her dress to bring her clit to Luke's mouth, while she leaned over the back of the chair supporting her self on the wall. Luke began by running his tongue round the opening, using a finger to part her folds before slipping in his thumb. The other hand making it's way up under the dress to explore Lorelai's breast, playing blindly with her left nipple. As Luke's mouth press into Lorelai opening liquid dripped out on his chest, he began to suck on the folds and sticking his tongue inside her deep as he could. Lorelai was pushing her centre into Luke's face, trying to gain more contact.

Sensing how close she was Luke took hold of her waist and lowered her back down in his lap. He looked into her eyes again as Lorelai sat down, she took hold of his member now sitting between them and stroked it while kissing Luke. Then she lifted herself up to position Luke's member at her opening. She slid down Luke's long shaft she moaning loudly as his full length went inside her wet opening. Gently kissing Luke she sat there, rocking her hips slowly as Luke lifted his hips to move inside her.

Still kissing Lorelai he reached behind her untying the slender ties holding the top of her dress up, pulling the material forward to expose her braless breasts. As she lent back still rocking Luke took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking the hardened area before kissing and licking the underside knowing how this would drive Lorelai crazy. She cried out Luke's name as she moaned louder than even.

She sat up as Luke held onto her hips, and cupped her buttocks as the dress was tossed aside. Lorelai was now lifting her body up sliding his full length in and out, barely keeping the head inside her slick opening. She leaned back as Luke ran his hands along the length of her perfect body, using his thumb to massage her clit as she slip on his shaft. As the moment approached the passion kept building, along with the speed; Luke stopped.

Motioning for Lorelai to get off she did, with a disappointed face. She was so close and now it was slipping away Lorelai stood before Luke confused. He got up and guided Lorelai to sit in the armchair and lifted her dress off as she sat down. Luke kneeling before her, pulling her forward he entered her with no hesitation. Now free to move his hips at his own pace things began to move quickly again Lorelai laid back asking Luke run his hand over her breast and down to massage her clit again with his thumb.

Lorelai lifted her legs around Luke's waist holding him tight. They had been playing this game for almost an hour. It was now dark outside with just the glow of the LCD in the background. Luke gave one last push as he exploded inside her, sending her over the edge for the multiply times in the space of just a few minutes in this new position. Luke collapsed onto Lorelai as she held him tight, not only with her legs but her spasms were holding onto Luke's shaft not able to let go, extending Luke's pleasure.

Feeling his weight was too much he lifted up, Luke released from her grip as her legs fell to the side. He pulled out and gathered his clothed as he went off to clean up for dinner. Lorelai curled up on the large armchair for a few more minutes in the afterglow.

Luke came back in his open dressing gown, wearing boxers and a t-shirt underneath, handing Lorelai her robe and a moistened towel.

LORELAI "Can you."

She opened her legs and Luke obligated, wiping her center, he was thankful the lounge was cheap fake leather and would be retentively easy to clean later. When done Lorelai got up, putting on her robe as she went to the bathroom to finish washing up. Returning a few minutes later, now wearing her panties and "Hello Kitty" tank top under her open robe.

LORELAI "God I'm hungry! You up for some cold Chinese Luke."

LUKE "Guess so since I don't have the energy to anything tonight."

Lorelai starts getting the take-out bags out of the fridge, plates and cutlery.

LORELAI "But hun I had this whole thing planned with the video camera and the new lingerie we bought."

Luke turns up the volume on the TV just enough to hear sport reporter speaking as he sits down on the table.

LUKE "Well give me half an hour to have dinner then I'll consider it. But I don't want to be too tired for the outing tomorrow."

LORELAI "Yes tomorrow, now when was the last time you were on a horse? Now while I like the image I'm having a hard time picturing you on a horse. You didn't even want to get in that sled with me a couple of years ago."

LUKE "And you had no problem picturing me in the Mounties hat?"

LORELAI "Mounties, Dirty!" Giggling and smiling. "Um, so Lucas when did you last ride a horse?"

LUKE "Um camp I think."

LORELAI "Camp!"

LUKE "Yep for about 5 minutes before I rode off before and then proceeded to fall off and on my head. Did not go near another stupid horse for the rest of the summer!"

LORELAI "So why do you feel the need to have a large quadruped between your legs again?"

LUKE "April had it on her list of thing she wanted to do, so I found a place and we're going. You like horse's right."

LORELAI "Yes I do but, I just don't want you or April to hurt yourselves."

LUKE "We'll be fine, you can watch our backs."

Lorelai grinning at the thought.

LORELAI "I like watching your 'back'."

LUKE "Please no dirty jokes when we're talking about April."

LORELAI "Sorry."

LUKE "Besides this week is about April, she wants to do this so we're doing it, end of discussion!"

LORELAI "Okay, okay clam down it will be a nice surprise but what's the matter? You should be more relaxed right now, or at least tired after what we just did."

LUKE "I'm sorry… It's just we only have a few more days before I won't see April for most of the summer, this is not how it should have been!"

Reaching out to hold Luke's hand she looked into his sad eyes.

LORELAI "I know hun. but you said the camp is a good thing."

LUKE "I know, it is, I just mean this whole thing with her mother moving here, talking April from me. I messed us up for this."

LORELAI "Oh Luke this was not your doing, aside from the fact this was Anna's doing, we both did things that screwed up the last year or so. But we have this week and then the wedding to plan and before you know it she'll be in Stars Hollow and we'll be married." Giving Luke a quick peck on the lips.

LUKE "Thanks, I don't know how I coped last year."

LORELAI "Not very well I guess, I bet you were lost, I do remember you called me about April and she ended up in the hospital."

LUKE "Did I ever thank you for coming that night?"

LORELAI "It's what friends do."

LUKE "But you just got back from Paris." Not wanting to say the 'M' word.

LORELAI "I just needed to be there and I'm so sorry you had to find out that way, that night."

LUKE "It's okay, we both did things we regretted back then."

They kiss again, a little longer before Lorelai sits back down.

LUKE "So do you want to watch some TV tonight."

LORELAI "Maybe for a little while, pass me the TV Guide." Luke gets the TV Guide from the lounge passing it to Lorelai. "Okay let's see what we have." Going through the guide. "Boring, boring, seen it. I tell you there's nothing good on TV in the summer! Oh wait here we go MacGyver and it's the one where he makes a hot-air balloon out of a few out tarps and a wicker basket!"

LUKE "Sounds good."

LORELAI "It's about to start."

Grabbing the remote Lorelai changes the channel then moves her food to the couch. Luke followed, looking over to the armchair, which just served them so well.

LUKE "I better clean that up…"

LORELAI "It will keep, come sit down." She pats the couch next to her.

Luke sits down, with their legs touching. They finish off their food as the show plays. Before long they are sitting back, Lorelai rests against Luke with his arm holding her close, before the episode is half over they are both lying down and fast asleep, it has been a long day.

TBC…


	11. Day Ten – Cow Girl in a Thong

_Thanks for all the great feedback again._

_A special thanks goes to glo1196 for doing the beta and providing some valuable suggestions._

_Enjoy!_

**Day 10 – Cow Girl in a Thong**

Tuesday – June 12th 2007  
6:31 am

Luke felt weird as he awoke, opening his eyes he realized why, Lorelai had been using his body as a mattress for half the night. He was slowly remembered bits of the night, them falling asleep while Lorelai babbled about MacGyver. She dozed off. Now he was waking up with Lorelai on top of him, and it wasn't the good way she did some time.

He was trapped in the hollow of the couch, without the energy to move. The couch was comfortable and was plenty long enough for him to lay his 6-foot body on. Now though, it was becoming uncomfortable with the dead weight of the five foot nine brunette using him as her bed for the night.

His robe had become open during the night and Lorelai had pulled the material over herself as a sheet. Just lying there he could feel himself growing and moving against her stomach. Just as Lorelai started to stir, finally opening her eyes and looking down at Luke.

LORELAI "Morning there big guy."

LUKE "Morning."

They shared a kiss which quickly turned passionate, breaking her hold on his mouth.

LUKE "I think we need to get going…"

Luke lost his power of speech as she put her hand between them and began to lightly stroke his every-growing length.

LORELAI "I see you're up for a quickie!"

Sliding her hand into his boxers she wrapped her fingers around him and began to tug. Luke forgot about the time as they kissed and Lorelai bought Luke's member out into the open morning air. Clothing started to be removed, Lorelai sat up and rocked on Luke as she lifted her top off over her head. She was now ridding Luke in just her "I love Hello Kitty" thong. Helping Luke out of his t-shirt she sat up, pulled her thong to the right and slid down on Luke. They both moan at the early morning contact. Luke was still trapped as Lorelai began to move he could only lie back and enjoy the sight. Luke was holding onto he hips and moving his hands along her thighs, then to her clit. Luke was having fun massaging Lorelai but she could see he wanted to join more so she broke contact and got up.

LORELAI "Lets move this to the shower."

Lorelai helped Luke up and then striped him of his boxers. She then removed her thong and took his hand. In the bathroom Lorelai turned the water on as they stepped in. Luke bent down immediately and began to kiss Lorelai's chest, surprising Lorelai he sucked hard on her left breast, teasing the nipple with his teeth. Lifting her right leg he guided himself inside her. Pressing her against the cool tiled shower wall he started moving each stroke deeper and harder. They both knew they were short of time. Luke squeezed Lorelai's butt with one hand while he braced himself against the wall with the other. This form of lovemaking was almost primeval and raw as he pounded away. Lorelai put her hand between them, rubbing her clit as they held each other while sharing periodic kisses. It wasn't very long before Luke let go inside Lorelai who followed seconds later with her own climax.

LORELAI "Damn that was good. I'm never complaining about a quickie again. But we didn't break that record."

LUKE "I'll try to be quicker next time." He said dryly.

They joked as they parted and began to wash separately, Luke finishing up first. Lorelai washed her hair before finishing. She dressed in jeans, t-shirt and runners. Luke dressed in jeans with a blue/green flannel and his work boots. Before going to make some coffee for Lorelai, while waiting he cleaned up the armchair from the night before. It wasn't long before Lorelai came out, her hair still damp but already curly.

LUKE "Coffee's ready." Handing Lorelai her coffee in a thermoses.

LORELAI "Angel." Kissing Luke on the cheek. "Thank you."

LUKE "So breakfast?"

LORELAI "Well we're running late so what if we grab some pop-tarts and have breakfast with April when we pick her up."

LUKE "Well they provide breakfast at the 'Riding Ranch' for guests so that will work."

LORELAI "Here you go." Handing Luke an apple Cinnamon Pop Tart.

LUKE "You seriously think I'm gonna eat that?"

LORELAI "It has apple in it!" Luke just looked at Lorelai. "Okay more for me then."

LUKE "I'll grab a real apple."

LORELAI "Suit your self, okay I'm ready."

LUKE "Lets go."

Luke put on his baseball cap and jacket, it wasn't cold out today but he thought it was better to be prepared. Lorelai followed Luke out the door after getting her backpack, camera, cell phone and other things she needed for the day out. Grabbing a jacket and carrying the thermoses of coffee Luke made, she stopped for a second and grabbed an apple for later.

-------------------

After picking up April it took them, about a half hour to get to the ranch just on the out skirts for the city.

APRIL "You read my list. Thank you dad."

LORELAI "Yay horseies!" Clapping as the Jeep pulled into the parking space.

Luke turned to April.

LUKE "Okay kid no running to the horses…"

But it was too late, like a child Lorelai was out the car and off to see the horses just yards away.

APRIL "So who was that comment directed at Dad?"

LUKE "Sometimes I wonder." They, watched Lorelai waving them to come over.

April got out the back seat through the open roof, going over to see the horses with Lorelai. Luke followed right behind them.

LORELAI "I've always loved horses, the one thing I loved when growing up was the horseback ridding lesson my mother insisted on sending me to."

LUKE "That's good that you have a nice memory of your parents."

LORELAI "Well, there aren't many from my childhood."

APRIL "Um, so what's next dad, do we sign in?"

LUKE "I guess so." Looking around. "The office it over there, you watch Lorelai for me and I'll be right back."

LORELAI "Hey!"

Luke and Lorelai shared a peck on the lips as he left, the girls talked as they looked at the horses. Luke wasn't gone long.

LUKE "Okay signed in, here are our passes. Breakfast is being served so lets go."

Luke led them to an outdoors kitchen area where breakfast was underway. There were about a dozen other guests, each with plates waiting to be served from the large outdoors stove.

LORELAI "We have to queue." Turning to Luke. "But I'm hungry now!"

LUKE "Just take a plate Lorelai." Handing one each to Lorelai and April.

LORELAI "Luke can't you use professional know-how to jump the queue?"

LUKE "I run a diner."

LORELAI "Exactly and this is like a diner so."

LUKE "Just be patient and a be good girl like April."

LORELAI "You do like her better." Pretending to pout.

After just 5 minutes they were seated and eating breakfast, Luke had gotten the thermoses from the Jeep for Lorelai.

APRIL "Can I have some coffee Lorelai."

LUKE "No way! That stuff will kill you. Plus that's a special formula only suitable for anyone named Lorelai."

LORELAI "I like feeling special."

LUKE "April you're having orange juice." He poured April and him self a cup each, from the pitcher on the table.

After breakfast they were taken to meet the horses that they would be riding later and had a quick lesson on how to ride them. April was behind the video camera as Luke was being shown how to get on the horse by a instructor 'Tracy', a blonde 19 year old that Lorelai thought was paying way too much attention to Luke's butt as she helped Luke up.

LORELAI "How is that Hun?"

LUKE "High." Luke looked nervous.

APRIL "You look good Dad."

LORELAI "So April have you ridden much before?"

APRIL "I sat on one once."

LORELAI "Is that it?"

APRIL "Yep, a couple of years ago for school I went to a farm for a day, some back to nature thing. Since then I wanted to learn to ride, it looks like fun."

LORELAI "It can be. Did you know your dad went to camp and fell off a horse."

APRIL "Don't fall off dad."

LUKE "I'll try not to." The instructor began to lead Luke around the yard.

Soon it was April's turn. Luke took over the camera as Lorelai tried to instruct her on how to sit and how to hold the reins as Tracy helped April up. She enjoyed the short ride and looked like a pro.

Then it was Lorelai's turn, she liked to think she was a good rider but in reality she had not been on a horse in years. Since one died when Rory was young, she had not even rode Desdemona and Cletus in the 3 years they had been at the Inn. Lorelai told Tracy to step aside as she hopped on easily but then the horse bolted, running around the yard. Lorelai lost her grip and fell off, in to a large muddy hole. Luke rushed over to help her.

LUKE "Are you okay?"

LORELAI "Yeah fine." Sounding a little annoyed as she looked up, her face covered in mud.

TRACY "You okay ma'am." She said, which Lorelai hated.

APRIL "Lorelai…"

LORELAI "Yes I'm fine, nothing broken but I've ruined these jeans."

APRIL "No, I was just gonna say I caught the whole thing on tape, want to see it?"

Lorelai didn't answer April as Luke tried to help her up, but she slipped back into the mud. Luke tried his best but could not help but laugh at the sight. Lorelai not seeing the funny side eventually made it to her feet and walked off in a huff.

LUKE "Lorelai, Lorelai I'm sorry, come back." Turning to April. "I better go check on her."

APRIL "Okay, I'll wait here with Tracy and the horse, do some videoing."

Luke found Lorelai at the horse trough, attempting to wash off some of the mud.

LUKE "So I guess you won't be needing that mod bath treatment at the spa then."

LORELAI "No funny."

LUKE "Sorry." Luke got a towel out of the backpack he was carrying. "Here you go."

LORELAI "Thanks." Taking the towel as she started to wipe her face. "It's okay… I was an idiot to think I could hop right back on the horse again, no pun intended, after 10 years."

LUKE "What about Desdemona and Cletus at the Inn?"

LORELAI "I never had the time to ride them."

LUKE "In 4 years."

LORELAI "I was busy."

LUKE "Okay. Well we better get you out of these muddy clothes."

LORELAI "Dirty!"

LUKE "You know what I mean!"

LORELAI "But I didn't bring anything else."

LUKE "Don't worry, they have a gift shop which has clothes. I'm sure we can find you something."

Lorelai leans in to kiss Luke but he puts his had up.

LUKE "Not until you clean up!"

Lorelai pushed past Luke's hand as she hugged and kissed him, leaving mud on his face and shirt.

LORELAI "Better now?" Smiling before letting go of Luke.

LUKE "Lets get you cleaned up."

Calling April before going to the store. Lorelai washed in the bathroom before going to the dressing room in a robe to try on some clothes. In the store Lorelai couldn't help but get an outfit to play cowgirl for the day, she chose a red and white cowgirl shirt under which she wore a tank top. Some new jeans and western style cowgirl boots and a hat.

While changing she called for Luke, he stuck his head in the curtain making sure not to expose Lorelai to the rest of the shop.

LUKE "Lorelai what do you want…"

She was standing there with half dressed in a sports bra for riding and her jeans not yet buttoned.

LORELAI "I just wanted a second opinion on these."

She was toying with the straps of her new panties with "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" printed on the front. Luke was speechless and for a few seconds couldn't take his eyes of the white thong.

LUKE "They'll do." He cleared his throat.

Lorelai did her pants up, put on the tank top and shirt before coming out from behind the curtain. Sitting down to put on the boots and finishing off with a matching belt, Lorelai now looked the part of a cowgirl.

Lorelai had talked Luke into buying a matching shirt to replace the flannel Lorelai put mud on.

LORELAI "Well, howdy there mister."

LUKE "I feel stupid." Standing up as he looked in the mirror.

LORELAI "Well you didn't have to get the shirt, you could have just worn the t-shirt you had on, or nothing would be fine too. I don't think 'Tracy' would mind either!"

LUKE "What?"

LORELAI "The cute blonde who couldn't stop looking at your butt."

LUKE "She was not!" Blushing as he was trying to be defensive.

LORELAI "Hey Luke it's fine. As long as I'm the one who gets to take you home at night."

Lorelai got up, putting her hands around Luke's waist as she kissed him, Luke then pulled her in for a hug.

APRIL "Hey time to…" Stopping as she spotting Luke and Lorelai. "Aw geez, not again?"

Luke and Lorelai laughed at her remarks before separating.

----------------

A short time later they were just setting off on their ride.

LUKE "Now Lorelai don't fall off this time." Smiling at her.

LORELAI "I'll try not to."

APRIL "So we just follow the mob for a couple of hours, that sounds easy."

LORELAI "It should be a nice easy ride."

LUKE "I hope my legs are okay, I'm glad I did those stretches like they said."

LORELAI "You mean like Tracy told you to do?"

LUKE "I was just following instructions."

LORELAI "Sure you were."

They rode for about half an hour before taking a break at a creek. They each took drinks water from bottles they were carrying.

TRACY "Luke you looked good on the ride so far, very good." She was clearly flirting but Luke didn't see it.

LUKE "Thanks Tracy and how did my fiancée and daughter do?

Lorelai just smiled knowing Luke would not even flirt with another woman. Soon they continued on their ride. Luke and Lorelai rode side-by-side as April rode ahead of them with another girl about her own age. Luke was concentrating on riding and keeping an eye on April. Apart from the new shirt he wore his usual jeans and work boots, topped of with his backward blue baseball cap. Lorelai rode with confidence after her earlier mishap and looked great. Her curls tied back in a low ponytail coming out under her hat. It was warm so she tied her shirt up to reveal her waist.

LORELAI "Lucas how good do I look." She batted her eyes and smiled at Luke.

LUKE "Well you haven't fallen off once, which is plus."

LORELAI "Well I'm squeezing my thighs together and holding on tight." She said, as she moved up and down in the saddle.

LUKE "Stop that, there are kids around."

LORELAI "Relax, we're the last in the queue, just sit back and enjoy the view and if you're lucky I'll wear this outfit again one day." Winking to Luke.

LUKE "I can't wait." He said as he lent over to her.

They continued to ride for about another hour stopping a few more time along the way.

----------------

It was only about 9:00 when they got home. April was already asleep in the back of the Jeep. Luke carried her to her bed, while Lorelai got their bags out of the Jeep, and locked it. Lorelai followed Luke to the first floor apartment. Once inside Lorelai took over and helped April into her pajamas and Luke tucked her in for the night.

LORELAI "She's dead to the world. I think she had a great day."

LUKE "Yep she had fun."

Luke took Lorelai into his arms and smiled before kissing her on the lips and they resting their foreheads together.

LORELAI "Tired?"

LUKE "Yeah."

LORELAI "Sore?"

LUKE "A bit, it's not used to having something that big between my legs."

Lorelai went to open her mouth.

LUKE "Yes I know dirty."

LORELAI "Very!"

LUKE "I'm glad I stretched first."

LORELAI "For the pretty girls." She teased.

LUKE "So how's your back?" Ignoring her comments.

LORELAI "Bit sore, a good nights sleep will help it. You ready for bed?"

LUKE "I just need to get a drink, do you want water or something?"

LORELAI "Coffee!"

LUKE "No that will just keep you up longer."

LORELAI "That's the point." Giving him a sly wink.

LUKE "Well I'm going to bed so you have a choice, coffee or me?" Lorelai started to think. "You really have to think about it?"

LORELAI "Just kidding, I'll grab some water, see you in there."

They pecked each other on the lips before breaking apart; Lorelai followed Luke to the bedroom a minute later, Luke was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

LORELAI "Here's your water." Putting it on the bedside table.

LUKE "Thanks, you want to hop in the shower first?"

LORELAI "I thought you'd never ask with April here."

LUKE "Geez."

LORELAI "I mean I'm up for it, I always take sex with you over sleep. Plus if we're to have kids then at some point I might want to have sex when the baby is in the house."

Lorelai began to strip off, and before Luke knew it she was down to her new 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy' panties.

LUKE "I guess you have a point, but we need to be quite."

LORELAI "Don't worry the water will help."

Lorelai turned on the water and was about the lower her thong when Luke took hold of her arms.

LUKE "Wait."

LORELAI "What you having second thoughts…"

Cut off with Luke lips on hers he pinned her up against the sink. Lorelai held Luke's waist as he stood there holding her chin with his hands. After a tongue filled intense kiss they parted, Lorelai went for Luke's belt, he pulled away.

LUKE "Wait."

Turning Lorelai around he slowly began to massage her neck and back.

LORELAI "You know this works a lot better lying down."

LUKE "So lets move to the bed."

LORELAI "The floor might be better for my back."

Luke turned the water off, and got a towel laying it on the bathroom floor. Lorelai lay down on her chest still just in her panties. Luke went and locked the bedroom door, took off his shoes before he knelt beside Lorelai. He began the massage and to Lorelai's amazement it was good. They had never really done this before. Only some light rubbing during sex is about as far as it normally went. Lorelai moaned as Luke finish she rolled over on to her back.

LORELAI "Wow Luke where did you learn that?"

LUKE "I know things." With his usual sly 'I surprised Lorelai' look.

LORELAI "Well I feel fantastic." Stretching out before Luke. "Okay your turn."

Sitting up she began to unbutton his shirt, Luke got up and took off his jeans then laid face down as Lorelai went to work.

LUKE "Ouch."

LORELAI "Sorry."

LUKE "Have you done this before?" knowing he probably didn't want to know with who, if the answer was yes.

LORELAI "Why not liking it?"

LUKE "Ow, what are you doing?"

LORELAI "Massaging my big guy!"

LUKE "Well there will be no touching the big guy if that's how you're gonna handle him."

LORELAI "Why Luke you are full of dirty jokes today."

LUKE "Okay that's enough." Luke turned over forcing Lorelai to stand.

Lorelai's eyes went strait to the movement in his boxers as Luke looked up to the almost naked Lorelai standing over him. Luke reached brushed his hand over her leg.

LORELAI "Wait.'

LUKE "What!"

Lorelai got up, and went to the pile of clothes, grabbing the boots and hat she had bought for ridding. Putting them on she went to get back on the bed.

LUKE "Wait you can't wear those in the shower."

LORELAI "Oh who said we would were gonna get back in the shower so soon."

Luke turned on the shower to provide some noise cover.

LORELAI "So mister I hear you rustled a few cattle and need punishment."

Luke didn't have anything to say as Lorelai pulled his boxers off before stroking him. Luke ran his hands down her sides to her thighs he pulled Lorelai in closer. Placing a hand on her clit he began to rubbed her.

LORELAI "Now this is the type of massage I love."

Putting his hand to Lorelai mouth she licked them clean, they both kissed sharing in the taste. Luke slowly started kissing Lorelai down her chest to her panties, pulling them down as he kissed Lorelai's moist centre. Using just his tongue Luke went inside he, causing Lorelai to buck and moan. Knowing how close Lorelai was Luke stood and lifted Lorelai's butt onto the sink as he slid inside he.

Moving at a steady pace, she put her legs around Luke's waist to pull him in closer. Compared with the last time April stayed Luke and Lorelai were freer. They were still quite even with the water noise and this time they took it slower. Lorelai leaned back rubbing her breasts and teasing her nipples as Luke watched, running her hands down her side and front to her moist centre. She rubbed herself being careful to not moan too loud.

With Luke supporting her Lorelai moved her right leg up and over Luke's shoulder, this placed the boot next to Luke's head. He could now smell the boot, they still smelled new but with a mix of Lorelai's own unique scent. Lorelai rocked her hips as she reached for Luke's balls squeezing them and pulling down on the base of Luke's shaft, this sent them both over the edge and a few strokes later. A few seconds later he exploded inside just as her orgasm spasms constricted around Luke's shaft extending both of their pleasure. Lorelai lowered her leg and pulled Luke in close, still impaled on Luke's throbbing shaft. They stood there for a minute before pulling out of Lorelai.

LUKE "You know we'll need to be quieter next time."

LORELAI "I'll work on it."

LORELAI "We better if April's going stay with us later this summer."

LUKE "That's still sounds weird, we now officially live together. I have a key. I get to say 'I'm home dear.' When I get home after a hard days work at the diner."

LORELAI "I know."

LUKE "I'm sorry."

LORELAI "For what?"

LUKE "For not moving in sooner."

LORELAI "I should be the one apologizing after what I did to you. Are you sure you want to live there after."

LUKE "I told you yes, I've spent countless hours fixing just about part of the house, Plus I spend 1000s on the renovations and to get Tom out of there sooner. Yes I don't care about the TV, it's just a TV. And I can build a cabinet for it when we get home."

LORELAI "You know you're an angel."

LUKE "So I've heard." They kiss with a quick peck. "Okay time for our shower. You know we'll have to come up with something better than running water, it's a waste."

LORELAI "What after what we just did?"

LUKE "You know what I mean."

LORELAI "Maybe a tape?"

Luke got under the shower to wash as Lorelai put her hair up to keep the water off it. Then she joined Luke in the shower as they washed each other they kissed and touched. Before long Luke was inside her again as they quickly built to a climax he pulled out. Leaving Lorelai wanting more, Luke kneeled and buried his face in her crotch. Moving his mouth over the opening teasing her folds, as he tasted her moist opening, using his hands to hold and squeeze her bottom. At one point her ran his index finger over her anus, this all made her climax in minutes, leaving her slumped up against the wall for support.

Luke stood up and not giving her time to recover he lifted her off the floor and while she clung to his neck he lowered her down, going inside her again. Lorelai feeling a rush as she held onto the top of the shower wall, she moved her hips as Luke moved his, it only took Luke a few stokes to be send him over the top exploding inside her.

LORELAI "Lucky we're not paying for the water here." She said breathlessly.

Luke remained inside Lorelai as he stood there with her legs wrapped around his waist. The water ran down their bodies cooling them, as their heart rates came down. Lorelai smiled and kissed Luke on the lips as she put her feet down. They then washed themselves knowing any further contact and they may not make it out o f the shower. When finished they dried off and dressed for bed, Luke in boxers and t-shirt, Lorelai in a camisole and panties.

As they settled into their usual spooning position Luke decided to ask Lorelai something that had been on his mind for a long time.

LUKE "Lorelai?"

LORELAI "Yes lover."

LUKE "I need to ask you something, something I should have asked you long ago, something that has been on my mind for a while."

LORELAI "You sound serious."

Not wanting to drag it out he decided just to come out and say it, he trusted Lorelai and he trusted their new relationship and engagement.

LUKE "Lorelai I need to ask you why did you avoid the diner, after we talked in the supermarket? Did you know Kirk ran into it."

Lorelai pulled away and turned to Luke, lying on her side of the bed.

LORELAI "I knew about Kirk and I'm so sorry I really don't know why I didn't come. I wanted to, but I guess I was mad at first, you didn't want me any more."

LUKE "But I did."

LORELAI "What?"

LUKE "I still wanted you but I thought you didn't want me, after what happened."

LORELAI "I know what I did was a big mistake. I never wanted to hurt you. I was miserable for days after that night and what I had done. But in the supermarket I was waiting for you to say something. Then you sounded like you just wanted to be friends, and I just couldn't do that. I couldn't go back to being just friends again, not then."

Luke used his thumb to rub the tear rolling down her cheek.

LUKE "I'm sorry, I had convinced myself we were not right, trying to explain the events that happened. It was just easier to let you go."

LORELAI "Oh Luke." Moving closer again "I guess I felt the same, it was easier to make a clean break and with time it just got easier not seeing you or going to the diner." Pausing as she cleared her throat. "Then with Chris, I don't know it was just easier to try and forget… Also I thought if I didn't see you, my feelings for you would go away and I could move on. But they didn't."

LUKE "I missed you. I didn't want to loose you, that's why I asked you to come back for coffee."

LORELAI "I know and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I guess that's who I am or was. I run away when things get hard. I ran from Max, I let Rory go to my parents and I avoided talking to you when every we fight."

Luke lay back and put his hands behind his head.

LUKE "I told you I wanted to be your friend."

LORELAI "I know but I couldn't be just friends with you, again."

LUKE "Maybe deep down I was thinking given enough time and coffee at the diner we might become friends again." Turning to look at Lorelai. "Or more than friends, even get back together."

LORELAI "But you said…"

LUKE "I know. I was an idiot. I had just come from Liz."

LORELAI "Liz?"

LUKE "She was in my mind, something about not being on the right plain, space-time continuum and wormholes."

LORELAI "Oh Luke." Tearing up again as she reached for Luke, they kissed.

LUKE "I wanted to talk to you, I just couldn't, not then. So I asked you to come to the diner thinking you would in a few days."

LORELAI "But I didn't, I'm sorry."

They kissed.

LUKE "Yep we were both idiots."

Lorelai turned to spoon Luke again.

LUKE "I never stopped loving you."

LORELAI "Ditto."

They went to sleep in each other's arms, more secure about their engagement after their good talk.

TBC…


	12. Day Eleven – Lakeside Surprise

_Thanks for all the great feedback again._

_A special thanks goes to __glo1196 for doing the beta and providing some valuable suggestions._

_Enjoy!_

**Day Eleven – Lakeside Surprise**

Wednesday – June 13th 2007  
7:29 am 

Lorelai awoke early rolling back over to Luke as she opened her eyes. He looked at peace. She was happy they could talk and work things out, open up and not hold back. She was still sad that she had hurt Luke so much, and she had spent so much of the last year feeling sorry for herself. Acting out against Luke was the only way she knew how to try and make herself feel better; it only made sense to blame the other person. But even feeling sad now she was not crying, she was smiling that in the end things had worked out, she was just sad now they had wasted a year.

She snuggled up to Luke's arm, running her hand over Luke's chest, feeling the contours of his muscles she kissed Luke's chest as she ran her hand down under the elastic of his shorts. Lorelai liked moments like this when Luke was unguarded; she laid her hand on Luke's member slowly rubbing her fingers over the tip as she felt it growing.

LUKE "Morning."

Lorelai was surprise as they had played this game before, she kissed him with a quick peck.

LORELAI "Morning."

LUKE "Are you gonna take your hand out of my pants."

LORELAI "Do you really want me to?"

LUKE "That is a rhetorical question right?"

They began to kiss more deeply as Lorelai stroked Luke more intensely, wrapping her hand around Luke's growing member.

LUKE "Wait April!" Remembering his daughter stayed for the night.

LORELAI "She won't hear us if we're quite."

LUKE "Not this morning Lorelai, it's already 7:30. I need to get breakfast ready." Pushing Lorelai aside as he got up.

Lorelai leaned back on her side of the bed, stretching out exposing her belly as she pulled the cami up to then expose the underside of her right breast. Her right hand was pulling down on her panties as she rubbed her self.

LORELAI "So there's nothing here to keep you in bed."

Luke sat back down and moved closer to Lorelai, kissed her belly before putting his hand on her panties, slowly massaging her clit, before moving under the thin material to slip his index finger into her opening, Lorelai moaned as her pleasure built. Luke they pulled away and it took Lorelai several seconds to realize Luke had left the bed.

LORELAI "Luke!"

LUKE "Not this morning."

LORELAI "Lucas you're such a tease."

LUKE "Just giving as good as I got!"

Luke changed into some track pants, before going out to start breakfast. Lorelai lay in the bed pouting. She got up and decided on a quick shower, she was still worked up and wet from Luke's morning tease. Lorelai did something she had not done in months, since her marriage break down, she used the showerhead, setting it on pulse and placing it against her clit had immediate positive results.

She was enjoying being bad so much, that she didn't notice Luke standing at the door; she didn't see him walk across to the shower or him strip down and hop in with her.

LORELAI "You came back." She said not shocked by his presence next to her.

LUKE "So I catch you cheating with the shower head." He said in the dryly but sexy voice.

LORELAI "Jealous are we?" As she began to stroke Luke, taking hold of his member.

LUKE "Never, but I guess I'll have to show you what you we're missing."

Lorelai hooked the showerhead up as Luke moved his hand down behind Lorelai, squeezing her buttocks and putting his finger under touching her opening from behind. Lorelai lifted her leg around Luke's waist to give him better access.

Reaching down Lorelai took Luke in her hand and stroked him a few times as she placed Luke at her opening, Luke pushed up lifting Lorelai's other foot off the floor as he held onto he butt. They frantically kissed each other as the pace built. Luke braced himself so not to slip over. Lorelai was holding on to Luke and the shower wall as she rapidly approached her climax.

Luke slowed down as Lorelai's orgasm built, pulling out before he came. Lorelai bent down stroking Luke before putting him in her month. Pulling on Luke he came shortly after, his creamy white liquid squirting all over Lorelai's chest as she pumped him dry. Lorelai smiled as she stood up. Positioning Luke she put his shaft inside herself for a few last strokes as Luke was coming off his orgasmic high.

LUKE "That was different."

LORELAI "Nice."

Luke wrapped his arms around her.

LUKE "Just nice?"

LORELAI "You know what I mean." Pausing for a second, looking into Luke's eyes. "I'm sorry about the cheating crack if it was too soon."

LUKE "It's okay, I'm fine with it. Besides I bought it up, if we can't joke about it now then we never will."

LORELAI "Good." Kissing him on the lips then going back to resting her head on his shoulder.

They stood there for a few more minutes just letting the water run over their bodies as their heart beats slowed back down.

LUKE "Coffee's ready by the way."

LORELAI "Why didn't you say that sooner?"

LUKE "What and miss this."

LORELAI "Was April up?"

LUKE "No."

LORELAI "Well we better get out there before she comes looking for us."

LUKE "You just want the coffee."

LORELAI "You know me so well."

They finished washing, dried off and dressed. Lorelai in jeans with a crushed silk wrap tunic top with oversized floral print, the sleeveless top had a moderate neckline. Luke in his usual jeans but with one of his nicer blue flannel shirts and the pair of boots they bought at the mall.

Luke was in the kitchen first as Lorelai was still drying her hair. Luke was surprised to see April sitting at the table with a bowl of honey and nut Cheerios Lorelai had bought as a late night snack, and a glass of juice.

LUKE "Morning."

APRIL "Hi dad." She said with a smile.

LUKE "Lorelai will be right out, we were…"

APRIL "Its okay dad I know about…that stuff."

LUKE "Geez."

APRIL "Dad I'm 14, I've heard things, seen the afternoon specials and mum gave me 'The Talk'."

LUKE "Good, I don't know if I would have known what to say. I want too but it's a so don't want to go their topic. In this case I'm glade Anna said something."

APRIL "It's good Dad, I'm fine."

Luke started getting the coffee ready.

LUKE "April I need to tell you something."

APRIL "What Dad?"

LUKE "Um, how do you feel about a half brother or sister one day?"

APRIL "I hadn't really thought of it, I mean it was just mum and me for so long, I knew mum dated, she tried to hide it, but I never met any until Trevor."

LUKE "Um, why didn't you say something about Trevor?"

APRIL "He's great. It's just new and I didn't think it was my place to say anything."

LUKE "Okay."

LORELAI "Coffee please." Lorelai rushed in the room. "I thought you were going to bring me some."

LUKE "I never said that."

APRIL "Morning Lorelai, you look great, love the top."

LORELAI "Thanks, at least someone noticed."

LUKE "You always look great, besides I picked out the top."

They shared a peck on the lips before Lorelai took the coffee Luke was holding.

LORELAI "Gotta love a man with fashion sense." She took a sip of coffee. "And the ability to make a great coffee."

LUKE "I knew that's why you love me."

He said in a deadpan tone as April watched the banter.

LORELAI "Hon why don't you use your powers for your own wardrobe?"

LUKE "I thought you liked the flannel?" Handing Lorelai a plate of French toast.

LORELAI "I do but it also like the GQ Luke, I can't wait to see you in that Tux at our wedding.

They sat down and started eating.

APRIL "So dad just said you might be having a baby soon."

Lorelai surprise Luke had shared the news almost chocking on her French toast.

LORELAI "Um I'm not sure how soon, but that's the plan, one day."

APRIL "It's good, but you know the older you get the harder it will be."

LUKE "How do you know this?"

APRIL "I read a lot. Um so when are we leaving for lunch with mum?

LUKE "About 11:00."

APRIL "I can't wait for the camping trip tonight, then fishing in the morning."

LUKE "I bought you your fishing poll."

LORELAI "You bought April a fishing poll?"

LUKE "I got it for the boat trip, so I figured I'd bring it with us and we'd get in some lessons."

APRIL "So we have a tent?"

LORELAI "Yes your dad got the cutest little blue tent, should be big enough for the three of us. Oh wait do we have enough sleeping bags?"

LUKE "I packed one for each of us."

LORELAI "So you have everything we need?"

LUKE "Yep."

LORELAI "You know it's weird, I never really wanted to go camping before but then one night we camped on the way here and now I'm looking forward to it more than ever."

They finished their breakfast talking about the camping trip coming up.

----------------------

April ran ahead and opened the door.

APRIL "Mom we're here."

Luke and Lorelai approached the door and went in.

ANNA "Good just in time. Luke can you help with the barbeque it's playing up and I know you used to fix things so I was hoping."

LUKE "Sure I'll take a look."

ANNA "Thanks, Trevor is hopeless with that stuff."

LUKE "Well lets go out and see what I can do."

Anna led them out to the patio garden area.

ANNA "Luke this it Trevor."

LUKE "Hello." Shaking hands.

ANNA "And his fiancée Lorelai."

LORELAI "Hi." Kiss on the cheek.

ANNA "Trevor work as an administrator at the nursing home where my mother lives."

TREVOR "It's good to meet you Luke and Lorelai, April has been talking about you all week."

LUKE "Well it's good to meet you as well. Um so I understand the barbeque is playing up."

TREVOR "Yes, I think it's the lighter thing."

LUKE "Well, lets have a look then."

The men went to fix the barbeque as Lorelai went inside with Anna.

ANNA "So it looks like April had fun horse back riding."

LORELAI "She seamed to, where did she go?"

ANNA "Probably to email her friends, she spends to much time on that laptop of hers."

LORELAI "So she's all ready for the science camp."

ANNA "She's been ready for a week, I had to stop her from re-packing for the third time."

LORELAI "Sounds a bit like Rory. Her first day at Chilton she must have packed her bag 5 times before I hid it."

ANNA "Lorelai." Anna sounded serious. "I have to ask you, the letter you wrote, for Luke, did you mean it?"

LORELAI "About me and Rory." Anna nodded. "Of course, he has been there for us for years, at times I don't know what I would have done without him."

ANNA "I'm sorry."

LORELAI "For what?"

ANNA "Luke told me how I was part of the reason you left Luke."

LORELAI "Anna…"

ANNA "No I need to say this. I was scared of losing April she immediately began to bond with Luke and I thought either she would hate me if Luke decided not to stick around or wanted to see her. He was not very father like when I knew him."

LORELAI "I used to think the same."

ANNA "Then when I had to move I though April would want to live in Connecticut with Luke and not here."

LORELAI "It's okay, I wish Rory's father was as good as Luke when she was younger."

ANNA "Didn't you marry him."

LORELAI "Yes. I was in a bad place after the break-up and thought it was right. I know he has always loved me and he has changed but it didn't work. I couldn't have him be there…" breathing in deep. "While I was still in love with Luke."

ANNA "I understand, it took me years to get over Luke, aside from the kids thing, back then, he was still a great guy. I see he still is." She watched as April helped Luke and Trevor with the barbeque. "He really does love her."

LORELAI "I know."

April came running in.

APRIL "We got it working. I sent Joan an instant message. Her dad works in a barbeque service center and he helped."

Lunch lasted over an hour. Luke and Trevor got along fine and found a common interest sports, Trevor used to play baseball and to track in high school. It was a pleasant lunch.

----------------------

They returned to the apartment for the camping equipment and a change of clothes. Lorelai changed into a safari shirt, which she tied at her waist. She also wore matching shorts that came halfway down her thighs. Lorelai talked Luke in wearing something similar. April had changed into her outfit before leaving home.

LUKE "Aw geez, I look like a boy scout!"

LORELAI "You look cute and I bet you're always prepared!" Winking at Luke.

LUKE "Well I'm wearing the blue cap."

LORELAI "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They shared a quick peck on the lips as April came out.

APRIL "I'm ready."

LUKE "Okay the Jeeps packed, lets go."

-----------------------

Their trip to Elephant Butte Lake took about two hours and the sun was setting by the time they pulled up next to a cabin.

APRIL "Wow!"

LORELAI "What's this?"

LUKE "Surprise!"

LORELAI "What? Why didn't you say?"

LUKE "It a surprise, the point it not to say anything." Luke said dryly.

LORELAI "I love it, I mean I was all set for the tent but this is much better.

APRIL "Thanks dad."

LUKE "Now we'll still be using the sleeping bags as we didn't bring sheets, but there are beds and a separate bedroom for us." Looking at Lorelai. "Here kid, go unlock the door."

Luke handed April the keys as Lorelai hopped out, pulling the seat forward to let April out the back, she ran to the cabin and unlocked the door. It was a small cabin with a large veranda and a deck out the back. Lorelai held Luke's arm as they walked to the deck to look at the sun setting over the lake.

LUKE "This is pretty good, better than the online pictures."

Leaning over Lorelai kissed Luke on the cheek.

LORELAI "It's perfect." Taking a moment to watch the sun together. "You know while I liked the tent but I do love this cabin a whole lot more."

Luke turned to face Lorelai holding her hips as he pulled her close and kissed her. Lorelai slipped her tongue into Luke's mouth as the passion built. Luke broke contact for a second.

LUKE "We need to stop, April might come out."

LORELAI "You're no fun." Putting on her pouting face.

April opened the back door.

APRIL "You two finished kissing?"

They broke apart both looking guilty.

LUKE "I better get dinner started." Clearing his throat.

They unpacked the Jeep and Luke started dinner with supplies they had bought at a nearby store on the trip to the lake. The girls bought in wood for the fire, it might have been the start of summer and warm during the day, but the nights at the lake were still cool outside.

The cabin had two levels. Down stairs there was one main room opening out on to the deck, it had a separate bathroom/laundry and bedroom where April would be sleeping. The kitchen was in one corner of the main room with a round table to seat 6. There was a TV with DVD/VCR but they looked like they hadn't been used in a while.

Luke finished cooking as the girls unpacked. As they ate they talked about what April had been doing in school, both adults looked lost at times and marveled at how smart she was.

APRIL "That was another great meal Dad."

LUKE "Thanks. It was just a stew, put hot water, meat & vegetables and a few other things into a bowl. I was easy."

LORELAI "It's the only way he gets me to eat healthy food."

APRIL "Lorelai do you cook?" The adults look at each other confused.

LUKE "Not if she can help it."

LORELAI "I would have starved years ago if it wasn't for this man." Smiling at Luke.

APRIL "Oh I see, but you like to make clothes."

LORELAI "Well I had to when Rory was young, I didn't have much money and couldn't have the kid running around naked."

APRIL "So did your mother teach you?"

LORELAI "God no." Pausing to take a bite of food. "I lived at an Inn when Rory and I first moved to Stars Hollow. The owner, Mia, was like a mother too me. We stayed rent-free and mostly ate at the Inn for free. But I still didn't have much money for clothes."

APRIL "So when did you met Dad?"

LORELAI "About 10 years ago. I had a free hour one day before picking up Rory from school. Everyone at work had talked about this fantastic coffee, so I decided to check it out."

APRIL "So this was after my mother?"

LUKE "About two years after we broke up."

APRIL "Tell me more, were you friends since then?"

LORELAI "Pretty much."

LUKE "I think she just liked me for the coffee."

LORELAI "Probably."

APRIL "And this was after mom?"

LUKE "I went out with your mother for about a year, before meeting Lorelai."

APRIL "Oh."

LUKE "I never knew why your mother left. I knew we were having problems but one day she was gone and I didn't know where." Taking a deep breath. "Look I'm so sorry I missed so many years of you growing up, if I had known I would have been around."

APRIL "I know dad."

LUKE "I guess your mother thought I wouldn't be a good dad."

APRIL "You are a great dad."

LUKE "Well I try."

APRIL "I know and I'm so glad I found you."

LUKE "April I don't know if it would have worked out, between us, me and Anna, if I Anna had stayed. But it wasn't you okay, you believe me right?"

APRIL "Its okay dad. Mom didn't talk about you much growing up. Obviously she didn't tell me your name. It wasn't until I found a few names on some papers that I got the idea to try and find you." Luke listened in silence. "She did say you were a good man." Smiling as she started to yawn.

LORELAI "I always thought so." Kissing Luke on the cheek.

APRIL "I guess things happen for a reason." April yawned as she spoke.

LUKE "Okay kid it's time for you to be in bed."

APRIL "But it's only 9, and I'm not tired." Yawning again. "Okay maybe a little."

LUKE "We have a long day tomorrow, starting at five."

LORELAI "5 am!"

LUKE "Yes, fishing. I told you about it."

LORELAI "I thought you we joking."

LUKE "It's a whole day trip, you'll love it when were out on the water. You can sun-bake or read if you don't want to fish."

LORELAI "No it's fine. I did buy a cute outfit for fishing and don't want to waste it."

APRIL "Okay I'll go change for bed."

LUKE "Brush your teeth."

APRIL "I always do."

April left leaving Luke and Lorelai to clean up the table.

LORELAI "Look at you."

LUKE "What?"

LORELAI "'Brush your teeth' you sound like a parent."

LUKE "Well I am." Turning to Lorelai after closing the fridge. "Lorelai are you okay with what just happened."

LORELAI "With?"

LUKE "The talk about April and Anna."

LORELAI "Luke I'm fine." Luke looked at Lorelai like he wasn't convinced. "Trust me Luke, this time I'm fine with this. I know I said that before but I've changed as well. I know you have a past and just like Chris will be in my life because of Rory, I know Anna will always be in yours because of April.

LUKE "Okay." Kissing her on the cheek. "I better get April's bed ready."

LORELAI "Let me."

LUKE "It's just rolling out a sleeping bag." Picking up the sleeping bag from the floor.

LORELAI "I know but I want to."

LUKE "Be my guest." Handing Lorelai the bag.

April came out just as Lorelai was sitting on the floor, struggling to get the sleeping back out of its bag.

LORELAI "You really packed this tight."

APRIL "Here let me. " April took the bag and within seconds had it out.

LORELAI "Wow you're a pro."

APRIL "I've had practice. A couple of times I needed to use it when I stayed with Dad at the last minute." Putting the sleeping bag on the bed.

LUKE "It happened once." Turning to Lorelai. "I didn't have her sheets ready."

APRIL "Plus the slumber night for my thirteenth birthday. You remember that Lorelai?"

Lorelai started to remember.

LORELAI "I almost forgot what a fun night that was."

April yawned again.

LUKE "Okay bed time for you now."

April promptly went to bed, Luke and Lorelai finished washing the dishes before sitting down to watch some TV before bed. Lorelai did her nails before as Luke watched, he enjoyed these quite times.

LUKE "What are you doing now?"

LORELAI "Washing my feet."

LUKE "But you're having a shower before bed?"

LORELAI "But I want to do my toe nails first."

LUKE "Okay."

Lorelai got the foot tub filling it with warm water and salts she had bought. Washing her feet before clipping her nails.

LORELAI "Your turn!"

LUKE "What? Do you really think I'll put my feet into that now."

LORELAI "I'll get fresh water, you'll love it."

LUKE "But my feet are fine."

LORELAI "Have you looked at your feet lately?"

LUKE "They are fine, I clip them when needed."

LORELAI "Well my friend the time is now!"

LUKE "Is there any way to talk you out of this?"

LORELAI "Not tonight mister."

Lorelai put on the jug to boil some more water. Luke helped her empty the tub before she refilled it.

LORELAI "Okay sit here."

LUKE "This gonna take long, is it?"

LORELAI "Just sit back and relax."

Lorelai cleaned Luke's feet rubbing the salts in, he was relaxing and she could have sworn she heard a moan at one point, she then drying them before getting out the nail clippers and then emery board to finish the job.

LORELAI "See all better, you have sexy feet now!"

LUKE "My feet are not sexy."

LORELAI "Yes they are and tomorrow the other woman will be so jealous of me."

LUKE "I'll be wearing my boots."

LORELAI "Not when we swim."

They cleaned up before going upstairs to the bedroom.

LORELAI "So you want to use the shower first…" She was stopped as Luke took her in his arms and kissed Lorelai soundly. "So together then."

LUKE "We have a long day tomorrow."

LORELAI "So just a quickie this time." Smirking at Luke.

They quickly undressed in front of each other and stepped in to the bathtub, which also was the shower. Lorelai started by running her hands down Luke's sides as she kissed Luke strait down the centre of his chest to the base of his hardening length, it was growing harder as she watched and kissed the length all the way to the tip. Holding the base she sucked on the tip, she teased his balls as she started to place his full length into her mouth. Luke braced himself and teased Lorelai hair as she used her tongue to drive Luke crazy.

They changed position, kissing with deep passion as she rose to her feet. Luke massaged Lorelai's breasts as he pushed her against the wall, kissing her front as he knelt in front of her. Lorelai put one foot on the edge of the bathtub as Luke put his arm under it. She moaned as he gently kissed her centre, parting her folds he put two fingers inside her while licking her clit. Luke knew this was a sure fire way to get Lorelai to the edge quickly and was usually the last step.

Standing up, Luke stroked his length as he guided it inside Lorelai. Moving together they picked up the pace but tried to keep the noise down. Luke was freer, now realizing it was stupid to think her couldn't do this with April in the house. He just hopped the water was masking the noise they were making. Luke used us hand between them to rub her clit as Lorelai climaxed, prolonging both of their orgasms as she clamped down on his member. They kissed deeply to keep their moaning and screaming to a minim.

They held each other for a few minutes as Luke pulled out and Lorelai put both feet in the tub. They washed each other then dried off. Lorelai when and sat on the bed as she finished drying her hair with a towel, she knew it would be a mess in the morning but she would deal with it then. Lorelai dressing her Hello Kitty pajamas and Luke in track pants and a t-shirt. He went out and checked the fire was out in the main room before coming back to bed. Lorelai was in the sleeping bag as she applied some face cream.

LORELAI "Is she asleep?"

Luke hopped in the sleeping bag behind Lorelai, spooning her as she rolled over.

LUKE "I hope so."

LORELAI "Hey I wasn't the one using the lords name 'Oh God Lorelai!' over and over."

LUKE "We really need to practice at being quieter next time."

LORELAI "A challenge, I like it. Do we get a prize for being the quietest?

LUKE "I'll get you a toy, and yes I know dirty!" Luke kissed Lorelai as she turned towards Luke.

LORELAI "I taught you well. Night hon."

They both went to sleep very satisfied with the day's events and their quickie in the shower.

TBC…


	13. Day Twelve – Fishing Family Fun

_Thanks for all the great feedback again._

_A special thanks goes to __glo1196 for doing the beta and providing some valuable suggestions._

_Enjoy!_

**Day Twelve – Fishing Family Fun**

Thursday – June 14th 2007  
5:05 am

Lorelai awoke to an empty bed, which she didn't like, reaching out aimlessly for Luke she opening her eyes. She could hear talking down stairs, it must be Luke and April she thought, it must be rally early she thought, it was still dark outside and a little cold. Lorelai wanted to go back to sleep but knew she made a promises to go fishing and couldn't miss a chance to wear her new outfit for Luke. Lorelai was the fishing girl again but this time with the man she loved and for some other guy. As she remembered fishing in her front yard and the lessons Luke had given her it gave her a nice feeling. She reached for her cell phone and looked at the time.

LORELAI "7am!" She said quite loudly, surely they had heard her.

How can it be 7am, weren't they getting up at 5am. She couldn't work it out, it was still dark and she had no caffeine in he system yet. Lorelai got up, put on her long robe and when down the stairs to the kitchen.

LORELAI "It's 7am!" Announcing to the room.

LUKE "Well morning to you too."

LORELAI "It's 7am!" She repeated.

LUKE "Actually it's 5am."

LORELAI "But my phone says 7:05 am" Holding it up for them to see.

LUKE "You never reset the time since leaving home so you're working on East Coast time, I'm amazed you set it for day light savings."

APRIL "It's actually 4am."

LORELAI "Okay, I need coffee and lots of it!"

Luke handed Lorelai the coffee and she took a big drink.

LORELAI "Hey this is not very hot!"

LUKE "Just protecting your mouth, I know how you love to take a big gulp in the morning."

LORELAI "Good thinking, but the next one better be hot mister!"

APRIL "Here you go." Handing Lorelai a plate of food."

LORELAI "Well thank you, so did you cook?"

APRIL "Dad's been teaching me."

LORELAI "Well he's doing a very good job, this looks, smells." Takes a bite. "And tastes great."

They sat down at the table eating their breakfasts.

LORELAI "So what time are we going?"

LUKE "Well we need to be at the dock at six, it's only a 5 minute walk so we have plenty of time."

LORELAI "Now I have to walk to the boat at six in the morning, can this day get any worse?"

After breakfast they dressed, Lorelai wore a safari style shirtdress over her bathing suit and with her joggers. Luke wore the knee length shorts with his boots and a t-shirt April had bought him, with "worlds greatest dad" on the front. April was in a t-shirt, shorts and joggers with a one-piece bathing suit underneath. They each took a small backpack with things they would need for the day trip, April carried her fishing poll and Luke carried his and Lorelai's.

------------------------

By 7am they had crossed the lake and were stopped at their first fishing spot. They were on a pontoon style fishing boat with a low water line and lots of deck space. There was just one other family of six with them, which was good as the boat could carried about two dozen people. The boat had several rows of seats and a tarp covering most of the deck. April insisted on them wearing sunscreen, hats and glasses to protect them form the sun. Even getting Luke to change his blue cap for something better.

LORELAI "You know this is wrecking my whole outfit!"

LUKE "It's a safety vest, you have to wear it."

LORELAI "But my cute dress."

LUKE "Suck it up, it's the law." Clipping the buckle closed. "Just wear the life preserver like a good girl, like April is." Smiling at Lorelai.

KYLE (TOUR GUIDE) "Okay my name is Kyle, I see we have a small group today. We'll be starting to fish here for about an hour, then depending on what we catch we'll move on to some other spots I know. About noon we'll have lunch on board then you can have a swim if you like but no fishing. We don't want anyone to hook anyone else…" The guide continued to talk as Lorelai leant over to whisper in Luke's ear.

LORELAI "So you gonna bait my hook mister."

LUKE "Lorelai!"

LORELAI "Hey Luke."

LUKE "Yes."

LORELAI "Do you find it ironic we have to wear these…" Pulling on the vest. "But later they want us to jump off the boat."

LUKE "Quite time now!"

KYLE "…so if you have any questions ask John, Shane, Tracy or me, now lets have some fun catching lots of fish and remember what you catch you can have for lunch if you like."

LUKE "Ready kid."

APRIL "Yep."

LUKE "Okay you go get the bait and I'll set up the lines.

April walked off. Lorelai looked at Luke horrified.

LORELAI "I'm not eating what I catch!"

LUKE "You don't have to, we can put them on ice and take them home."

LORELAI "That's not much better, Luke I don't want to keep my catch."

LUKE "You don't have to."

LORELAI "And I don't want us to keep any we catch."

LUKE "Lorelai part of the reason I wanted to bring April out here is to catch some fish we could then take back and cook at the cabin tonight, as a family." Looking at Lorelai's pouting face. "Okay I won't keep any I catch, but you're going to have to tell April."

APRIL "Got the bait, lets catch lunch!"

LORELAI "Yay, Go fish!" Not knowing what to say, she looked so happy.

Luke put the bait on the hooks and they started fishing, mixing with the other family and they were having a great time. The father from the family caught the first fish, a small Black Bass. It wasn't long before the rest of his family were reeling them in, each one bigger than the next.

LORELAI "Why are they catching all the fish?"

LUKE "I thought you didn't want to catch them?"

LORELAI "No I said I didn't want to keep them, I never said I didn't want to catch any!"

LUKE "Did you know there have been studies that say most fish that are caught with fishing polls and then released don't live very long."

LORELAI "On why!"

LUKE "Something about the shock."

LORELAI "Now I'm torn, I want to win but I don't want to hurt the poor fishy." Taking a moment as the others caught the biggest fish yet. "You know the last time I went fishing, with Alex. It wasn't like this, first we didn't have a boat, it was winter and we were standing in a lake at 6 am!"

LUKE "Sounds like fun."

LORELAI "I'm sure you would have liked it. You know I caught a fish, Jayne Mansfield."

LUKE "You name it, I'm shocked." He said dryly.

LORELAI "I think you're right, she only lasted a week. We kept her in the freezer until spring then buried her in the yard."

LUKE "Nice." Still in a dryly tone.

April was fishing with the other kids.

APRIL "Hey dad I've got something!" Luke and Lorelai looked over.

April fishing poll was bent, she definitely hooked something. Reeling in their lines they and went over to April's side. Luke help hold the poll as April reeled in the fish, it must have been big, it took 15 minutes to get onto the boat, a quite large Black Bass, 20 pounds. Luke looked at Lorelai knowing she wanted April to release the fish.

LUKE "You gonna say something." Talking just to Lorelai.

LORELAI "No way, look at her she's loving this, besides I want us to win."

LUKE "Win what?"

LORELAI "The biggest fish contest."

LUKE "There is no contest."

LORELAI "Not with that fish!"

LUKE "What happened to not wanting to hurt the fish and all that stuff you said?"

LORELAI "Well I changed my mind, I can do that." Smiling as she kissed Luke on the lips with a quick peck.

April's fish was big but not the biggest, but it still felt good and would make a nice meal for the 3 of them.

Shortly after the tour moved on they when to a small sheltered cove for lunch. Anchoring about 50 yards off shore from some rocks and a sandy beach. While the crew prepared the fish and other food it was time for a swim.

APRIL "You coming in Lorelai, dad?"

LORELAI "You go swim with the other kids."

LUKE "We'll be right there."

April removed her shoes, shorts and hat, but left on her t-shirt and applied more sunscreen. They watched as April joined the kids in the water, playing with a beach ball as they swam to the shore.

LORELAI "She makes friends easy."

LUKE "I guess she gets that from her mother."

LORELAI "You have enough friends." Looking at Luke. "Well you have me."

LUKE "And I'm grateful for that every day."

LORELAI "So last year, did you um, have anyone to talk to when we were…"

LUKE "Just my sister and T.J."

LORELAI "I'm so sorry."

LUKE "It's okay, he's not the putz he seems to be when you get to know him."

LORELAI "So you spent a lot of time with them."

LUKE "Just a few diners here and there. I know they meant well but most of the time I just wanted to be alone, when April wasn't there."

LORELAI "Have I said how sorry I am."

Taking her hand she held Luke's jaw as she started kissing him, moving her hand to the back of his neck as it deepened. Before they realized where they were. Luke cleared his throat.

LUKE "So um you going to have a swim?"

LORELAI "Yeah I better before Lunch is served. You coming?"

LUKE "You might have to give me a minute."

Looking down at his pants.

LORELAI "Don't be too long." She said with a cheeky grin.

Lorelai removed her shoes, hat and the life preserver then unbuttoned her shirtdress, Luke was in awe as Lorelai slipped it off to reveal the cutaway one-piece bathing suit she was wearing. Handing Luke the dress she slowly climbing down the ladder, then swimming on her back to where Luke was standing on deck.

LORELAI "Come on Luke, join me."

Luke reluctant at first slowly took a few things out of his shorts pockets, placing them in his backpack before sitting again to remove his boots. Then removing his life preserver before lifting his t-shirt over his head. Taking a few running steps he dove right in, surprising Lorelai. He popped up seconds later several yards from her. Luke proceeded to swim to the shallows away from the kids and stood up in the waist deep water showing just the top of his shorts, which were now about as low as they could go while in the company of others. Lorelai was now the one in awe and swam up to Luke and stood in front of him, kissing him on the lips.

LORELAI "So those swimming lessons definitely paid off! Have you been working out?"

LUKE "Just with you."

They kissed again before standing there in each other's arms for a few minutes watching April and the others.

LUKE "Looks like she's having a good time."

LORELAI "You're here, of course she's having a good time."

LUKE "So did you see anyone while we were apart?"

LORELAI "Just Rory at first but then with Chris I couldn't really say much."

LUKE "I thought you two were close."

LORELAI "Not that close!" Looking down. "I did see someone when Chris went."

LUKE "A professional?"

LORELAI "I just needed to talk, we were still barely friends. So I tried my mother but then Sookie put me on to this great doctor that she has known for years.

LUKE "That explains a lot." He said dryly.

LORELAI "She catered a party for her once, before I met her."

LUKE "Why didn't I hear about this?"

LORELAI "'Cause you're you. Any way, she really helped and so the town would not talk about it she came to the Inn and stayed overnight for free. I spent the whole night talking one time."

LUKE "Well that I can believe."

LORELAI "It was good."

LUKE "So when was this?"

LORELAI "Just before the hay bale maze."

LUKE "Thus the reason for our talk in the maze."

LORELAI "Exactly, she gave me the courage to talk."

LUKE "They why didn't you talk more, later?"

LORELAI "I didn't want to push you again."

LUKE "I see." There was silence for a minute as they again watched April and the other kids. "Come on lets go have some lunch."

Walking Lorelai's back into the deeper water. They swam together to the boat. Luke go a good view as he watched Lorelai climbed up the ladder in front of him. Quickly on board they dried off before putting on their t-shirts and hats. Lunch was served, a mixture of fish and salad. They ate picnic style on the deck under the shade.

LORELAI "God, that was good."

LUKE "So you're over the whole fish killing thing?

LORELAI "I've converted! And thanks again April for catching it."

After lunch the tour part of the day trip started, they visited several of the islands while making their way to the damn wall. While April pointed out various landmarks quicker than the tour guide could do. It was about 5pm by the time they made it back to the dock. Amazingly there was a Pizza Hut vendor trailer parked at the dock.

LUKE "What the?"

LORELAI "Cool pizza after a long day fishing, it seems right."

APRIL "Lorelai can we watch a movie?"

LORELAI "Sure, the cabin has a DVD player."

Lorelai order two pizzas along with side dishes, appetizers, wings, desserts and drinks also a salad for Luke. April asked where the nearest DVD rental place was, and went with Luke as Lorelai set up the meal. They got just one movie, as they needed to leave early the next morning. By the time they got back Lorelai had changed into her sweat pants and a tank top. Luke and April washed and changed before they sat down to watch "Pretty in Pink" over the dinner Lorelai had set up in the lounge area. April was asleep before the movie was over, Luke carried her to her bed, and she would just have to shower in the morning.

Lorelai decided on a bath while Luke cleaned up the dinner mess, washing the plates and dishes so there would be less to do in the morning. When he got to the bathroom up stairs Lorelai was relaxing in the tube.

LORELAI "You just going to watch?"

He didn't have to think about it, stripping down in seconds he hopped in behind her.

LORELAI "Tight squeeze."

LUKE "I can hop right out if you like?"

LORELAI "No stay, I like it tight." Both shared a look knowing how dirty that sounded. "So why didn't you just use the main bathroom down stairs?"

LUKE "You were up here."

LORELAI "Good reason." Turning back to Luke they kissed.

LUKE "I'm glad I made the choice."

They washed each other before drying and going to the bedroom. Lorelai lay on the bed in just her towel, with a second one on her head. She was propped up on her elbows as she read a magazine. Luke rested against the headboard as he sat behind her massaging her feet. Their legs were intertwined, his right leg, bend at 90 degrees, between hers. Lorelai continued to read as Luke massaged her feet one at a time.

The towel was barely covering her bottom and he could see her opening. Slowly he moved his leg down and under the towel, his toes coming in contact with her, moving his toes she started to moan. Not turning but with a grin on her face she let him continue. She lifted her centre off the bed as Luke placed his foot under her, coming in contact with her clit. She was glad she had given him a pedicure the night before, but he did draw the line at paining them.

Luke lifted her right foot and kissed her toes, one at a time, before sucking on the big one as he stroked her calf and moved his toes around her opening. She bit down on the towel, which she had now pulled off her body. Moving her foot she managed to get it under the towel covering Luke's waist. Rubbing her foot on his length and loosening the towel in the process. Putting her other foot down Lorelai got on all fours moving her legs outside his, placing her butt close to Luke's mouth, immediately kissing her folds and she moaned as he placed his tongue inside her centre licking the moisture off her opening, bringing another deep moan from Lorelai.

Looking down she could see how big Luke was now. Using her teeth she opened the towel as she bent down, then with him free she kissed his length before using her tongue to lift him up and sliding him inside her mouth. Moving her head up and down as she took him in, Luke moaned into her opening as he kissed her, sending a shiver through her entire body.

Sensing how close they were getting Lorelai let go of Luke's length and crawling away, removing the towel on her head as she laid down. Luke moved over to be on top of her, spreading her legs as she lifted herself off the bed, Luke placed a pillow under her. Guiding himself he went into her moist centre with ease. Moving his hips Luke went slowly at first alternating with some fast strokes as he massaged her breasts and kissed her neck.

As Luke climaxed he pulled Lorelai up so they were both kneeling on the bed, this helped send Lorelai over the edge. She held the towel to her mouth the muffle the screams. Luke wrapped his arms around her as their heart rates settled back down. Pulling out before they collapsed, Luke rolling onto his back beside her. Lorelai snuggled up to Luke, putting one leg over his as she held him and kissed his chest.

LORELAI "Well that was new."

LUKE "I saw an opening and went for it."

LORELAI "Dirty!"

LUKE "So worth it." Kissing Lorelai on the lips. "So we need to get up early if we want to go the Roswell before returning April in time for her bus tomorrow."

LORELAI "We better get some rest then." Kissing Luke on the chest as she got up.

Luke followed, Lorelai put on her pajamas and Luke his track pants before they got under the sheets, in their usual spooning position they were asleep in minutes.

TBC...


	14. Day Thirteen – April Leaving

_Thanks for all the great feedback again._

_A special thanks goes to __glo1196 for doing the beta and providing some valuable suggestions._

_Enjoy!_

**Day Thirteen – April Leaving**

Friday – June 15th 2007  
4:59 am

April awoke early; too early, it was still dark out. Putting on her iPod she listened to some tracks recommended by Lorelai. This was one of her favourite bands when she was growing up, The Bangles. She was excited about the day ahead, the side trip to Roswell and leaving for the science camp. It had only just hitting her how much she would miss her dad over the next 6 weeks. She would have weekly phone calls to him and email, but this would test her strength.

She didn't lie there for long, she dressed, put on a sweater and track pants before going to the main room. Seeing that neither her dad nor Lorelai was up she started the coffee for Lorelai. She put some water in the electric jug to make tea for dad and herself. Once started she went up stairs, slowly approached the room, just in case they were doing things. While she knew what adults did, well the basics, she had no need to see or hear it, especial her dad.

Hearing nothing she knocked and called their names before slowly pushing the door open. Taking a deep breathe as she looked into the room, and to her relief they appeared to be wearing clothes and still very much asleep. She watched them for a few seconds, seeing how much they were in love and just lying there. Lorelai clinging to her dad's arm and he with a smile on his face, something he had been missing for months in the last year when she visited him. She quietly left, closing the door to continue to make tea, coffee and her own breakfast.

Lorelai opened her eyes; the sun was just starting to lighten the room. She didn't want to move but she had to, her bladder was full. Kissing Luke on the cheek she slowly moved out of the bed put on her robe and went into the bathroom. She was feeling a little sick but it didn't feel like a cold. After washing her face, and brushing her hair and teeth she went back in the bedroom. Luke was still asleep so she let him be, and decided to get some coffee to settle her stomach.

Luke awoke about 10 minutes later, reaching for Lorelai. It was odd that she was not there. Looking at his watch on the side table it was 5:32 am. He got up and went to the bathroom, coming out minutes later, trimmed back to his usual five 'o clock shadow. He put on a sweater before going down stairs to start breakfast for his girls. Luke walked down the open staircase to see his daughter and fiancée talking, which was not unusual now but they were also cooking, with a frying pan!

LORELAI "Morning sleepy."

APRIL "Morning dad."

LUKE "What's going on here?" Looking confused as Lorelai walked up to him.

LORELAI "It's breakfast, bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast."

LUKE "I can see." Lorelai kissed Luke on the lips for a second she looked a little pale. "Are you okay?"

LORELAI "I'm fine, I was a little sick before but coffee fixed me up."

LUKE "As always. Um so no fires yet?"

LORELAI "Not yet, you taught April well."

LUKE "Looks like it."

LORELAI "Sit down. Here is your tea, just like you like it."

APRIL "And here you go, breakfast and nothing is burnt."

LUKE "Looks great." Leaning in to April. "You didn't let Lorelai near the frying pan did you?"

APRIL "No dad!" They both looked at Lorelai.

LORELAI "Okay enough. This was all April's idea, she even had the coffee made by the time I got down here, and let me tell you it's just as good as yours."

LUKE "I'll take your word on that one." Looking at April. "I hope you didn't have any."

APRIL "Just a taste, to see if I got it just right."

LUKE "Great another junkie." He said dryly.

They continued to talk over breakfast, Lorelai put on the TV to catch the local weather report, it looked like it was going to be another clear day, with maybe rain in the evening. Dressing, Lorelai decided to wear a colorful cami with jeans, sneakers and jacket until it warmed up. Luke was in his usual jeans, a navy colored t-shirt, boots and his blue cap. April also wore her jeans, and her favourite 'Think Geek' t-shirt. They cleaned up the breakfast mess, packed the Jeep and put the house in order before leaving by 7am, remembering to drop off the DVD on their way past the rental store.

It took them about 3 hours to reach Roswell. They only had time for a quick stop so they grabbed an early lunch at a diner before they had to getting back on the road.

LORELAI "So is he an alien?"

APRIL "I don't think so."

LUKE "So this is Roswell. Looks like any other crack pot town where the locals have too much time on their hands."

APRIL "I just love the history and the fact it only started 60 years ago!"

LORELAI "60 years, really?"

APRIL "Yep, July 8 1947, William Brazel claimed to have found a space craft but the government covered it up."

LORELAI "So do you 'believe'?"

APRIL "I want to believe, but the evidence is just not there."

LORELAI "Or it was covered up."

APRIL "But keeping this secret for 60 years, something would have come out."

LUKE "I guess." Luke chimed in.

LORELAI "So you don't 'believe' in them Lucas?"

LUKE "Well, show me a little green man and I'll believe."

Just then their waitress came up, a teenager with her face paint green, Luke turned and was startled.

LUKE "What the…" Stopping short of finishing the word.

The girls could not contain themselves and burst into laughter.

LUKE "AW Geez."

WAITRESS "Welcome to The Crash Down Diner, what will we be having today?"

They ordered some 'alien' specials as April gave them a history of the town. She had done a report for school in the past month. When finished they got back on the road, they only had a couple of hours to get April to her bus.

They got back to April's house just after 1pm. Dropping her off they went back to the apartment to clean up from the road trip. It was getting cold outside as the weather closed in, so Lorelai changed into her black long sleeve dragonfly top, same jeans and put on some heels to be more presentable. It also helped her to be taller around Anna. While for the most part she was over any jealousy she had felt and they were becoming friendly it was always good to have the upper hand, besides the heels were cute. Luke put on a clean flannel shit and his leather jacket.

They returned an hour later to April's house just in time for a quick coffee, tea for Luke and Anna, before following them to the bus station in the Jeep. April was being chaperoned by her chemistry teacher, Mr. Lazovic, along with another boy and girls. She would be staying with relatives of Anna's who live near the Reeves ASK Science Centre in California.

APRIL "I'll be back in no time mom." She said as she hugged Anna before moving to Luke. "And I'll call you every week with updates, and email you all the time, don't forget I'll be in Stars Hollow in early August."

LUKE "Can't wait." Hugging her again. "I'm gonna miss you kid."

She moved on to hug Lorelai.

APRIL "You take care of him now."

LORELAI "I'll do my best."

APRIL "I can't wait for the wedding."

LORELAI "Me too."

Breaking apart before going back to Anna.

ANNA "Don't get into any trouble."

APRIL "I won't."

ANNA "But have fun."

APRIL "I will."

They hugged again before the kids were ushered on to the bus. The three adults waved as the bus pulled away.

ANNA "So Luke I'll let you know the flight details when I book our tickets."

LUKE "You're coming as well?"

ANNA "Well I wanted to visit some friends so I thought I'd fly her out, stay a few days and then you can send her home after the wedding."

LUKE "Oh I didn't mean…"

ANNA "Its okay, no need to apologize."

Anna hugged Luke then Lorelai as they said their goodbyes. Anna walked back to her car.

LORELAI "So Anna's coming to town!"

LUKE "Yep."

Lorelai took Luke's hand before turning to him.

LORELAI "Come on, I want to do something.

LUKE "What Lorelai?"

LORELAI "Come on you'll love it."

LUKE "I just want to go home and rest."

LORELAI "Trust me!" Smiling in that 'I know Luke will love this.' way she has.

------------------------

LUKE "Stop that!"

LORELAI "But I want to please you."

LUKE "You please me by just being here, with me. Now put your top back on before you catch a cold."

LORELAI "I'll be fine, don't you like this bikini any more?"

LUKE "Yes but you don't need to wear just that, people are watching."

LORELAI "Luke, there is no one else is around."

She had stripped off her dragonfly top to revealed a very tinny white bikini top, Luke was grateful they were the only ones at the car wash. But worried because she had not been looking her usual self most of the day. Lorelai put money in the machine and grabbed the spray gun from the wall. It seamed stupid to Luke that she wanted to wash the Jeep when it was clear the weather was turning bad and it would rain any minute. But sometimes Luke could not reason with Lorelai when she was acting crazy. Luke stood nearby just out of the sprays range, but this didn't stop Lorelai from trying to wet him.

After the Wrangler was wet she changed to the soap brush, soaping down the Jeep doing a sexy dance as she washed, using a sponge to do the wheels getting soap down her front. Luke was clearly turned on while he kept an eye out for other cars. Switch in to the high press wash setting she washed off the suds. Luke could see she was starting to sniffle.

LUKE "Okay we're done!" He turned off the water and got her clothes from the Jeep. "Put these on now!" Luke grabbed a towel out of the back of the Jeep to dry Lorelai's hair.

LORELAI "I'm fine." Clearly sounding like she was not as she coughed.

LUKE "Alright crazy lady time to get you home and in bed."

LORELAI "Aw the sweet talk!"

Luke put Lorelai in the Jeep. It started to rain just as they pulled out of the car wash. They stopped off at a drug store to get Lorelai some cold medicine and then some take-out chicken, Luke picking up some soup at a near by store as Lorelai waited in the Jeep. When they got home Lorelai was not sounding or looking good. Using the umbrella Luke shielded Lorelai from the rain. But they were both soaked by the time they got inside. Luke changed into some dry clothes as Lorelai stripped down putting on her long robe before going back to the kitchen. Luke had the fire going and with the central heating the room was nice and warm.

LUKE "Okay time to get some food in you."

LORELAI "I'm not hungry."

LUKE "Well do you want a drink, coffee?"

LORELAI "No."

LUKE "No?"

LORELAI "Juice."

LUKE "Well that's proof enough, you are sick!"

They sat in front of the fire for warmth. Lorelai barely touching her fried chicken and only eating a few fries, but she did drink two glasses of Juice.

LORELAI "Hey Luke?" Trying to act sexy.

LUKE "Yes Lorelai."

LORELAI "We haven't had sex today, wanna do it in front of the fire?"

LUKE "Take me now." In his dryly tone.

LORELAI "I'm serious, we can't go the whole day without sex."

She put on a sexy pose, kneeling on the rug before opening her robe then arching her back, coughing and ending up bent over trying to regain her breath.

LUKE "Seriously you want to have sex now, you can barely breathe or talk. Now normally I wouldn't complain because you yak too much most of the time…"

LORELAI "Hey is that any way to treat the sick!" Pouting as she closed her robe.

LUKE "So you admit it, you're sick."

LORELAI "Of course Luke, where have you been today!"

LUKE "Okay if you're not gonna eat then at least take your medicine"

LORELAI "I don't need it." Finishing with a very bad cough.

LUKE "Here!"

Reluctantly she drank the cough syrup, followed by a glass of water to wash away the taste.

LORELAI "Yuck!" Sitting back against the couch, hugging her legs. "I hate being sick."

LUKE "I know."

LORELAI "I'm special, if I'm sick I want to have something special."

LUKE "Geez this is the whole 'haunted leg' thing again."

LORELAI "You remember that."

LUKE "You're hard to forget."

Luke got up, kissing her on the forehead before leaving the room, coming back a few minutes later to see Lorelai eating.

LUKE "What are you doing?"

LORELAI "Eating."

LUKE "You do know that's an apple right."

LORELAI "I know."

LUKE "Okay then. I just ran you a bath."

Lorelai looked surprised as he took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

LORELAI "You're too good for me Mr. Danes." She said sniffling but with a big smile.

Luke had filled the bath, adding bubbles and scented soaps.

LORELAI "When did you get these?"

LUKE "At the drug store."

Leading her to the bathroom, Lorelai undid her robe as Luke helped her out of it, before she turned to him.

LORELAI "Luke I'm going…" Quickly putting her hand over her mouth she ran to the toilet, Luke holding her hair back as she throw up.

LUKE "Are you okay?"

LORELAI "See this is what happens when I eat fruit!"

LUKE "Yes, blame the apple. Do you need anything?"

LORELAI "I just want to wash my face, then get into that tub."

To keep her warm Luke insisted that Lorelai put her robe back on while washing her face; Luke proceeded to light the scented candles he had also bought at the drug store. Finally ready she slipped out of her robe again, Luke held her hand as Lorelai stepped into the bathtub, and it was just the right temperature.

LORELAI "Luke this is fantastic, oh God!" She almost moaned as she lowered her self down.

Luke had also setup her laptop on a chair at the end of the bathtub so she could watch the Jamie O'Neil' DVD Luke bought her or just listen to the music. He left returning a few minutes later with some juice and apple cut in to wedges for Lorelai, since it was all she was eating. As Lorelai lay back in the tub she relaxed and forgot about her cold.

LORELAI "Have I told you how good you are to me?"

LUKE "It's my pleasure." Kissing her on the top of her head.

LORELAI "Lips."

LUKE "I don't want to catch your cold." He said as he left the room.

Lorelai pouted again but it was short lived as Luke returned with just a towel around his waist.

LORELAI "You getting in here?"

LUKE "Not if I want to stay healthy!"

He turned on the shower and hung up his towel, the site improved Lorelai's mood immensely, she watched Luke wash himself. She moved her had between her legs, rubbing the thumb over her clit. Even though she was not feeling her best this was making her feel better. Luke smiled, he knew what Lorelai was doing just a few feet away; he could hear her quietly moaning.

Getting hard Luke stroked his length knowing Lorelai was watching, this only made Lorelai more excited. She plunged a finer inside, then two. Knowing her own body she continued to rub her clit and play with her folds. Meanwhile Luke couldn't resist her anymore. While he could get the job done him self, if forced to, he had little choice for most of the last year. But that was never as much fun or satisfying as being with Lorelai. Stepping out of the shower he stood before her for a few seconds before Lorelai opened her eyes.

Moving her legs Luke climbed in, Lorelai reaching for his member, stroking it as he sat down. Luke put his legs under Lorelai's as she moved forward. Still hold his length she line it up, sliding him inside as she wrapped her legs around his back. Using her legs she move along his shaft slowly, the cold had left her drained but she still had some energy in reserve.

Luke kissed Lorelai's shoulder and neck, avoiding her mouth on purpose. He moved to her left breast cupping it as he kissed freckles just above the beautiful form. He toyed with the firm nipple before moving to the right. Running his hand down her front to Lorelai's clit as she arched her back. The music, scented candles and Luke moving inside her pushed Lorelai to climax, clamping on Luke's shaft made him come at the same time. For few minutes they laid back basked in the afterglow of their combined orgasm. Lorelai let the water wash over her chest as her nipples dipped under the water, she was covered in a few bubbles which Luke brushed away as he held her waist.

LORELAI "That's just what the doctor ordered."

LUKE "I like this doctor." He said with a smile. "You do look much better."

LORELAI "I feel better. Thanks for all this Luke."

LUKE "It's what I do."

LORELAI "And you do it so well."

LUKE "Come here."

Lorelai sat up and they hugged before he kissed her on the lips.

LORELAI "What about getting sick."

LUKE "I don't care." Kissing again, this time deeper he could feel him self grow, whispering in her ear. "Turn around."

Luke pulled out as Lorelai moved to turn around, she sat back down but to her disappointment Luke reached for the shampoo.

LORELAI "What are you doing?"

LUKE "Your hair needs to be washed."

Pouring the peach smelling shampoo he began to massage it into her scalp, used his fingers to work the shampoo through her long brunette locks, taking his time. He then rinsed her hair before moving on to the conditioner. Once done they changed positions and Lorelai did Luke's hair. He didn't like the peach shampoo normally but did fight Lorelai this time.

Luke got out of the tub first, drying himself off, then putting on his robe. Holding Lorelai's hand he helped her out, Luke noticed how good she did look as the water dripped off her body, she did look much better. Lorelai dried herself off before leaving the bathroom, by now Luke had dressed for bed in his usual track pants a t-shirt. Packed up the laptop and returned from the kitchen with two glasses of juice. Lorelai had dressed in her Spice Girls pajamas.

LUKE "Here."

LORELAI "Thanks." Taking the glass with no fuss and drinking it down in seconds. "Apple, nice."

LUKE "Feeling better now?"

LORELAI "Much better, thanks. Throwing earlier up helped I think."

LUKE "Do you want something to eat, maybe soup?"

LORELAI "No I just want to sleep." She said as she pulled back the sheets. "The fruit was enough for tonight hon."

They both got into the bed, snuggled under the blankets in their usual spooning position. Lorelai fell asleep minutes later soon followed by Luke.

TBC…


	15. Day Fourteen – Nightmare In Bed

_Thanks for all the great feedback again._

_A special thanks goes to __glo1196 for doing the beta and providing some valuable suggestions._

_Enjoy!_

**Day Fourteen – Nightmare In Bed**

Saturday – June 16th 2007  
2:35 am

Lorelai woke up in a panic, something was wrong. The bed didn't feel right; there was even something wrong about the room, even though she could hardly see in the dark. The bedside light came on as he turned to her.

CHRIS "What's the matter?"

LORELAI "Christopher! What are you doing here?"

CHRIS "What do you mean Lore?"

LORELAI "Why are you in Albuquerque?"

CHRIS "Albuquerque?"

LORELAI "Where's Luke?"

CHRIS "Luke? Okay, Lore I thought you were over this, remember he left you pregnant and ran off to be with April and Anna in Albuquerque."

Just then she heard a baby cry, and then a second one.

CHRIS "You better go check on the twins."

LORELAI "Twins!"

Lorelai bolted up in bed, in a sweat. 'What the fuck' is all she could think, reaching over and turning on the light she saw Luke sleeping. It had all been a nightmare a horrible dream no doubt a result of the fever she had. But wait she was feeling fine a little sick in the stomach from her bad dream but the cold had gone for the most part and her head was clear. Just then she did start feeling sicker. Quickly getting up she went to the bathroom, closing the door before turning on the light and just making it to the toilet to throw up.

After a few minutes she got off her knees, shutting the toilet lid and sitting down, she used a piece of toilet paper to wipe her mouth as she sat on the toilet. Regaining her strength she went to the sink getting a glass of water to wash away the bad taste. Drinking the water she looked into the mirror and it dawned on her, what had happened. Quickly she left the bathroom, leaving the light on she grabbed her robe on the way through the bedroom, not even trying to be quite. Finding her cell phone in her handbag, she sat at the kitchen table as she made an urgent call.

LORELAI "Rory!"

RORY "Mom? Are you okay?"

LORELAI "Yes."

RORY "Well then unless you have a good reason for waking me at this ungodly hour I'm…"

LORELAI "I might be pregnant!"

RORY "…going to kill you." Rory stopped in her tracks. "What?"

LORELAI "I just threw up, and it's morning."

RORY "Barely."

LORELAI "And I only had apple to eat and drink last night, no coffee."

RORY "Wow"

LORELAI "Rory I need to know."

RORY "Well then, go and tell Luke, and get a test."

LORELAI "I can't tell Luke."

RORY "Why?"

LORELAI "I don't want him to get his hopes up before I know."

RORY "Wasn't this the problem before?"

LORELAI "When before?"

RORY "Two years ago!"

LORELAI "That was different."

RORY "Look mom my only advice is for you to tell Luke, he wants this but more importantly he will want to help. And if you're not pregnant then he will want to know that as well and get the help you need."

LORELAI "But there's more."

RORY "What?"

LORELAI "I also had a bad dream."

RORY "What dream?"

LORELAI "Luke had run off, leaving me with the twins and back in bed with your father!"

RORY "Wow!"

LORELAI "I know. So what does it mean?"

RORY "I'm not doing this."

LORELAI "Why you did it before."

RORY "That was years ago."

LORELAI "But I need help."

RORY "Don't I know it!"

LORELAI "Rory!"

RORY "Sorry, mom but I don't even think Freud could help you with this one."

LORELAI "Rory!"

RORY "All I'm gonna say is you need to talk to Luke about it! Call me when you know more okay."

LORELAI "Okay." Hesitant.

RORY "Bye mom."

LORELAI "Bye." Not wanting to hang up.

But Lorelai had more to think about and the more she thought the more in shock she became. The shock turned to anger and rage, what did the dream mean? Was she scared of loosing Luke again? Maybe he was going run off before their wedding or on their wedding day! She got up, feeling mad and upset, maybe hormonal and went to the bedroom, whacking Luke on the arm and shouting at him.

LORELAI "Wake up!"

LUKE "What the… Lorelai what's the matter, why are you up?"

LORELAI "Why don't you love me?"

LUKE "Why don't I…"

LORELAI "Tell me now if you're planning to run off with Anna!"

LUKE "I'm, what? What are you talking about?"

LORELAI "Your gonna leave me again!"

Luke hopped out of bed to hold Lorelai but she pulled away.

LUKE "Lorelai calm down and tell me what is going on!"

Lorelai took a breath and sat at the foot of the bed, holding onto the wooden rail as Luke stood in front of her.

LORELAI "I dreamed you had run away leaving me with… Chris." She didn't want to bring the twins up quite yet.

LUKE "First I can't be responsible for your dreams, second you had a dream about Christopher?" Luke sat back on the bed getting under the covers, but looked at Lorelai with a mixture of amusement and confusion. "Lorelai get back into bed and tell me what bought this crazy attack on?"

LORELAI "I'm just crazy?" Half smiling at Luke.

LUKE "Lorelai!"

LORELAI "Okay, I don't know for sure and I don't want you to get your hopes up but I ate an apple last night."

LUKE "I was there."

LORELAI "Well apples are a sign."

LUKE "Of a good diet?"

LORELAI "No!"

LUKE "Lorelai you're gonna have to lead me 'cause I'm lost right now."

LORELAI "There is a small possibility that there is a chance that I might be a tiny bit pregnant!"

LUKE "Your…"

LORELAI "Pregnant."

LUKE "You said."

LORELAI "So get up, I need to know now!"

LUKE "Its 3am."

Lorelai started to dress, looking for her jeans.

LORELAI "That drug store we stopped at last night, it's opened 24 hours."

LUKE "I think so."

LORELAI "Well lets go."

Putting on the jeans and now looking for shoes and a top, she was not getting a pregnancy test wearing her Spice Girls pajama top!

LUKE "Lorelai come back to bed, we can go first thing in the morning, in a couple of hours."

Lorelai ignored Luke and continued to dress putting on her sneakers.

LORELAI "Oh god I hope that cough medicine didn't do anything bad to the baby." Looking at Luke. "Why are you still in bed? Get up now."

LUKE "I'll repeat my self, it's 3am!"

Lorelai stood closer to Luke, holding his hand

LORELAI "Luke I need to know I won't be able to sleep until I do, so can we please go."

Luke slowly got up, finding his jeans.

LUKE "Well if you're not pregnant we're cutting back on you're coffee intake." He joked. "And if you are pregnant it's going to stop altogether!"

LORELAI "Never! Now just get dress, I'll be in the Jeep waiting." Lorelai said as she slipped on her jacket.

LUKE "Lorelai wait. Come back here."

But it was too late, Luke slipped on his boots, grabbing his leather jacket and wallet as he chased after Lorelai.

------------------

LORELAI "So which one?"

LUKE "You're seriously asking me?"

LORELAI "Well it's been over 20 years."

LUKE "Well I've never done this. Anyway what about that scare a couple of years ago, didn't you have a test?"

LORELAI "No. The next day I ate a bunch of junk food, drank coffee and I got my period later in the week, which answered that question. Besides you imagine to look on Taylor's face if I had bought a test at his store."

LUKE "I guess."

LORELAI "Okay here goes, this will do." She picked up a test and looking at the instructions. "Okay I pee on the stick, wait three minutes and look for the lines, simple and quick!"

LUKE "Okay, let's go."

LORELAI "What do you have there?"

LUKE "Razors and some deodorant."

LORELAI "We are not buying other things while here, this is not a shopping trip." Looking on the shelf. "Damn I need this." Picking up some face cream.

LUKE "Well get it, look Lorelai I know this is a big night but why not get this stuff now then we don't need to come back later."

Lorelai nodded as some tears started to form in her eyes.

LORELAI "Luke, I'm scared."

LUKE "Me too, lets go."

They paid for their purchases and left the store, returning to the apartment about 15 minutes later.

-------------------

LUKE "Are you okay."

LORELAI "What?"

LUKE "Are you okay, do you need a hand?"

LORELAI "Luke I'm peeing on a stick, I think I can handle it."

LUKE "Why don't you let me come in there?"

LORELAI "Because I have a shy bladder. Luke I'm just washing up and I'll be right out, start the count down."

LUKE "Got it."

Placing the test on the sink washed her hands before opening the door.

LORELAI "Okay 3 minutes and we'll have the answer." Handing Luke the empty package.

LUKE "How are you?"

LORELAI "Nervous. I mean I've wanted this for so long, but now it might be finally here."

LUKE "I know. But if it's not, we'll get through this right. We've only being going at it, yes I know Dirty! For a few weeks."

LORELAI "Wow it has only been a few weeks since we got back together. I guess we'll have to get moving on the wedding plans as soon as we get home."

LUKE "I guess."

They sat in silence on edge of the bed, Luke reaching out to hold Lorelai's hand.

LORELAI "Luke where do we live?"

LUKE "I thought we settled on you house."

LORELAI "It would be our house."

LUKE "I know, does that sound weird?"

LORELAI "I've wanted it to be 'our house' for a long time."

LUKE "I know, I'm sorry it didn't happen before."

Silence fell again; they were both startled when Luke's alarm watch went off.

LUKE "Ready?" Squeezing Lorelai's hand.

LORELAI "Trust me you can never be ready for this moment."

They got up, Luke still holding Lorelai's hand, leading her into the bathroom. Lorelai picking up the test stick, after a few seconds a confused look came across her face.

LUKE "Well."

LORELAI "I don't know."

LUKE "What do you mean, the box says there are two lines, the control and a second if it's a positive result."

LORELAI "Well look then." Handing Luke the test stick.

LUKE "I see, is that the second line?"

LORELAI "I don't know." Taking the box still in Luke's hand and read it again careful to make sure not to miss anything. "We need to wait."

LUKE "Longer? I thought it took 3 minutes."

LORELAI "Oh no, it says here 'if you are unsure of the results take the test again after 36-48 hours."

LUKE "We have to wait two days!"

LORELAI "This sucks!"

Exhausted from the events of the night and the early hour they climbed back onto the bed after taking off their shoes, they spooned as Luke held Lorelai they managed to drift off to sleep.

------------------

LUKE "Lorelai, Lorelai wake up."

Luke opened the curtains.

LORELAI "What time is it?"

LUKE "Just past eight, you up for some breakfast?"

Placing a tray over her lower legs as she moved to rest against the headboard.

LORELAI "I can eat, wow this looks great, but where's my coffee?"

LUKE "Do you really think I would give you coffee if you're possible carrying our child? You can have tea and maybe de-cafe later."

LORELAI "But…" Kissing her to shut her up.

LUKE "And that's the last I'm going to say on the subject."

LORELAI "Luke are you okay?"

LUKE "I'm fine, great in fact, why?"

LORELAI "You look happy."

LUKE "I am. Now eat your breakfast, after last night we're running later if we want to get out of here today."

Luke started to pack.

LORELAI "Okay… Hey Luke."

LUKE "Yes Lorelai."

LORELAI "Can you get me my cell phone, it's on the kitchen table."

LUKE "Okay." Kissing her again before leaving to get the phone.

Lorelai called Rory to updated her as she ate the breakfast Luke had made, 'I think I'll like being pregnant this time.' She thought. Luke continued to pack their bags, and then went about cleaning the apartment. He insisted that Lorelai rest but once she was finished with breakfast she had to get up and dressed for the day. The rain had cleared so it might be a warm day, she decided on her dark blue Lola knee length dress, leather hooded jacket, until it warmed up, and the knee length boots Luke liked. Standing with her right foot on a chair she zipped up the right boot as Luke entered.

LUKE "Well you look nice, very nice." Kissing his fiancée on the lips as she stood up.

Lorelai placed her foot on the floor as she straitened her dress.

LORELAI "Thanks, I feel great." Moving closer to Luke.

LUKE "Still nervous?" Holding Lorelai's waist.

LORELAI "Yep, but I'm gonna try and put it aside for the next day or so."

LUKE "Good, it might be for the best." Kissing for a few seconds.

LORELAI "I want to get another pregnancy test, so we have it on hand in 32 hours."

LUKE "Counting down?"

LORELAI "I set your alarm watch."

Luke went to the bedside table and picked it up.

LUKE "So you did. I guess we'll stop at the 24-hour drug store on the way out of town then. So do you want help packing anything?"

LORELAI "No I'm fine, you packed most of it."

LUKE "I washed you clothes too, there's a last load in the drier which should be ready soon."

LORELAI "Wow you cook me breakfast, cleaned the place and washed my clothes, can I have your baby, oh wait I might be."

Lorelai closed the gap between them again, putting her arms around his neck as Luke put his around her waist to hug her.

LORELAI "You know I love you right."

LUKE "I know, but it's always nice to hear."

Holding the back of his neck she lent in and they lightly brushed their lips together before Lorelai kissed him, softly at first before opening her month and placing her tongue in his mouth, Luke pulling away seconds later.

LORELAI "What's the problem."

LUKE "Nothing."

LORELAI "Well." Moving in to kiss Luke again but Luke pulled away.

LUKE "I don't think we should."

LORELAI "Should?"

LUKE "Kiss, and other stuff."

LORELAI "Why?"

LUKE "Until we know. I don't want to hurt anything." Looking at her stomach.

LORELAI "Luke hon you're not going to hurt anything by kissing me."

LUKE "But kissing leads to other things and I think we just need to put temptation aside for the next few days."

LORELAI "Great knock me up and you don't want to touch me, I seem to remember you not having a problem last night in the tub."

LUKE "Well we didn't know then that there might be an 'it', if there is an 'it'." Getting up set at what had happened.

LORELAI "Okay hon I'll try and resist you until after the test but you do know it is okay, if there is an 'it' we can have sex, we won't hurt 'it'."

LUKE "Okay can we stop calling it 'it'!"

LORELAI "What do we call 'it' then?"

LUKE "I don't know, maybe if we can just not think about 'it', sorry, for a few days, until after the next test."

LORELAI "Agreed." Smiling at Luke.

LUKE "An can you stopped standing there, looking so sexy!"

LORELAI "You want me to go put on sweats them."

LUKE "Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

LORELAI "I can't help it."

Luke left the room as Lorelai finished off her packing.

-----------------------

They stop at the drug store for a second test. Lorelai got a third, just to be safe while Luke asked if the cold medicine could harm pregnant woman and was told it was safe. Before getting back on the road they went to a near by mall and picked up some other supplies for the trip.

They would head back to Oklahoma City before going north towards St Louis for the return trip. It was already later than Luke was planning so it would be a full days travel to get to Oklahoma City before sunset.

They had lunch at a small diner just outside Amarillo, because Lorelai liked the look of the place. Lorelai insisted on driving the next leg, over Luke objections, but she did the hair flip and wearing that dress he was putty in her hands. She hopped into the drivers seat and put a CD in the car stereo.

LUKE "What did you do!"

LORELAI "It's Jimmy Buffett."

LUKE "I know!"

LORELAI "You love him right."

LUKE "I don't love him."

LORELAI "You've been to his concerts."

LUKE "One or two."

LORELAI "Luke do you have his CD?"

LUKE "Vinyl."

LORELAI "How retro."

LUKE "I wish you would let me drive."

LORELAI "Sit back big boy and relax, I'm in control."

LUKE "That's what I'm afraid of!"

Lorelai backed out of the parking spot and set off for the interstate to continue their journey home.

-----------------------

Minutes later they were back on the interstate.

LORELAI "So what do we tell the town?"

LUKE "Nothing."

LORELAI "Nothing?"

LUKE "Isn't it bad luck to tell anyone before the second trimester?"

LORELAI "You believe in luck?"

LUKE "Sometimes."

LORELAI "Well, you know I called Rory this morning."

LUKE "Yes."

LORELAI "So she knows."

LUKE "She won't tell, will she?

LORELAI "No but news can get out."

LUKE "Well they will know when they know, what about your parents?"

LORELAI "I don't know, I mean Emily has been great about us and seemed to be okay that we are trying but if this has happened, I just don't know."

LUKE "Okay, we'll wait if you want to. At least until we know if there is anything to tell them first."

LORELAI "Sounds good."

LUKE "But not too long, when you start to show they might work it out."

LORELAI "Or they'll think I'm fat like the last time."

LUKE "Hey Lorelai have you worked out your dream yet?"

LORELAI "Haven't really thought about it."

LUKE "Come on, you were in bed with, Christopher." Finding it hard to get the works out. "You must have some idea."

LORELAI "Okay I was talking to Rory about it over breakfast."

LUKE "Okay."

LORELAI "Well, Um, I think it was just a panic attack."

LUKE "Meaning?"

LORELAI "I don't really know."

LUKE "Lorelai I said before, I'm never going to leave you. Trust me I would never do that to you after last year. I mean I saw how lost you were, I watched you across the square. One time I saw you hanging around out side Patty's during a town meeting."

LORELAI "How?"

LUKE "I was in my apartment."

LORELAI "I thought you were in there."

LUKE "I figured, I thought about going down to see you. But I guess I chickened out."

LORELAI "I wanted to go to the diner so many times but I couldn't. I knew seeing you would bring up old feelings and I just wasn't ready. Even after Chris left."

LUKE "I guess it was good we got past that."

LORELAI "You bet."

LUKE "So the dream."

LORELAI "Maybe my subconscious was trying to tell me something and it was more about the babies."

LUKE "Babies?"

LORELAI "In the dream it was twins."

LUKE "Like before?"

LORELAI "When?

LUKE "Remember when the Inn caught fire and you slept over, you told me a story about a dream."

LORELAI "You remember that."

LUKE "I told you, you are hard to forget."

LORELAI "I try my best."

LUKE "So maybe twins?"

LORELAI "Yeah."

They drove in silence, listening to the music as Margaritatville started to play.

----------------------

They arrived in Oklahoma City just after sunset, tired from the day's travel they decided on some take-out pizza near the motel. Lorelai was feeling better despite the lack of coffee; Luke let her have just one cup of de-café with lunch. Lorelai changed into her robe as Luke showered, she got in the show minutes later keeping her promises to keep apart for the next day. Finishing off their dinner in bed it reminded them of their first night on the trip.

LUKE "You want the last piece?"

LORELAI "What do you think?"

Lorelai took the pizza and bit into it with some pieces falling on her top.

LUKE "I should have known."

Luke helped pick the bits of meat off before the sauce stained but could feel how hard he was getting, his member pressing against her upper thigh. Pulling back.

LUKE "Sorry."

LORELAI "I told you it's okay." Turning to kiss Luke.

LUKE "I know." Kissing her back. "Actually I read it in a book once."

LORELAI "When?"

LUKE "One time Liz had been at the diner and she left a book on the counter."

LORELAI "What kind of book?"

LUKE "'Motherhood for dummies' I think. She got it as a joke for TJ, which totally backfired he didn't talk to Liz for a week and stayed with me."

LORELAI "Poor guy." Kissing Luke again. "So this book, you read it."

LUKE "I couldn't sleep much around that time, with Liz, April and…"

LORELAI "Oh." Realizing why.

LUKE "Anyway I picked it up and read."

LORELAI "And what did we learn?"

LUKE "Well, you can eat just about anything."

LORELAI "Told you!"

LUKE "That doesn't mean just junk food and coffee, a balanced diet is always best. And there are foods that can hurt the baby. You can have about 300 more calories each day but something nutritious with protein, and carbohydrates, not just a cheese burger!"

LORELAI "What the…?"

LUKE "You need to cut back on the fatty foods and sugar. So you can have eggs, fish, nuts and chicken, plus more vegetables."

LORELAI "But we just had pizza?"

LUKE "Pizza with the right ingredients is actually quite healthy."

LORELAI "Great!"

LUKE "And I'm limiting you to one cut of coffee per day, more juice, milk and water for you."

LORELAI "Okay I'm not liking you right now."

LUKE "And more exercise."

LORELAI "What kind of 'exercise' Mr. Danes." Looking at Luke in that 'come here' kinds of way."

LUKE "Walking, riding, nothing to stressful."

LORELAI "What about sex?"

LUKE "Well that too. You know it is a myth that sex can bring on labor?"

LORELAI "I know. Luke I've read books too."

LUKE "Okay then."

LORELAI "You know Luke it's okay to be sacred, it's normal."

LUKE "I just need to get used to the idea first. If there is anything to get used to that is?"

LORELAI "Okay then so we'll take this one step at a time." Lorelai leans back to kiss Luke but he hesitates at first before they kiss for just a few seconds. "See that didn't hurt me."

LUKE "Okay, I guess we can kiss."

LORELAI "Are you ready for bed."

LUKE "As long as there is no sex. Wow did I just say that?"

LORELAI "Okay so I'll keep my panties on tonight."

They got up, throwing the empty pizza box in the trash before pulling back the sheets. They brushed their teeth together then Lorelai left while Luke went to the toilet. When Luke came out Lorelai was sitting up in bed put on some night cream on her face. She was wearing one of Luke's flannel shirts, as her hopped into bed he noted that a couple of buttons were left unbuttoned. He stayed on his side of the bed to avoid temptation, but when Lorelai was finished she backed over to Luke and out of instinct he moved into their spooning position. They watched the TV as the late night talk show started but before long they were asleep, bathed in the glow from the TV and tired from the day's events.

TBC…


	16. Day Fifteen – Truth or Dare

_Thanks for all the great feedback again._

_A special thanks goes to __glo1196 for doing the beta and providing some valuable suggestions._

_Enjoy!_

**Day Fifteen – Truth or Dare  
**

Sunday – June 17th 2007  
6:03 am

Luke awoke at about 6am, the TV was still on and the news headlines were being shown. Lorelai was now lying facing him holding on to his arm, his hand trapped between their legs and touching her crotch, as he tried to move it she started stir.

LORELAI "Morning." She said then noticing his hand. "And morning to you." With a cheeky grin.

Kissing Luke on the lips as he pulled his hand out from between them.

LUKE "Sorry."

LORELAI "No need, we should wake up like this every morning." Kissing him again but with more passion.

LUKE "You're killing me." Breaking off the kiss.

LORELAI "Doesn't feel like it." As she move her hand over Luke's member.

LUKE "Hey! Not yet, we have 9 hours before we can do the next test."

LORELAI "But you started it and I might not make it another 9 hours!"

LUKE "You'll live." Kissing her on the forehead.

LORELAI "Are you willing to risk the life I might be carrying?"

Luke got up and not missing a beat.

LUKE "I'm going to have a cold shower now and I'm locking the door, so don't you get any ideas."

Lorelai lay back pouting as Luke went to the shower without her. With nothing much else to do she put on her robe. Getting some change from her purse she left the room. Just outside was a coffee vending machine.

--------------

LUKE "What is that!" Luke remarked the moment he opened the bathroom door.

LORELAI "Hey if I can't have you this morning I'm having coffee, no matter how bad it tastes."

LUKE "Junkie!"

LORELAI "Well you didn't provide for me this morning, not sex or coffee."

LUKE "How about you have a shower and then we can go for breakfast."

LORELAI "Sounds good."

Lorelai got up off the bed, drinking down the last off the coffee before removing her robe. Going in the bathroom she didn't shut the door as she removed her clothes and getting in the show. Luke did his best to ignore her as he dressed but Lorelai could she him getting hard, finally Luke had to shut the door.

--------------

Lorelai came out 20 minutes later, wearing just a towel, on her head. Luke was in awe as she walked past the TV to her case, Lorelai stood in front of her suitcase as she picked out her clothes for the day before turning to Luke.

LORELAI "So what do you think of this outfit?" Holding up a hot kiss strapless tube top and short denim skirt.

LUKE "It's working for me."

Lorelai took the towel off her head, letting her curls flow free, she picked out some panties putting them on, then the top, no bra and skirt before getting her heeled sandals.

LORELAI "Ready!"

--------------

LORELAI "I'm bored, how far is it Luke?"

LUKE "We should be in Springfield by three."

LORELAI "Can we checkout Evergreen Terrace?"

LUKE "I don't think so." Knowing she was talking about The Simpsons.

LORELAI "What about the nuclear power plant and Mr. Burns?"

Luke chose to ignore Lorelai.

LORELAI "Did I tell you I'm bored?"

LUKE "Listen to a CD."

LORELAI "I can't stop thinking about." Looking down at her stomach. "Luke Lets play truth or dare!"

LUKE "I'm driving at 60 what would the dare be?"

LORELAI "Okay just truth then!"

LUKE "Okay. Um, tell me why you went to Chris."

LORELAI "Well that was unexpected."

LUKE "If you can't handle the question we can stop playing, so do I win?"

LORELAI "Okay but are you sure you want to know?"

LUKE "I'm serious, I think I need to know. It might help to talk about this stuff, so we don't repeat the mistakes of the past."

LORELAI "Well I have to agree with you there. Okay why, did I go to Chris?"

LUKE "You said you were upset because I didn't want to elope that night."

LORELAI "That was only part of it. I think, Luke I think I was jealous."

LUKE "Of April?"

LORELAI "Yes and no. I was jealous that you were spending so much time with her and not me, I know now that sounds stupid and childish now but…"

LUKE "It doesn't. Look I took us for granted. I was sure things would work out because we were engaged, and once I had dealt with April we would move on. But I guess nothing is final, things happen."

LORELAI "I know and I should have said something, I should have talked to you that night instead of running. But I think I was also upset that you were not jealous of Chris."

LUKE "Why would I be jealous of Chris?"

LORELAI "I was spending time with him, I went to Lane's wedding with him and to Yale for Rory, you never seemed to care."

LUKE "I told you I was fine with him."

LORELAI "But that's the problem, it was too easy, like you didn't care."

LUKE "I did care, but I didn't want to upset you or Rory, I knew he would be around and didn't see the point in being upset. But I guess I was distracted by April and Anna. I'm sorry I didn't see the signs."

LORELAI "I'm just sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

There was silent for a few minutes.

LUKE "So you were saying, about Chris."

LORELAI "Okay, well I think I went to Chris to talk to him and feel needed but maybe also to make you jealous."

LUKE "Well it worked." He said in a dry tone.

LORELAI "I think I went too far."

LUKE "Just a bit."

LORELAI "And I regret every second I was there and not with you."

LUKE "I know, and I regret not looking for you sooner. I mean I went to the house after I closed up the diner but you weren't there. I figured you were at Sookie's or your parents so I left and came back the next morning."

LORELAI "Luke there is nothing I can even do to take away what I did, you have no idea how sorry I am. I'm going to make this up to you every day. Are we still good?"

LUKE "We're good."

LORELAI "Good, very good. So have we covered this enough now?"

LUKE "I think so."

LORELAI "Okay my turn. Truth I guess. Did you ever love Anna?"

LUKE "I guess we're both asking the hard questions today."

LORELAI "I guess."

LUKE "I don't know, maybe, but not how I should have. We had fun for a while but I think I had a feeling something was missing."

LORELAI "Sounds like the problem I had with Chris. I know it's hard to hear but on some level I'll always love him. He bought be Rory, just as Anna bought you April."

LUKE "I guess so."

LORELAI "Luke you know I love you more and differently, does that make sense?"

LUKE "I think so."

LORELAI "I mean before without you it was like I was missing something and now I'm whole. I didn't realize that before what I was missing, I was in denial for so long while with Chris."

Luke said nothing but took Lorelai's hand as he drove, lifting it up to kiss the back of it before holding it between them. There was silence for a few minutes, both deep in thought.

------------------

LORELAI "Is it time yet."

LUKE "Two more minutes."

LORELAI "Distract me, what can we do that takes two minutes." Smiling at Luke before leaning in for a kiss while starting to unbuckle Luke's pants.

Luke broke away after a few seconds.

LUKE "Okay first, I'm not that quick plus I told you NO until we know."

LORELAI "Can we just make out? I'll let you get to second base."

LUKE "I think we can hold out for another minute, do you want a drink?"

LORELAI "Depends on the results."

Luke looked at the empty pregnancy test box he was still holding.

LUKE "Hey it says on her it can take between 2-4 week after conception before a result is known."

LORELAI "You know what that means, maybe it was out first night back together."

LUKE "Maybe."

LORELAI "Wouldn't it be romantic and a nice story to tell?"

LUKE "Yes that motel was very romantic." He said in that deadpan tone. "I still remember the mold on the walls."

LORELAI "Luke, stop it."

Leaning in Lorelai kissed Luke on the cheek before he returned to kiss Lorelai on the lips, opening her mouth deepened the kiss until Luke's watch beeped.

LUKE "Okay time!"

They looked at each other before Luke took hold of Lorelai's hand, getting up and going back to the bathroom. Lorelai picked up the stick for them both to look at.

LORELAI "Well it's."

LUKE "I see."

LORELAI "Oh my God, we're going to have a baby." Holding her stomach before turning to Luke.

LUKE "We're having a baby."

Lorelai dropped the stick in the sink putting her hand on Luke's neck before they kissing, Luke holding her waist as they hugged.

LUKE "So lets celibrate."

LORELAI "How?" Lorelai said smiling then kissing Luke again.

LUKE "We'll save that for later. How about dinner?"

LORELAI "Sounds good. What about that restaurant down the street?"

LUKE "I like it."

LORELAI "Okay we need to change." Smelling Luke. "And shower first."

------------------

About half an hour later they had both showered and changed. Lorelai wearing her "Kissing Kerry" backless top, dark jeans, knitted wrap and black heels, Luke in jeans and dark shirt with his leather jacket.

It was just on Sunset as they walked down the street the half a block to the Italian restaurant.

LORELAI "Nice place."

Concierge "Evening, table for two?"

LUKE "Thank you."

Concierge "Would you like to be seated in our garden or inside?"

LUKE "It's a nice night, what do you think Lorelai, the alfresco style tonight?"

LORELAI "Sounds perfect."

They were seated on the patio overlooking the garden and last of the setting sun, light were scattered throughout the grounds. The concierge handed them their menus.

Concierge "Would you like something to drink?"

LUKE "Just water."

LORELAI "Luke you can have a beer."

LUKE "No, if you can't drink I won't."

LORELAI "Luke it's fine." Turning to the concierge. "He'll have a beer and can you bring me some apple juice."

Concierge "As you wish ma'am."

LUKE "Lorelai I didn't need the beer."

LORELAI "Luke just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you have to suffer too."

LUKE "I'm not suffering."

A waiter returned with the drinks before taking their order.

Lorelai started with stuffed mushrooms and Luke had Eggplant Parmigiana. Later for the main course Lorelai had the Carbonara while Luke had the Pollo Pesto. They enjoyed rolls and salad for the side dishes.

LORELAI "This is good."

LUKE "You like the salad?"

LORELAI "I blame the baby, I remember with Rory I had weird cravings, couldn't even drink coffee for the first trimester."

LUKE "Really!"

LORELAI "Yep, nothing but apple juice." Lifting her glass for a drink. "apples, apple pie, apple turnover, apple strudel, even apple's sliced up on bread with sugar as a sandwich."

LUKE "That's a lot of apples."

LORELAI "I think my dad bought shares in an apple orchard."

WAITER "Would you like some dessert or coffee to finish off?"

LUKE "Do you have something with apple?"

WAITER "Yes, apple crisp cake."

LORELAI "Perfect."

LUKE "Bring two pieces."

LORELAI "Really?" Said in that familiar manner.

A few minutes later the waiter bought dessert. Taking the fork Luke out some on the end and held it up.

LUKE "So cheers to us."

Lorelai didn't the same as they touched their forks together.

LORELAI "Cheers."

They ate the rest of the cake before Luke paid and they went back to the hotel room.

------------------

LORELAI "You're not going to hurt it."

LUKE "But…"

LORELAI "Luke I thought we covered this, yes the baby is safe but trust me no mater how big you are it will not reach the baby."

LUKE "I know I just."

LORELAI "Okay what if I get on top, then I can control it better."

LUKE "Okay."

They rolled over. Lorelai sat on Luke's chest, Lorelai rubbing Luke's arms and chest.

LORELAI "You know when I get bigger we'll have to do it this way most of the time."

LUKE "Looks good from this angle."

LORELAI "Or doggie style."

LUKE "I won't complain."

LORELAI "I bet you won't."

Luke moved his hands sliding them from Lorelai's hips to her breasts, lightly squeezing them.

LUKE "So is it true, will these get bigger as well?"

LORELAI "Yep, I went up a whole cup size with Rory."

LUKE "Can't wait."

LORELAI "Liz would have gone through it as well."

LUKE "I don't look at my sister that way."

LORELAI "Good to know."

Luke put is hand on Lorelai chin as she bent down to kiss Luke on the lips.

LORELAI "Are you ready?"

Luke nodded as Lorelai reached behind placing Luke at her entrance and pushed her hips back sliding onto Luke length, loudly moaning with the contact. Slowly moving her hips as she kissed Luke's chest. Luke using his hands to rub her back and playing with her curls, Lorelai sat up giving Luke a view he always loved. Taking it slowly they touched each all over, Lorelai could see Luke's was getting close so she slowed and stopped. Lorelai kneeling moving her hips to Luke's face, he held her butt as he buried his face in her crotch. Lorelai held the headboard as Luke moved his tongue driving Lorelai crazy.

Coming close to climax Lorelai backed off, lowering herself down. Luke holding her hips down as Lorelai reached for Luke, who was still hard. Sliding down Lorelai went strait back to moving on his length, it didn't take long for them to reach their climax. Luke couldn't help but force his hips up, driving deep into Lorelai as she held onto Luke. Settling back down Lorelai lay on Luke's chest burying her face into Luke's neck. They rested for a few minutes before Lorelai moved to lie alongside Luke. Using his free hand Luke pulled the sheet back over them.

LUKE "You know we only have 6 weeks to plan the wedding."

LORELAI "I'll call Sookie in the morning and, oh geez Rory!"

LUKE "What?"

LORELAI "I forgot Rory, why didn't I call her when I found out. I have to call her." Getting up to find her cell phone. "Underwear!"

LUKE "What?"

LORELAI "I can't talk to my kid while I'm naked. Where's my robe."

LUKE "Lorelai stop."

LORELAI "No I need to call her."

LUKE "Lorelai it's after eleven. I'm sure she's asleep, or busy. You can call her in the morning."

LORELAI "But I didn't think to call her."

LUKE "Lorelai I think she would forgive you."

Moving back to beside the bed looking down at Luke.

LORELAI "Okay, first thing then."

Lorelai finding her underwear picks them up from the floor by the chair, Luke did like wise, pulling his boxers up from around his ankles. They continue to talk as they dressed.

LORELAI "I hope she's not mad."

Lorelai finds her brush and runs it trough her hair a few times to make is more manageable before bed.

LUKE "She'll be happy."

LORELAI "I'll blame you if she's not."

LUKE "Okay then crazy lady."

Luke tidies the bed putting pillows back where they should be and striating the sheets.

LUKE "Hey Lorelai how do you think we'll do, as parents. I know you're a great mother to Rory and April likes you, I think I've changed in the last couple of years but…"

LORELAI "Oh Luke"

Lorelai starts getting back into bed and snuggling up to Luke's side again.

LORELAI "We'll be great parents, I'll be the super cool mom and you'll be great as the grumpy but lovable dad."

LUKE "Thanks." In his dryly tone.

LORELAI "It will be different than before, I mean I'm a little older now and I never had the 'dad' around before. Not that you didn't do a good job Luke, I've always thought that you'd be a great dad, given half a chance and you proved that with April, putting her first. I just wish I had seen that sooner."

LUKE "I remember the letter."

LORELAI "Luke I meant every word. I saw you with her, you're a great dad and you're great uncle to Doula as well, so you have the baby thing covered and you were always there for Rory and me."

LUKE "Thanks, but I never felt like Rory's dad."

LORELAI "No, you were better."

They shared a quick kiss. Before Lorelai turned around into her usual position as Luke spooned her.

LORELAI "Hey Luke I'm happy."

LUKE "Me too."

They fell asleep shortly after thinking about what was to come.

TBC…


	17. Day Sixteen – Cedar Point

_Thanks for all the great feedback again._

_Sorry if there are some spelling and/or grammar errors, my beta reader is away and I felt I needed to get this chapter out as it's been a while since the last_

_Enjoy!_

**Day Sixteen – Cedar Point  
**

Monday – June 18th 2007  
6:25 am

Luke opened his eyes and was surprised to see Lorelai's feet, he had felt her being restless all night but now she was sound asleep with her left big toe almost in his mouth. Moving it aside was a mistake as Lorelai kicked back, not knowing where she was.

LUKE "Ouch! Lorelai!"

LORELAI "What, where, who! Where am I?"

LUKE "You're face the wrong way."

LORELAI "What?"

LUKE "And you just kicked me in the face."

Lorelai sat up and started to move to look at Luke, holding his face.

LORELAI "Oh hon I'm sorry, I don't."

LUKE "You're crazy, you know that right!"

LORELAI "I'm sorry where did I hit you."

LUKE "Here." Luke pointed and Lorelai kissing him.

LORELAI "All better?"

LUKE "Maybe I need some more of nurse Lorelai's attention." Kissing Lorelai again.

LORELAI "Okay time to get up, I want a shower." Pulling Luke arm. "And you're coming."

LUKE "Do I have a choice?"

LORELAI "Not this morning."

Pulling Luke up and to the show Lorelai had the water running and Luke's boxers around his ankles before he knew what happened.

LUKE "Shouldn't you take it easy?"

LORELAI "No the hormones have given me all this energy and I don't want to waste it."

LUKE "Glad to hear that!"

Seeing Luke already hard from the excitement Lorelai pulled him under the water, they talked while kissing.

LUKE "So why so restless last night, and this morning."

LORELAI "Hormones."

LUKE "Are you going to use that excuse for the next nine months?"

LORELAI "One of the few advantages of being pregnant mister." Taking his length she stroked it a few times. "I don't see you complaining."

Lifting her right leg Lorelai placed Luke at her opening.

LUKE "Are you sure this won't hurt the baby?"

LORELAI "Hey I know you're big, but sorry hon even won't reach it."

LUKE "Well thanks that make me feel much better." He said with sarcasm.

LORELAI "Just shut up and kiss me."

Holding onto his neck Lorelai pushed down, taking Luke's full length inside her moist centre, moaning with pleasure. Luke holding her leg placed his other hand on Lorelai's lower back for support before pushing her against the cool tiles of the shower wall. The combination of Luke's hot body pressed against her, his length sliding inside her and the cool wall sent shivers all through Lorelai's body.

Moving slow Luke held Lorelai tight as he kissed her on the mouth, then working his way down to her neck, moving his hand up to clear away her hair. She tilted her head to the right as Luke nibbled on her left earlobe Lorelai in turn ran her hands along Luke's sides and over his muscles finally touching her clit as she placed her had between them. As she arched her back Luke began to kiss Lorelai's breasts, the left first then across to the freckles above the right breast. Using his teeth to tease her firm nipple as he sucked on it before moving to the left side.

Lorelai reached for the shower curtain-rail as they changed position, Lorelai lifted her other leg off the floor. Putting his arms under Lorelai's legs to support her, Luke held Lorelai's butt as he her onto his length. Apparently he had now over come his fear of damaging the new life within Lorelai.

As Luke exploded inside her they fell against the wall, Lorelai grabbing hold of the rail to support them. Lorelai held her legs tight around his waist until their combined orgasms passed. Releasing her legs from Luke's waist she put both feet on the floor while keeping Luke inside, they held and kissed each other before finally parting. Lorelai pouting at the loss of connection, she wanted more of Luke. These hormones were working overtime but she knew they had to end it for now or they would be late. Washing each other before Luke stepped out of the shower first, allow Lorelai to finish washing her hair.

Luke went to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed in just his towel while calling room service for breakfast. Once dressed in his usual jeans and flannel he got Lorelai's laptop out of it's bag, with some lessons from April he had become familiar with how to get online wirelessly and with in minutes was checking the reservation for the nights accommodations.

LORELAI "What you doing." Lorelai said coming out of the bathroom in a loosely tied towel, surprising Luke.

LUKE "Nothing, just checking email."

LORELAI "Get any?"

LUKE "Just junk mail for pills to enhance a part of my body that is fine as it is."

LORELAI "Okay, leave it on I'll check mine before I call Rory. Um did you order breakfast?"

LUKE "Should be here any minute, you may what to put on more than a towel."

LORELAI "What no naked breakfast today, you disappoint me Lucas."

Lorelai once again dressed in front of Luke, tossing the towel aside as she went to her case and pulled out some black panties and her Susana Monaco halter dress.

-------------------

LORELAI "Yes he knock me up!"

SOOKIE "I'm so happy for you and Luke." Sookie was in the kitchen of the Dragonfly Inn.

LORELAI "Thanks Sook."

SOOKIE "You'll love it."

LORELAI "All I remember is the back pain, throwing up and swollen feet."

SOOKIE "Yes it's all fun, so how's Luke doing."

LORELAI "Well he's great and over the 'don't want to hurt baby.' phase."

Luke looks up from his packing.

SOOKIE "The what…"

LORELAI "You know, where a guy think he'll hurt the baby if we 'connect'."

LUKE "Aw Geez!" Luke said as he left the room with his bag.

LORELAI "I convinced him it was perfectly fine and there was now way he would hurt the baby. Eventually I wore him down and we calibrated last night, then again this morning in the shower."

SOOKIE "Oh, well good for you. Jackson never got over that phase, I couldn't even wash my own hair for the first 6 months."

LORELAI "I'm sorry."

SOOKIE "It's okay. It was worth the wait after the babies were born."

LORELAI "So I can't ask you about positions and techniques then."

SOOKIE "Not so much, but I have books."

LORELAI "I'll have to borrow them when we get home."

SOOKIE "When is that?"

LORELAI "Less that a week, maybe by Friday."

SOOKIE "Okay and how's Rory with the news."

LORELAI "I did call Rory when I first thought something was happening but couldn't get hold of her since then, damn Barack keeping her too busy."

SOOKIE "Maybe she met someone."

LORELAI "That would be nice after the breakup with Logan, but would it bee too soon?"

SOOKIE "Hon we don't even know if she is.

Luke came back into the room.

LORELAI "I know, I know. Well I have to go, I'll call you again before we get home. Bye Sook." Hanging up the phone.

LUKE "So still nothing from Rory then?"

LORELAI "I checked the email, left messages do we have time for smoke signals or a carrier pigeon?"

LUKE "She'll call when she can, it is Monday she's probably busy working."

LORELAI "I guess."

------------------

Leaving about 8 am they fueled up and got supplies before getting back on the highway. Taking turns driving they stopped for lunch just before noon.

LORELAI "So this is the Brickyard."

LUKE "Yep, built 98 years ago, originally they used a crush rock and tar surface, which didn't work out so they replaced it with bricks a year later."

LORELAI "Where are all the bricks?"

LUKE "Most were covered in the 30's when the Asphalt was applied to all but this 1 yard at the start line."

LORELAI "Fascinating." Sounding enthusiastic but in a slight mocking tone.

LUKE "They didn't have many people come to the early races so decided on a single 500 mile race Memorial Day, which became the Indianapolis 500." Looking at Lorelai. "Thanks for letting me make this stop, I know you're bored."

Luke was now holding Lorelai's waist from behind as they look out to the track.

LORELAI "No I'm not, I'm just sorry we missed the big F1 race yesterday."

LUKE "Well I caught the results while you were in the shower this morning, Lewis Hamilton for McLaren won and his team mate came second."

LORELAI "Well that's good, isn't it?"

LUKE "I guess, I don't follow F1 as much as the Indy or stock cars. You know I've wanted to come here for years, ever since I was a kid."

LORELAI "In your Trekkie shirt."

Luke ignored the comment.

LUKE "We're lucky we could get in here today. By the way, nice job flirting with the security guard before."

LORELAI "Well I was wearing the dress for it so it was easy."

LUKE "The person or the dress."

Lorelai went to open her mouth but was stopped from speaking by a kiss from Luke, running his hands down Lorelai back while she started to run her hands over Luke's arm and down his side, before holding each other tight.

LORELAI "Maybe we can come back for a race one day?"

LUKE "You sure, not gonna be board are you."

LORELAI "Never, besides I hear they have lots of junk food at these things. Maybe William will like it as well." Rubbing her belly.

LUKE "William?"

LORELAI "Just thinking of names, thought you might like it."

LUKE "I do, it sound just right. But what if it's a girl."

LORELAI "Well then Lorelai of course."

LUKE "Easy to remember."

They kissed again before leaving holding hands and walking off.

------------------

LORELAI "I don't believe this."

Luke stopped the Jeep in it's parking spot and turned off the engine.

LUKE "Thought you'd like it."

LORELAI "How, when." Lorelai was speechless.

LUKE "I did some research a few weeks ago, found out all about the area and the Breakers hotel seemed to be the best so this morning, I was just check our reservations for the room online."

LORELAI "Online."

LUKE "Also ordered some tickets to the Cedar Fair."

LORELAI "Millennium Force!"

LUKE "Yep."

LORELAI "I love you." Lorelai hugged Luke as they sat in the Jeep.

LUKE "You know there are 17 different roller coasters!"

LORELAI "Okay mister you're getting lucky tonight."

Breaking off the kiss they got out of the Jeep.

LUKE "Okay we're a little early, check in is not until 4 pm, so why don't we go have a drink first?"

LORELAI "Sounds good, but wait I can't, the baby."

LUKE "We don't have to have alcohol, I might even let you have a coffee."

LORELAI "Like you could stop me."

They went to the nearby café and sat at a table to wait for service.

LORELAI "I'm gonna try Rory again."

LUKE "After we order."

Luke called for service and a young lady came over.

RORY "Hi, what can I get you today?"

LORELAI "What the…"

LUKE "Surprise!"

Lorelai was stunned into silence.

RORY "Mom you okay."

LORELAI "I'm just. Is it really you?" Reaching to touch Rory.

RORY "You bet." They hugged.

LORELAI "But how? You weren't fired were you? Are you working here now, as a waitress? Emily is going to blame me!"

RORY "No, no, clam down, I had the day off."

LORELAI "But you've only been there a few weeks."

RORY "One of the benefit of the long hours, plus we got an extra day of for working fathers day."

LORELAI "And you." Pointing to Luke. "You set this up."

LUKE "Yep, with Rory's help."

LORELAI "So those calls when you said you were talking to April."

LUKE "Most of the time it was Rory."

LORELAI "Thank you." Kissing Luke for a few seconds.

RORY "Okay enough of that, so Luke says you have some good news."

LORELAI "I do, I got these nice sandals last week."

RORY "Mom!"

LORELAI "Yes hon, Luke knocked me up."

LUKE "Do you have to put it like that ever time?"

LORELAI "No but it's fun." Looking at Rory. "So you gonna take my order?"

As the real waitress came and took their orders they talked about the last few weeks, filling in each other on their lives apart. Once Luke had finished his orange juice he went to reception to sign in and get the key. Luke had booked an apartment style suite with 2 bedrooms so the girls could stay up late and watch TV or an old movie on cable.

Once their bags were bought up to the rooms Luke went and found Lorelai and Rory still talking.

LUKE "Okay I hope that's the same cup of coffee." As he bent down to kiss Lorelai on the lips."

LORELAI "Trust me, its still making me a little sick. Might have to switch to Apple juice for the rest of the night."

LUKE "Good to hear."

RORY "So is the room ready?"

LORELAI "Room, where are you staying?"

RORY "Luke booked a two bedroom apartment suite, me in one, you two in the other."

LORELAI "Aw that's sweet."

LUKE "Now are you sure this is okay and you don't want for just the two of you?"

RORY "It's fine Luke, we're a family now and we should stick together, this way we can watch TV late and just fall asleep on the couch if needed."

LUKE "So it was a waste getting the two bedrooms?" Said in a deadpan tone.

The girls looked at Luke in amusement, before he paid the check and they left. On the way to the room they talked about the movies they wanted to watch but could not make much of a choice before seeing the TV Guide. The girls changed into jeans and t-shirts with sneakers for the trip to the Cedar Fair and the roller coasters.

-------------------

They stood just inside the entrance of the park, Luke flanked by Lorelai and Rory.

RORY "Will you look at this place."

LUKE "Wow."

LORELAI "Seventeen roller coasters."

LUKE "Wow."

RORY "Each one better than the next."

LUKE "Wow."

LORELAI "You're coming on the rides as well hon." Now holding onto Luke's arm.

LUKE "No way."

RORY "Come on Luke, it's fun."

LUKE "Should you even be going on them with." Pointing at Lorelai's belly.

LORELAI "Luke pregnant is not a dirty word."

RORY "Depends how it got there."

LUKE "Please not you as well!"

LORELAI "No Luke it's fine, right now William is just a ball of cells, he's safe."

LUKE "Okay, if you say so."

RORY "William?"

LORELAI "Just putting a name out there." Turning to Luke. "And you are coming."

LUKE "No I'm not."

RORY "Yes you are."

LUKE "Am I going to get out of this."

LORELAI "Not likely."

Both girls taking Luke's arms and lead him to the first ride.

------------------

LUKE "Well this is humiliating."

LORELAI "It's the kiddy coaster. Thought we'd start off small."

RORY "The Jr. Gemini with a top speed of 6 mph." She read from the guidebook.

LORELAI "Feeling okay there big guy."

LUKE "I think I'll live."

RORY "Maybe next we could go on the Woodstock Express, top speed of 25 mph.

LUKE "Can't wait." Luke as in a dryly tone. "Look Lorelai you don't have to baby-sit me, you can go with Rory on the other rides. I'll just wait for you."

LORELAI "No way mister, you're coming too, at least once on each ride."

They continued riding the different roller coasters into the evening.

--------------

LORELAI "Oh god I shouldn't have eaten that last hot dog before the ridding Corkscrew." Lorelai stood up from the bushes. "Thanks for holding my hair hon."

LUKE "Any time, thanks for not throwing up on my boots."

RORY "Here you go mom, soda water to calm your stomach

LORELAI "Luke I can't believe you road the Millennium Force and the Corkscrew."

LUKE "I told you I could take it, also helps not to have a stomach full of junk food."

LORELAI "Thanks for the tip."

LUKE "Okay time to get you girls home."

LORELAI & RORY "Awww."

LORELAI "But it's only." Looking at Luke's watch. "Wow 15 minutes before closing."

RORY "We've been her 3 hours!"

LUKE "And too much junk food to count."

RORY "We need to pickup something on the way home, for the movies."

LORELAI "Yeah, I'm feeling hungry again."

LUKE "No wonder since you left that disgusting junk food in the bushes a minutes ago."

After the roller coaster and Lorelai loosing her dinner they returned to the room, the 5-minute walk did Lorelai the world of good and she was hungry again. They picked up a pizza and other junk food on the way.

The girls changed into pajamas and Luke into his track pants and t-shirt. Before settling in front of the TV for the movie. As the movie started the girls talked.

LORELAI "So did you meet anyone new yet?"

RORY "I've met lots of people in the last few weeks." Pretending not to know what her mother was talking about.

LORELAI "You know what I mean, any new boys in your life."

RORY "No one special, well not yet."

LORELAI "So there is someone?"

RORY "Maybe, I don't know."

LORELAI "Spill."

RORY "He's not my type, he's one of the bus drivers. We got to talk and he's funny but he doesn't read much, but he likes bikes and stock cars. He races part-time and is driving the bus to pay the bills."

LORELAI "Hard working with a goal."

RORY "Maybe I don't know, we haven't been on a date as such but did eat lunch one day. Besides I called Logan."

LORELAI "And when were you going to tell mummy?"

RORY "It's nothing, I wanted to patch things up. Anyway I left a message like a week ago and haven't heard anything back yet. I think he hates me."

LORELAI "Rory trust me he will call." Looking over to Luke. "They all do eventually."

RORY "He's asleep." Looking at Luke as well.

LORELAI "Aw poor guy, he's all tuckered out."

RORY "You look happy."

LORELAI "I am kid. I know I said that before and with your dad but this is different."

RORY "I think you made the right choice."

LORELAI "There was no choice. I mean with Chris I was lying to myself for months. I knew I made a rash decision in France and not just because you we're there, it was too soon and as it turned out was not working anyway. I was not over Luke and just hiding from him didn't work. I felt that the minute he called about April."

RORY "So why did you not end it back in October when you got home from Paris?"

LORELAI "I didn't want another relationship to fail, so soon after Luke. Or be called 'Britney' getting a divorce so soon, I thought it would work given enough time."

RORY "So you stayed."

LORELAI "Yeah. Look hon I still love your dad and that will not change but it's different to my love for Luke, and Luke knows that."

RORY "You told Luke?"

LORELAI "Yes, we've talked a number of times about this."

RORY "Finally."

LORELAI "Don't mock, if there is anything I've learnt this last year it's I don't talk enough."

RORY "Really?"

LORELAI "Yes and it's fantastic, we talk all the time and we are much closer now."

RORY "So the wedding, only 2 months away."

LORELAI "I know."

RORY "And how are you gonna tell grandma."

LORELAI "That might not be so hard."

RORY "How come?"

LORELAI "Well I talked to her as kind let it slip we were trying, so I don't think it will be a shock."

RORY "But you will tell before the wedding."

LORELAI "Yes I will I just want to wait, while the test was positive we still need to see a doctor when we get home to confirm it, then tell mom."

RORY "Okay." Short pause while they watch some more of the movie. "You told Grandma you and Luke were trying?"

LORELAI "Yep."

RORY "And she's okay with that."

LORELAI "Well 'okay' is a strong word, it was weird. We talked, she didn't criticize but just said it made sense."

RORY "How?"

LORELAI "Well while I'm young at heart my eggs are not exactly fresh."

RORY "Grandma said that?"

LORELAI "No, not exactly, but I got the point and I do agree. I checked online and having a baby now is a lot harder that it was with you."

RORY "But you did it"

LORELAI "Yes we did." Touching her stomach.

RORY "It's good, I'm really happy for you mom."

LORELAI "Thanks hon."

RORY "By the way you can use my room, for the baby."

LORELAI "That means a lot. Luke and I haven't even thought that far ahead."

RORY "You haven't?"

LORELAI "Well it only came up in the last few days so there hasn't been time."

RORY "Are you thinking of moving?"

LORELAI "Probably not, I love our house too much. I didn't want to move with Max, plus Luke helped re-build it. I didn't even want to sell with your dad and you should have seen some of the places he was willing to buy. Maybe Luke we'll build another room?"

RORY "Sounds good." Rory begins to yawn.

LORELAI "You tired?"

RORY "Just a little, I have to be on a bus back to Ohio by 10am."

LORELAI "Well we better get you off to bed."

RORY "But the movie."

LORELAI "Dorothy makes it back home."

RORY "Thanks for spoiling the end for me. Do you need a hand with Luke."

LORELAI "No I got him. He hon, wakey, wakey, time to get up and go to bed."

LUKE "I'm awake, I'm awake." Sounding like he has just woken up. "I didn't fall asleep."

LORELAI "Sure your didn't hon."

Helping Luke up and to the bedroom.

LORELAI "Okay I'll be right back, just tucking Rory in for the night."

Lorelai said goodnight to Rory, she didn't let her mum tuck her in, but they kissed before Lorelai went to the bathroom. She returned to her bed, talking to Luke as she put on her face cream and hoping into bed.

LORELAI "I just have to say again how sweet it was for you to set this up. I missed Rory so much, even with the email and calls. Now time to thank you in a way I know you like..." Seeping Luke is asleep, kissed him on the cheek. "Well maybe in the morning, night hon."

Lorelai snuggled up to Luke who was lying on his side half asleep, she backed up to him and out of instinct he put his arm over Lorelai's waist.

TBC…


	18. Day Seventeen – Goodbye Again

_Thanks for all the great feedback again._

_A special thanks goes to __glo1196 for doing the beta and providing some valuable suggestions._

_Enjoy!_

**Day Seventeen – Goodbye Again  
**

Tuesday – June 19th 2007  
6:50 am

Rory awoke to a familiar smell, a scent she had not had the pleasure of waking up to, in a long time. Getting up she quickly put on her robe and went out to the kitchen.

LUKE "Morning, did I wake you?"

RORY "Just with that beautiful aroma." Rory said as she sat at the table. She was still a little tired, and yawned. "I've been getting up early most days with work but it helps to go to bed earlier."

LUKE "Here you go, this might help." Placing a fresh cup coffee in front of her.

RORY "Thanks Luke." Taking a sip of the dark liquid. "I missed this."

LUKE "What happened to the bag of coffee I gave you?"

RORY "It's been a couple of weeks."

LUKE "Gone already?" Luke just shook his head a little.

RORY "I shared it to make some fiends, they loved it by the way."

LUKE "If you like I can give you what we have left."

RORY "Are you sure, what about mom?"

LUKE "Ever since Lorelai's morning sickness started she hasn't had much of a taste for coffee."

RORY "Which is good news for me."

LUKE "I'll get it after breakfast."

RORY "So mom's…"

LUKE "Still asleep, she was up late."

RORY "Oh I see." Rory gave Luke a sly look before taking another drink of her coffee.

LUKE "No I didn't… I was asleep… we… Aw Geez."

RORY "It's okay Luke, moms told me about the birds and the bees."

LUKE "But last night we didn't…"

RORY "Relax Luke I know, I was joking. I know, I was the one keeping her up."

LUKE "Okay I'm just not used to…"

RORY "That's alright but you'll need to get used to it with the little one on the way."

A silence fell for a few minutes as Luke cooked.

LUKE "So what do you say to some French Toast for breakfast?" Handing Rory a plate of food.

RORY "Hello French Toast." Before Rory takes a bite of the food. "So Luke, are you nervous about the wedding coming so soon?"

LUKE "I'm fine and I can't wait, besides any later and Lorelai will be showing. I'm sure your grandparents will blame me for messing up their wedding photos if she is.

RORY "So, it's now or never?"

LUKE "Well not never, but it would have to wait until after the birth."

RORY "Thanks Luke."

LUKE "For?"

RORY "For taking mom back."

LUKE "We both made mistakes, I didn't…"

RORY "Luke I'm just glad you two worked it out."

LUKE "Me too."

RORY "So, I told mom you can use my old room for the baby, when the time comes."

LUKE "That's nice."

RORY "You can paint it if you like, Mom loves to paint."

LUKE "I know she loves it." Luke smiled as her answered.

LORELAI "She loves what?" Lorelai came out to join them.

RORY "To paint."

LORELAI "Morning hon." Lorelai gave Luke a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks for letting me sleep in and yes I love to paint. Is it time for the diner to be done again?"

LUKE "Well I gave it a touch up when Kirk crashed into it last year."

LORELAI "Oh I forgot."

There was a silent pause for a few seconds.

RORY "So, mom you feeling okay?"

LORELAI "Morning sickness decided to kick-in again today."

RORY "I'm sorry."

LUKE "Would you like a juice?"

LORELAI "Yes."

Lorelai said yes but she really wanted coffee, she decided against it for now as she knew it would make her sick again.

LUKE "Here you go." Lorelai slowly took the drink.

LORELAI "You know I blame you for this?"

LUKE "How do you figure that I'm to blame?"

LORELAI "Well clearly this kid takes after you mister!"

They continued to talk as Luke made breakfast.

------------------

They left the hotel by 8 am and drove to the airport in Cleveland for Rory's short commuter flight back to Sioux City and her work.

LORELAI "So, how cool a private jet!"

RORY "One of the perks of being with the press, I'm just lucky they had a stop over here this morning."

Pulling Lorelai aside for a second

RORY "You call me any time you have a freak out or need a talk about anything."

LORELAI "Wait isn't that my line?"

RORY "I'm serious, anytime if you've worn Luke out…"

LORELAI "Dirty!"

RORY "Just call me."

LORELAI "Thanks hon."

They hug, a final goodbye before the wedding.

RORY "I love you."

LORELAI "Love you. Now go write something good."

They wave to each other as they parted. Luke held Lorelai's waist from behind. Rory almost tripped over some bags and ran into some people because she was not looking where she was going. Lorelai was more emotional saying goodbye this time. She tried not to cry but blamed it on hormones, then in turn Luke. Finally, Lorelai calmed down when the scent of a nearby coffee house hit her nose. Not making her sick Luke bought Lorelai a cup of de-café. At least it was her old friend coffee and it tasted almost as good as Luke's.

Back on the road by 10 am they had a lot of time to make up if they wanted to make it to New Jersey by nightfall. They were planning on staying at a nature resort just out side Atlantic City. Luke like the nature idea, and Lorelai was looking forward to a day of relaxation and massages. This would be their last day away just the two of them for a long time, with the wedding and baby coming.

------------------

LUKE "Okay we'll be there by six, thank you, bye." Luke closed Lorelai's phone.

LORELAI "Smile." She takes a photo of Luke.

LUKE "Stop that." Handing Lorelai back her phone.

LORELAI "Lucas Danes, using a cell phone in a diner. I just had to take a picture! I might just have to hang this on the diner wall when we get home."

LUKE "It's not my diner and I didn't see any 'no cell phone' sign did you?

LORELAI "I don't take notice of them anymore."

LUKE "You never did."

Smiling at Luke she leans across the table to give him a quick kiss on the lips. The waitress comes with their food and they start to eat. Both ordered burgers, Luke turkey, and Lorelai cheese, both with salad and orange juice.

LORELAI "So, tell me about this place we're staying at tonight and tomorrow?"

LUKE "Well it's a resort at Sandy Hook, New Jersey. No TV, cell phones or internet."

Lorelai's mouth dropped open.

LORELAI "Okay mister if you tell me there is no coffee then you can find your own way home!" Lorelai said as she grabbed the Jeep keys off the table.

LUKE "Relax, just remember it's only for one day. You can have massages, take a mud bath, swim in the pool or just lay back and rest.

LORELAI "Okay, so what's their website?" Pulling out her laptop.

LUKE "They don't have one."

LORELAI "So how did you book?"

LUKE "Liz told me about them, made the booking, I just had to confirm it today with that call."

LORELAI "I wonder if they have couples massages?"

LUKE "What's that."

Lorelai smiled as she told Luke making him blush as the continued their lunch.

------------------

Arriving at "The Natural Resort" just after sunset, they had had diner early because Lorelai was hungry. They signed in and were shown to their cabin. Lorelai was now tired so she took off her shoes and rested on the couch. Luke used room service to order diner.

LORELAI "Hey, why was the check-in guy not wearing a shirt?"

LUKE "I don't know."

LORELAI "I noticed most of the people were not wearing very much."

LUKE "Maybe it's the heat?"

LORELAI "But it's not that warm tonight."

LUKE "Well it doesn't matter, they are in the services industry they should be wear a shirt, unless you're a lifeguard or something."

LORELAI "Jealous? There were no cute girls to see?"

LUKE "You're they only cute girl I want to see, clothed or otherwise."

LORELAI "Nice save. Okay lets think about it, I want to relax and watch something on DVD, since we have no TV in here. I really should have got that HDTV card for the laptop."

LUKE "So what do we have to watch?"

LORELAI "The Office, the US version is way better than the UK one, no matter what Rory may have told you."

LUKE "The Office it is."

LORELAI "Hey Luke?"

LUKE "Yes Lorelai?"

LORELAI "I'm hungry."

LUKE "We just ate."

LORELAI "But I'm eating for 2 now."

LUKE "God help us."

Luke got up grabbing the room service menu.

LUKE "Okay, looks like someone went overboard with the Tofu!"

LORELAI "Want hon."

LUKE "Every meal has Tofu of some kind."

LORELAI "Sounds nice."

LUKE "What, you told be you hated the Tofukey Mrs. Kim has for Thanksgiving every year."

LORELAI "Hormones baby."

Luke ordered the meals and they watched an episode of The Office before the food came. Luke wondered why the room service guy was not wearing a shirt but didn't think much of it as he took the food.

LUKE "Tofu!" Lifting the lid on the dish as he began to set up the table.

LORELAI "Actually it doesn't smell too bad."

They sat down and to their surprise it was not to bad, Lorelai didn't protest the much after the first few bites. They finished, with only a few leftovers, they placed in the fridge, washing up they then got back to watching more of The Office and talked.

LORELAI "I want to try pole dancing."

LUKE "What?"

LORELAI "Poll dancing it's great exercises without feeling like exercise and it'll give you something to look at."

LUKE "You don't need to do that."

LORELAI "Don't you want me to pole dance for you?

LUKE "No, it's not that."

LORELAI "Well what then, you don't like any woman dancing for you?"

LUKE "No Lorelai."

LORELAI "I heard from TJ you didn't sit down at his bachelor party, something about your lap, didn't want a lap dance?"

LUKE "No it's just weird, having some stranger do that on you, for money."

LORELAI "What about me, you want me to give you a lap dance?"

LUKE "Well?"

LORELAI "Is that they reason you didn't get one at the bachelor party? If I remember rightly that was just before we started dating."

LUKE "Well…"

LORELAI "Did you not want to cheat on me?"

LUKE "Maybe."

LORELAI "Well I'll have to make up for that, I can give you a lap dance now if you like, I'm no a stranger."

LUKE "No just strange." Kissing Lorelai on the lips before getting up.

LORELAI "Nice way to talk to your pregnant fiancée."

LUKE "Is that going to always be your answer?"

LORELAI "It works for me." Getting up Lorelai closed the laptop. "Hey since we're getting things out into the open, you remember Rory's sixteenth birthday."

LUKE "I made that coffee cake."

LORELAI "No the party."

LUKE "Of course, I bought ice."

LORELAI "Well it was the first time you met my mother."

LUKE "I remember."

Luke opened the fridge to get out a bottle of water.

LORELAI "Anyway at one point I was talking to her in my room, she was picking faults in the life as usual and she talked about you."

LUKE "Me, what did she say?"

Luke took a drink of the water.

LORELAI "She might have been crazy but she said, nah it's too embarrassing.

LUKE "What is it."

Luke turned to lean against the counter to listen to Lorelai.

LORELAI "She said you looked like you wanted me, when I hugged you, it seams silly now. I know you had a crush on my for years."

Luke didn't say anything, just looking down at the water he had just opened.

LUKE "You know I wanted to say something for years, but it just never seamed to be the right time."

Moving back to sit on the couch again.

LORELAI "I know, timing is everything."

LUKE "Yeah there some times I thought it would never happen, you were with someone, then I was."

LORELAI "Good thing it worked out in the end."

LUKE "Yeah." Kissing Lorelai before getting up again. "So you ready for bed then?"

LORELAI "Can I just sleep here I'm to tired to move." Reaching up to Luke "Carry me?"

LUKE "Okay but don't make a habit of this."

Luke reached down to Lorelai, placing one hand under her legs and the other behind her back as he picked her up Lorelai put her arms around Luke neck, kissing him on the lips.

LORELAI "Thanks."

As Luke started to lift Lorelai he pretended to struggle.

LUKE "So how much does this kid weigh?"

LORELAI "Hey!"

Slapping him on the arm with her right hand before seeing his smile and kissing him. Easily lifting Lorelai he carried her to the bed, laying her down on the covers.

LORELAI "Thanks Luke." Luke went to her pants. "Luke what are you doing!"

LUKE "Just relax."

LORELAI "I don't feel like it tonight, too tired."

LUKE "Lorelai just because I want to get you out of your pant doesn't mean I want to have sex."

He started to unbutton her jeans; Luke saying he didn't want sex was more of a turn on then any sweet-talking. What happened Lorelai thought as she felt his touch, his hand brushing her skin as the zipper lowered. She quietly moaned, barely audible but seeing Luke's smile she knew he heard her, combined with the scent she was now giving off as she felt herself getting hot and moist. Maybe it was the hormones but she knew now she did want sex tonight, she was lost on her thoughts with her eyes closed as Luke slid the jeans down her long legs. Without realizing it Luke had placing the jeans on a nearby chair and left the room. Opening her eyes she could see Luke changing before going to the bathroom.

Lorelai was a little disappointed, she was worked up now and wanted Luke to continue touching her. She finished undressing, untying the red silk wrap she was wearing, sitting up to removed the top before laying back again. Luke returned, resting against the doorframe as he brushed his teeth, with a smile he watched Lorelai lying on the bed in just her black panties and white singlet.

LORELAI "Come to bed." She said in her best 'come hither' voice as she ran her hands over her body.

LUKE "In a minute." Luke said appearing to not pay much notice to her little show.

Wanting to get Luke's attention she sat up again to remove the bra she was wearing. Undoing the clasp and taking it off without removing her top, Luke like most guys was fascinated at how women managed to do that.

LORELAI "What about now?" Now moving her hand under her panties and pulling her top up just enough to see the under side of her right breast.

LUKE "In a minute." Luke went back to the bathroom.

Lorelai was getting a little impatient with Luke, but also turned on by the fact he was not jumping her yet, he had a way of making her wait but she was not known for her patients. Lorelai got up to see what was taking Luke so long, standing in the doorway she watched Luke flossing his teeth.

LORELAI "Hi." She said as Luke turned to her.

She was standing in the doorway, one hand rubbing her breast, the nipples clearly getting hard. Her other hand over her centre, a wet patch had developed on her panties by now.

LUKE "Hi." Still not talking notice or her.

Lorelai stepped behind Luke pressing her chest into his back as she hugged him, running her hands under his t-shirt and toying with the elastic on his boxers.

LORELAI "You gonna take much longer."

LUKE "Just finishing up."

LORELAI "Good."

Slipping one hand under the waistband of his shorts she felt how hard he was.

LORELAI "Very good." She said as she ran her hand over his length a few times before removing it from his shorts. "Get in bed, I'll be just a minute, don't start without me." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. She let go of his waist and moved him to the side.

Luke now looked a little disappointed as Lorelai reached for her own toothbrush that he had placed beside the sink for her. Luke rinsed his mouth out, spitting the water into the sink. Not a pretty sight normal but even this was getting Lorelai worked up. Luke rinsed off his toothbrush putting it away before standing behind Lorelai.

Slowly he moved his hands down her sides, resting them on her hips for a second before putting his thumbs under the waistband of her panties. Slowly lowering the black material a few inches caused Lorelai to moan and become unstable on her feet as she tried to finish brushing her teeth. Luke reached down between Lorelai's legs rubbing her pubic hair and clit before pulling back, kissing Lorelai on the shoulder and leaving her standing there.

Lorelai quickly rinsed her mouth out and just a few seconds later came out of the bathroom. Still flustered she found Luke in bed waiting, quickly removing her singlet and panties she hopped in bed. Sliding under the sheets she slid over to Luke kissing him on the lips then moving to his neck and chest as Luke spoke.

LUKE "I thought you were tired?"

LORELAI "Hormones." Continuing to kiss Luke's chest.

LUKE "So that is going to be you excuse for crazy behavior over the next nine months?"

LORELAI "I love that I have one now." Looking up for a second to look at him before kissing him on the mouth, pushing her tongue siding with little resistance.

As Luke pulled the sheets aside he rolled on top of her, now between her legs Lorelai reached down to relieve Luke of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head as Luke began to kiss Lorelai's breasts, sucking one nipple then the other as he moved down to her centre. Lorelai played with his hair as Luke used his tongue to flick her folds sucking the juices off her body before using his fingers to find her most sensitive spot inside her opening. Lorelai bucked her hips, grabbing the bed sheets as Luke continued. Lorelai begged Luke not to stop as her climax peaked.

As Lorelai rested for a few seconds Luke removed his boxers, sliding out of them as her moved up Lorelai's body, finally kicking them off. Luke moved his attention back to Lorelai's chest as he positioned himself at her opening. Lorelai lifting her legs and placing they around Luke's body as her pushed inside. The connection seamed to bring Lorelai back to life as they kissed for a few seconds Luke move his hips in circles bringing on moans from Lorelai as he his all the right spots inside her.

Changing positions Lorelai rolled them over so she was now on top, remaining connected Lorelai pushed her hips down into Luke driving his length in further with every stroke. Pulling Luke up as she moved her legs, they were now both sitting up. Lorelai leaning back in Luke's lap as he ran his hand down her front, he ran his other hand down Lorelai leg as she placed then around his back. Lorelai used this position to pull herself back and forth on his length, moving faster and deeper with every stroke.

As they neared their orgasms they held each other tight, their bodies as one, feeling each other heart beat. They could see when the moment was about to come and both moaned as Lorelai's orgasm tightened her grip on Luke's length squeezing his semen out the warm liquid bought on Lorelai second orgasm in seconds.

They sat there for a few minutes not wanting to let go but now Lorelai was feeling tied, pulling of Luke she rolled over onto her side of the bed. Luke moved as well, pulling the sheet over their lower bodies as they rolled on to their sides and spooned, they fell asleep minutes later.

TBC…


	19. Day Eighteen – Back to Nature

_Thanks for all the great feedback again._

_A special thanks goes to __glo1196 for doing the beta and providing some valuable suggestions._

Enjoy!

**Day Eighteen – Back to Nature**

Wednesday – June 20th 2007  
5:49 am

Lorelai awoke early with morning sickness again, she was slowly getting used to the new morning ritual now dictated to her by the small ball of cells growing inside her womb. Getting up Lorelai grabbed her singlet and panties before closing the door to do her business and dress without waking Luke. Lorelai remembered when pregnant with Rory she also had morning sickness very early, She had read once that most women did not suffering the nausea until after their first month.

When finished she went to the kitchen finding the dry crackers and getting a glass of water to settle her stomach, Lorelai saw the remains of dinner and couldn't believe she had Tofu. Again another charming side affects of pregnancy, eating food she normally would avoid like the plague.

Lorelai sat at the table to finish her water and crackers, reaching over she read the brochure for the resort, which she didn't get a chance to last night being so tired. "The Natural Resort, New Jerseys number one clothing optional resort." Almost chocking she spat up the water sending a spray across the table, Lorelai couldn't believe what she was reading. Had Luke knowingly booked them in to this place, she remembered it was Liz who recommended the resort.

How was she going to tell Luke, or did she have to tell him. Wait he may be slow sometimes but seeing naked people walking around, he would work it out pretty quickly. Feeling playful Lorelai decided to have some fun.

Wiping down the table Lorelai went back into the bedroom finding Luke still asleep with just a thin sheet covering his lower waist. She hopped on top of Luke, bringing him to life. Rocking her hips back and forth she could feel him growing between her legs, She had to remind herself not to get carried away wanting so much to pull back the sheet and just ride him all morning.

LUKE "Good morning." Luke said clearly pleased with his wake up call.

Lorelai leaned down, kissing Luke on the lips as she stroked his face, playing with some of his messy hair; falling over his ears before, holding the back of his neck and giving a little massage as she rubbed behind his ear.

LORELAI "Very good morning." Breaking off the contact. "I want to go to the beach."

LUKE "Now?"

LORELAI "For a swim."

LUKE "Are you feeling okay?"

LORELAI "Well our little bundle of cell…" Touching her stomach. "…made me sick again this morning."

LUKE "But you're better now?"

LORELAI "One hundred percent, just had some water and crackers."

LUKE "Do you want something else for breakfast before we go?"

LORELAI "We can get something there, it's just a five minute walk to the beach."

Lorelai leant down kissing Luke on the cheek before climbing off his lap, letting her hands linger for a few seconds on his chest before pulling back the sheet.

LUKE "You know I can't outside like this." Waving his right hand over his naked body before getting up.

LORELAI "You never know." She said under her breath.

LUKE "What was that?"

LORELAI "Do you want some juice or water before we go?" Covering her tracks.

LUKE "That would be nice."

Luke proceeded to change into his bathers. She once tried to buy him some briefs but he would not have any part of it, preferring baggy shorts that covered things up.

LORELAI "Okay you change I'll get you the juice then come and change."

Lorelai did just that, changing into her little black Tiger lily bikini while Luke watched drinking his juice. Lorelai finished with the top, asking Luke to help tie the strap around her neck. She slipped on her over sized t-shirt and some beach sandals before they left.

-----------------

LUKE "I can't remember seeing you swim at a beach before."

LORELAI "Well I told you about Harvey's beach when I was a kid."

LUKE It was probably the last time I went for a swim in the sea."

LORELAI "Did we every workout if we were there at the same time?"

LUKE "Well lets see, I was 18 the last time I was there, that would make it 1983."

LORELAI "I was also last there the summer before Rory was um, conceived. So just after my fifteenth birthday, wow 1983."

LUKE "We were there the same summer, maybe the same week."

LORELAI "Trust me, if you had been on that beach I would have remembered it."

LUKE "Yeah?"

LORELAI "Well any guy walking down the beach in summer with flannel and a backward baseball cap…"

LUKE "I didn't wear flannel to the beach."

LORELAI "Martha's Vineyard."

LUKE "That was winter, it was less that 50 that morning."

LORELAI "So the flannel is temperature related."

LUKE "Yes."

LORELAI "So I can expect less flannel when we get home in a few day?"

LUKE "I thought you liked the flannel?"

LORELAI "I do, but I much prefer the muscles underneath." She said squeezing his arm as they walked.

Luke was carrying a couple of towels and backpack with a few things they might need. Lorelai had the blanket and an umbrella for when the sun started to get warmer. It was still early so there were not many people around, the first person they saw was a very pretty blond walked right past them without a bikini top on. Luke doing a double take when he almost ran into her. He was so distracted he didn't see the "Clothing Optional" sign leading onto the beach. Lorelai just smiled not wanting to spoil the surprise.

When they got to the beach it was almost empty, just one couple about 100 yards away on towel sun baking, even though there was barely a sun to speak off. They went to the food vendor working out of an old shack just behind the beach line and ordered some breakfast finding health food and no coffee! Lorelai was a little disappointed she still getting used to having to wait in the mornings for it, until her stomach had settled. But today the one and only de-café coffee Luke was letting her have would have to wait.

Lorelai ordered the food, if you could call it that; and something to drink while Luke laid out the blanket and other things a short distance from the vendor, near some trees on the sand edge. Lorelai bought back the breakfast a few minutes later.

LORELAI "Seriously I can't wait till we get home, I can't live like this." Sitting down with the bag of food. "Luke did you hear me?"

Luke was distracted a middle-aged couple was walking along the water line completely naked. Lorelai not noticing them, she took off her sandals and got comfortable.

LUKE "Lorelai where are we?" Trying not to look at the growing number of naked bodies.

LORELAI "What do you mean hon?"

LUKE "Just look around." Keeping his eyes on his food but not able to eat anything.

LORELAI "Oh you mean the 'clothing optional' beach."

LUKE "The what?"

LORELAI "Luke hon I'm sorry to say but you sister booked us into a clothing optional resort."

Luke was visibly getting mad, for a second she thought steam would come out of his ears and his blue cap would fly off his head.

LUKE "We can't stay here." Starting to get up but sitting back down as some teenagers ran by with boogie boards.

LORELAI "Luke calm down you're making a scene."

LUKE "I will not calm down, give me the phone!"

LORELAI "Who you calling? Hey you better not be taking a picture."

LUKE "Why does this amuse you."

Lorelai shrugged as she began to eat, the food was actually quite good but she didn't know if that was the fun at putting Luke in this situation for her own amusement or maybe her hormones were at work again.

LUKE "Liz." He spoke on the phone. "Do you know what place you booked us in to?" Lorelai could only hear Luke's side of the conversation. "Stop laughing this is not funny… Wait are you a nudist, did TJ put you up to this?"

Luke kept talking to his sister and appeared to be settling down, he was still mad but unlikely to kill TJ the next time they meet. He just really wanted to put the image of his sister and TJ nude out of his mind. Ending the call he put the phone back in the bag before trying his breakfast.

LORELAI "So we staying?" Finishing the last of her food.

LUKE "I guess, but just till I've finished eating."

LORELAI "Good." She began to take of her t-shirt.

LUKE "What are you doing?"

LORELAI "Joining in, we're kind of standing out here hon."

LUKE "God you're not getting naked are you?"

LORELAI "No not naked, just topless."

LUKE "Lorelai!"

LORELAI "Calm… just relax, eat you tofu seaweed wrap, while I work on my tan."

Lorelai undid the bikini straps putting down the small piece of material she was now topless. Pulling out the sunscreen and applying some to her face and arms then chest, Luke watching closely, almost forgetting to swallow.

LORELAI "Here." Passing Luke the sunscreen. "Back please."

LUKE "What." Luke snapping out of his zombie like state.

LORELAI "You don't want me to burn do you?"

LUKE "It's like eight Lorelai and we're in the shade."

LORELAI "Don't you want to touch me? You seem to be enjoy watching me."

Lorelai could clearly see the bulge in his pants, Luke quickly covering himself as he moved closer to apply the sunscreen. Nervously he squirted the liquid onto the small of her back, Lorelai exhaling with the contact of Luke's hands. He slowly worked his fingers over her back and shoulders, down to just about her briefs. Lorelai reaching back to lower them a little more, which loosened the material around her butt and between her legs.

Once finished Lorelai laid back on her side of the blanket, putting on her reading glasses she got out a magazine from her bag. They fell into silence and Luke watched Lorelai lying there, topless in the cute reading glasses he loves to see her wear. No matter how she acted in general or all the low-cut dresses and other sexy outfits she seemed to wear most days in summer Lorelai was not one for exhibitionism. She didn't do that in private for as long as they had been together not in her house when they were alone much less in a public place. She would more often wear a robe just for the short distance from the bed to the bathroom in the morning or be covered in a towel once her shower was finished. This trip had exposed a new side to Lorelai that Luke liked a lot.

It was lucky the beach was not very busy because of the early hour, also it helped they had chose a spot next to the tree line, semi excluded from the rest of the beach population. Luke was still very much aroused at the sight of his fiancée. It was an involuntary reaction which he had been fighting to control for years, even before they became a couple but with their recent separation it had become especially hard, in more ways that one.

But this kind of display was a big no-no at clothing option or nude beach so Luke remained covered trying to think of anything but Lorelai. TJ nude on this very beach seemed like a good place, but he had just eaten so he didn't want to loose his breakfast. He then thought of the time he tackled Kirk into the rose bushes and that did the trick. Luke decided to take off his t-shirt and the sandals Lorelai had insisted on buying him. He lay down on his stomach, in just his board shorts, Lorelai seeing this soon flipped over to her stomach as well and looked at Luke.

LORELAI "You want to go for a swim?"

LUKE "In the water?"

LORELAI "Well I thought it might be too hard on the sand."

LUKE "I don't know, there all naked out there."

LORELAI "Not everyone, remember it's clothing 'optional' so you don't have to take off your shorts."

LUKE "Well by the looks most are taking up that option." Looking out to the water. "Lorelai, are you going to planning to loose your?"

LORELAI "Good no. Luke topless is one thing; I did flash the swim team at camp once. But I don't plan to show anyone else my other private parts again, well apart from my OBGYN and the doctors when I give birth."

LUKE "Well I hope you don't plan flashing the swim team again either." He joked.

LORELAI "That can't be guaranteed." Smiling at look, returning the joke.

There was a silence as they both watched the water just a few dozen yards away.

LUKE "So do you want to?"

LORELAI "You coming?"

LUKE "Not if you keep asking."

LORELAI "Okay stopping now."

LUKE "So how do we do this?"

LORELAI "Well I suggest we just get up and calmly walk to the water."

LUKE "Okay."

LORELAI "Okay."

Lorelai smiled knowing she had just talked him into the craziest thing they had every done. They both slowly sat up, it was weird to be sitting so close in a semi state of undress and not in side getting ready for work or about to have sex. They started to put away some of there stuff into the backpack.

LORELAI "You know we really don't need to do this."

LUKE "I thought you wanted a swim?"

LORELAI "No I mean pack, really if you are naked then seriously where are you going to hide things you steal?

Luke could not help but chuckle at the joke, he was relaxing and maybe even having a little fun now. When finished they looked at each other before slowly getting to their feet, Luke reaching out to take Lorelai's hand before they turned to the water and began to walk. Both looked around nervously, Luke looking at even guy that looked at Lorelai too long, Lorelai doing the same with the ladies.

LORELAI "This isn't too bad."

LUKE "So you're okay."

LORELAI "I'll be a lot better once I'm in the water."

Luke was again getting aroused at the thought of Lorelai and water. They reached the water not hesitating to enter as the small waves washed over their feet. Before long the water was up to their waists, Luke squatted to just leave his head above water.

LORELAI "what you doing."

LUKE "I thought you wanted to…"

LORELAI "Remember I'm the one that's fine with this."

A small wave washed over them, coving Luke and splashing Lorelai chest. When Luke looked up he was thankful parts of him were covered by water.

LUKE "You're having too much fun."

LORELAI "The sun is warm, the water feels great and you're turning 13 shades of red. My life is good!"

Another wave buried Luke again.

LORELAI "Come on Luke stand up before you drown."

Luke got to his feet, Lorelai watching as the water run down his body, Luke reached out for her hand before hugging Lorelai. When they broke apart Luke held her hips as they touched foreheads.

LUKE "This is not too bad." He said smiling at Lorelai. "I mean how often do I get to hold my fiancée in the ocean when she is looking so hot."

LORELAI "I think Taylor would be against this kind of behavior at the lake."

LUKE "So we're not going to tell anyone right."

LORELAI "Maybe Rory."

LUKE "I should have guessed."

LORELAI "What about Liz."

LUKE "Well she already knows."

LORELAI "So I'll tell Rory and Sookie, then no one else."

LUKE "Sookie!"

LORELAI "Well you have Liz and TJ."

LUKE "Okay."

LORELAI "You know the town will find out."

LUKE "Probably."

They agreed as a silence fell for a minute Luke hugging Lorelai again, Lorelai could feel his length pressing against her stomach. Lorelai leant in to kiss Luke but doing so Luke lost his balance and fell back into the water, taking Lorelai with him. They both laughed as they struggled to find their feet.

LUKE "We better get out of here."

LORELAI "Wait." Lorelai squatted, seconds later standing to reveal her bikini briefs.

LUKE "What are you doing."

LORELAI "I changed my mind, how often will I get the chance to walk naked across the sand on a beautiful beach?"

Luke was speechless, Lorelai standing in front of him facing away from the beach, the water just covering her crotch but then exposing it as the water lowered.

LORELAI "Your turn." Lorelai said with joy.

LUKE "There is no way…"

LORELAI "I dare you."

LUKE "You think that will change my mind?"

LORELAI "Okay, what if for the rest of the day I will not wear any clothes."

This got Luke attention.

LUKE "What about lunch and dinner?"

LORELAI "We can eat in."

LUKE "I don't know."

LORELAI "Luke it's a win win situation for you, and we can get whipped cream."

LUKE "Whipped cream."

LORELAI "On the kitchen table."

LUKE "On the kitchen table."

LORELAI "I'll even sleep naked."

LUKE "You sleep naked most nights."

LORELAI "Come on Luke, do something crazy with me."

Lorelai looked at Luke with puppy dog eyes, which Luke could never resist not matter how insane Lorelai was acting.

LUKE "Okay, but wait I'm." Pointing to his very evident erection.

LORELAI "Well I can take care of that."

LUKE "How?"

LORELAI "Just look over there."

Luke looked, there was an elderly couple just entering the water and time had not been very kind, like magic Luke was going down.

LUKE "Yes that's the mental image I really wanted to see today, right up there with Taylor in a Speedo or Kirk streaking the night we first kissed."

They both started to walk out of the water, Luke holding his shorts in front of him with one hand, Lorelai was more daring bunching her bikini bottom in her hand, reaching out to Luke Lorelai took his free hand as they walked across the sand. If the town could see them now they both thought and chuckled together.

LORELAI "You know this is cheating." Pointing to Luke's shorts.

LUKE "Hey I'm not wearing any clothes on a beach I think this counts."

As they got to their belongings Lorelai let go of Luke's hand, watching him walk in front of her, loving the view. Luke quickly dressing as he stood next to the blanket, kicking sand and he struggled with his shorts.

LUKE "Damn sand!"

LORELAI "You all right hon?" As she started to put on her t-shirt.

LUKE "I think it's in my butt."

LORELAI "We'll have a shower in a few minutes, I'll help wash you.

LUKE "Is that all you're gonna wear?"

LORELAI "I'm covered."

LUKE "Barely."

LORELAI "And you're complaining?"

LUKE "Okay lets just get out of her, one of those guys playing volley ball was looking at me funny."

They checked they had everything before leaving to go back to the cabin.

-------------------

LUKE "Stop that."

LORELAI "Shake it mister."

LUKE "No!"

Lorelai wondered why she never took photos of Luke in the shower before, in fact Luke didn't like his photo taken most of the time but she had got a few good ones of him on this trip, making up for the ones she had go rid of after their break-up. She was keeping to her side of the deal, stripping off the t-shirt the minute they got back to the cabin. Lorelai now completely naked was pretending to be a professional photographer, giving Luke instructions.

LORELAI "Turn around, I want the money shot!"

LUKE "Never gonna happen, and you better erase those shots."

Lorelai was thankful to who ever invented the digital camera and that Mark at the Stars Hollow Photolab would never have to see these 'artistic' shots of Luke.

LUKE "I thought you were joining me?"

LORELAI "In a minute."

LUKE "Now or when I get out it's my turn with the camera."

LORELAI "I might like that."

LUKE "I should have known."

Lorelai tossed the camera onto the bed as she went to join Luke. Getting in the shower cubical Lorelai stroke Luke's butt as she stretched up to kiss Luke on his cheek.

LORELAI "Time to wash you."

LUKE "I washed while you were taking the pictures."

LORELAI "I made a promise I intend to keep mister."

Reaching for her soap and washcloth Lorelai began by pouring the liquid onto the cloth then handing Luke the bottle. She started on Luke's chest then biceps.

LORELAI "You been working out mister."

LUKE "Just with you."

They fruity scent was not to his liking but he was not in a position to argue the point and the smile on his face told Lorelai he was enjoying the experience, looking down she could see how much Luke was enjoying this.

LORELAI "I'll get to you later."

As she lightly stroked his length before turning Luke around, Lorelai continued washing down his back to his butt.

LORELAI "More soap."

Lorelai reaching again for the soap Lorelai pushed her whole body hard against his back resulting is a moan escaping Luke's lips.

LORELAI "You okay there hon?"

Putting some of the liquid onto her fingers she placed them between his legs making Luke jump at first.

LUKE "What are you doing?"

LORELAI "Washing that sand away."

Luke parted his legs, lifting his right heel slightly as Lorelai moved her fingers, Luke again moaning before leaning forward to support his weight as felt his legs buckle. Lorelai enjoyed this control she had over Luke body. Finishing she used more soap to wash her hands before finishing the wash.

LORELAI "All clean." Lorelai said as she once again kissed Luke on the lips before pushing him out.

LUKE "But…"

LORELAI "You go get dress and shop to make me Lunch, it doesn't have to be in that order. You have nothing to be a shamed of there mister."

Luke was stunned, shaking his head as he dried before dressing. There was no way he was walking around naked outside but as a gift to Lorelai he decided to go commando not putting on any underwear before his shorts, not going unnoticed by Lorelai as she watched. Luke grabbed the Jeep keys and left to find the shops and something for lunch.

Meanwhile Lorelai finished with her shower, throwing on her dressing gown as she dried her hair. She knew it was silly since she had just been on a beach naked with dozens of people able to see her but it was a habit and there would be plenty of time to be naked later in the day with Luke.

----------------------

About an hour passed and Lorelai was getting impatient. She wished he had a cell phone on him so she could find out where her lunch was. She wasn't sure if she was more worried about Luke or the food, it was hard to tell. Lorelai had finishing drying her hair and was already on her third cup off coffee, very small cups. Her body had come to accept coffee once again but not first thing in the morning and only de-café, anything stronger would see her throwing up once again.

Lorelai had taken her time dressing, trying on different outfits but settling on a short red wrap she normally wore with jeans and a t-shirt but thought since Luke was making lunch this would be a nice gift to him to wear it on it's own today.

Hearing the Jeep she got up and ran to the door, opening it.

LORELAI "Where have you been?"

LUKE "Well hello to you too."

LORELAI "Sorry, hello. What took you so long?" Slapping him on the arm.

LUKE "First ouch!" Rubbing his arm. "I was shopping, it takes time to find what I need to make dinner."

LORELAI "It takes Rory and me 10 minutes at Doose's."

LUKE "Yes and I've seen your refrigerator!"

LORELAI "Hey you said dinner."

LUKE "Yes."

LORELAI "Luke it's lunch time and we're hungry." Rubbing her stomach.

LUKE "Relax I got something for lunch, it'll take me just 10 minutes to get it ready if you can help me with these bags."

LORELAI "10 minutes?" Sounding disappointed.

LUKE "You'll live."

Luke handed Lorelai a couple of bags and got the rest as he followed Lorelai back inside, not realizing until now that Lorelai was wearing nothing under the red wrap which barely covered her butt as she climbed the steps. Having been tempted by Lorelai all day he was surprised he was not hard already. Maybe it was true, the more you hang around naked people the less aroused you become at the mere sight of a naked person. He did wonder how they managed to do it in the nudist community. Be around other naked people and not be constantly aroused. It had mostly been the case while dating Lorelai that when clothes started to come off it was a sight they were about to have sex or at least the following events would lead to sex in the near future. But twice today it had not, on the beach then in the shower. He guessed they would have to come up with another sign for the rest of their stay and maybe when they got home. Luke was a forward guy and when needed he spoke his mind so maybe just telling Lorelai would work, it wasn't very romantic but might have to do if all else failed.

--------------------

LORELAI "That was fantastic."

LUKE "It was nothing."

LORELAI "It was the best I've ever had!"

LUKE "I was just a sandwich."

LORELAI "It's had meatballs and cheese, you should sell them, maybe open a diner, oh wait."

Luke could tell she was starting to joke now. He watched her lick her lips as she finished her lunch, he didn't even mind she was technically not naked as she promised but might as well have been given how loosely tied her wrap had become.

LUKE "So you want to watch a DVD or have a sleep for a while?"

LORELAI "I would like to check my email."

LUKE "I can help."

LORELAI "How?"

LUKE "It's not published in the brochure but they have a WiFi hot spot at reception and it's free.

LORELAI "Ew, naked geeks, there's a picture for ya."

LUKE "So you go down there, do your thing. I'll clean up and get dinner started."

LORELAI "But we just finished lunch."

LUKE "Good things come to those who wait."

LORELAI "But…" It was Luke's turn to cut Lorelai off.

LUKE "You go check the emails I want to make it a special meal, maybe we can eat it on the deck at sunset."

With that Lorelai went to the bedroom, adjusting her wrap and putting on some panties. She also put on a floppy sun hat and her beach sandals, picking up her laptop bag and cell phone she left.

Luke spend the time cleaning up lunch and getting things ready for dinner, it would only take about half an hour to cook but Lorelai didn't need to know that, besides telling her wouldn't help as come dinner time she would most likely have forgotten, blaming her hormones.

Lorelai found a shaded table near to the reception office. It was a nice warm day with a slight breeze keeping her cool, the relative lack of clothes helped as well. Checking her email she replied to the ones that mattered, sending off one she had been working on for Rory. Lorelai also decided to call her favorite daughter and fill her in. She couldn't believe where they were staying or what they had done on the beach. Rory didn't know how she would be able to look at Luke the same again.

---------------------

By the time Lorelai had returned to the cabin Luke had tidied up and was relaxing on the deck. He was laying back in deck chair and appeared to have been reading, a book covering his face but as she approached she heard then faint snore she had grown to love. It was weird to see Luke asleep like this, no shoes in just his long beach shorts and a tank top. She couldn't resist taking a photo so quickly pulled her camera. Luke was facing into the wind and the shorts were acting like a wind sock, not able to resist se took a peak and sure enough Ernie was there, just inches away from being exposed to the world once again. Lorelai getting several good shots before he started to stir

LORELAI "PlayGirl is going to pay big money for these." She joked.

LUKE "I thought I told you to stop that, what if they fell into the hands of Miss Patty?"

Luke putting the magazine down on the table as he sat up in his chair.

LORELAI "Frankly I don't know if she could handle you."

Lorelai kissed Luke on the lips as she made her way to the other chair, Luke closing the gap between his legs.

LUKE "Good thing she'll never get the chance because you're going to delete them right?"

LORELAI "Yea, in a minute."

Luke looked wearily at Lorelai knowing she probably wouldn't.

LUKE "So email worked?"

LORELAI "Yes, I just hope I didn't send her the wrong pictures."

LUKE "What!"

LORELAI "Relax, they aren't even on the laptop yet."

LUKE "And never will be."

LORELAI "Right. I also called Rory, she sends her love."

LUKE "That's nice."

LORELAI "By the way there were a couple of emails from April."

Lorelai placed the laptop on the table, opening it for Luke to read.

LUKE "I'll check it out now."

LORELAI "Okay I'm getting a drink, need anything."

LUKE "No I'm fine, bottle still half full." Taking a drink of his beer.

Luke spent a few minutes reading the email and looking at the couple of pictures April had sent. She was having the time of her life at the science camp. Luke wrote a response, they would have to go back to the WiFi hot spot to send it later. By this time Lorelai had gone inside, Luke got up taking the laptop inside.

LUKE "I need to call the diner." He said picking up the cell phone.

It was still a little weird using each others stuff but they were engaged again so it would become easier as time went by. Luke went to the other room as he began talking to Ceaser. Luke didn't spend much time on the phone unless it was to April or Lorelai he was speaking to, he just didn't see the point in wasting time and money on pointless conversations.

LUKE "Here you go." Placing the phone back on the counter.

LORELAI "So what do you want to do."

Lorelai said in her sly voice, Luke trying to pick up as to if his was a sign, thinking if only she had kept her underwear on, as she stood before him naked as per her agreement. He had little doubt when she reached up kissing him, this time with passion as her hands started to wander under his shirt and into the back of his shorts, cupping his butt as she pulled him close.

LUKE "Well we have a couple of hours before I need to start dinner so."

And with that he was cut off again as their lips locked onto each other, Lorelai moving one hand and running it through the hair on the back of Luke's head. Luke meanwhile moved to hold Lorelai in the small of her back, he was lost 'cause normally he would be untying some article of clothing Lorelai would be wearing, but standing their naked already he just began running his hand up and down her back and side. Lorelai was having fun, after breaking their kiss she lifted his top off before moving to loosen his pants. She knelt before Luke as she lowered them to the floor; the lack of underwear was a big turn on for Lorelai who could feel herself getting wet as she knelt there.

Luke moaning as she finally touched his length. Holding his butt in both hands she started kissing near the base of his now very solid length, working her way to his tip. She took in the full length, using her tongue to great affect causing Luke to moan once again. Luke stroked Lorelai's hair as he fought to maintain his balance against the kitchen counter.

Breaking off contact Lorelai went to the fridge, pulling out the can of whipped cream Luke had bought.

LORELAI "Entrée." Is all she said.

Luke knew what Lorelai was thinking, well mostly what she was thinking as she shook the can slowly. Turning to look at Luke she sat on the edge of the kitchen table and began to spray the white substance on her body. First in her crotch squirming as the cold whipped cream come in contact with her warm centre. Moving back on to the table she continued making a bikini with the cream, laying back as she finished. Turning her head to the side she could see Luke go to the refrigerator.

LUKE "I got these as well." Holding up a container of strawberries.

Luke stood beside Lorelai looking over her body as he pulled out one of the strawberries.

LUKE "Where to start?"

Lorelai was silent as Luke dipped the fruit into the cream now beginning to melt between her legs. Offering it to Lorelai she bit down on the treat moaning with the mix of tasted now in her mouth, the sweet strawberry, cream and a faint scent of her own body. Luke put the rest of the fruit into his mouth before kissing Lorelai on the lips.

LUKE "Tasty."

LORELAI "Always."

Luke wanted more so got three more strawberry, placing one between her legs and the other two on top of her breasts. Moving to the end of the table her lifted Lorelai's legs and spread them apart, kissing her left foot and along her legs till he got to the cream, with one bite he devoured the fruit where to lay causing Lorelai to buck covering Luke face in cream. He looked up and Lorelai giggled a little, Luke was more than ready pulling Lorelai forward and strait on to his very hard member. Sliding in the cream now covering both of their pubic areas as Luke started to push in deeper and deeper with ever stroke. Lorelai's legs were now around Luke's waist, she was helping draw Luke in pulling with her legs on his back meeting him with every stroke every time.

Luke reaching down feeding Lorelai one of the strawberries before squeezing her right breast and smearing the cream all over her body, Lorelai in turn picking up the other strawberry and feeing it to Luke with a hand full for cream which was now rapidly melting making a sticky mess of them both.

Luke pulled out, turning Lorelai over before again going deep inside her, he could feel they were both getting close as they stood in front of the table, Lorelai's hands holding the edge for balance and Luke continued to squeeze her breasts and move is hand over her centre, rubbing his thumb over her clit. When they came it seemed to hit them at the same time as they fell on the table, Luke weight pressing down on Lorelai, enjoyed the sensation as it extend her orgasm.

---------------------

They showered, cleaning each other before Luke got out first to start dinner, but first he cleaned up the mess they had made and tossed the now empty can of cream, 'worth it' he thought as he got out the cleaning supplies.

It wasn't long before Lorelai appeared in just her very see through nightgown. Luke was standing in front of the stove wearing nothing just an apron. Lorelai had fantasized about this many times, even before they kissed for the first time.

LORELAI "Can I help?"

LUKE "Cooking?"

LORELAI "I can cook."

LUKE "Pop-Tarts in a toaster is not cooking."

LORELAI "I've used the over and stirred, remember that dinner where I stirred something sometime.

LUKE "How specific." He said in him dryly mocking tone. "Look it's all under control. You can just sit back. Have a drink, nothing alcoholic and dinner with be ready in 10 minutes."

Lorelai noticed the table on the private patio was set up, not the one at the front of the cabin but the one off the side surrounded by trees. Luke had even got a candle to light in the centre of the table.

LORELAI "So what do we have."

LUKE "Baked Salmon with Potatoes & Broccolini"

LORELAI "Broccolini?"

LUKE "It's a natural hybrid of the cabbage family _Brassica oleracea_, a cross between broccoli and Chinese Kale. It was developed by the Sakata Seed Company of Yokohama.

LORELAI "It's green."

LUKE "It's good for you and tastes fantastic."

They started eating Lorelai eating quickly even after Luke reminded her to check for any stray fish bones he may have missed. Luke had also to Lorelai surprised found time to bake a pie in the afternoon, apple of course with whipped cream. Lucky he had bought a second can. After dinner they relaxed with some music.

LORELAI "So we haven't talked about the wedding in a while, maybe we need to think of some ideas."

LUKE "You, Rev. Skinner and Rory, that's all I need."

LORELAI "Luke's I'm being serious."

LUKE "Okay but I want to help this time."

LORELAI "That would be nice." Silence for a minute as they listened to the music. "So have you thought of a best man?"

LUKE "I don't know."

LORELAI "What about Ed."

LUKE "I haven't talked to Ed for a while, something about my attitude."

LORELAI "Sorry."

LUKE "It was around the time you got back from Paris."

LORELAI "I'm really sorry."

LUKE "It's okay, he wasn't that good a friend anyway."

LORELAI "Okay what about Kirk."

LUKE "Are you serious?"

LORELAI "Maybe not then, Um TJ?"

LUKE "Okay now we're scraping the bottom of the barrel."

LORELAI "He's you're brother in-law"

LUKE "Yes and not the best man."

LORELAI "Jackson?"

LUKE "No he's more your friend."

LORELAI "Well I'm out."

LUKE "There is one other."

LORELAI "Taylor, Bootsie, god please don't say Michel!"

LUKE "No! Jess."

LORELAI "Your nephew?"

LUKE "We have an understanding."

LORELAI "An understanding?"

LUKE "He's made something of his life, he's done good and I don't know if there is really any one else."

LORELAI "Okay we'll call him when we get home, fly him in if we have to."

LUKE "Thanks. I know you two never really got along."

LORELAI "It's okay, I agree with you he has grown up and is not that 17 year old that came to town all those years ago."

LUKE "I agree."

LORELAI "You know he thought we were together."

LUKE "When?"

LORELAI "At that party we had at my house with Sookie and Jackson. When I talked to him I was telling him how good you were and he thought we were sleeping together."

LUKE "Really."

LORELAI "I wanted to strangle the little punk but I don't know, maybe he saw something."

LUKE "Shame we didn't sooner."

LORELAI "Shame." Kissing Luke on the lips.

------------------------

Later that night they lay exhausted and sweetie in bed once again as their heart rates returned to normal. Lorelai moving off Luke to lay half on his side, straddling one of his legs as she laid her head on his chest.

LUKE "Hey Lorelai."

LORELAI "Yes." Not looking up.

LUKE "Out side today the breeze was nice, I might have to go commando more often."

LORELAI "I can't wait, but the breeze thing only works if you wear a dress or skirt." Now looking at Luke.

LUKE "I was thinking about my swimming shorts."

LORELAI "That might work."

LUKE "But not around town with those crazy people looking."

LORELAI "Spoil sport."

LUKE "It will be for just you."

LORELAI "So around the yard."

LUKE "Maybe just inside."

LORELAI "Chicken."

LUKE "I don't want Babette to get the wrong idea."

LORELAI "Good thinking and not in winter, I learned that the hard way a few years ago and don't say I told you so!"

LUKE "But I did."

LORELAI "Luke!"

LUKE "I'm just sorry."

LORELAI "It's okay."

LUKE "I wish I was in a position to help back then, maybe apply cream or something."

LORELAI "Dirty!"

LUKE "And you love me for it."

LORELAI "You bet."

With that they shared a quick kiss before snuggled closer as they fell asleep.

TBC…


	20. Day Nineteen – One Last Stop

_Thanks for all the great feedback again._

_A special thanks goes to __glo1196 for doing the beta and providing some valuable suggestions._

_Enjoy!_

**Day Nineteen – One Last Stop**

Thursday 21st June 2007  
6:12 am

Luke awoke first with Lorelai resting is his arms, he liked the picture but it was making his arm numb. She did look peaceful though, so innocent. He watched her sleep not wanting to disturb her rest now that she was carrying his child. This was something he had wished for forever, since their first date. Something he had dreamed about for almost as long as he had known her, but things always seamed to get in the way. In the early years he had known she was not ready to be serious with anyone, spending most of her time raising Rory. Later there was Max and Jason, the timing never seamed to be right. Then just as he thought he had it all, his whole package, his very own stupidity, with how he handled his daughter and fiancée lead, to a year without her.

Luke lay there beside his fiancée for a little longer thinking off all the missed time. The year she spent not in his arms, and the years of friendship which teetered on something more. If he had only had asked her out years before, there were many times he thought about it. When she came in the diner during her bad double date, when she helped paint the diner, the picnic hamper he bid on. The there was the breaking of the church bells or when he helped her out with some money so she could realize her dream, of owning the Dragonfly Inn.

He knew things were going to change and the next morning they would be back at her home which was now their home, Luke was still getting use to it as he never did officially move in with Lorelai before. He wanted to be there for her in the mornings, to help her and just spend more time together so he decided to do less early mornings at the diner and only sleep there as a last resort. He would promote Ceaser to get the early morning deliveries. He didn't want to miss a minute of them being together or being their to help raise their child.

While he continued to ponder past events and future plans he continued looking at Lorelai as she started to stir, moving her hands to find his, he touched her hands as she awoke.

LUKE "Morning." Leaning in he kissed Lorelai on her shoulder.

LORELAI "Last day."

LUKE "Yes, less than 200 miles to home."

LORELAI "Can we stay here? We'll become nudists and raise little William to be one too, just think of the money we'll save on clothes. Plus as a bonus my parents would never visit!"

LUKE "While that is all well and good, you have the Inn and I have the diner."

LORELAI "We can buy a place on the beach, you can cook the healthy food you love and I'll lie on the beach nude every day."

LUKE "And in winter?"

LORELAI "We'll travel south, leave the cold behind."

LUKE "You have it all planned out don't you?"

LORELAI "Every detail!"

LUKE "Lets get up."

LORELAI "I don't want to."

LUKE "Okay, but I'm taking a shower." Kissing her on the shoulder. "Then I'm making us breakfast." Laying a final kiss on her shoulder before getting out his side of the bed, walking around to the bathroom.

LORELAI "Come back." She half begged.

Lorelai watching as the morning sunlight bounced off the muscles on his backside. Reaching the doorway he turned to Lorelai, 'another perfect Playgirl shot' she thought reaching for her camera.

LUKE "Don't even think about it!"'

LORELAI "You're no fun."

LUKE "Yes I am, I just want to hold on to my dignity."

LORELAI "Is that what they are calling it now." She said with a smirk.

Lorelai loved to watch Luke shower, even more so from the comfort of her bed. Having no chance to do that normally as both of their bed were not in a position to take advantage of such a beautiful view. She would have to ask Luke to move their bed at the house; formally hers, now theirs. Maybe they would buy new furniture to start their new life, or at least a new mattress. Luke was guiltily watching Lorelai shower in the mornings as well. Brushing his teeth a little longer than needed, just to enjoy the view of the water washing over her body.

Lorelai had become familiar with Luke's washing routine, knew it by heart now. Getting the water to the right flow rate and temperature he would rinse off first, covering his body in water before washing his hair. It was thinning now but still looked great, like how it should for a man of his age, he was no boy. She liked it a little shorter and would have to do something about that when they got home. He poured out some of the 'manly' two in one shampoo, which was his normal choice, not the fruity one Lorelai liked to use. Her soap was reserved for those special times they showered together, giving him a high that lasted all-day, as he smelled the 'girly' scent through his hair as he worked. Luke massaging it through his hair, knowing Lorelai was watching he turned to show off his muscles as they flexed with his movements. When done he once again stepped under the flow of water to wash out the shampoo. Next he grabbed hold of the cake of soap, Luke was a hard soap guy. Not normally one to use liquid soap, which was reserved again for when they showered together.

Lorelai was getting aroused watching Luke put on the show for her benefit, she liked to think it had nothing to do with the practicality of washing for the day ahead. She pulled the sheet that was between her legs and place her hand on her centre, it was hot and a wet stain soaked strait through the thin material. She moaned as her had rubbed her hardened nipples and she continued down to her centre.

Luke continued to wash, running the soap in his hand across his body washing off as he went. Taking care of those private parts most people didn't talk about but everyone cleaned. Before bending down and resting his right foot on his left knee to wash it, then moving on to the other. Finishing off he stroked himself a couple of time. He was very hard just thinking that Lorelai was watching him, in just a matter of seconds he was no longer dangling down.

Lorelai couldn't take it any more, tossing back the messy wet sheet. She entangled her legs stumbling to get out of the bed before finding her feet and sprinting the couple of steps to the shower. Hearing the commotion Luke turned just in time to embrace Lorelai as she threw her body into his arms. Their hands were a blur as they kissed passionately, the water running down their faces making it even harder to breath.

Breaking apart they looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Lorelai turned around. Holding onto the shower curtain rail she leaned forward, Luke bent his legs slightly before sliding inside her. Holding onto the rail with one hand Luke used the other to explore Lorelai's body, running it from her hard nipples, down to her hot center. Playing with her clit he pulled her closer with every stroke. Meanwhile Lorelai moved her free hand off the rail and to Luke's leg, gliding up his thigh to his butt pull him closer with every stroke.

While they loved this position which gave them great freedom to move and explorer each other they both wanted eye-to-eye contact and turning just her head didn't do it for Lorelai, so she slowed him down before Luke pulled out, repositioning Luke lifted Lorelai so her butt was on a small ledge on the shower wall about four feet off the floor. Luke moved to her centre, he knelt so he could look up into Lorelai's eyes. Taking his tongue he ran the tip along her inner thigh and circled center, which was dripping with anticipation. Using just his tongue and mouth he started sucking her folds and clit playing with her folds making Lorelai moan as she fought to balance herself. Her legs were over Luke's back, she knew she was close. Luke could feel her tightening as he finally put two fingers inside.

Luke helped Lorelai down as she placed her legs around his chest, sliding down his body before coming in contact with his member. They took a second to steady them selves, before they moved together once again. Lorelai holding the shower rail above Luke's head as she moved her hips. They worked together, their hands still moving, exploring each other like this was their first time together. Moving their hips together it wasn't long before Luke peaked, coming inside Lorelai triggering her orgasm and her body to clamp down, holding Luke tight.

It was several minutes before Lorelai released her grip on Luke, helping her down she placed her feet on the floor. They held each other tight as the water helped cool them down.

LUKE "You know this is not doing a lot to save water and money?"

LORELAI "But it so was worth it."

LUKE "Yep."

A comfortable silence fell as they stood there for a few more minutes ending only when Lorelai broke contact pushing Luke out of the shower.

LORELAI "Breakfast isn't gonna make it's self."

LUKE "Hormones?"

LORELAI "Yep, we're hungry."

Luke smiled as he took the towel and dried off before throwing on some boxers, a t-shirt and leaving Lorelai to finish her shower.

-------------------

LORELAI "So we have time to stop and shop?"

LUKE "Not the mall."

LORELAI "Jersey Garden is not just a mall, it's an experience."

LUKE "You say that about every mall."

LORELAI "And I mean it."

Knowing he was not going to win this fight Luke let it go.

LUKE "That's in Jersey City right?"

LORELAI "Just outside, Elizabeth. It's right off the route we'll be taking, I'll show you on the SatNav, it's just 44.5 miles."

LUKE "I hope it takes us the right way this time."

LORELAI "Oh hon, we found our way through Pennsylvania."

LUKE "Not before it tried to take us through Baltimore and miles out of our way!"

LORELAI "I'll check it this time it's all good, so are we all packed?"

LUKE "Yep this is the last of our stuff, the kitchen is clean and I've chucked the trash."

LORELAI "Okay let's go, shopping awaits. I'll drive."

------------------------

With traffic it took them an hour to arrive at the mall, then 15 minutes more of driving in circles looking for a parking space. Lorelai leaning over kisses Luke to calm him down. Luke didn't like malls at the best of times but today was really bad, several times he ranted about other cars honking at the traffic around them. They were stopped for what seemed like minutes when Lorelai kissed Luke again, quickly building with passion this time before the traffic moved and people started hooking at them. Sheepishly they moved on and eventually found a place to park. Hopping out of the Jeep, Lorelai straightened her top and skirt she was wearing, making sure her underwear was in its proper place before entering the mall.

Stopping at the Coffee Beanery, Lorelai got her first de-café of the day before they wondered the mall for gifts. They walked along Lorelai holding Luke's arm as he carried some of the shopping bags. Black pumps, some sandals and brown knee high boots from Saks, a cute little coat for herself from Burlington Coat Factory along with Connecticut Defenders jacket for Luke.

Walking into another store.

LUKE "Do we have to?"

LORELAI "Yes Luke, gifts will be expected."

LUKE "I seem to remember someone forgetting a gift when they went to Europe."

LORELAI "You got that lovely jam, no one else got home made jam from Jackson."

LUKE "And I loved it every time I ate it." Leaning in to kiss Lorelai on the lips as she looked at him.

They found a few gifts for a limited number of friends. Lorelai having learned from her trip to Europe, got something for Sookie, Michel, Liz and her parents at various stores, but they still needed something for Rory and April.

Lorelai fueled up on her second de-café of the morning before they found themselves in front of Calvin Klein.

LORELAI "Come on." Lorelai dragged Luke into the store.

LUKE "Aw Geez."

LORELAI "Here, what about these?" Handing Luke some flannel boxers.

LUKE "Never."

LORELAI "I'm amazed you don't own any with your fetish for all things flannel."

LUKE "I don't have a fetish."

LORELAI "Oh right, that's me." Kissing him on the cheek. "Come on you need some new ones."

LUKE "I have enough."

LORELAI "I'm getting them."

LUKE "I'll be outside."

Lorelai went to pay for the shorts, as she passed the costume display something caught her eye, a bullfighter's uniform. Picking it up it was Luke's size, without Luke knowing it she bought it and they left the store. Next stop was the Victoria's Secret Outlet. Again Luke protested until Lorelai insisted on taking him to the changing rooms to try on the outfits she picked out.

LORELAI "What do you think of this one?"

LUKE "I told you before I can't be trusted to make that kind of call, you look great no matter how you dress."

LORELAI "Come on, is this better than the black teddy I had on before?"

Lorelai stood before Luke in a full lingerie set. Black and red in color the bra had floral lace trim the panties almost shear leaving little to the imagination, the set finished off with a matching garter belt and shear black stocking.

LUKE "I like them both." Luke was starting to look bored. "Are we going to be much longer?"

LORELAI "I didn't think you'd be bored watching me change in and out of lingerie."

LUKE "I'm not bored, just hungry and we really need to get going soon to make it home tonight."

LORELAI "Now that you mention it I'm feeling hungry as well. Okay, I'll change you can go out front and wait if you like."

LUKE "I'll stay." He said with a sly look. "In case you need a hand."

LORELAI "See that's the sprit, now should I leave these on for you to take off later?"

Lorelai put on her skirt and shirt over the new bra and panties; Luke couldn't wait to get home now. They paid for the new underwear and went for some lunch.

----------------------

LORELAI "Yes Sook, we'll be home later tonight, but it might not be till late so I'll see you in the morning."

Lorelai called Sookie while Luke was getting their lunch.

SOOKIE "So you doing okay."

LORELAI "Better than okay."

SOOKIE "Even with the morning sickness."

LORELAI "All under control, I've found my balance with coffee."

SOOKIE "Luke's letting you drink coffee?"

LORELAI "Not first thing in the morning and only de-café, little William has had a lot to say about it."

SOOKIE "William?"

LORELAI "Well I didn't want to call it 'it' so I thought if it's a boy."

SOOKIE "You'd name him after Luke's father, that's so nice."

LORELAI "We'll it seamed right."

SOOKIE "It does, but what if it's a girl?"

LORELAI "Alice, after Luke's mother."

SOOKIE "I never did know Luke's parents, it was before my time."

LORELAI "Well we're talking about 20 years ago."

A silence fell for a few seconds before Sookie changed the topic.

SOOKIE "So did get an appointment for the baby yet?"

LORELAI "Yep, I made an appointment for next week, she's really busy."

SOOKIE "You were lucky, she was really good with Davey and Martha, and has been great with this one, to be named at a later date."

LORELAI "You don't have a short list of names yet?"

SOOKIE "Not yet, we used up all the good ones as middle names for Martha."

LORELAI "Well we'll go through the baby names book together when we get home."

SOOKIE "Sounds like fun."

LORELAI "Sook are you okay? You sound a little funny."

There was silence for a few seconds before Sookie couldn't hold back any longer."

SOOKIE "I think the word might be out."

LORELAI "Which word?"

SOOKIE "About the baby."

LORELAI "Oh."

SOOKIE "Kirk…"

LORELAI "Of course."

SOOKIE "…was in the diner two days ago apparently talking to Ceaser, Lane heard them talking about baby proofing the kitchen."

LORELAI "Oh no!"

SOOKIE "So just thought you should know."

LORELAI "Thanks Sook."

SOOKIE "They'll probably have a party ready for you in the next few days."

LORELAI "Geez."

SOOKIE "I heard talk of a baby shower in the town square."

LORELAI "Luke's gonna love that."

SOOKIE "So have you told Emily yet?"

LORELAI "It's been less than a week, I know it's gonna happen but I'd like to see the doctor first."

SOOKIE "I won't say a thing, but you know this town."

LORELAI "Yes I do. Oh and if Emily calls please don't her about the baby or the fact we'll be home in a few hours."

SOOKIE "Okay but you know this town?"

LORELAI "Thanks."

SOOKIE "But why don't you want them to know when you'll be back?"

LORELAI "Friday night dinner, not sure if I'm ready for that this week."

SOOKIE "I thought they were okay with Luke."

LORELAI "They are, it's just like another day with out having to deal with them and it would be nice to get the good news from the doctor before hand."

SOOKIE "Okay, you have my word they will not find out you are back from me."

LORELAI "Okay I've got to get going, Luke is back with lunch. Bye Sookie." Lorelai closed her phone as Luke puts the tray of food in front of her. "That looks good."

LUKE "Steak and potato as you asked, with some ice cream for after. So who was that you called?"

LORELAI "Sookie, I told her to keep mum about our return, especially from my mother."

LUKE "Okay but you know I have to go to the diner tomorrow."

LORELAI "Well, I have to go to the Inn but I was thinking of doing that around lunch time, maybe we can have lunch there.

LUKE "Sounds like a plan, at least there's less of a chance of running into some of the crazy people in town."

LORELAI "Beside I plan to keep you very busy in the bedroom most of tomorrow morning." Lorelai winked at Luke as she took a bite of the steak. "This is fantastic, and the baby loves it as well."

LUKE "So did you get in touch with the doctor yet?"

LORELAI "Yes, we have an appointment net Wednesday, 3:30. It's not going to be a problem driving to Harford for the appointments is it? We could always get someone closer but Sookie said she's the best."

LUKE "It's fine, I'll drive you there any time you need to go."

LORELAI "You sure?"

LUKE "Yes Lorelai, it will be my pleasure."

LORELAI "Thanks Luke."

A silence fell as they ate. Later Lorelai and Luke talked about what to get their daughters, they decided to check out the gift stores again before leaving.

------------------

LORELAI "Luke, look!" Lorelai stopped in her tracks, Luke following with the bags almost ran into her.

LUKE "What the…." Lorelai darted off in to another store, they had just picked up some nice gifts for Rory and April. "I thought we were on our way out? Lorelai!"

But she was out of sight, through the doors of the Neiman Marcus Last Call store.

LORELAI "Oh we've got to get this." Holding up a blue onesie for Luke to see.

LUKE "We can't afford Neiman Marcus."

LORELAI "But it 75 off and cute."

LUKE "Isn't it a little soon?"

Luke said trying to contain his feelings. But Lorelai could tell Luke was about to tear up, just being in the store holding the onesie.

LORELAI "Are you okay Luke?"

Luke wiped a tear from his eye.

LUKE "I'm fine. So it's happening." Putting down the bags he was carrying to get a better look at the clothes Lorelai was holding.

LORELAI "I want to get this Luke."

Luke pause for a moment, looking at the onesie again.

LUKE "Okay, but just one item, and make it a white one."

Lorelai kissed Luke on the cheek.

LORELAI "Thanks you, but I want a yellow one."

LUKE "Why?"

LORELAI "'Cuz yellow is the new blue."

Luke not knowing what she was talking about agreed. Lorelai took the item to pay for it, telling him about green being the new pink before they left the store.

LORELAI "We'll have to come back here one day."

Luke just smiled and shook his head knowing it would cost more in gas then they would save even at 75 off.

-------------------

After a few minor detours, they arrived home later than expected, just after eight. This was mainly thanks to Lorelai thinking she knew better than the SatNav. She claimed to have been this way just a few months ago on her way to see Mia at her wedding. Plus Lorelai insisted on stopping for food and rest breaks, every half hour by Luke's reckoning. He pulled up outside the house and turned off the engine looking over at a sleeping Lorelai. A lot had changed in the last few weeks, they were now engaged again and this time expecting a baby in less than nine months. Lorelai had bonded with his daughter. He was still kicking himself that he had not allowed that sooner. They had seen so much and experienced things he would probably never do again.

Letting Lorelai sleep a few minutes more Luke got out of the Jeep and started moving some of their bags into the house. Returning to the car on his last trip of the night, he opened Lorelai's door.

LUKE "Lorelai we're home." Touching her on the arm. "Lorelai?"

Lorelai started to move, putting her hand on Luke's.

LORELAI "Really?"

LUKE "Yep, about 15 minutes ago."

LORELAI "Why didn't you wake me?"

LUKE "Thought you could use the sleep."

Lorelai rubs her hand over Luke's.

LORELAI "Thanks, but now I'll be up all night."

LUKE "I'll help you get to sleep."

LORELAI "Can't wait."

Lorelai turns and kisses Luke for a few seconds.

LUKE "We better get inside before Babette see us."

LORELAI "She's out."

LUKE "How do you know?"

LORELAI "She's not standing beside you right now, plus Sookie told me she went to New York with Morey tonight, all night." Winking at Luke.

LUKE "Come on lets get inside, we can get the rest of the stuff out of the Jeep in the morning."

They started to move inside.

LORELAI "Carry me over the threshold."

LUKE "What?"

LORELAI "I want to be carried over the threshold."

LUKE "We're not married yet."

LORELAI "So?"

LUKE "I'll do it when we tie the knot."

Pouting a little Lorelai agreed. In the house Luke went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea for himself. Lorelai went up to the bedroom, washing up and changing her clothes. Being a warm night she wore her favorite pajamas short and top. Coming down stairs to the kitchen Lorelai found Luke at the sink, turning as she entered the room.

LORELAI "What is that?"

LUKE "I knew you would be hungry. Even though we had dinner already, so I thought dessert would be called for."

LORELAI "You are too good for me." She joked.

Lorelai stepped around the table and kissed Luke on the mouth, starting out slow but building up quickly as she pushed him against the sink. Luke broke off the kiss.

LUKE "You better eat up before it melts."

Lorelai sat down and started to eat the chocolate ice cream Luke have found in the freezer. It wasn't fancy but just what she needed.

LORELAI "Here." Putting a spoon with some ice cream on it in front of Luke's face.

LUKE "You eat it."

LORELAI "Come on Luke."

Smiling at Lorelai with puppy dog eyes she knew Luke could not resist. Luke took the spoon in his mouth sucking on it hard as Lorelai pulled it out. Luke could hear a moan escape Lorelai's lips as she watched him.

LUKE "You liked that?"

Lorelai just nodded as she took a spoon full for herself, some of which dripped down the opening of her top. Lorelai using her finger wiped up the spill offering her finger to Luke who sucked it clean. They continued eating until there was just a small amount of melted ice cream left in the bowl.

Luke knew where this was heading or about too, but was concerned that Lorelai might have been over doing it the last few weeks. He knew he was tired but hey he was a guy so most things came before sleep, including sex. But with Lorelai being pregnant it must have been taking it's toll on her, he remembered it did with his sister.

LUKE "You know we don't have to do this if you're too tired, from the trip."

LORELAI "What eat ice cream?" Smiling at Luke.

LUKE "You know what I mean." Smiling back at her.

LORELAI "I want too." Lorelai holding the spoon in her mouth undid the buttons on her top. "Let me show you how much I want too."

Because Lorelai had changed for bed she was not wearing a bra any more. Luke could see how excited she was; as the shirt opened he could see both nipples looking very hard. Lorelai got up and came around to Luke's side of the table, sitting on it, between his legs and she laid back. Luke held her legs, rubbing them slowly. Lorelai moaning as his hands went down her inner thighs to the heat of her centre. A moist patch was now present through the thin material of her pajama shorts.

Luke pulled them off as she lifted her butt off the table, dropping them on the next chair once they cleared her feet. Lorelai then picked up the bowl beside her on the table, tipping the chocolate sludge over her chest and down to her centre.

LORELAI "Can you help me with this mess." She asked as Luke stood up between her legs, pulling his t-shirt off.

He bent down over Lorelai, slowly licking the sticky substance of her belly as he made his way to her chest. Lorelai starts to giggle as Luke darts his tongue all over her body. It began to run down her sides and between her legs. Moaning when he made contact with her centre, Luke continued sucking the chocolate from her opening. It was a strange taste that Luke loved instantly. Lorelai was loving the feeling and could fee her first orgasm coming fast. The foreplay had made her very wet and put her on the edge even before Luke started kissing and licking her.

Lorelai moved her hands along her breast, the sticky liquid running between her fingers, as Luke moved deeper. She reached out to hold the edge of the table, one hand moving to hold Luke's hair, leaving it stained with chocolate. Lorelai hips lifted off the table as her climax hit, Luke held her with both arms wrapped around her hips, his face buries in her. Luke had a cheeky smile as he looked up, their heart rates coming back to normal as Luke stood, with his pants still firmly buckled.

LUKE "Come on, lets clean you up."

Luke said as he took some paper towels and cleaned up the majority of the chocolate, still leaving a sticky mess. Taking Lorelai's hand Luke lead Lorelai up to the bathroom, running the bath for her. She hopped in; Luke soon followed finally removing his jeans. Luke sat behind Lorelai as he washed her back. Lorelai could feel his length pressing against her, as she moved in the water. Wanting to feel him inside her she reached back and positioned him at her opening, sitting down she moaned as he slid inside her.

They sat there for a few minutes, Lorelai rocking back and forth on Luke's length. She could feel his head pushing inside, hitting all the right spots. Luke was running his hands down Lorelai's side as he watched there connecting just under the water the soapy bubbles now clear from that area.

Both wanting more movement they got up together until Lorelai was leaning forward holding on to the edge of the bath kneeling, Luke now had freedom of movement as he began sliding in and out of her. Reaching forward he squeezed Lorelai breast and stroked her back. Lorelai meanwhile put one hand between her legs, rubbing her clit and stroking herself as he moved inside her.

Luke collapsed on Lorelai's back after her came, but didn't stay there long. Helping Lorelai out of the bath they showered off the soapy water before drying and getting ready for bed. Luke was not one for much talking during or after sex, preferring to let his actions speak. When in bed they went to their usual spooning position, Luke in boxers and Lorelai in a nightshirt, which hardly covered anything.

LUKE "So we're home."

LORELAI "Yep."

A comfortable silence fell as they lay there. Luke stroking Lorelai's abdomen, Lorelai placing her hand on Luke's. They both knew a lot was going to change in the coming months, and they would have to plan a wedding in just a few weeks.

TBC…


	21. Day Twenty – We Have Good News

_Thanks for all the people who stuck by me and read this, sorry about the spelling and grammar sometimes._

_A thanks to __glo1196 who for all the work doing the beta reading and providing some valuable feedback._

_Enjoy!_

**Day Twenty – We Have Good News – part 1**

Friday – June 22nd 2007  
6:08 am

Lorelai was woken by a sound, music playing off in the distance. She recognized it as The Bangles "If She Knew What She Wants"; it took her a few seconds to realize it was her cell phone. Thinking it could be Rory, Lorelai got up, going to the dresser where she had put her purse after coming home. Normally, she would have left it on the coffee table or desk in the living room but she had needed to unpack her purse from the trip, so it had made its way to the bedroom. Grabbing the phone Lorelai checked the display as she went into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

LORELAI "Hello, this better be important." She said with a mixture of being a sleepy at the early hour along with being annoyed but also please.

RORY "Morning, and welcome home."

LORELAI "How did you…Lane."

RORY "Yep. She spoke to Liz at the diner who had been speaking to Luke."

LORELAI "Now I know how the baby news got out."

RORY "Sorry."

LORELAI "It's okay."

RORY "So does grandma know yet/"

LORELAI "Not yet, I wanted to wait till I see the doctor next week."

RORY "What about dinner tonight?"

LORELAI "Not going, they don't know we're home yet, and I'd like to keep it that way for the next 24 hours."

RORY "Good luck with that."

LORELAI "Why?"

RORY "You do know they have been in town in the last 3 weeks."

LORELAI "Oh no."

RORY "They've been looking at properties again."

LORELAI "For me and Luke?"

RORY "Guess so, unless they're thinking of moving."

LORELAI "Don't even joke about that!"

RORY "Sorry."

LORELAI "It's okay, maybe I'll call them later."

RORY "Might be a good the adult thing to do."

LORELAI "Yes mom."

RORY "Okay I've gotta go, about to get on the plane and I need to turn off the phone."

LORELAI "Have a good flight hon, love you."

RORY "Love you to, take care with the baby."

Lorelai closed her phone smiling as she sat on the closed toilet. Washing her face and fixing her hair before going back to their bed, Lorelai hopped in. She snuggled up to Luke's arm and side as he lay on his back.

It was only 5 minutes later when Luke opened his eyes, looking over to Lorelai who was still very much awake.

LUKE "Hi there." Kissing Lorelai as she moved her lips closer to him.

LORELAI "Morning." Kissing him again before resting her head on his chest.

LUKE "Did I hear your phone before?"

LORELAI "Yes, it was Rory. By the way Liz let the baby news get out."

LUKE "What?"

LORELAI "Rory said she heard about the baby news from Lane, who got it from Kirk at the diner, who heard it from Ceaser, who over heard Babette and Miss Patty."

LUKE "Wow there's a whole 7 degrees of separation thing going on."

LORELAI "No kidding, and my parent have been in town."

LUKE "When?"

LORELAI "Last week, rumor has it they were looking at houses again."

LUKE "For us?"

LORELAI "Maybe. I'll call them later."

LUKE "I thought you didn't want to go to dinner tonight at there house."

LORELAI "I don't, but it will be far worse if we were walking down the street and they happen to come by."

LUKE "Well look at you, acting all grown up."

LORELAI "Well I thought it might be time." Touching her stomach.

LUKE "So you were going to keep me busy this morning?"

Lorelai turned to look at Luke, moving her hand over his chest.

LORELAI "That's right I was." Kissing him on his bare chest as she played with the hair.

Moving her hand down she felt how hard he was pushing the shorts back as she straddled him, sliding her clit along his length Luke could feel her moisture building.

LUKE "You know we're going to have to find the time for each other as our lives get much busier in the coming months.

LORELAI "I know, and we'll have to think about new furniture."

LUKE "Furniture?" Not knowing where this was going.

LORELAI "Yes I was thinking for the first few months that William will sleep in here with use."

LUKE "Makes sense. Less running down stairs for feeding and changing."

LORELAI "Exactly. So I was hoping you would move the bed this morning."

LUKE "What?"

Lorelai kissed Luke before climbing off him and moving to the centre of the room.

LORELAI "I want the bed to be more over this way, move the dresser so we can put the changing table here and…"

LUKE "So you don't want sex?" Pulling up his shorts.

LORELAI "Later, I want to see you move the bed first."

LUKE "You do remember it took me and three of Tom's builder to set up this room?"

LORELAI "Come on Luke you can do it."

LUKE "You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" Lorelai pouted as she looked at Luke. "Okay but if I put my back out then you'll have to take me to the hospital."

LORELAI "Of course."

Luke got out of bed and started to move the side tables.

LUKE "You know this will give you a view of the shower from your side."

LORELAI "I know."

LUKE "I'm starting to think this is less about the baby and more about watching me get ready for work each morning."

LORELAI "It's a win-win situation."

LUKE "Yeah" He said half believing her.

Luke continued to move things, Lorelai helped strip the bed and they were just about the move the mattress when her phone rang, not recognizing the number she opened the phone.

LORELAI "Hello."

Luke listened as he sat on the edge on the bed.

LORELAI "Yes this is Lorelai Gilmore, soon to be Danes." "Yes sorry you didn't need to know that." "Well hello Doctor Sheppard, thanks you for taking me on." "Eight this morning?" "Yes we can be there, thank you. We'll see you in about an hour." Lorelai closed her phone.

LUKE "Was that the doctor?"

LORELAI "Yes, she can see us at eight." Moving to stand in front of Luke. "We're going to the doctors."

LUKE "I heard."

Lorelai leaned in and they kissed.

LORELAI "Okay I've gotta change and I'm hungry, I need to do my make up and hair…"

LUKE "It's okay." Kissing Lorelai again. "You find something to wear, I'll go get some cereal, lucky I got that milk at the 7-11 before we got home."

LORELAI "Thank you." Kissing him again before going to her draw to find some underwear. "I forgot to wear underwear."

LUKE "When." Luke said stopping at the door.

LORELAI "Last night, the new underwear I bought at the Victoria's Secret Outlet. I wore them home but changed." Holding up them.

LUKE "You can wear them tonight."

LORELAI "Sounds good, don't let me forget."

Luke walked over to Lorelai, kissing her on the cheek before grabbing his t-shirt.

LUKE "I Promises. Okay off to feed you now."

Luke left Lorelai to change, she chose a conservative black bra and panties set. She fixed her hair, and applied a little make up before going to her closet. She decided on one of her wrap dresses. Easier to change out of than jeans she thought, which were already getting tight. Lorelai thought that it could have been all the good food Luke had cooked and spending so much of the last three weeks in the Jeep. Picking up her sandals with the low heels she went down stairs.

Luke was sitting at the table; he had cleaned up their mess from the previous night. Luke was finishing off his breakfast of high fiber cereal and his cup of tea. Coffee for Lorelai was still out of the question this early but tea was now acceptable by William.

LUKE "Here you go, cereal with fruit. Your choice of tea or juice and pop-tarts." Luke said as he got up putting his bowl in the sink.

LORELAI "I knew there was a reason I loved you." Lorelai sat down at the table.

LUKE "Not just for my good looks and abilities in the bedroom."

LORELAI "And other places." Lorelai said as she tapped the table.

LUKE "Nice to know."

LORELAI "But all this good eating is having an effect."

LUKE "How so?"

LORELAI "I just weight myself, I've put on 2 pounds in the last 3 weeks, and it can't be the baby as it's just a few hundred cells right now."

LUKE "You never complained about my cooking before."

LORELAI "Not complaining."

LUKE "I think its all the junk food you eat between meals."

LORELAI "Like chocolate ice cream?" Smiling at Luke.

LUKE "We'll I think we burnt of those calories last night."

LORELAI "And then some."

LUKE "All right you eat up, I'll go and dress and be down in five minutes."

-------------------

Six minutes later Luke entered the kitchen. Lorelai is sitting at the table waiting, her breakfast finished and the bowl in the sink. Luke goes strait to he fridge.

LORELAI "You're late!"

LUKE "What." Looking confused as he gets the orange juice out.

LORELAI "You said five minutes it's been six."

Luke gave Lorelai a stern look while he poured a cup before returning the juice to the fridge.

LUKE "You ready to go?" He said before drinking some of the juice.

LORELAI "Yes, are you?"

Drinking his juice as he moved about looking for his keys and wallet.

LUKE "There they are." He said aloud as he walked over to the desk in the living.

Retuning to the kitchen he drank the last of the juice, putting down his cup in the sink before putting his wallet in his back pocket.

LUKE "I'd like to get a few things out of the Jeep before we go, okay?"

LORELAI "Okay." Lorelai nodded in agreement

They walk out to the Jeep, Luke going to the back and unzipping the flap as Lorelai opened her door.

MISS PATTY "Lorelai." She calls from the door of Babette's house. "You're home." Starting her way across the yard.

LORELAI "Hello Patty, um Babette's in New York right?"

Miss Patty made her way to the Jeep; Luke is at the back removing some of their belongings from the Jeep.

MISS PATTY "I'm watering her plants, taking care of the gnomes and Apricot."

LUKE "Apricot?"

LORELAI "The cat." Speaking to Luke like he should know.

MISS PATTY "So you both look rested, how was the trip you need to tell me all about it." Looking at Luke and then Lorelai.

LORELAI "We will later but right now we need to get going."

LUKE "I just need to put this stuff in the shed." Luke starts moving the few items out of the Jeep.

MISS PATTY "Got an appointment." Turning her attention back to Lorelai.

Looking needed to say something to throw Patty of their trail.

LORELAI "Yes, with my parents. I told they we just got back but they insisted on breakfast and I've learnt that sometimes it's better to just give in then fight them, better in the long run."

Luke chuckled as he entered the house, still amazed how quick her mind was when it came to this stuff, hiding things had become second nature to Lorelai after years dealing with her parents.

MISS PATTY "So nothing else?" She knew there was more to the happy couple than breakfast.

LORELAI "Just Emily and Richard Gilmore." Smiling back at her friend of many years.

Luke locked the house and came back to the Jeep getting behind the wheel to drive.

MISS PATTY "O-kay, I'll let you go then." Patting Lorelai's stomach. "I'll see you both later." And with a smile she walked back to Babette's house.

LUKE "That was close."

Lorelai got in the jeep and turned to Luke.

LORELAI "They know."

LUKE "But…"

LORELAI "Trust me, they know."

Luke smiled and put the Jeep into reverse, backed up as they watched as Miss Patty waved them off while pulling out her cell phone. They knew the news of their return would be known by the whole town with in the hour was out.

-------------------

They made it to the doctor with time to spare; Luke and Lorelai are seated and waiting. Even this early in the morning there are a number of woman waiting, all at different stages of pregnancy. There are also several kids playing with the toys provided. Luke is the only man waiting; he is feeling out of place. Keeping his head down, Luke avoided look at the various posters of pregnant woman and other things on the walls.

LORELAI "Are you okay, you look a little flushed?"

LUKE "I'm fine."

LORELAI "You don't look fine."

LUKE "Lorelai I'm fine it's just…"

LORELAI "Just what?"

LUKE "I didn't expect it to be so clinical."

LORELAI "It a clinic, what did you expect?"

LUKE "I really don't know, you know I don't like hospitals."

LORELAI "I remember." Taking Luke's hand. "You didn't have to come."

LUKE "But I want to, I never got a chance to do this with April and I want to be here for you."

LORELAI "It's okay Luke."

LUKE "No it's not, I know you didn't have much support with Rory from Chris and I want it to be different this time."

LORELAI "I had my parents."

LUKE "You did?"

LORELAI "Well the nurse they hired to take me to appointments."

LUKE "They hired a nurse."

LORELAI "Like I was a baby, not having one."

LUKE "I'm sorry."

LORELAI "They went through more nurses than maids at one point."

LUKE "I'm really sorry."

LORELAI "How sorry?"

LUKE "I'll make your favorite meal tonight." Now smiling at Lorelai.

LORELAI "Fried Chicken?"

LUKE "No."

LORELAI "Mac and cheese?"

LUKE "Lorelai."

LORELAI "Cheese Burger, I love your Cheese Burgers."

LUKE "You'll have to wait."

LORELAI "Aw this is torture, you know I love everything you make me, because of that I don't have a favorite meal."

LUKE "Then I can't get it wrong."

RECEPTIONIST "Gilmore, Lorelai Gilmore."

LORELAI "That's us." Lorelai raises her hand.

RECEPTIONIST "Please come this way."

Luke and Lorelai follow the lady in to the examination room where a nurse is waiting. She takes some vital statistics from Lorelai, her heart rate and blood pressure.

NURSE "Okay time to take some blood to see if you are pregnant."

LUKE "Aw Geez."

LORELAI "Hon you can wait out side if you like. He's not very good with blood."

LUKE "I'm fine, I'll hold your hand and just look over… out the window."

LORELAI "The shades are drawn."

LUKE "I'm fine."

NURSE "Okay this will just take a second."

LORELAI "Luke you're squeezing my hand."

LUKE "Sorry."

LORELAI "You really don't like blood do you."

LUKE "Not since I got a bloody noise from running into a light post on my skate board in the 5th grade."

LORELAI "Aw hon."

Lorelai held Luke's hand as he continues watching the window.

NURSE "All done. Okay if you can now change, there is a gown over there. Dr Sheppard will be in to see you in a few minutes."

The nurse gets up to leave, picking up the chart and blood sample.

LORELAI "Underwear."

NURSE "What?"

LORELAI "Do I need to take off my underwear?"

NURSE "You're almost 40?"

LORELAI "Yes." Not liking being reminded of her age.

NURSE "Well then you're in an high risk category so yes."

The nurse exits the room leaving Luke and Lorelai standing there.

LUKE "Do you want me to." Pointing to the door.

LORELAI "No I want you here." Lorelai talks as starts untying her wrap dress. "Besides you've seen me naked, that's part of the reason we're here today mister."

Putting her dress on the chair Lorelai steps behind a curtain as she slips out of her bra and panties.

LORELAI "They call this a gown?" As she comes out now wearing the paper gown, still untied at the back.

LUKE "I think it's sexy." Luke says with a smile.

LORELAI "You have a thing for backless paper dresses hon?"

LUKE "No. Turn around."

LORELAI "Okay mixed singles here."

LUKE "Let me tie it up."

LORELAI "Okay." She turns for Luke "'Cause you know it will make shopping for clothes a lot easier if this is all I had to wear."

LUKE "Just keep still." Luke was trying to not be aroused at the sight of Lorelai bare butt. "There you go."

LORELAI "Thanks hon."

LUKE "Wait how's this going to work?"

LORELAI "What?"

LUKE "Well the examination is of your front and this opens in the back."

LORELAI "Maybe they do it different now?"

The door opens startling them both.

DR Sheppard "Gilmore?"

LORELAI "Yes. Just call me Lorelai."

DR Sheppard "And?"

LUKE "Dane, Luke Dane."

DR Sheppard "Okay."

Lorelai leaned into Luke.

LORELAI "Nice touch with the Bond, James Bond moment."

DR Sheppard "I'm Dr Sheppard. Thanks for coming so early."

LORELAI "Thanks for having us."

DR Sheppard "You'll need to change, that gown goes on the other way."

LORELAI "Told you."

Luke didn't say a thing.

DR Sheppard "Do you want me to leave?"

LORELAI "No it's fine, we're going to get pretty close up view of me in a few minutes so I'll go back here and change."

Lorelai stepped behind the curtain again and with Luke's help changed, putting aside his own discomfort with the situation he found himself in to help his fiancée. Lorelai appeared from behind the curtain, holding the gown closed.

DR Sheppard "Okay up on the table, feet in the stirrups."

LORELAI "Wow it been such a long time since I've done this."

DR Sheppard "Yes I see, 22 years. Well not a lot has changed, some newer technology but the process is pretty much the same."

LORELAI "As long as I get the drugs when the time comes I'll be fine."

DR Sheppard "We normally don't recommend drugs unless they are needed."

LORELAI "Trust me I'll needed them."

DR Sheppard "You had a fairly easy birth last time?"

LORELAI "22 hours, if that is easy."

LUKE "22 hours!"

DR Sheppard "No complications?"

LORELAI "None that I remember, but I was whacked out on Demerol at the time."

DR Sheppard "Okay. So I normally don't see someone so early into their pregnancy but you sounded so anxious on the phone."

LORELAI "I was."

DR Sheppard "Plus you're at an age where the risks can be higher for both you and the baby."

LORELAI "So what's the first step?"

DR Sheppard "Well the full blood tests should be back in a few days but I'm please to say it was positive, you are pregnant.

LORELAI "Luke."

LUKE "I heard." They share a kiss for a few seconds.

LORELAI "We were positive with the home test, but it's nice to have it confirmed."

DR Sheppard "That's what I'm here for. So now I'll do the examination and ultrasound to see how things are looking. So you took a home test."

LORELAI "Yes about a week ago, it was not positive at first but we took a second test two days later and it was."

DR Sheppard "Well you did the right thing. Okay time for the examination." The doctor moved rolling on her chair to between Lorelai's legs at the end of the table. "So you ready?"

LORELAI "As I'll even be."

Lorelai looked up at Luke, he was no longer nervous. He looked calm, under control, and he was beaming with pride.

LUKE "Want to hold my hand?"

LORELAI "Always."

The doctor began examining Lorelai and before they knew it she was done and was moving on to the ultrasound, using the sheet she covered Lorelai as she lowered her legs from the stirrups to lay flat.

DR Sheppard "Okay everything looks okay you can't see much at this early stage but right there, that is your baby."

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other both tearing up.

LORELAI "Look Luke, it's William."

Luke leaned in as they kissed, finishing with a long hug before turning to the screen. The doctor explained it was too early to tell the sex but at this moment they didn't care. They just watched the screen, enjoying the first pictures of their child.

---------------------

EMILY "Lorelai?"

LORELAI "Hello." Answering her phone as they sat in a coffee shop having breakfast. "What's with the early morning call, is dad okay?"

EMILY "Yes Lorelai your father is fine, never better."

LORELAI "So you just called to say Hi."

EMILY "Lorelai you know I don't call to just say Hi."

LORELAI "Okay I'm sorry, go on."

EMILY "I was wondering where you were and if you would be back for dinner tonight or next week."

LORELAI "Well we just won't make it this week, but we should be home Saturday so next week."

EMILY "So this is not your Jeep I'm standing next to in Hartford?"

LORELAI "Why do you think…" Lorelai stopped talking as she looked around to see her mother standing across the road next to the Jeep."

EMILY "Can I come and say hello or do you insist on playing this game."

---------------------

Luke and Lorelai got back into the Jeep after a quick stop at the diner to see how things went and of course get Lorelai her coffee. Luke drove of slowly into the town square.

LORELAI "Look."

They both looked at a banner, 20 feet wide in the middle of right in front of the gazebo "Congratulations Luke and Lorelai".

LUKE "They know."

LORELAI "But how much, it doesn't say for what."

LUKE "Look." Luke pointed at Kirk standing in front of the baby store making a rocking motion like he was holding a baby.

LORELAI "I guess everything."

LUKE "Crazy town." Luke remarked but couldn't help but smile.

LORELAI "And you love it." Lorelai smiled back.

They looked around as more people clapped and watched them drive.

LUKE "Lets get home before we get mobbed!"

Luke picked up the pace to 15 miles per hour as he left the town square.

---------------------

Lorelai had already showered and changed into her plaid knee length skirt and white blouse for dinner. She was lying on the bed watching Luke, if there was one thing Lorelai liked more than watching Luke showering it was watching Luke shave. She had wondered for years what guys shave apart from their face and to her knowledge this was all Luke shaved, apart from when they were away and she convinced Luke to be shaven below his belt line.

Luke was standing at his sink in just his towel fresh from his shower, his face covered in shaving cream as he shaved. Lorelai knew from their time together over the years that Luke used a razor, normal Gillette and his Phillips electric shave, depended on the time he had and his mood. Luke was a practical guy and his shaver had a setting to get that 5 O'clock shadow she liked so much. It was also saved time in the mornings. But tonight he had decided to be clean-shaven for dinner and go all out with his razor. It would also Richard who for some reason always wanted to shave Luke and it would smooth over the misunderstanding about when they would be home.

Luke noticed Lorelai was watching him; she lay on her stomach on her side of their bed, using her arms to prop her self up. He could see she was wearing black stockings under the plaid skirt, which was down around her knees as he legs pointed to the ceiling. While Luke showered Lorelai had also dressed in a white blouse, that he liked so much. Lorelai had put her hair up in a ponytail to complete the look.

LUKE "Lorelai." He said to get her attention. "Lorelai!"

Lorelai took several seconds to snapped out of her daydreaming.

LORELAI "Yes Luke?" Lorelai said with a guilty smile.

LUKE "So you agree?"

LORELAI "About what?"

LUKE "Were you even listening to me?"

LORELAI "Of course."

LUKE "So you agree to no more coffee until the baby is born."

LORELAI "No, what?"

LUKE "You were just staring at me again weren't you? I knew I should have shut the door." Luke was almost finished shaving.

LORELAI "Enough about your butt, back to the important stuff. What did you say about my coffee?"

LUKE "I was thinking after reading the information the doctor gave us and I would like you not to drink any coffee for the next 33 weeks."

Luke said with a smile as he took a hand towel to wipe his face of the last of the shaving cream as he check his shave.

LORELAI "Now I know you must be joking."

LUKE "Well at least cut back." Luke spoke as he left the bathroom.

LORELAI "I have."

LUKE "One per day, no more."

LORELAI "But I won't survive."

LUKE "How did you do it with Rory?"

LORELAI "I cheated."

LUKE "Sounds about right."

LORELAI "I had the maid bring me coffee even though Emily wanted me to stop."

LUKE "Smart woman."

Lorelai ignored the comment as Luke moved to the dresser to get clean boxers.

LORELAI "She even banned coffee in the house, I think Emily fired one of the maids when she caught her bringing it in to the house."

LUKE "Ouch." Luke said as he had dropped the towel and put on the boxers, distracting Lorelai for a few moments.

Luke then moved to the dress pants and dark blue shirt Lorelai had hanging on the end of the bed for him. Lorelai turning over to lay on her back on her side of the bed as she watched him dress.

LORELAI "I feel bad for the maid now but at the time I just missed my fix."

LUKE "You know you're a junkie."

LORELAI "And proud to be one!"

Luke sat on the edge of the bed to put on his dress shoes.

LUKE "And we are going to talk about your parents?"

LORELAI "Change of topic."

LUKE "Well we need a game plan."

LORELAI "A game plan?"

LUKE "Yes, how much do we tell them?"

Lorelai moved to sit behind Luke, rubbing his back as Luke put on his shoes.

LORELAI "Well, hun since we have official confirmation from the blood test I think we might as well tell them now."

LUKE "Well, that would be the adult thing to do."

LORELAI "I must be growing up."

LUKE "About time." He joked.

LORELAI "Enough you." Lorelai said as she playfully slapped Luke's arm. "Or you won't get lucky later tonight." Lorelai kissed Luke on his cheek. "Smooth."

LUKE "I just shaved." He said dryly.

LORELAI "And now you face is as smooth as a babies butt."

LUKE "My face is not as smooth as a babies butt."

LORELAI "It is, and while I like the scruffy mountain man lumber jack look with the cap and flannel, the GQ look is really working for you tonight."

LUKE "And you thought I wouldn't get lucky tonight."

They resumed kissing, Lorelai moving around to sit side ways in Luke's lap as the passion builds.

LORELAI "We need to go."

They continued to kiss.

LUKE "I know."

Luke kissed down her neck making his way to the black and red bra, which is just visible through the open buttons of her blouse. His hand pushing back to plaid skirt he felt the garter belt.

LUKE "Is this new?" Luke said as he ran his fingers down one of the straps.

LORELAI "No I've had my legs all my life." Lorelai said trying to stay in control.

LUKE "No this." Luke said as he pulled on the elastic, letting it lightly snap back against her leg.

Lorelai couldn't think for a moment as a hot flush ran through her body, she could feel herself starting to loose control as she got hot and wet. Lorelai finally spoke.

LORELAI "The underwear?" Luke nodded in response.

They kissed lightly.

LORELAI "Well of course, um it's the ones I got yesterday." She said as their lips were just millimeters apart.

LUKE "They look good, with the stockings."

LORELAI "I hoped you'd like the combo."

LUKE "I approve." Luke said knowing Lorelai didn't need his permission but liked pleasing Luke.

Lorelai broke off the kissing as she reluctantly got out of Luke's lap.

LORELAI "I'll make this up to you later." Lorelai said as she made her way into the bathroom "I just need to." Closing the door behind her.

Luke finished getting ready as Lorelai sat down on the toilet, she didn't need to go, besides with her panties up under her garter straps it was a whole operation to get them off. She considered going commando but given the length of her skirt and the dinner she was about to attend thought better of the idea. Lorelai sat on the toilet and grabbed a couple of sheets of paper from the roll. Lifting her skirt she placed them inside her panties to soak up some of the moister. Then dampening a face washers she placed it between her legs. 'Damn you Luke' she thought.

A few minutes later she came out and made her way to her boots, putting them on to complete the outfit.

LUKE "You look good."

LORELAI "Please hold your praise for later tonight."

LUKE "I thought I wasn't getting lucky tonight."

LORELAI "I changed my mind." Picking up a small paper bag off the dresser. "Here."

LUKE "What's this."

LORELAI "Just what I plan to wear, later on tonight. Go ahead open it."

LUKE "But there's nothing in here but two pink ribbons."

LORELAI "I know."

Lorelai said with a cheeky smile as she took one of the ribbons from Luke's hand.

LORELAI "I'll wear this one and I want you to wear the other."

Lorelai tied the ribbon in a bow around the base of her ponytail.

LUKE "I'm not wearing this in my hair."

LORELAI "Who said anything about your hair."

LUKE "What are you thinking?"

LORELAI "I want you to wear it." Lorelai said with a cheeky grin again as she went to unzip his pants.

LUKE "Lorelai!" Pulling back.

LORELAI "Come on Luke, I'll make it worth you while later tonight."

LUKE "You are crazy."

LORELAI "And cute. Come on, I'll put on my reading glasses."

The looked at each other for what could have been hours but was only a few seconds before Luke agreed.

LUKE "Well how can I say no to that?"

Lorelai unbuckling his pants and knelt before Luke and as Luke held himself Lorelai tied a neat bow around his base, before pulling up his boxers tucking in the ends of the ribbon. But the time Luke had finished he was hard and found it difficult to zip up but managed.

LORELAI "Come on lets go before we're late."

Lorelai lead Luke out the bedroom and down the stairs as they left the house.

---------------------

They arrived at the house just before seven. Luke pulled up in the usual spot just near the front door.

LUKE "You know this is not very comfortable." Luke said adjusting himself.

LORELAI "Just leave it."

LUKE "Why did you tie it so tight?"

LORELAI "Just don't think dirty thoughts."

LUKE "I really wish I didn't let you do this."

LORELAI "Well, I could remove it but if my parents are watching it could be hard to explain."

LUKE "It's itching."

LORELAI "It will be worth it, trust me. Now stop fondling yourself we have a dinner with my parents."

LUKE "Okay." Changing the subject. "You don't have to tell them about…" Looking down at Lorelai stomach as he touched it. "It's up to you."

LORELAI "I think it's time, I need to tell them. Besides if I don't I know they will find out somehow."

LUKE "Okay so we tell them."

LORELAI "We tell them."

They get out of the Jeep and walk to the door.

LORELAI "This feels right."

LUKE "This is feeling tight." Luke adjusting his pants.

LORELAI "Well think of something not sexy, I don't want anything to fall off."

LUKE "Yes that's a big help, stop talking with that voice."

LORELAI "What voice?"

LUKE "Your sexy voice!"

Lorelai giggled at Luke as she meets him in front of the car taking his hand and kissing Luke on the cheek.

LORELAI "Just stop fidgeting we have the next two hours with my parents to look forward to."

Luke half smiled back at Lorelai as she reached for the doorbell. A few seconds later the maid opened the door and they enter just as Emily approached the foyer.

EMILY "You're right on time."

LORELAI "And nice to see you too."

EMILY "Good evening Lorelai, Luke I'm pleased to see you again."

LUKE "Hello Mrs. Gilmore."

EMILY "Now Luke we're almost family, call me Emily."

Lorelai wondered what her mother was thinking with the 'almost family' comment, what did she know?

LUKE "Sorry. Emily, I'll try and remember that."

EMILY "Good." Emily said as she turned to take a look at Lorelai. "What is that outfit you're wearing tonight Lorelai?"

LORELAI "Just a skirt and blouse."

Knowing her mother rarely approved of what she wore Lorelai didn't take that comment any further as they walked into the living room while holding Luke's arm. Richard was waiting at the drinks cart looking up as they entered.

LORELAI "Hi dad."

RICHARD "Hello Lorelai and welcome back Luke." Going to shake Luke's hand almost ignoring Lorelai. "You look well, the trip was good I trust."

Luke was unsure as to how to act as they shook hands.

LUKE "Yes, we had a great time away."

LORELAI "Me too." A little put off by Richards actions.

RICHARD "And you look good as well Lorelai, almost glowing."

Lorelai was stunned into silence, not knowing what to say at first but glad at her acknowledgment.

LORELAI "Well I just made out with Luke in your drive way." Making a joke to hide her feelings.

LUKE "Aw Geez." Turning to Richard and Emily. "We didn't, I mean Lorelai kissed me, on the cheek but that was it." He was not about to tell them about the ribbon.

EMILY "It's okay Luke, we're used to Lorelai attempts at humor."

There was an awaked silence for a few seconds.

RICHARD "So Luke would you like a beer?"

EMILY "We've stocked several brands."

LUKE "A beer would be nice, thanks you Richard."

Unsure how it would go down calling him by his first name, Richard didn't seem to mind.

RICHARD "And Lorelai, Martini?"

Again not sure what to say or do Lorelai was silent, it was just then she decided to make her choice.

LORELAI "Actual I might just have a soda. I won't be having Martini's tonight or for the next 33 weeks."

EMILY "Lorelai what are you saying."

LORELAI "We were at the doctor's today, she confirmed that I'm pregnant."

EMILY "Your…"

LORELAI "Knocked up, bun in the over, offspring coming shortly…"

RICHARD "This is amazing news." Richard moved to hug Lorelai. "Congratulations." Turning to shake Luke's hand. "For both of you."

LORELAI "Thank you daddy."

RICHARD "I know we have some non-alcoholic Champagne in the kitchen, I'll be right back."

LORELAI "That would be perfect."

RICHARD "Luke would you like to help me look."

LUKE "Um sure."

Knowing they should leave the ladies for a minute Luke followed. Lorelai turned to Emily; she could see a single tear in the corner of her mother's eye. Emily wiping it away as Lorelai stepped closer.

EMILY "This is wonderful news. I guess it didn't take as long as you thought."

Holding Lorelai hand.

LORELAI "I guess not."

Lorelai smiled, they didn't hug but just holding hands was a big step.

Richard and Luke returned with the Champagne, a very expensive bottle of Moët & Chandon by Luke's standards. They also found a bottle non-alcoholic apple bubbly for Lorelai, Lorelai noticing what they had bought.

LORELAI "Dad you don't have to use the good stuff."

RICHARD "It's a special occasion and that always calls for the good stuff."

LORELAI "And this." Lorelai picked up the bottle of apple bubbly.

RICHARD "Luke said you like apples again."

EMILY "I remember the apple phase with Rory."

Luke was not much for Champagne so opted to drink some of the non-alcoholic stuff as well. Covering by saying it was to support Lorelai, of course Lorelai knew. Richard handed out the glasses and toasted.

RICHARD "To a healthy and happy child."

LORELAI "And an easy birth."

RICHARD "And to a Luke and Lorelai."

Luke could not help but smile as their glasses clanked together before they drank.

EMILY "So do you know a due date yet?"

LORELAI "Early March is the best guess so far the doctor said."

EMILY "March." Thinking for a moment. "So I guess we'll have to plan the wedding for as soon as possible."

LORELAI "We need to talk."

Lorelai laid out their plans for a wedding, to be held in Stars Hollow to time with April's next visit, they talked about the plans until dinner was ready.

---------------------

They were half way through dinner of and the main course had just arrived, Sea Bass. Luke was seated in the chair that Rory would normally use. Lorelai looked like she was about to throw up at the sight of the main course.

LORELAI "Sorry I need to." She said before running off to the bathroom.

LUKE "I better." Gesturing to Lorelai before Luke got up and followed. "Sorry."

Luke quickly found Lorelai with her head over the toilet, holding back her hair as the appetizers she had just eaten came back up.

LORELAI "Great now that's put me off fish for the next month.

LUKE "You okay?" He said holding back Lorelai's ponytail.

LORELAI "I will be, thanks."

LUKE "I thought you were done with the morning sickness."

LORELAI "It's not morning." She pointed out.

LUKE "You know what I mean."

LORELAI "Well, I guess I'm not done, the fish must have set me off." Sounding upset. "I wanted a perfect dinner."

Lorelai said as she got up, going to the sink to wash her face and rinse out her mouth, Luke rubbing the small of her back as she stood there.

LUKE "It is."

LORELAI "Luke we're in the bathroom." She started sobbing using the towel to hold back the tears.

LUKE "It's okay, I think your parents understand." He continued rubbing Lorelai's back.

LORELAI "No it's not that."

LUKE "Then what?"

LORELAI "It happened here."

LUKE "What?"

LORELAI "Where I saw Chris look at me."

LUKE "Okay I'm going to need more details." Sounding interested but cautious as to where this was heading.

LORELAI "Last year, I came in here to take care of business when he came in after me."

LUKE "Didn't you lock the door?"

LORELAI "Luke."

LUKE "Okay, sorry, continue."

LORELAI "He came in wanting to get out and away from the woman my mother had set him up with." Luke nodded. "And he looked at me. For a second I saw something in his eye, the way he looked at me. It may have all started here."

Luke hugged Lorelai, holding him in his strong arms.

LUKE "It's over now." Patting her back as they hugged.

LORELAI "What!" Lorelai said breaking the hold. "Now you want to end it?"

LUKE "No I don't mean." Looking strait at Lorelai. "I mean with Chris, that's done with him. Not with us." Moving to hug again. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

LORELAI "I shouldn't have over reacted."

LUKE "Lets blame the hormones."

LORELAI "Deal." They looked at each other. "You are amazing Luke. I tell you this story, here where it happened and you don't run."

LUKE "Not getting rid of me that easy any more."

LORELAI "hope not."

LUKE "You ready to go back out, or do you want to leave?"

LORELAI "I want to swap." Reaching to untie the ribbon in her hair.

LUKE "What?"

LORELAI "Drop them mister." She said with a smile.

LUKE "Lorelai I'm not doing this here." Reaching for the door.

LORELAI "It will make me feel better."

Luke knew he could not resist her for long and wondered why he tried sometimes. Allowing Lorelai to replace the ribbon, before tying the one Luke had been wearing in her hair and leading Luke back out to the dinner waiting for them.

EMILY "Feeling better?"

LORELAI "Much."

They both grinned as the sat and continued with dinner, Emily and Richard remaining oblivious to their behavior and the secret they shared.

---------------------

LUKE "That was a nice meal Emily, fish can be tricky, compliments to the host and your chef."

Talking as they walked to the front door.

EMILY "Thank you Luke."

RICHARD "So, you take it easy Lorelai."

LORELAI "I will."

EMILY "And eat more vegetables."

LUKE "I'll make sure of that."

LORELAI "I bet you will."

EMILY "So we'll get together next week to discuss the wedding plans.

LORELAI "I'll call you Monday. She said with a genuine smile.

Luke and Richard talked as they walked outside.

RICHARD "We can still franchise that dinner if you like."

LUKE "I think I'm fine with things as they are."

RICHARD "Fair enough, but if you change you mind."

LUKE "I know who to call."

Meanwhile back in the foyer.

EMILY "So you take care of yourself."

LORELAI "I will."

EMILY "This maybe the last…"

LORELAI "I'm not that old."

EMILY "I know it's just…"

LORELAI "Just what mom?"

EMILY "I don't want to miss out this time."

LORELAI "You won't."

Lorelai leaned in and hugged her mother, something she had not done in too many years to remember. The last time was probably the night she broke down and told Emily about Rory.

EMILY "At least this time the father will be around."

LORELAI "I know. With Rory, Chris was sent off to boarding school most of the time."

EMILY "I know Luke will take care of you."

LORELAI "Yes he will, he's already threatened to cut me off from my coffee supply."

EMILY "Sounds like he knows what he's doing."

LORELAI "He does."

EMILY "So everything's been worked out?"

LORELAI "We're working on it, things are good. Better than they ever were before."

EMILY "Not perfect."

LORELAI "Close to it."

EMILY "That's good."

LORELAI "I never wanted the perfect man, I just wanted the right one."

EMILY "I understand."

There was a moment of silence between the two ladies.

LORELAI "By the was I heard about your visits to town."

Emily didn't try and hide anything.

EMILY "We were just looking."

LORELAI "And we appreciate that but we have no plans to move, we're considering expending the old house."

EMILY "Okay but if you change your mind."

LORELAI "I'll call you."

Emily took Lorelai's arm and led her out to the men waiting outside. Saying their final good byes Luke shut Lorelai's door, got in behind the wheel and drove off.

----------------------

Luke had made them tea, which they drank while looking through some books Sookie had left for Lorelai and Luke. One of the books came with a DVD, which was on but the volume was down. They alternated between the DVD and books as they sat on the couch. Lorelai was resting Luke's side, his arm holding her in place.

LORELAI "Wow you're going to be huge."

LUKE "Stop joking."

LUKE "I'm not, look at these women, Liz was never this big."

LORELAI "I wasn't very big with Rory."

LUKE "Nice to know."

LORELAI "So if I was like this." Pointing to the TV. "Then you'd stop loving me?"

LUKE "No, just more to love." Giving her a quick peck on the lips.

LORELAI "Nice save." Returning the peck. "You know Rory was a small baby but still took 22 hours to come out."

LUKE "Did you stay awake all that time?"

LORELAI "Pretty much, I mean I got a few minutes of sleep here and there for the first few hours but later on every contraction woke me up."

LUKE "Are we ready for all this?"

LORELAI "More than ready, we have books and a DVD."

LUKE "You know I've wanted this for a long time."

LORELAI "I know."

LUKE "Remember the night we got engaged, the first time."

LORELAI "A very good night's one of my better engagements." She joked.

LUKE "Well the next day I went to Andrews and got a book."

LORELAI "You bought a book."

LUKE "Actually several, I wanted to be ready. I didn't get much time to read them."

LORELAI "See you're already ahead of me. What happened to the books?"

LUKE "I gave them to Liz last year, at the time I didn't see the point in keeping them.

LORELAI "I understand." Turned to kiss Luke. "I really didn't want to hurt you."

LUKE "I know."

LORELAI "Maybe we can get them back?"

LUKE "Maybe, it looks like well need all the help we can get."

LORELAI "You know Sookie told me about some positions they use when she's pregnant." Flipping through one of the books.

LUKE "Positions?"

LORELAI "Here." They both look.

LUKE "Sex, you talked about our sex life with Sookie!"

LORELAI "It just came up one day."

LUKE "Aw Geez."

LORELAI "Hey we have to talk about this."

LUKE "What the sex lives of the Belleville's?"

LORELAI "Great now I have an image of Jackson naked butt in my minds."

LUKE "Not as bad as the one I have of a topless Sookie."

They both shook their heads trying the clear their minds.

LUKE "We don't talk of this again.

LORELAI "Agreed."

LUKE "I do remember some of the stuff in those books."

LORELAI "You do. Like what?"

LUKE "Well you will get more tired, irrational and irritable over the next few months."

LORELAI "Doesn't sound like me."

LUKE "You'll have food cravings."

LORELAI "I do like apple when pregnant."

LUKE "Maybe I'll get you eating healthy."

LORELAI "Never know."

LUKE "You body will change, these will get bigger." Caressing her breasts with free hand. "The nipple will be more sensitive to my touch."

LORELAI "God help me!" She said sounding out of breath.

LUKE "You'll look more beautiful every day."

LORELAI "You're making this up now."

LUKE "So have I told you how much I love this outfit?" Running his hand on her leg under her skirt.

LORELAI "Several times." Lorelai giggled as Luke's hand went between her closed legs. "More is better though."

LORELAI "So you have a thing for plaid skirts and knee high boots?"

LUKE "And garter belts."

LORELAI "Now I'm feeling a little over dress, let me just…" Trying to get up.

LUKE "Don't you dare, I want to undress you tonight." Pulling Lorelai back down onto his lap, they kissed for a few more seconds. "You know over the years when you walk into the diner wearing this outfit, or something like it. I couldn't think strait for the rest of the day. I don't know how many times I spilled orders just seeing you dressed like this, even without the garter belt and sexy lingerie."

LORELAI "You watched me?"

LUKE "I tried not to but you're hard to miss."

LORELAI "You watched me?" Changing her tone from a question to one of pleasure as she smiled.

LUKE "I especially liked it when you wore those reading glasses. Remember when you asked me to movie night."

LORELAI "The gut feeling."

LUKE "We watched Casablanca and Hardbodies."

LORELAI "I remember you falling asleep during Hardbodies."

LUKE "Casablanca was better. Anyway when you asked me over I wanted to say no but I couldn't."

LORELAI "I worked my womanly ways on you."

LUKE "I didn't know why it never went anywhere." Pausing for a few seconds. "I thought maybe it was a date. But as the night went on I didn't get any signals from you so I didn't say anything."

LORELAI "What about the gut thing, why didn't you include me."

LUKE "You weren't that easy to get along with when we met."

LORELAI "I'm always a pleasure to be around, a delight at any party."

LUKE "You called me Duke for three years."

LORELAI "Two."

LUKE "Seemed longer."

LORELAI "And the horoscope."

LUKE "I don't clean out my wallet enough."

LORELAI "So you 'liked me' like me."

LUKE "I always liked you, I thought you knew that."

LORELAI "But I didn't think you 'liked me' like me as anything more than friends."

LUKE "Well that was before I got those books and that audio tape."

LORELAI "Yes it was, did I ever thank Andrew for stocking them."

Lorelai leaning in to kiss Luke again.

LORELAI "And now, tonight I find out you have a fetish for the Catholic girls look?"

LUKE "I don't have a fetish for Catholic girls, I have an appreciation for your outfit."

LORELAI "An appreciation."

Lorelai moaning as Luke moved his had under her panties touching her folds, she was already moist as his fingers found their way inside her opening. Pressing their lips together as their tongues played did little to suppress the sound, only making it vibrate throughout their bodies. Luke broke off the contact, reaching for the remote to turn off the TV. He placed Lorelai on the couch and knelt on the floor, Lorelai placing her legs either side of Luke using her heels on the edge of the coffee table top to hold her legs in place.

Luke didn't say a word as Lorelai lifted her skirt, just smiling as he saw how wet she was. Luke placed his right hand under Lorelai's left leg. Sliding hand along the stocking covered thigh, Lorelai moaned as Luke's had came to the bare skin of her hip he came to the strap of the panties. With one pull Luke untied the small bow holding her panties in place. Repeating the process on the other side Luke pulled back the small piece of material, exposing her moist opening to him. Luke slowly running his finger over the outer skin as it glistened in the light of the dimly lit room. Going down Luke licked her folds, sucking Lorelai's opening before using his thumb to rub her clit as his mouth made contact with her pink skin inside. Lorelai tossing her head back against the couch, enjoying the feeling of Luke between her legs, his tongue inside her she played with the curls in the back of his head.

Lorelai moved her right hand from Luke, touching and rubbing her breasts though her top. Sliding is inside she went under her bra feeling her nipple as she moaned louder Luke drove his tongue and fingers deeper inside her. The enjoyment made her close her legs together, a natural reaction when Luke was inside her but not so good in their current position almost suffocating Luke, Lorelai opened her legs again allowing Luke room to move.

As she came her juices squirted over Luke's face, but Luke wasn't finished as he began licking her some more. Smiling as he went down to suck on her again making Lorelai come multiple times in the next few minutes.

Reaching for the tissues Luke started cleaning Lorelai and then himself. Finishing by pulling out the saturated panties from beneath Lorelai.

LUKE "These are not very practical. I don't believe you wore them to dinner with your parents."

Finishing to clean herself Lorelai listened as she placed her legs on the floor next too Luke.

LORELAI "But you like them."

LUKE "No complaints here, they are easy to remove."

LORELAI "So they are practical then?" Smiling at Luke again.

LUKE "Just don't wear them with a skirt in winter."

LORELAI "I'll try and remember that. I must say that felt different."

LUKE "Different? Is that good or bad?"

LORELAI "Just different. It's not often you do that just hours after a clean shave."

LUKE "I'll save more often then."

LORELAI "No don't, yes it was good but I like it when your stubble grazes the my thighs and your chin and upper lip touches me, down here." Placing her hands on her crotch.

LUKE "Well you dad seemed to like it too."

LORELAI "Eww don't bring up my dad when we're talking about sex."

LUKE "Sorry."

Luke was still sitting the floor as Lorelai reach to touched his jaw; leaning forward they kissed for a few seconds. Before Luke wrenched in pain and breaking off the kiss.

LORELAI "You okay."

LUKE "Ouch, yes, I'm just now 20 anymore."

LORELAI "Well get off the floor and sit here grandpa." She joked.

LUKE "I'll sign up for social services Monday." He said dryly in reply.

LORELAI "Hey Luke can I ask you something."

LUKE "Maybe."

LORELAI "It's a little silly now considering your back problems."

LUKE "I'm find, I just can't be in some positions for long periods."

LORELAI "That's one of my favorite positions."

LUKE "Are you going to ask your question?"

LORELAI "Okay keep your pants on, for now." Pausing for a second to find the right words. "Um Luke, when you were younger, say 20 and before your back problems, did you ever experiment."

LUKE "Experimented?" He asked.

LORELAI "In the bed room."

LUKE "Hi I'm Luke Danes, I don't believe we've met."

LORELAI "Okay I was just wondering. I mean you're a guy, with needs. You dated in high school right, Rachel?"

LUKE "I've always been a one women man, you know that. I didn't date many girls every. What about you, did you ever do anything?"

LORELAI "What like slumber parties and sleepovers?"

LUKE "And pillow fights in your underwear." He said with a grin.

LORELAI "Don't forget the pool parties." She joked.

LUKE "We'll you asked me first."

LORELAI "If you remember I had Rory quite young so there was not much time for that."

LUKE "Didn't you get kicked out of camp after flashing the swim team?"

LORELAI "How did you?"

LUKE "I have my spies."

LORELAI "But that was before the stick turned blue."

LUKE "If we are going to be honest I've only been with three other women before you."

Lorelai did a quick checklist in her head, Rachel, Anna and Nichol.

LORELAI "That's it, and I thought I landed the town stud!"

LUKE "Sorry to disappoint you."

LORELAI "Well then since already came clean, I've only been with five."

It was Luke turn to count, Chris, Max, Alex and Jason.

LUKE "Wait five? I only counted four, don't tell me you slept with that kid from business school?"

LORELAI "God no! Yes he was sweat and nice to talk to but on the 'casual' date I felt nothing."

LUKE "Then who?

LORELAI "Do we have to?"

LUKE "Yes I opened up and told you, so spill."

Lorelai looked at Luke, taking a deep breath she spoke.

LORELAI "Jeffrey, he worked in the kitchen at the Inn when I first came to town. I didn't have many friends or go out much and he was about my age, it was nice. So we went on a few dates and hooked up a couple of times, always at his place. But then he got a new job at a top restaurant in New York City, we tried the long distance thing for a month but he met someone else so we decided it was better to end it."

LUKE "That's good?"

LORELAI "That I slept with another guy or he left me."

LUKE "No, knowing you weren't alone. But consider how your life would be if you were still with him and living in New York City."

LORELAI "Thanks, I think. We did leave on a good note, I think he owns his own restaurant now."

There was a moment of silence between them.

LUKE "So is three a low number?"

LORELAI "Luke it's not about the number, it's about how you feel and what you learn."

LUKE "What have you learned?"

LORELAI "That I've found the one I love and he was standing behind the counter the whole time."

LUKE "I'll tell Ceaser."

LORELAI "Funny guy."

LUKE "And you love me for it."

LORELAI "It's what makes us work and since we apparently had pretty boring sex lives before we can now try the kinky stuff together."

LUKE "I can't wait."

LORELAI "Do you have any dreams or fantasies you want to try out?"

LUKE "Besides the Catholic girl look?"

LORELAI "Yes.

LUKE "Not really."

LORELAI "Come on you must have had something you dreamed about doing when you were a teenager."

LUKE "Just finding 'the one', that's it."

LORELAI "What not even the dream about being with two girls?"

LUKE "Maybe when I was 15, but that was before I started dating and reality set in."

LORELAI "Rachel?"

LUKE "Do we have to talk about this?"

LORELAI "I want to know more about your past. I feel like I missed so much while we were apart."

LUKE "But I want to think about our future no the past."

LORELAI "Someone once said if we forget our past we are doomed to repeat it in our future."

LUKE "I'm not forgetting my past. Look Lorelai I love you, I never did weird things or experiment with anyone in my past, not in a kinky way. I rarely dated and only been with 3 others, which you know all about now. The weirdest thing I've done is tie a ribbon around my cock and I've only done that once."

LORELAI "Good to know. Luke I made a mistake when I was very young, it turned out to be one of my better mistakes. I raised Rory and had little time to date as I told you. And I never truly loved anyone until I fell in love with you.

LUKE "What about Chris, you married him!"

LORELAI "And I told you I never loved him like I love you, or do I have to bring up a marriage to a certain blonde."

LUKE "No, I'm sorry."

LORELAI "We have a lot of time to make up and we are both sorry for what we may have done to hurt each other in the past but that's in our past and from time to time it will come up. You will talk to and see Anna for April's sake and I'll have contact with Chris for Rory. Luke I love you, no one else. I've known that for a long time and now we are finally in a good place. I believe if we didn't suffer we would not be able to appreciate what we now have."

LUKE "So we done with this topic?"

LORELAI "For now." Taking Luke's hand. "Come on, lets go up stairs and remove that ribbon." Lorelai uncrossed her legs and stood. "So how's your back mister?"

LUKE "It's fine."

Luke stood holding Lorelai's hand.

LORELAI "You sure because at your age you have to be care full."

Luke didn't say anything as Lorelai led him up the stairs, stopping on the second landing Luke pulled on Lorelai's arm turning her around.

Luke pushed her against the wall slowly put his lips to hers Luke pressed his entire body against Lorelai's. There tongues touched as their hands roamed, Lorelai pulling Luke's shirt out in the front before sliding her hand past his belt and rubbing Luke's length. As Lorelai's leg rose against Luke's he took hold of it under the knee, as he pushed in harder Lorelai moaned as she felt his hard length against her inner thigh.

LUKE "I told you my back was fine." Luke said as they parted and Lorelai again lead them up to the bedroom.

As they climbed the stairs and made their way down the short hallway to the bedroom door Luke brush her hair to the side as he attempted to kiss Lorelai on the neck and behind her ear, she giggled with the contact. Pushing the bedroom door open they found their way to the bed. Luke sat on the edge as Lorelai knelt before him, slowly untying his shoes before slipping them off and sliding his socks off his large feet. Luke went to unbuckle his belt.

LORELAI "I'll do that."

Luke didn't protest placing his hands behind himself, as he propped himself up on the bed to watch Lorelai. Slowly rubbing the bulge in his pants she unbuckled the belt, pulling it out of Luke's trousers loops before dropping it to the floor. Lorelai popped open the button on his pants, running her fingers down his length as she lowered the zipper. Luke's length popped out only held back by the black silk boxers she had bought him in the mall the day before.

LORELAI "They look nice on you."

LUKE "They feel nice on me."

LORELAI "I'm glad I got them."

LUKE "Me too."

Luke replied as the banter continued but Luke was having trouble thinking as blood flow had moved south to his pants.

LORELAI "Up." Lorelai commanded.

Luke obeyed and as he stood his pants fell to the floor, Lorelai helping him out of them as he kicked them aside. Kneeling she saw the pink ribbon and smiled at how she convinced Luke to wear it. Lorelai wrapped her fingers around his length as she kissed his tip, sucking at the small flow of salty liquid already coming out. Massaging his balls Lorelai took his full length in her mouth holding his butt with the other hand, she loved the fell of the silky boxers as she scrapped her teeth along his hard length.

Luke groaned as he felt his orgasm build, holding Lorelai hair Luke's view was partly blocked but his shirt. It was getting too hot so Luke started taking it off, undoing half the buttons before pulling it off over his head. Luke remained standing, running his fingers through her long brunette locks, now without the shirt he was getting a better view as Lorelai's head moved. Lorelai looked up to look Luke in his eyes.

Luke couldn't hold back any longer as he looked back into those big blue eyes, he exploded in Lorelai's mouth Lorelai swallowed some of his seed before standing up. Licking her lips Lorelai moved in and kissed Luke. They shared the taste and as they kissed Lorelai push Luke back to the bed, Lorelai hopping into Luke's lap straddling him as she climbed onto.

Luke was now sitting on the edge of the bed, Lorelai wrapped her legs around him and lowered herself down onto his still hard length. Lorelai was wet again, as her heat surrounding Luke she moved in his lap. Lorelai was not finished with Luke as he held Lorelai's butt with both hands she help onto Luke riding him hard till he came again. They held onto each other tight, their breathing coming with their heart rates after a few minutes.

LORELAI "Luke in case you were wondering I did have this dream once."

LUKE "Yes." Luke said as lay under Lorelai, exhausted.

LORELAI "It went on for a few months and it involved two guys from the WWF." She said with a cheeky grin as they kissed some more.

LUKE "Really."

LORELAI "I had not been with anyone for months and it was before we first kissed."

LUKE "So it's not on going?"

LORELAI "Not now I'm back with you inside me."

Lorelai kissed Luke's collarbone before climbing off him and rolling onto her side of the bed. Luke kicked off his boxer shorts, which were now around his ankles before climbing back onto the bed and behind Lorelai on top of the covers. They laid there for a few minutes, touching each other slowly before Lorelai pulled back her blouse inviting Luke to explorer her body further, which he eagerly did.

Moving strait to the exposed skin Luke kissed between the cups of the black lace bra and slowly unbuttoned the blouse, finding her freckles he kissed each one. Seeing her nipples were hard he pulled back the cup taking the nipple between his teeth pulling on it as he flicked it inside his mouth with his tongue.

Opening the blouse fully Luke kissed the freckles on Lorelai's stomach while laying beside her, before going below the garter and the kissing the small patch of pubic hair which Lorelai had kept trimmed but she had now let grow back into a nice strip since they shaved each other weeks before. He only licked her center for a few seconds before Lorelai took control and pulling Luke put to her. She could easily lay back and let Luke have his way pleasuring her once again but wanted to taste Luke again.

Lorelai moved off the pillows Lorelai removed her blouse, now in the centre of the bed they both lay on their sides, Lorelai was in reach of Luke now and kissed is tips as she held his hardening length, cupping his butt with one hand she moved closer taking him inside her throat. Hearing Luke moan she continued sucking his length and using her tongue making Luke loose concentration for a few seconds. Not wanting to come to soon Luke pulled away from Lorelai and turned to face her, sitting beside her once more they kissed again.

LUKE "Up."

LORELAI "Up?"

LUKE "Covers."

LORELAI "Covers."

Still kissing they got up only breaking apart as they got off the bed, from each side they pulled back the covers. Returning to the bed Luke lay on to his back as Lorelai moved to sit between his legs.

LORELAI "Now time to remove that bow." Lorelai said as she ran her hands up Luke's legs from his feet to his crotch.

She could see the pink ribbon again, still tied around his base again but now a little damp. Luke enjoyed the feeling of the leather boots and stocking Lorelai was still wearing as they rubbed against his legs and side when she straddled him. Sliding her moist centre along his length, over the ribbon she moved slowly back and forth several times, rocking on to of Luke. As they looked at each other their hands moved exploring their bodies.

LORELAI "The ribbon feels nice between my legs."

LUKE "You going to take it off now?"

LORELAI "Patients Lucas." She said smiled at Luke.

LUKE "If it's too tight it could damage me."

LORELAI "Well we can't have that."

Lorelai smiled as she reached down between her legs, with a gentle tug Lorelai pulled the bow loose. She continued to pull slowly on the ribbon, as the material ran around Luke's hard length. Lorelai proceeded to tie it around her ponytail.

LORELAI "Better?"

LUKE "Much."

LORELAI "Luke you might be right, we might need help." Looking down at Luke as she rocked.

LUKE "I think the fact I knocked you up means we don't need help with this." He said with a deep tone.

LORELAI "No with the baby."

LUKE "But we have the books and you've done this before."

LORELAI "A long time ago."

LUKE "Still isn't it like riding a bike?"

LORELAI "Maybe." Leaning in Lorelai kissed and nibbled at Luke's collarbone and neck.

LUKE "You know I did read online there are some positions that will make you more comfortable during sex as you get bigger."

LORELAI "What sites have you been visiting?"

LUKE "I was helping Liz."

LORELAI "With her sex life!"

LUKE "No, other things while she was pregnant."

LORELAI "But you read the sex stuff?"

LUKE "It was right there."

LORELAI "I don't know if I like you looking at those sites."

LUKE "I wasn't, I don't, geez."

Lorelai laughed as she looked down at him.

LORELAI "So what did you learn?"

LUKE "Now you want to know."

LORELAI "Well it would be a shame to waste the knowledge."

LUKE "Okay." A little wary at being mocked more. "This apparently is one of the best positions, it gives you all the power."

LORELAI "I like power."

LUKE "You can move as much or little as you want."

LORELAI "I like that. Are there others?"

LUKE "We'll there is the classic doggy position for the last few weeks, when you're very big."

LORELAI "I don't like it as much when I can't see you."

LUKE "We can face a mirror."

LORELAI "Good thinking. So how does it work, the doggy position?"

LUKE "Let me teach you."

LORELAI "Well I'm dressed for class."

Lorelai climbed off Luke and turned to face the headboard on all four's.

LUKE "First we need some pillows." Luke placed the pillows under Lorelai's belly as she rested on all four. "Hold onto the headboard."

LORELAI "Yes Mr. Danes."

LUKE "Don't call me that."

LORELAI "Lucas."

LUKE "Lorelai!"

Lorelai smiled as Luke settled in behind Lorelai, putting the pillows in place.

LUKE "See the pillows will support your stomach as it grows."

LORELAI "They're no wear near me yet."

LUKE "Well you haven't popped yet." Luke ran is hand over her stomach.

LORELAI "Sookie told me about this one."

LUKE "Aw geez you talk to Sookie about us."

LORELAI "Only our sex life."

LUKE "Great, now I can't stop thinking about them."

LORELAI "Well try."

LUKE "Sorry now the only image I have is our friends in bed."

LORELAI "Luke!"

LUKE "You started it."

Trying to get back on track before he went soft Luke spread Lorelai's legs a little and lifted her skirt, holding his length he rubbed the head over Lorelai's opening, bringing him back to full hardness in seconds. Lorelai moaned at the contact as moisture transferred to his tip.

LUKE "Are you ready?" Lorelai nodded as she felt the pleasure already building.

Luke slid his length inside her, holding onto Lorelai's hips with both hands when he was securely inside her. Lorelai moaned louder with his full length inside her, Luke moved slowly squeezing her hips as he went. Moving is left hand he removed her bra with the flick or his wrist, Lorelai was having too much pleaser to notice as it hang under her chest. Luke now with one hand massaging her breast and the other for support built up the speed. Lorelai moaning as she reached back to hold Luke.

LORELAI "Oh god Luke, please, please."

Luke laid a trail of kissed on Lorelai's back, brushing her brunette curls aside to gain access to her neck. Helping Lorelai off with her bra Lorelai sat up to be kneeling Stopping a few minutes later he motioned for Lorelai to move.

LUKE "I want to look into your eyes." He said pulling out.

With a whimper Lorelai turned over and rested her butt on the pillows as she laid back her head just short of the headboard she reached back and held it. Luke took hold of her legs as he entered her. Lorelai lifted her legs up so her boots were now either side of Luke's head. He stroked Lorelai's legs as he moved inside her. Before long his orgasm hit as Lorelai muscles tightened around his length once again. They collapsed in a pile, rolling back onto Luke's side of the bed and ending up with Lorelai on top and Luke still inside her.

After a few minutes Luke spoke.

LUKE "Here endeth the lesson."

LORELAI "Buffy?"

LUKE "I thought you might like a little culture with your lesson."

LORELAI "Hey Luke have I told you how much I love you lately."

LUKE "Not in the last five minutes."

LORELAI "Well I do."

The kissed tenderly for a minute as their heart rates slowed, using Luke as her mattress. Lorelai moved to put her legs back and inside Luke's, closing her opening to hold him inside her tight. Lorelai was almost asleep as Luke whispers in Lorelai ear.

LUKE "Lorelai I need to get up."

LORELAI "Don't want you too."

LUKE "No Lorelai I 'need' to." Looking into her eyes before casting a glance to the bathroom.

LORELAI "Oh okay."

Lorelai moved her legs, freeing Luke from her hold. Pulling off Luke she pushed the pillows aside as she dropped onto her side of the bed again. Luke sat on his side of the bed for a second before walking to the bathroom, picking up their clothes as he went. As he entered the bathroom Luke dropped them into the wash hamper and closed the door.

Going to the toilet before having a quick shower he opened the door again about 10 minutes late as he brushed his teeth. Luke saw Lorelai was now sitting on the side of the bed removing her boots and stocking. Luke stood with just a towel around his waist leaning against the door as he watched Lorelai. It felt like it was almost in slow motion watching her, like it was the first time again. Lorelai lifting one leg at a time to unzip the boot and sliding it off before rolling off the stockings, then repeating the process with the other leg. Standing up she removed the garter belt and bows from her hair.

LORELAI "Enjoying the show."

LUKE "Always."

Lorelai walked over to Luke kissing him on the lips as she put on hand on his chest.

LORELAI "Keep watching."

She walked in and turned on the shower to washing herself. Luke watched as he returned the toothbrush to its rightful place on the sink. Back in the bedroom he watched her as he found some boxers and singlet to wear, tossing the towel onto the bed as he dressed, still keeping an eye in Lorelai as she washed her hair.

Tearing himself away Luke went down stairs to turn off some lights, check the doors were locked and get two glasses of water. Returning up stairs with clean sheets from the down stairs closet. It was a silent agreement between them before their break-up that whoever came down to check the doors and lights would bring sheets back with them if needed.

Luke enjoyed there routine, which he came to enjoy almost as much as the sex part of the night since it meant the night had been very good for both of them. The only time they didn't change the sheets was if they fell asleep right after making love, this left a mess to wake up to but there was always the chance they would shower together which he also enjoyed.

When Luke returned he place the water on the desk and started moving the pillows and pulled back the covers, stripping off the bottom sheets he unfolded the replacements. He was still straitening the sheet as Lorelai returned drying her hair with a towel wearing her short rob which barely covers anything but she know Luke liked it and when Luke was happy she was happy.

LORELAI "New sheets and a glass of water. I now know why I love you." She said with a smile.

After taking a drink Lorelai wrapped the towel around her head Lorelai stood in front of the dresser. Luke could not help but look at her naked form when she dropped the robe, knowing how much it would change in the coming months. She pulled out her blue pajamas shorts, slipping them on then finding the matching camisole before coming back to the bed to help Luke finish making the bed as they talked.

LUKE "I thought you were just going to wear the ribbon tonight?"

LORELAI "It's wet and so is my hair."

LUKE "Not going to survive?"

LORELAI "I'm not sure washing it helped."

Finishing to tuck in the sheet and replacing the pillows.

LUKE "Guess you'll need to buy some more."

LORELAI "Maybe in bulk next time." She said with a smile.

Lorelai passing Luke his water, they both took a drink before sitting the remaining water on the bedside tables. Before they climbed back into bed, pulling back a single sheet to cover them as the night was still warm.

LUKE "You do know tonight was a one off, I'm not wearing a ribbon 'down there' again."

They moved into their usual spooning position.

LORELAI "Okay I just wanted to see if you would be crazy enough to do it. I promises hold up to my end of the deal and wear just the ribbon another night."

LUKE "I'll hold you to that."

They settled down for the night but Luke couldn't get to sleep yet.

LUKE "You know what I said before, it would be good to have help with the baby."

LORELAI "Makes sense, it's been a while since my last one."

LUKE "And I've only got experience when they are older."

LORELAI "What about Doula?" She said as she turned to look at Luke remaining in his arms.

LUKE "Well I only baby sat a couple of time."

LORELAI "Luke I've seen you with Doula, you're a natural. As for later we'll get through it together."

LUKE "Nice to know."

LORELAI "And we have those books Sookie left."

LUKE "I guess."

LORELAI "We'll be great."

A few moments passed.

LUKE "What do you want?"

LORELAI "An easy birth." She said in a serious tone. "You know Rory was 22 hours and all I could do was pelt the nurse with ice chips."

LUKE "I heard you used a few choice four letter words."

LORELAI "Well you try pushing a new life out of your body and we'll talk about pain!"

LUKE "Bt you loved it, later."

LORELAI "The moment they handed her to me I was taken, she had me."

LUKE "So do you want another girl?"

LORELAI "Well I heard boys can be a handful."

LUKE "Some girls are no picnic either."

They joked as they bantered and shared a quick kiss.

LORELAI "But a boy might be nice." Bringing Luke's hand back to her stomach. "Besides we've been calling this little one William for a while so if he turns out to be a she then we might be up a large therapy bill in the child's future."

LUKE "Good point, better be a boy then or one of each might be nice."

LORELAI "Twins."

LUKE "Yeah, well this might be our last shot, I did read twin are more common with older mothers and wouldn't it be nice to get the whole pregnant and birth thing out of the way in one go."

LORELAI "How romantic."

LUKE "No just practical."

LORELAI "Unless you're the one breast feeding at three AM."

LUKE "I'll help. We can use one for those pump things."

LORELAI "So are you volunteering to milk me."

LUKE "Okay now that's even a little too dirty for you."

Lorelai smiled with a cheeky grin.

LUKE "Besides remember that dream you told me about."

LORELAI "Which dream, I have so many."

LUKE "The twins, that night the night you slept over with the Inn fire."

LORELAI "You remember that."

LUKE "You're kind of hard to forget."

They kissed again.

LUKE "You know we won't be able to keep up this pace much longer."

LORELAI "Are you ready to do it again?" She smiled.

LUKE "No. I mean since we got back together we've been going at it pretty hard."

LORELAI "Dirty!"

LUKE "You know what I mean, and I love it I'd give up just about anything to be with you but I'm not 20, far from it."

LORELAI "You can hold your own."

LUKE "Now who's dirty!"

LORELAI "You're incorrigible."

LUKE "I wonder where I get it from."

LORELAI "I think we'll be fine, we'll just find a sex website for the elderly as we get older."

LUKE "I'll get onto that in the morning."

LORELAI "Luke I like all we did on the trip, I love the you has some time with April and we got to know her better and I love all the other stuff we did, it's part of what a good road trip is about."

LUKE "I wish I knew that earlier."

LORELAI "And we had nothing better to do."

LUKE "So you were using me?"

LORELAI "Only in a good way, besides if you sprung for a room with cable."

LUKE "I could have got more rest."

LORELAI "Exactly."

LUKE "So now?"

LORELAI "We'll see how things go."

LUKE "And I won't push you, just let me know what you want and I'll do it."

LORELAI "My very own sex slave."

LUKE "Not that. Lorelai I'll be here every step of the way, I want to experience everything I can and I want to help you, I missed all that with April."

LORELAI "You are too good for me."

LUKE "Don't tell anyone."

LORELAI "Promises." Kissing once more, "You are right, we'll have to take our time as I grow."

LUKE "We'll learn together."

LORELAI "Teach me Mr. Danes."

LUKE "I told you not to call me that."

LORELAI "Sorry, but I did like school."

LUKE "Well you've got the outfit for it."

LORELAI "And I'm pregnant again."

LUKE "Must be the uniform."

LORELAI "Must be." Lorelai smiled as she turned to spoon with Luke again. "It will be different to have someone here all the time and not just my parents in the next room."

LUKE "I know."

LORELAI "I never did anything like this before with Rory. Chris had been sent away to school and I didn't see him again till the night Rory was born, actually we were only together once until many years later."

LUKE "Should I ask?"

LORELAI "Remember a night we were meant to paint the diner, when he first came to Stars Hollow."

Luke knew the night in question but had no idea it was only their second time together, this bought on a small smile from him.

LUKE "So he never came to see Rory?"

LORELAI "No, we went to see him a couple of times but no he never came to us."

Luke was mad at Chris and a little upset for Lorelai but also happy he would be here for her. This would be a first for both of them in many ways, Luke had missed it all with April and Lorelai had missed so much not having a father their for Rory growing up.

LUKE "Lorelai why are you telling me this?"

LORELAI "I just thought you should know.

LUKE "Okay." Kissing Lorelai on the shoulder as he lay behind her. "Goodnight Lorelai."

LORELAI "Night Lucas."

She smiled as she reached back to lace their fingers together and placing their hands over Lorelai's stomach, finally after 10 year they both had it, the whole package. As they drifted off to sleep they thought of what the future held for them.

THE END

_So what do we think, feedback is encouraged._

_I plan on doing more fic and have others in the works but since the road trip is over then alas so is this fic._


End file.
